Countdown to Halloween 2012 Movie Spin Off Ed
by Breath-of-twilight
Summary: A one shot each day, by a different author, with your fav characters & based off of some of your fav Halloween movies. Each full of citrus & spookish delights,all geared to get your month of October off to a good start each day. Ending with one mass collab written by every participant.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer****: ****Twilight character names belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement is intended. All intellectual properties associated with _each one shot _belong to the fan fiction author. Plagiarism is theft. No copying or reproduction of any of these works is permitted without express written authorization. Thank you.**

* * *

**Each one shot is rated M, and for good reason. Not all stories are canon pairings; there is a mixture of canon, slash, etc...As well, each individual story may be human and some may not, it depends on the author.**

* * *

**Countdown to Halloween 2012 - movie Spin off edition.**

* * *

Well, it is that time of year again, folks.

Halloween is just around the corner, already, and I have a brand new list of authors just dying to hear what u think of what they've come up with.

1 one shot will post every day throughout October with the first one shot posting on October 1, 2012. The collab will follow immediately after. So, make sure you have this on alert so you don't miss out.

This year we are doing things a little differently, of course.

Each author will write a one shot derived from a movie/film.

You, the reader, will guess at the end of each one what movie the one shot was based off of.

There will be no voting for this, just a bunch of _superb _authors sharing their citrusy, spookish stories with you, all in one place. But again, even though u can't vote, you can leave one hell of a good review to let them know how much you loved their story!

* * *

**Here are the movie choices.**

**The Addams Family**

**Scream**

**Scary Movie**

**House on Haunted Hill**

**Teen Wolf**

**Silence of the Lambs**

**Scooby Doo, Mystery Inc.**

**Resident Evil**

**Hocus Pocus**

**Amityville Horror**

**Edward Scissorhands**

**The Craft**

**Buffy the Vampire slayer**

**Casper**

**Prom Night**

* * *

**And...here are the current confirmed authors.**

**Please keep in mind these are subject to change. AND there is still room for 2 more authors if you'd like to join in on the fun.**

**Just PM me or message me on Facebook for the deets.**

******UPDATED sEP******

1

Cullen's Pet

2

Breath-of-twilight

3

Kitkat681

4

Rbsschess

5

Sunsetwing

6

OneOfEddie'sGirls

7

Theotherbella

8

Dolphin62598

9

HisMysticMuse

10

Ana Fluttersby

11

Lauren Danielle

12

BornOnHalloween

13

Jbarreto?

14

MB Massin?

15

Kitsushel

16

LyricalKris

17

xxJust Robinxx

18

Staceleo

19

Suzuki Ai

20

AngelGoddess1981

21

Freakybella

* * *

**After all of the one shots, there will once again be the huge collaboration written by all of the participating authors.**

**We hope you enjoy this countdown and look forward to hearing what you think of each one shot, as well as the collab.**

**Happy Reading!**


	2. Teasers

**Here are some teasers to tide ya over until Monday!**

**Enjoy!**

**These are also being posted on Facebook, along with any banners that have been made, as well.**

* * *

Teaser for **OVEREXPOSED **

by bornonhalloween

"Tease," I accuse.

She huffs. "You know you love it."

True fact. I open my eyes and smile down at my smoking-hot wife. She flattens her tongue against my shaft and takes one long lick, her deep, brown eyes locked on mine the entire time.

_So it's teasing tonight then._

"How about I help you off with that corset, sweetheart?"

She leaves a soft, wet kiss on my balls and rises in front of me, every glorious inch as sexy in her costume as the day her movie premiered two decades ago—albeit with additional PG-13 clothing layers. She spins so her back is to me, naughty girl. She knows I can't resist her sweet cheeks popping out of that tight prison.

Sure enough, my hands automatically reach for her plump ass. "On second thought, why don't we just leave that on you and I'll bury myself right now—"

"Edward." She scolds me and adds a disapproving look over her shoulder.

"Fine."

_Have it your way, Slutty Snow White._

* * *

Teaser for Ghost of a Chance

Written by Kitkat681

"Oh Bella, come and look at this." Bella walked over to where her mother stood at the bottom of the massive staircase.

"Why would they leave their family pictures?"

Bella and Renee gazed up at the wall. Frame after frame of professional and amateur pictures covered the hideous wallpaper, all the way up to the second floor.

"I have no idea. But come look at this one," Renee said, her voice rising in excitement. Bella sighed as she joined her mother on the second to last step. Hanging in a thick, black frame was a picture of four men.

"He looks so sad," Bella whispered, reaching out to run her finger over the image of the youngest man. He didn't look much older than her eighteen years. The picture was in black and white, so it was impossible to tell the color of his eyes or hair, but the sadness in his stare, that was plain to see.

"Oh Bella, you are such a dud. I was talking about how fucking hot the other three are," Renee teased, drawing Bella's eyes to the men in question. Bella had to admit that all the men _were_ attractive, but her gaze was drawn back to that heartbreaking face each time.

Renee left Bella standing on the step as she went off to explore the rest of the house. As she listened to her mother banging around on the third floor, Bella felt the same as the poor young man in the picture…hopeless.

* * *

Teaser for Episode 15, Season 3: Teen Wolf was so Much Better Starring Michael J Fox

Written by Staceleo

"Isabella, that doesn't mean the wolves do not have her. The flaxen hair twisted with leaves brings about the snarling beasts that may only be bested by the joining of the chosen and the eyes of gold."

"That is the lamest prophesy I've ever heard. Did a thirteen year old, Dungeon and Dragons obsessed boy write that? I bet he wore a sparkly wizard hat." Bella laughed at the expression on Alastair's face. "Oh wait, that would be Harry Potter. No offense to your favorite book series.

Alastair huffed in annoyance at Miss Swan, his irritating responsibility.

* * *

Teaser for Truth or Dare

Written by: AngelGoddess1981

I open my history text and begin to read, occasionally jotting down notes in my binder, when the shrill ring of the house phone startles me. My heart is racing, and I have to laugh at myself for letting it frighten me like that. When the slight tremble in my hand subsides, I pick up the handset and look at the caller ID screen. "Unknown Number" flashes on the screen, and I shrug, setting the phone down and ignoring the last few rings; the last thing I want to do tonight is talk to some telemarketer about whether or not I'm happy with my long distance service.

I return to my studies, but it seems that I'm not capable of avoiding distraction regardless of where I am in the house. My thoughts stray from my history text, and soon I'm thinking back to this morning's run-in with Edward. I should call him . . .

Without another thought, I reach for the phone beside me and pick it up. I quickly dial his number and hold the phone to my ear, but instead of being met with a ring, I'm listening to silence. I pull the phone from my ear and look at the screen to make sure I turned it on, and see that it's lit up. I bring it back to my ear, and this time I think I can hear the faint sound of someone breathing.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"_Helloooo?"_ I sing into the phone. When I hear nothing more than heavy breathing for a reply, I huff. "Okay, mouth breather, I'm hanging up now."

"You don't want to do that," an unfamiliar voice says.

"Oh, don't I?" I go through a list of names in my head, trying to figure out who this is, but I can't. Finally, I just flat-out ask, "Who is this?"

The caller laughs in response."Come on, you don't know?"

"If I did, would I have asked?" I quip.

"True," he replies. "But, isn't the mystery kind of fun?"

"No. Not really. So why don't you tell me who you are before I hang up."

"Aw, Bella, don't hang up," he coos into the phone, his voice deep and somewhat hypnotic. "We haven't even begun to have fun."

When I register that this person used my name, I pause. "So, you know who I am, but I'm not allowed to know who you are?" I ask, trying to sound more playful than annoyed in hopes that he'll cooperate.

"In time," he promises. "All in due time."

It suddenly occurs to me that this could very well be Jake's way of trying to get me to talk to him after today; he's always screwing around like this, so it wouldn't surprise me. "Look, it's getting late, and I'm hungry. I really don't have time for your games tonight,"I tell him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Now, how can you do that if you don't even know who I am?"

Even though his voice is different, I have a pretty good feeling that it's Jake. I've heard you can get apps on your phone that can change your voice—it's creepy, but Jake's into pranks, so this seems right up his alley.

Before I can call him on it, though, he speaks up again. "Well, how about we play a little game to see if you're right?"

"A game?" I repeat, finding the idea a little juvenile, but willing to play along if it meant he was ready to stop acting like a douche. "What kind of game?"

There's a brief moment of silence, but eventually he proposes his game, and I'm instantly taken back to my childhood. "Truth or dare."

* * *

Teaser for A Night of Fright is No Delight

Written by Cullen's Pet

Alice really didn't want to stay the night in Jasper's Cousin Beauregard's creepy old house on the lake. She had an aversion to ghosts. He would owe her one by the time it was all said and done. Or would she owe him instead?

* * *

Teaser for

Written by Suzuki Ai

"Any who! I hope you guys enjoy this place-"

"Yeah!" They shouted in unison.

"Because this is your new home for the rest of your lives!"

"Wait what?" Our four heros looked at Eleazar with surprise, causing him to laugh and snap his friends, causing a bunch of orange skin and green hair kids to crowd around them.

"Well, shit." Edward muttered.

* * *

Teaser for Halloween, She Wrote

By theotherbella

I sprinted back to the kitchen, and braced myself on the counter top. I was going crazy. I had to've been going crazy because there was no way that this was happening. None. Because stuff like this just didn't happen, period. You could get checked into the asylum for stuff like this. It was ridiculous.

* * *

Teaser for Bound For Life

Written by dolphin62598

"What are you doing?" Edward hissed at Alice.

"Attending a Halloween party," she snapped. "What does it look like?"

My cheeks were hurting from smiling so widely. His gaze wandered over to me and his eyes softened slightly as their hue turned green again.

"You look amazing," he breathed, inching closer to me.

"Thanks," I said indifferently. He moved closer still and I took a step back. "Don't touch me," I hissed.

"Bella, I'm…can we talk?" he pleaded.

I smirked as I looked up at him, watching the hope dawn in his eyes. "Nope," I laughed and moved into the building leaving him standing alone outside.

* * *

Teaser from I Put a Spell on You

Written by Freakybella

Right as I entered the house, the front door slammed shut behind me. I turned around, expecting to see Jasper, but there was no one.

I glanced around nervously, noticing instantly that I was alone. Jasper was gone.

"That fucker," I murmured into the dark. "Jasper," I whispered yelled, "Where the fuck are you?"

Of course there was no answer.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Scare the new kid." I mocked with sarcasm, but inside I was beginning to freak out a little.

* * *

Teaser from CUT

Written by Lauren Danielle

Suddenly, his body is being forced against a tree and soft wet lips are aggressively caressing his. A tongue is probing, determined to dance with his own, and he is not one to deny.

Her small body is pressed against his, squirming as little feminine moans escape their kissing lips.

She pulls away for breath, and Edward is grateful for the moment to clear his head.

* * *

Teaser for Masen Manor

Written by HismysticMuse

The invitation to Mason Manor sat on Bella's desk.

It taunted her.

Who did this?

Who gave her information out?

She felt betrayed.

She felt oddly intrigued.

With a simple check, yes or no, Bella made her mark and put the card in the envelope.

All she could do now was wait.

* * *

Teaser for ...Still Untitled

Written by Breath-of-twilight

He watches her with burning curiosity. Her mind silent in a world of chatter. He is drawn to her by a bond older than time, yet he stays away for fear of hurting her, and admittedly rejection.

His dead heart tingles with the need to beat rapidly. However, it never will. So, instead, the pain radiating from its frozen cavity consumes him once again.

* * *

Teaser for Evil Deeds

Written by xxJust Robinxx

"Babe, wake up." He runs his hand down her bare back, stopping to palm the cheek of her ass. He loves how smooth and firm her skin feels. He knows one day she will be covered in stretch marks and wrinkles, but he will love that, too. Now, though, he relishes the suppleness of her flesh and can't resist taking it into his mouth.

"Mmmmm."

She stirs, aroused by the soft kisses and licks upon her body. Once he knows she's awake, he bites. It's intended to be playful, but as his teeth meet the flesh of her bottom, he can't help but sink his teeth into her skin. The resistance the skin provides excites him, and he wants to feel it break, and to taste the blood.

"Edward!" she shouts in pain.

Rattled, he leaps from the bed, unsure what possessed him to act so recklessly or to inflict pain purposefully upon the woman he loves.

* * *

Teaser from Bound for Life

Written by dolphin62598

"What are you doing?" Edward hissed at Alice.

"Attending a Halloween party," she snapped. "What does it look like?"

My cheeks were hurting from smiling so widely. His gaze wandered over to me and his eyes softened slightly as their hue turned green again.

"You look amazing," he breathed, inching closer to me.

"Thanks," I said indifferently. He moved closer still and I took a step back. "Don't touch me," I hissed.

"Bella, I'm…can we talk?" he pleaded.

I smirked as I looked up at him, watching the hope dawn in his eyes. "Nope," I laughed and moved into the building leaving him standing alone outside.


	3. Halloween, She Wrote

**Alright, kiddies. It's finally time.**

**Lemme just remind you to leave lots of love, and don't forget to try and guess the movie prompt this one shot was derived from. We are dying to hear your guesses.**

**Secondly...if there is no disclaimer at the top of a one shot, this one stands for it, for the whole countdown and collab, even if another is placed on certain one shots.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything. S Meyer rocks our world and gave us characters we can't let go of, characters we feel we need to play with. So, we are doing just that. No copyright infringment is intended, and theft is a shitty thing. So, don't do it; be creative and write your own.**

**That is it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Title: Halloween, She Wrote**

**Author: theotherbella**

**A/N: Hey guys! Quick thank you to all of these lovely ladies for doing this countdown, especially breathotwilight for inviting me back again. Hopefully you'll all enjoy this, and have some good ideas as to my theme!**

**Reviews are love :)**

BPOV

I liked being with someone I knew.

There was something about having that one person in your life who knew you inside and out, and was willing to do anything for you. Jake was that person for me; he was the best I could ever ask for and the most understanding boyfriend you could ever imagine. I would never get enough of him, even after having been through high school and college together, and we'd make it through this move together.

Even though we were going to be about four hours apart.

I mean, four hours, in the grand scheme of life was nothing, right? No matter what Jake said, or how he reacted (which was always poorly) I knew we'd make it through this. We just had to because otherwise what would the point of the last however many years? Exactly. But as he should, and as what right, Jake loaded up my old, beat up chevy and drove me from Forks, where we were from to the house I rented outside Seattle. I couldn't afford much on my paltry teaching salary, which was why I jumped (or rather pounced) on this particular place when I found it. Five hundred dollars a month for a five bedroom house? Don't have to tell me twice.

Don't worry, it's not what you're thinking. Everything works, nothing's rotted or falling apart, and in fact the place has had a care taker for the last few years. An Edward...something or other. Or something. Anyway, he'd completely restored the place, and would continue to do so while living in the small guest house on the back of the property. And even then, it wasn't like you could see the place from the main house, where I would be living. Jake checked.

I sucked in a deep breath, looking around the place after Jake brought my last box upstairs. It was all gleaming hardwood floors, huge windows with sheer white curtains, and endless blue-gray walls. Honestly, it belonged in Better Homes and Gardens instead of some place that Bella Swan called home. I smiled as I looked up to the second story landing, and saw Jake watching me.

"It's nice, Bels," he sighed, leaning two heavy arms over the banister. "Huge, but nice."

I shrugged, shuffling my feet a little on the floors. I'd have fun on these. "I love it; it's the perfect house."

Jake raised an eyebrow, puffing out a short laugh. "Perfect? I could think of a few things that would be more perfect."

"Like what?"

"Like us not being four hours apart," he scoffed, starting toward me down the stairs. "I mean, it is a little ridiculous."

I sighed, running a hand through my tangled hair. We'd talked about this, discussed it ad-nauseum, and yet he still seemed to want to bring up the fact that we wouldn't be down the road from each other at any available moment. It was like he knew when I was happy, and wanted to bring me down again. I knew that Jake meant well, and that he was only upset because he loved me and he wanted me close by, but at the same time I really wished he'd just tell me he'd come over all the time, and that he loved me. I didn't need the awkward guilt trip on top of it.

"Well, hopefully you'll find something in Seattle soon," I tried, hoping the smile I'd been wearing before hadn't left my face. "Then it won't matter because you'll be here with me."

"Yeah, if you don't have some big city life by then."

I rolled my eyes, laughing at his dramatics, and wrapped my arms around his neck, once he got close enough. This was one of the reasons I loved him; he could say something completely ridiculous and I forgot almost instantly why I was upset with him. It was a talent to be sure. "Yeah, Jake. Big city bad, down home country good," I teased, kissing him lightly. "You make it sound like we grew up in the middle of nowhere." Kiss.

"We did more or less," he mumbled, his arms finding their way to my waist and pulling my body closer to his. "I mean, you aren't this...city girl, Bels. And I don't want you to be."

I paused for a beat, and pulled back. "I went to UDub, Jake, I know Seattle like the back of my hand and so do you. Why is this becoming an issue now?"

"Because you're on your own here, and it's not like before where you had me to protect you."

I watched him for a second, not fully understanding before it dawned on me. "You don't think I can do this."

He shrugged, "I don't think it'll take long for you to realize you're alone here."

All that stuff I said a little while ago about Jake being so sweet? Yeah, let's jut go ahead and scratch that. "I can't believe you'd even say that to me," I told him, pushing him back. "I can't believe you don't think I can do this; that you won't even...try to support me in this."

"Bels, c'mon, it's not that. I just don't think this is for you," he tried to cover, reaching back for me when I started stomping down the hall toward the kitchen. "We belong in Forks; we belong in the same little town we grew up in, where every one is always happy and we go to the same diner for breakfast with everyone else every sunday. That's us; Seattle isn't."

I spun around quickly, almost losing my balance before I faced him again. I clenched my hands into fists and I could almost feel the steam coming out of my ears. I couldn't believe that this was the man I loved; the one I thought I was going to spend my life with. It just didn't seem possible. "I loved Forks, and you know I did, but this is who I am now. Seattle is in my future whether you want to accept it or not, so you'd better get used to it if you want to have a girlfriend anymore."

His face crumpled and he looked appropriately stricken. "Bels...it's not as bad as all that-"

"You're right, it isn't," I replied, shaking my head. "Jake, I want more then just to be knocked up in some small town where I've lived forever and you know that. You've known that since we met a thousand years ago."

He shrugged, shaking his head. "But...I mean, we talked about it over and over again. I thought that was what you wanted."

"Of course I want a life with you." I did, too. A life, and a family with Jake was always in my plans, and we'd even talked about it but at the same time, the where and when never matter to me. Clearly, for Jake, it did. "But you have to understand that I'm not ready for that now; you told me you were so I'm not sure where this is even coming from."

"No where, but you have to understand that I'm a little freaked out about this," he snapped, his voice going a bit gruffer than I was used to. "You're moving away, and maybe you're going to pull away too."

I stared at him, again slack jawed. "Uh, what? You're pushing me away because you think I'm going to break up with you?"

"No, I'm just protecting myself."

I crossed my arms over my chest and shook my head. "You're being ridiculous. You know I love you and you know I want a life with you, and yet you've been picking at this stupid fight for the last however long, for what? So I'll break it off and you'll be right," I asked, holding up my hands in surrender. "Because that's an awful thing to do; ruin all of the years of love and fun that we've had together because there's a chance we might not work out?"

That didn't make a shred of sense to me.

"I'm just afraid of what's going to happen to us," Jake replied softly, his posture going almost instantly from defensive to defeated. "I don't want anything to."

I shook my head, taking a hesitant step toward him. "then don't think about what might happen, think about what we have," I offered, reaching for him. His arms wrapped around me instantly, and he pushed his face into my neck. "Because you and me, right now is a really good thing."

"I love you, Bella. Even when I do stupid shit," he mumbled.

"I love you, too," I laughed, kissing his temple. "Even when you act like a stupid shit."

"I should get going though," he said, pulling back to kiss me, probably in an attempt to distract me from our fight. "It's a long drive."

"Call me when you get there," I asked, acquiescing and kissing him again.

"Will do."

Jake kissed me one last time, and without fanfare left me alone in my huge new house. Well, my huge new rented house, anyway.

I shook my head as I continued back toward the kitchen. I would not let jake, or any kind of argument that he and I had ruin my first night in my new place. You only get one first night, and mine would not be melancholy and sullen because of my boyfriend and his insecurities. That was just not going to happen.

Nope.

Nope nope nope.

"I would have kicked his ass," I heard a voice say, and I immediately tensed.

I blinked twice, looking around but I couldn't quite find the source. I mean, it sounded like someone was right behind me, but...there wasn't anyone there.

Weird.

Very, very weird.

I continued to the kitchen, but stopped short when I saw a pair of strong shoulders turned away from me, hovering over the kitchen sink. My eyes drifted down his long torso, the navy of his shirt making his skin look almost...luminescent in the pale fall light. By the time I figured out I was checking out the stranger in my kitchen, I was throughly embarrassed.

"Um, Hello," I called quietly, wondering why I was worried about disturbing the intruder. And also why I was doing it without any sort of weapon. Wow, I needed to think things through a little more.

The man turned around, training his deep green eyes on me. Once he was facing me though, I noticed that his hair was sort of a coppery-bronze, and he had really nice arms.

Fuck.

"Hey," the intruder replied, wiping his hands on a dish towel. "You must be Bella; I'm Edward Cullen, the care taker."

I blinked twice and nodded. "Oh, yeah, right hi," I replied, stepping toward him and sticking out my hand. "It's nice to meet you."

Edward tossed the dish towel aside and reached for my hand, grasping it firmly. "Same here. I was just taking out some of the stuff we had left over here, I didn't mean to worry you."

I shook my head, not ready to remove my hand from his as I completely forgot anything except for this guy in front of me and how ridiculously good looking he was. IT was almost criminal. "No, no...it's fine...you can...come any time." Shit. "Come over anytime."

Why was everything basted in innuendo when you were faced with an attractive member of the opposite sex?

He laughed, pulling his hand away, and then ran a hand through his hair. "Thanks. Well, I'll probably only be here when you need something fixed, so just give me a call. I'm usually back there, except for when I'm at work, so...just stop by."

"You have a job?" I asked, silently kicking myself when I realized how that sounded. "I mean, besides...care taking?"

Ugh, that was even worse.

"Yeah, this doesn't quite pay all the bills."

Right. "Well, okay."

Edward nodded, starting toward the back door, that led across the yard and toward his house. "Alright, then."

I watched him walk away, start to turn the knob even, but for some reason I couldn't let him go. "Hey, Edward," I screeched, feeling the blush spring to life of my cheeks and wondering why I had to be so obvious all the time. "You wanna stay for dinner?"

Don't ask me what I was doing, and don't even bother making fun of me because I had no idea what was happening. It was like someone else was inhabiting my body, and I wasn't allowed to just slink away and make myself a sandwich later. Ugh.

Edward paused, his shoulders tensed slightly and then he turned back to me. "Are you sure?"

What? That's not... "Yeah, definitely," I found myself saying, even though my mind was screaming at me for inviting a stranger, basically over for dinner.

"Cool," He nodded, his eyes darting quickly to the left. He seemed fixated on the spot, his neutral expression turning into a scowl.

I stepped into his line of vision, waiving a hand. "Edward? You okay?"

He blinked a couple of times, shaking his head at me. "Yeah. yeah I'm fine."

Okaaaay. "Then, dinner?"

He shook his head quickly and turned back to the door. "Maybe another time." And with that, he shot out the door, and I watched him stomp toward the end of the property. Okay, maybe I'd have to see about getting the locks changed. If this was the way he was going to act, I wasn't sure I wanted him to have unlimited access to my home at any given moment. Even if he was the care taker.

I watched Edward's retreating form until it disappeared into the woods toward where I'm assuming his house was before I turned back to the kitchen to do something about dinner. The tough thing about cooking was that I was never sure how much to make for only one. I'd spent my life cooking for me and my dad, or me and Jake, or for holidays that cooking for one was always a problem. It was impossible for me not to end up with leftovers.

I scanned the refrigerator that Jake helped me stock, and haphazardly pulled out ingredients because nothing looked remotely appealing, even though i was starving. I thought about just skipping dinner for the night, but you have to eat, right?

Or something?

I was just about to put the chicken chunks into the skillet when I heard the tapping at the back door. I looked up, not seeing anyone at first, and I figured it was just the wind. I mean, it was October after all, the wind was always howling. I tossed it my chicken and it started again, this time the door swung open and I watched it carefully. I'm not sure what I was expecting, but a short, skinny little woman in a flapper outfit certainly wasn't it. She had to have been barely five feet tall, her dark hair cropped close to her chin and shining in the light of my kitchen. Her lips were painted a ruby red and her skin practically glowed.

Never mind that though, what the hell was she doing in my kitchen.

"Hi!" She started, coming toward me as the wind continued behind her. "I'm Alice. You must be Bella!"

"Um, hi," I started, putting down my spoon and reaching out to her.

Alice laughed a little, pulling her hands away. "I would, but I'm actually a vegetarian, and you have a little...chicken on you."

"Oh, sorry," I replied, going over to the sink to wash my hands and looking over at the door that was still being blown around in the wind. "Hey, do you mind shutting that?"

She looked at the door and nodded, stepping toward it carefully. "Sure." I turned back to my hands, and I jumped when I heard the door slam shut. I looked up and Alice was right beside me. Super speedy tiny person.

"So how do you like it so far? Do you think you'll stay," She asked, still grinning.

I shut off the water and shrugged. "Well, so far so good. I mean, Edward seems very nice, and the house is beautiful as you can see. I only just moved in today."

She nodded, hopping up on the counter. "I know, Edward told me. It'd be nice to have someone else here for him to talk to, and it seems like you need some help as far as Jake, anyway."

I furrowed my brow, looking at her. Jake? "How do you know my boyfriend?"

Alice blinked, her face falling just slightly before she shook her head. "I bumped into him earlier in the drive way. I just came up from Edward's."

I nodded, not quite buying it, but I decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Honestly, I wouldn't have been too surprised if she had bumped into Jake, and he'd been gruff with her. He always had a really tough time hiding his emotions. "Oh? Are you two related."

Alice nodded. "He's my...cousin, but we're more like siblings," She told me. "He's always looking out for me and vice versa."

"He seems nice."

"Oh, he is!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together. "He's so smart, too and polite! Everything you could ever want in a man!"

I laughed, turning back to my chicken. "Alice, it sounds like you're selling him to me or something."

She smirked, shaking her head. "I don't need to."

"Touché."

"Well, I just know you and I are going to be fast friends," She sighed, picking a piece of fuzz from her dress and tossing it onto the floor. "We've already got so much in common."

Uh, I just met you. How could you possibly know that? "We do?"

"Yes of course, the most important being that we both love this house!"

I laughed a little, pushing the chicken and vegetables around in the pan. "Yeah, I guess. Do you live near by?"

"Yup."

"Like in the neighborhood?"

"More or less."

I gave Alice the side eye and laughed again. I couldn't feel threatened by her, mostly because she was so tiny and adorable. It felt like I could take her, no matter how intimidating she thought she was. "Are you going to a Halloween party?"

Her face knit together in confusion and she shrugged. "What?"

"A Halloween party," I repeated, turning down the heat. "Your costume?"

She looked down at her outfit and suddenly it dawned on her. "Oh, this? No, I wanted to show it to Edward to see what he thought."

I nodded, feeling a weird tension in the air between us. Something...something wasn't right. My eyes flicked again to Alice, and I watched her for a second. She was so pale, and her eyes were almost too bright. She looked too perfect.

Don't you hate girls like that? The ones who look good at any given moment?

"Well, I'll let you eat," She chuckled, starting toward the front door. "See you soon, Bella!"

"Take care," I said, hurrying to put my chicken in the bowl before I followed her out. "Alice," I called, straining to hear her feet on the hardwood floors. "Alice, can you leave your-"

I looked down the hallway, and my mouth fell agape.

There was no one there.

There wasn't anyone in my hallway and the front door was completely shut tight. I walked over to it slowly, instantly freaked out. I hadn't heard it shut, I knew I hadn't and yet...the dead bolt was locked. Something that could only happen if you had a key, and Alice wasn't even carrying a hand bag, let alone a key.

My eyes went wide and I tried to talk myself out of it. There was no such thing as ghosts, after all. That was ridiculous. And yet, all the hair on my body was standing on end.

Shit.

I sprinted back to the kitchen, and braced myself on the counter top. I was going crazy. I had to've been going crazy because there was no way that this was happening. None. Because stuff like this just didn't happen, period. You could get checked into the asylum for stuff like this. It was ridiculous. I reached for my phone, scrolling through my contacts.

It rang twice.

"Hey, this is Jake. I can't-"

Well, fuck him if he was going to send me to voicemail in my time of crisis. I fought the urge to call him back and start screaming into his voicemail, when a yellow post-it on my fridge caught my eye.

Edward

425-746-8529

Edward. He was much closer.

My fingers fumbled as I dialed the number, and thankfully I heard his voice on the other end. "Hello?"

"Edward? Edward Cullen," I asked, my voice little more than a whisper. "This is Bella Swan? I rent the house?"

He chuckled a little and my anger flared again. "Yeah, I know who you are, Bella. What's up?"

"Uh, do you think you could come down here? I"m...I'm a little freaked out."

"What? Why?" He demanded, and I could hear him shuffling around. Good, he was coming. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just...maybe it'll sound less crazy if you're here." Dammit that sounded just as crazy.

"Okay, I'm on my way," he said, and I heard the door shut behind him. "Do you want me to stay on the phone?"

"Yes," I squeaked, sitting down on the kitchen floor.

"What's your favorite color?"

Huh? "Purple, why?"

"Trying to get your mind off of whatever scared you."

"Oh, right," I sighed, pulling my knees up to my chest and nodding to myself. "What's yours?"

"Brown, today," he responded, and I heard the wind howl behind him.

"Brown," I replied, scrunching up my nose. "That's not really a color."

Edward sighed, and my back door opened, revealing a wet, flush cheeked-Edward. "I guess it depends on what you're thinking of," he replied, his eyes locking on mine. He pulled the phone from his ear and started toward me. "Hey, you okay?"

I hung up my own phone and nodded keeping my eyes trained on him. "Yeah, I'm okay. I think."

"You think," he replied, raising one eyebrow, and coming over to sit beside me. "What happened?"

"It's stupid."

"Yeah, but you said it'd sound less stupid if I was here to hear it in person, so here I am."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Do you believe in...like, ghosts?"

God, it sounded silly.

Edward seemed to tense slightly and shook his head. "I dunno, why?"

I paused, shaking my head because I didn't really have a good answer for that. "Do you know an Alice?"

"Alice?"

I nodded.

"You met Alice," he asked, seeming defeated.

"Was I not supposed to?"

"I was hoping you wouldn't," he mumbled.

I paused, putting two and two together. "She's not your cousin, is she?"

He sucked in his cheeks and shook his head. "No, she's not. She's-"

"Your ex, right," I implored, looking toward him. Of course she was. Alice had a key to the place because she used to date Edward and she wanted to check out the new woman in his life. If you could even consider me a woman in his life, which I'm not sure I would.

"Uh..."

"I mean that makes sense now," I said allowed, shaking my head. "Why she kept bringing you up, and how perfect you were."

Edward puffed out a laugh. "What?"

"Oh, yeah, she totally has a thing for you, which makes sense now," I replied.

"Bella, Alice doesn't have a thing for me."

"Yeah, she does."

"No, she doesn't."

"Yeah, she definitely does."

"Bella, she can't," Edward snapped, shaking his head. "She doesn't."

Oh. She must've dumped him.

"You shouldn't let people talk to you like that," He said after a beat.

"Like what?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Like...the way I just did, and the way that Jake was earlier. You...deserve better than that."

"Thanks?" I started, shaking my head but then something hit me. "You heard our conversation?"

His cheeks turned pink and he ran a hand through his hair. "It was hard not to."

I was so embarrassed. Edward must've thought Jake was some kind of ass hole; always berating me and stuff. Ugh ugh ugh. Way to go, Bella, your caretaker now thinks you're a mushy pushover. Perfect.

I wanted to maybe make this something different. My whole life I'd been shy, quiet Bella who'd always had Jake to protect her, and Charlie to shoot any one who gave her a problem. Just once...if only once I wanted to be the girl who could take care of herself and be okay on her own. But now...shit, now it was looking like I'd never have that.

"I'm not anyone's charity case," I started, hating at the way my voice cracked. "And I definitely don't need to be judged by someone who doesn't even know me."

"Bella-"

"Don't bother, I get it," I told him, standing up and shooting upstairs before slamming my bedroom door behind me. I just wanted everything to be okay, again. I didn't want to be fighting with Jake, I didn't want Edward thinking that I was a helpless idiot who needed counseling.

Things...could not get any worse.

"Bella?"

Nevermind.

"What, Edward?"

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You know I have a key, right," he replied, pausing for a second. "Or I could just take the door off the hinges."

"No." He would not intimidate me.

"Well, you also didn't lock it," I heard him say as the door opened. "So...I'm just gonna come in."

"Please go away."

"I have to tell you something."

"No."

"Yes," he said softly and I heard him kick away his shoes. "So hear me out."

"Why?"

"Because...you should," He whispered, and I could feel the heat of his body next to mine. "I'm sorry if what I said was overstepping my bounds down there, but you don't deserve to have anyone tell you you can't do something."

Okay, now I was intrigued.

"Besides, who's to say you belong where you're expected to belong. I never thought I belonged here, and yet...here is where I find myself."

ANd now...I was lost.

"Bella, you just..." Edward sighed and I felt his fingers push back my hair. "You're only getting started, so don't count yourself out now."

Ugh. He couldn't be sweet when I was trying to be mad at him. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

He shrugged, giving me a lop sided smile. "S'okay, it's Halloween and a full moon. It's like the world telling you you have to be a little crazy."

I rolled my eyes, fighting a laugh. "Thanks."

"Well, I'm sorry, but i was trying to make you laugh. And it did work."

"True," I sighed, scooting myself closer. "Are we gonna get many trick-or-treaters?"

Edward shook his head, and I noticed his hand still in my hair. "No. The house is set so far back, that-"

I don't know what came over me. Maybe it was Halloween, or the full moon or...I don't know what, but something propelled me to kiss Edward Cullen on my bed. I could try and rationalize it, but then again...

I was kissing probably the hottest guy I'd ever encountered. And he was kissing me back.

Edward's hands were against my face, and somehow his body was moving closer to mine, all hard lines and muscles. I knew I should've felt bad about this, and I knew that I should have been upset because of Jake, but I couldn't make myself pull away. And worse than that, I didn't want to. I just wanted more of this; more electric touches and

someone chasing after me when I was upset. Edward made me feel...good.

Everyone needed a little good sometimes.

His lips began moving down my neck after we somehow non-verbally agreed that we needed to breathe. His fingers slid up my shirt and I didn't want his lips to leave my skin, so I just pulled it off. Honestly it didn't matter what he did or didn't do to me, this would be the most amazing of my life ever. Hand down.

"Bella...fuck, you taste good," he murmured, and my fingers threaded into his hair. He gently tugged at my bra, and I let him pull it off of me. I had no idea what had gotten into me, or what I was even doing, but I wanted to be different. If different meant being with Edward and letting some guy I barely knew get to second base, then so be it. Especially when he was doing amazing things to my boobs. His mouth latched around one nipple, and I let out a little whimper as my eyes slid shut.

"You should moan. Men like verbal reinforcement."

"Fuck, Alice!" I heard Edward screech, and my eyes shot open.

What.

The.

Fuck.

I scrambled, pulling away from Edward, who then did the gentlemanly thing and stepped in front of me, acting like a human shield.

Alice?

Sure enough she was sitting on my dresser across from the bed, smoking a cigarette. Holy shit, how did she even get in here?

"What?" She asked innocently, staring at us both.

"Here, Bella," Edward started, pulling off his shirt and handing it to me. Why mine wouldn't work was beyond me but at the same time, I wasn't doing to say that I didn't love seeing the muscles that my hands were just roaming over in person. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Okay," I replied, putting on his shirt. "Like why your ex is in my bedroom?"

"Alice isn't my ex," he said, grabbing a pillow and putting it in his lap to cover his hard on. "She's-"

"A ghost, I'm a ghost," She announced proudly, clapping her delicate hands together. "Isn't it wonderful!"

Of the many many things that I would have thought this to be 'wonderful' wasn't the one that sprang to mind.

Edward sighed and I felt him tuck my hair behind my ear. "I know it's weird, and kind of freaky but... to me it's just Alice."

Suddenly, Alice was at my side. "I knew the second I saw you come up the drive you were meant to live here and be with Edward. I mean, look at how perfect you guys are together."

Perfect was...a stretch at this point, for sure. And yet, Alice...who was apparently a ghost, believed it to be so.

"I knew you'd have to know about her eventually, but I was hoping it wouldn't be quite this soon," Edward continued, watching my face carefully. "I know it's a lot."

"It's not a lot, it's just...insane," I told him, shaking my head. "I mean...I must be dreaming."

"You aren't," Alice, the ghost assured me. "But I had to make it work. We couldn't be best friends if I had to keep this secret from you."

"I'm supposed to be best friends with a ghost?"

She shrugged. "I can't pass over, so I need someone besides Edward to talk to."

"And Edward is..."

"My great nephew," She grinned while Edward rolled his eyes. "We didn't know each other until I was like this and left my house that you now live in to him."

Uh. Sure. Why not? "And...you just...expect me to believe you're a ghost."

Actually...it did make sense. Why she knew about Jake, but Jake didn't mention her; the way Edward seemed to stare past me when we met, the way that she couldn't shut the door and the way she was able to then leave without unlocking the door.

Holy shit.

"Alice..."

"I know," She sighed, giving me a sympathetic look. "It's a lot to take in all at once but really, I promise it'll be okay."

"Alice, maybe you should go for now," Edward responded and I felt the warmth of his hand around mine. "Give us some time."

Alice looked between us, and must've seen something that I couldn't because she moved away from us and smiled. "Alright, it's a lot to digest I know. I'll be-"

"At the back house," Edward replied gruffly, lifting an eyebrow in her direction. "Really we need to be alone."

The heat turned back to my cheeks, and I knew that his words had nothing to do with what we had been doing, but still. I couldn't help that it went straight to my lady parts.

Alice just giggled and then just as quickly as I was made aware of her presence, she was gone. Honestly I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it.

"She's really just..."

"Uh huh."

"When did you..."

"About two years ago."

"And that's why the rent..."

"She drives away the people she doesn't like."

"Oh," I replied, because I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I"m sorry."

That snapped me out of it. I turned to look at him and I shook my head. "You didn't do anything."

"It feels like this is my fault," he shrugged, running a hand through his mess hair. His messy awesome sex hair. It was ridiculous how quickly I forgot about my boyfriend. "And I mean, I basically coerced you into bed just now and..."

"You did no such thing," I told him, shaking my head. "Edward, as I recall, i'm the one who kissed you, and...took off my own shirt. So you didn't push me into anything at all."

"Yeah, but you were obviously hurt and I just should have been better about it," he shrugged, looking adorable and apologetic. Honestly, if I hadn't been about to jump him before that moment I would have now.

"At this particular moment, I don't care about Alice being dead, or you feeling guilty because I just really want you to kiss me again."

Edward blinked for a minute, licking his lips and his eyes darted to my lips. "You do?"

"Uh huh. And I don't want you to feel forced into it."

He shook his head, his hand coming up to cup my neck gently. "I promise, I don't."

His lips pressed gently to mine and I let myself fall into him completely. he made me feel more desirable than I ever had before, and I'd never felt more wanted. He knew just how to touch me and how hard without me even having to direct him. I was starting to wonder if he was a mind reader, because it seemed like everything I was hoping he'd do next, he'd do. My shirt was soon (once again) a thing of the past, as well as both of our pants until we were both bare to each other. There was something so primal about it; about not knowing much about him other than that I needed him.

I groaned into his neck, feeling his erection against my thigh as he started grinding against me, and I pushed back with just as much fervor. One of his hands trailed over my lower stomach,and down to the top of my mound. I tried to contain the gasp I wanted to let out as two of his fingers trailed up my already wet folds.

"God Bella," he murmured against my skin. "I love how wet you can get for me."

I whimpered at his words, not usually one for much talk during the act, but finding it oddly enjoyable with Edward. Before I even had a chance to respond, though, he pushed his fingers inside, curling them to reach my gspot on ever pass. My body arched up against his as he began thrusting them in and out. My hands tugged at his hair and moved to his back, clawing at it. I couldn't get enough of him, or of the way that he was making me feel. Every moment was better than the last, and every second made me want more. I'd always want more. Edward grunted as I moaned his name and I knoew I was getting close.

"Edward...Edward, please," I whimpered, pushing my pussy closer to his face, silently begging for more.

"What, baby," he whispered gruffly. "Tell me what you want."

"To...to come," I moaned, pushing him closer; or at least attempting to. "Please, Edward."

All too soon he pulled his hands from my body and kissed me roughly. "I want to be in you when you cum. You're so fucking beautiful when you're about to, I can't wait to see the real thing."

I kissed him again, rolling on top of him and hoping I wouldn't lose my nerve. But maybe Edward was right. I could be whomever I wanted to be, and do whatever I wanted. And right now, I wanted Edward.

I pulled back and then settled over him, sinking down slowly on his hard shaft. Edward helped to steady me with one hand on my hip and the other wrapped around his shaft as I guided myself onto his cock. We both groaned once I was seated fully on top of him, and I tossed my head back at the feeling of wholeness. I'd never felt this good from sex, ever. Edward made me feel this way. He made me feel this beautiful and this wanted.

It was perfect.

I started moving against him hard and fast, and one of Edward's hands shot up to palm my breast roughly while the other stabilized us both by gripping my hip. I tried to slow myself down after a while, but it wasn't worth it. This felt too good and too perfect to waste even a second of it. And I think somewhere deep down, we'd have another shot to do it slow and romantic. Right now I just needed him. I bent down, feeling his cock hit me at a different angle and I whimpered at the new contact. My hand were on either side of his head, and my hair fell around us in a curtain. It was only the two of us. Edward's hips were moving quickly against mine, and meeting me stroke for stroke. He wanted me just as much. We were in this together, and we knew it.

"Tell me you're mine," he murmured against my skin.

"FUCK! Edward!" I screamed, unable to really form anything coherent.

"Say it," he said gruffly, biting at the skin around my neck.

I couldn't help it; I moaned, arching into him and moving at a more frenetic pace. "Edward! Ed... FUCK I'M YOURS!" I moaned, and in that moment I wanted it to be true. I really did want to be his.

His hand from my breast down to my clit, and instantly stars appeared behind my eyes. Fucckkkkkkkk.

"Baby, I want you to cum. Milk my cock. I fucking love giving you my cum." Holyshitwhatthefuckwasthat? I was so into it I couldn't let myself think beyond the initial moment he'd said it and kept moving against him, hoping that he wouldn't stop what he was doing again, and let me cum this time. I heard myself whimper, arching as I began to tense around him, pulling his cock in deeper. Then, it happened.

"FUCKEDWARDSHIT! SHIT! I'M... FUCKCUMMING!" I screamed so loudly, I swore the neighbors probably heard. Or at least Alice. My pussy held him in place and I pushed myself down as far as I could before I felt him let go.

"Fuck... fuck... take my cum.. fuck," he panted breathlessly, and I pressed my sweaty forehead against his, feeling him cum deep inside me. I kept moving slowly though, trying to milk his cock and take from him every last bit I could.

I finally stilled and rolled away from him, feeling the loss immediately as I collapsed onto my back. Edward immediately pulled me to his chest and kissed my forehead tenderly.

"You... holy... amazing," I gasped, still trying to catch my breath.

Edward puffed out a laugh and his hand trailed over my bare back. "No...no, definitely you. That thing you did with you hips was...amazing."

"Thanks." Hopefully you'd get to experience it more.

We were silent for a minute and I was suddenly aware of how little we really had to say to each other. How had I ever thought this was a good idea? Oh, god, and Jake? What would this do to Jake?

Shit.

I pushed my face into Edward's neck and shook my head. Shit shit shit.

"Hey," he cooed, trying to get me to look at him. "What's wrong?"

I pushed my face deeper into his neck and tried not to cry when I thought about losing Jake and being alone. I'd ruined my future for someone who probably didn't care about me.

"Bella..."

"I just...I'm sorry, I don't mean to be this way, but I started thinking about Jake and everything and..." I sighed, feeling a hiccup pop up. "And OH GOD! What if Alice watched?"

Edward smiled up at me, and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear. "Bella, listen. You can do whatever you want about Jake, and I promise I'll accept whatever decision you make, but...obviously I feel something for you Bella. That's something I'd like to...explore if you were open to it."

His lips reached forward toward mine, and the moment they touched, every worry I had slipped away. Nothing else matter but this man and his lips.

Nothing.

"But as far as Alice goes," he murmured, pulling back just slightly. "She's probably better at being undetected than we even know." Kiss. "You won't even notice her if she doesn't want you to."

I nodded, wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling him closer. Well, that was good. The ghost that lived in my house would be a non-issue, and like she herself had said she liked me. She'd know when I needed privacy.

But wait.

That still did nothing about the whole watching issue.

* * *

**Any guesses on this category? **

**Hmmmm**

**v**

**v**

**v**


	4. Bound for Life

**Bound for Life**

**By: dolphin62598**

**Fic Song: _Wicked World _by Cold**

**www . youtube watch?v=L4he-avYik0**

* * *

Moonlight beamed through the trees as I walked down the street back to my new apartment near campus.

College life wasn't all it was cracked up to be – especially since I had picked a place where I knew no one. I left my dad on the other side of the country as I headed towards a new beginning on the East coast. It wasn't that I didn't like Forks, Washington, but I was branded there. No one knew that I was a witch, but most of my classmates had their suspicions.

Being a witch wasn't easy; and Charlie, my Dad, taught me all that he could, but I lacked any real knowledge of my powers. If things became too difficult then I would help them along with a little magic. Things escalated out of control once while I was in high school because Mike Newton wouldn't leave me alone. He pushed me and wouldn't relent, and I blew up. Light bulbs in the hallway of the science wing blew out and electricity surged throughout the entire school. The administrators chalked it up to a freak electrical storm, but I knew the difference, and I was almost certain Mike Newton knew as well.

As I bounced up the steps to my apartment, _Gym Class Heroes _blaring through my ear buds, I didn't see the person standing right in my path. After stumbling back and almost tumbling down the rest of the steps, his strong hands pulled me upright. An ocean breeze and the heady scent of cedar washed over me as I looked up into the bluest pair of eyes I'd ever seen. His features were sharp, but his face showed kindness. His hair was a chaotic mess of brown and red atop his head, and his ruby red lips were moving but I couldn't hear him.

I snapped out of my daze, yanked my ear buds out, and immediately started apologizing. "I'm so sorry," I blurted without listening to him.

"It's okay," he murmured smoothly. "Are you alright?"

"I am, thank you for saving me," I said grinning slightly. "I'm a little clumsy."

"Well, I guess I'll have to make it my mission to watch out for you," he chuckled. "Do you live here?"

"Yes I do, in 6B," I offered.

"Really? I just moved into 6A," he exclaimed.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, neighbor, I'm Bella Swan," I said and offered him my hand.

"Edward Cullen," he murmured and grabbed my hand firmly then brought it to his lips pressing a searing kiss to my flesh. He gazed at me as his lips lingered on my skin, and his eyes changed to a deep green.

"You…your eye color just changed," I stuttered in awe.

"Oh…it's the lighting. The moon plays tricks with my eye color," he chuckled and pulled away quickly. "Well, I guess I should let you get going," he said abruptly before nodding and taking off down the stairs.

I stood, rooted to my spot, for several moments after he disappeared, my brows furrowed in concentration and confusion. I'd never seen anyone able to change their eye color like that. I tried countless times to do it because I hated my brown eyes, but I was never able to achieve the desired results.

Resolved to spend some more time with Edward, I headed up to my apartment. It was time to hatch a plan.

**. . . .**

Several days had passed and I hadn't seen Edward, but I figured I'd give him some time to come around. If he was magical then my observation of his eye color change probably scared him.

The last Friday afternoon in September I made sure that the building's landlord was out and waited, peering out of my peephole to see Edward walk by. Once he did and I heard his door shut, I went to work in my kitchen. With a few flicks of my wrist, I had successfully sprung a leak. I grabbed a bucket, some tools and towels, taking care to make it look like I'd been working to sop up the water, before I headed next door and knocked on Edward's door. I worked on my frazzled look before I left, and when he swung the door open, I almost fainted. He was so gorgeous. Board shorts covered his thighs, but his legs were long and lean. His black t-shirt clung perfectly to his torso, the sleeves straining against his biceps.

"Bella?" he asked softly, his blue eyes peering down at me.

"Edward, my sink…it sprung a leak and the landlord is out," I said frantically. "Can you please help me?"

"Yeah," he said and nodded his head towards my apartment. I spun around and took the few steps to my open door. He followed me into the kitchen and kneeled on the towels I had sitting on the floor.

"That's weird," he muttered.

"What is it?" I asked just waiting to see how he would attempt to fix this mess.

"Uh…can you get me a few more towels?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure," I nodded and ran to the linen closet in the hallway. Once I got back, he was sitting back on his heels and holding a pipe wrench.

"All fixed," he said with a wide smile.

"Really?" I asked astonished.

"Yep, you just had a loose collar on your pipe. It's a good thing you already had all this stuff here waiting for me," he said pointing to the variety of tools sitting under the sink. He raised his eyebrow and grinned mischievously.

"I was trying to fix it before I came to get you," I said in exasperation. I knew there was no way he could have fixed that in the few seconds that I'd been gone, but obviously I had no proof since I wasn't in the room when he 'fixed' it.

"Thank you," I offered weakly.

"You're welcome," he said and started picking up towels.

"Let me make you dinner to show my appreciation."

"That's not necessary," he said, handing me the sopping wet towels.

"Please, Edward. I feel bad dragging you out of your home to help me. At least let me order you a pizza or something," I pleaded.

"Well, I don't have anything planned tonight. Why don't you order the pizza and I'll bring the beer?"

"Around six?" I asked.

"Sounds perfect, Bella," he said, my name rolling from his tongue like it was a musical note. He offered me a cocky smirk, which had my knees weak. Then his eyes turned green again. I gasped before he let himself out of my apartment and left me standing in the middle of my kitchen with soaking wet towels, my mouth hanging open. His sex appeal was going to be the death of me.

**. . . .**

Six o'clock came much faster than I wanted it to, but I had the pizza ordered and dressed myself in an old pair of Forks High School cheer shorts and a white tank top. Even though it was the end of September, it was still warm out. The humidity was thick, and I was thankful for central air conditioning.

A knock sounded on my door, and I hurried to look out the peephole, my anxiety lessening slightly as the pizza delivery boy stood in the hallway. I swung the door open and smiled.

"Hey," the guy said. "Swan?" he asked.

"That's me," I said and nodded. "How much do I owe you?"

"That depends, if you're willing to share it's free," he said coyly, taking me completely by surprise.

Before I could respond, Edward pushed his way by the delivery guy and wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing a kiss to my temple. "Hey baby," he whispered.

"How much do we owe you?" Edward asked the delivery guy.

"Seventeen-fifty," he murmured dejected. Edward handed him a twenty and grabbed the box.

"Keep the change, man," he said and slammed the door in the guy's face.

I stood in the entranceway stunned into silence. My eyes widened as the electric fire from Edward's kiss nipped and trailed down my body.

"Sorry about that, you looked like you didn't know how to get rid of him so I figured I'd help you out."

"It…it's okay," I stammered.

"Let's eat," he said, urging me into the kitchen. "I forgot the beer."

"I think have some," I said and pulled the refrigerator open to grab two bottles. I felt the heat from Edward's body engulf my entire backside.

"Here, let me," he whispered right next to my ear. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply trying to absorb his scent while he reached over me and grabbed the beer.

"Come sit down," he murmured pressing his hand against my hip to guide me to the table.

We ate in companionable silence, me trying to observe Edward and him avoiding my gaze. We had both sucked down the few beers I had in my refrigerator so Edward went and grabbed the twelve pack he had intended to bring over earlier.

"Did you grow up here?" Edward asked me as we moved to the couch.

I shook my head, "I grew up in Forks, Washington."

"Wow, you're far from home."

"I am, but I needed a fresh start," I said elusively.

"Why?"

"I wasn't part of the popular crowd in my high school. I didn't want to risk attending college with any of those idiots."

"I see," he muttered. "I grew up more inland. I've always felt a great pull to the ocean, though. I'm really enjoying living here." I nodded in agreement. "Are you a freshman?"

"Yes, so far it hasn't been bad, but I think next semester will probably be a little tougher."

"This is my second year," Edward offered. "Do you have a boyfriend?" he blurted after a few seconds of silence.

"Nope," I said and rolled my eyes. "I didn't leave anyone special at home either. None of them were worth my time."

"I wonder if I'd be worth your time?" he murmured so quietly I thought I hadn't heard him correctly. His eyes were downcast, and I waited silently for some kind of sign from him. The seconds ticked by without any noise except the air conditioning unit clicking on and our breathing.

Edward finally looked up and his blue eyes slid closed slowly. Once he opened them again, they were that beautiful green color. I couldn't resist, I inched my face closer to his. His eyes darted between my eyes and lips. At the last second, he licked his lips and closed the distance between us.

A fevered frenzy broke out between us as I climbed into his lap and buried my hands in his hair. His hands roamed across my back and settled at my hips, pulling me further into him. Our tongues danced and collided at a violent pace.

Soon enough, I pulled away slightly to suck oxygen into my lungs.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, pressing his lips to my throat. "Such a little tease."

"I am not a tease," I huffed.

"You are," he chuckled. "Those tight little shorts and that tank top," he trailed off as his kisses moved lower across my collarbone. "It's no wonder that pizza guy was trying to get in your pants."

"My clothing does not make me a tease," I groaned.

"It does," he pointed out. "I think you do it on purpose to lure men into your web. You ran into me on the steps intentionally so you could worm your way into my life and take advantage of me."

I could feel my blood pumping furiously through my veins as anger quickly replaced lust. "What the fuck are you talking about?" I seethed.

"Get mad, Bella," he murmured. "Let's see what you're made of."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I scoffed and tried to move off his lap. He looked up at me and his eyes darkened as he smirked.

"You're a slut aren't you?"

I gasped and slapped him across the face. "Fuck you," I snarled.

"You are…little slut. You can be my slut, but my friends might want a turn."

"Get out," I hissed and squeezed my knees against his ribs trying to inflict some pain on him so he would let me go. The rage was flowing freely through my body now.

"No," he stated causing me to growl. The stereo in my living room turned on and blared out a grinding _Nine Inch Nails_ song and the lights flickered.

"Get. Out," I shouted directly in his face.

"No," he whispered and smirked, pressing his lips against mine again. I fought against him for several moments before my body gave in and melted into him.

"I knew who you were," he whispered against my mouth. "It spills out of you without you even realizing it." He pressed his palms flat against my back and pulled me into him further.

"Are you ready for some fireworks, baby?" he growled against my neck. A small part of me wanted to fight against him and rage further, but he felt entirely too good. His kisses sparked something primal and uncontrollable.

So I didn't protest when he peeled my tank top off and freed my breasts from my bra. I didn't complain when my shorts were slid down my legs, followed by my panties. I didn't complain when he shed his clothes and pushed himself into me. It felt so _so_ good.

He fit me so perfectly, and his lips never stopped moving across my skin. He never stopped telling me how beautiful I was. He wasn't rough or gentle, but that amazing place in between that turns your limbs into jelly.

"Look at me, gorgeous," Edward whispered, cupping my face and brushing his thumbs across my cheeks. "Are you ready for this?"

I nodded and attacked his lips as he pumped into me and pressed his thumb into my clit. An overwhelming sensation of euphoria crashed over me, and I screamed in relief as my release washed over me.

"Fuck," Edward growled. I lazily opened my eyes, my body jerking uncontrollably. A few strands of hair had fallen into his eyes as he concentrated on where we were connected, his brows pinched. A gasping cuss left his lips as his eyes slid closed and he slumped back against the couch. I followed with him, resting against his chest.

**. . . .**

The next morning, I woke in my bed, alone and feeling empty. My mind flipped through the events that had happened the previous night. I felt soreness between my legs, but it was a good hurt. Slowly, I got up from the bed and wrapped my naked body in a fluffy robe. I padded through my entire apartment, but found it empty. The beer bottles and plates from the night before had been cleaned up, but there was no note anywhere.

For most of the afternoon I debated on knocking on Edward's door, but something stopped me. He didn't leave a note, so my mind deduced that if he wanted to see me he would have left his number or, perhaps, he would have stopped over at some point.

As the afternoon sunshine turned to dusk, I pulled out my messenger bag and got busy with homework. Edward was never far from my thoughts, but I tried my hardest to keep busy.

Sunday, I did much of the same, aside from my weekly phone call to my dad. I did laundry, finished homework, studied for quizzes, and tried really hard not to think about Edward, but it was almost impossible.

Monday, I woke up early, got ready for class, and headed out the door. The morning flew by with more homework assignments and lectures. By noon, I was starving and I had an hour break so I headed to the cafeteria in the student center. I grabbed a salad, bottled water, and an apple and headed into the dining area. I spotted Edward's mop of messy hair right away, and steeling my resolve, I approached him.

"Hey," I said in greeting.

His head snapped up, his blue eyes already changing to a lush green color.

"Bella," he whispered.

"Can I sit with you?"

He didn't say anything, just gazed at me wide eyed with his lips parted slightly. Before I could set my tray down, a blonde bombshell approached and plopped down in the seat right next to Edward.

"Hey Eddie," she whined. "I hate my Biology professor. He's such a dick."

Edward's expression never changed as he continued staring at me. The blonde looked up at me and narrowed her eyes.

"Hi, I'm Kate, Edward's girlfriend. Who are you?" she snapped.

The only words that echoed repeatedly in my head were _Edward's girlfriend_. It was like a repeating loop playing over and over again, stabbing me in the stomach with its implications.

"I was just leaving," I said, glancing at her briefly. I looked back at Edward, his eyes back to bright blue as he smirked at me. I rolled my eyes, shook my head, and headed outside to eat, although my stomach was now in knots and I wasn't sure that I'd actually ingest anything on my tray.

Anger burned through me the further I got away from the cafeteria. I felt like a complete idiot. How could I have let him play me like that?

As the afternoon dragged on, my emotions ranged from crushing hurt to fiery rage. By the time classes were over and I was heading back to my apartment, I vowed revenge on Edward's cheating ass. He'd be sorry that he fucked with me.

**. . . .**

The weeks passed quickly with no interaction with Edward, but I was fine with that. I needed more time to perfect my plan.

I had met two girls in my psychology class that almost instantly became my friends. Rosalie was tall with legs that never seemed to end. Her blonde hair and blue eyes added to her picture of perfection. Alice was slightly shorter, but no less beautiful. Her black hair brushed her shoulders and her steel blue eyes were fierce.

What was even stranger was that neither Rose nor Alice had been in my psychology class at the beginning of the semester. They both showed up shortly after Edward had screwed me over, and Alice's initial greeting was peculiar.

"Welcome to the East Coast, Bella. We've been waiting for you," she'd said.

I found out shortly after our first meeting that they were both witches as well. Their magical powers were much stronger and more refined than mine were, but I lacked serious training. With a promise to show me the basics, we bonded.

They spent a lot of time with me at my apartment; and just a few days before Halloween, I spilled my desire to make Edward pay for his actions.

"Kate is a bitch," Rosalie spat. "She's in my English class and she does anything that she can do to get out of her assignments."

"The weird thing is I never see her around here. I would think that since she's Edward's girlfriend that she'd visit him at his apartment."

"I…I know Edward," Alice admitted sheepishly. "We grew up together. I know he's a witch, but he won't admit to it."

"You're just now offering this information?" Rose hissed.

"I didn't think it was important," she replied.

"Can you find out what he's doing on Halloween?" I asked Alice. She nodded eagerly. "Great, that's when I want to carry out this spell."

"Perfect," Rose agreed.

**. . . .**

Alice didn't have any trouble at all finding out that Edward was attending a party on Halloween night. She had also secured us an invite to the party.

Rose knew a bouncer at a nearby club pretty well, and he belonged to a biker gang. After a little batting of her eyelashes, Emmett agreed to talk to his brothers about giving us a ride to the party on the back of their bikes. That would be final touch for our biker chick costumes. Leather skirts, vests, and thigh high boots would be a killer look.

"Are you ready for this?" Alice asked.

"As I'll ever be," I replied as she handed me a piece of paper and a black pen.

"Write his name on the paper," Alice said softly. I scrawled Edward's name on the paper with heavy strokes of the pen.

"Fold the paper in half twice and wrap this rubber band around it," she said and handed me a black rubber band. I followed her instructions, meanwhile thinking about Edward and his need to pay for what he did.

"Now, hold the paper to your temple and read these words," she said and handed me a sheet of paper.

"_To be protected from you, this magic charm I will do. With these words, I bind thee, for you to let me be. To be protected from your harm. I now seal this charm." _

"Now put the paper on the floor and slam your right foot on it nine times," Alice said.

I followed her instructions again and felt slightly liberated as some of the angst and anger left my body.

"Now, say the last phrase on that paper," Alice pointed to the bottom of the paper she'd given me with the spell written down.

"_So mote it be!"_ I chanted quietly.

"That's it," Rose said with a smile. "Let's hit the road, Emmett will be here any second."

We made our way downstairs and outside of my apartment to wait for the guys. We could hear them from a few blocks away, and the breath was taken from me as a line of bikes rolled down the street.

"Hey, Rosie," the big guy leading the pack said as he pulled his helmet off.

"Hi, Emmett," she said smoothly.

"Ladies," he said and nodded at Alice and me. "Alice, you're with Jasper," he said, pointing to the guy on his right. "Bella, you're with Max," he said, pointing to the guy on his left.

Alice approached Jasper and took the helmet he offered. I walked over to where Max was parked and took the helmet he held out to me.

"I'd hate to be the guy that wronged you," he chuckled deeply. He was cute with dark hair and green eyes.

"Good, that's the impression I'm looking to give," I replied and smirked, which caused him to laugh loudly.

"Well hop on, let's get this show on the road," Emmett boomed, which led way to the engines of the motorcycles rumbling to life again.

Several moments later, we were turning onto the road that was hosting the Halloween party. I didn't think there was any vacant land anywhere around the college, but once you drove slightly out of town, it had a very country vibe to it. Wide open fields, barns, and houses sparsely dotted the landscape.

We pulled up to a big red building that sat in the middle of an open field. There were people everywhere, and they all stopped to stare once the motorcycles pulled up and parked right in front of the barn.

I had already spotted Edward with his girlfriend hanging off his arm. His jaw dropped open as I swung my leg over the motorcycle and took Max's offered hand to help me hop to the ground. He reached up and unsnapped the helmet from my head then patted my cheek in a loving gesture. I gave him a wide smile and a wink as I joined arms with Rose and Alice before walking up to the entrance of the building.

Edward's eyes widened as he spotted me strutting in as if I owned the place. It was obvious when he spotted Alice because his gaze narrowed and anger washed over his features. He shook Kate off his arm and stormed over to us.

"What are you doing?" he hissed at Alice.

"Attending a Halloween party," she snapped. "What does it look like?"

My cheeks were hurting from smiling so widely. His gaze wandered over to me and his eyes softened slightly as their hue turned green again.

"You look amazing," he breathed, inching closer to me.

"Thanks," I said indifferently. He moved closer still, and I took a step back. "Don't touch me," I hissed.

"Bella, I'm…can we talk?" he pleaded.

I smirked as I looked up at him, watching the hope dawn in his eyes. "Nope," I laughed and moved into the building, leaving him standing alone outside.

"It's working already," Alice whispered then giggled. "He's wanting and you're resisting."

"He looks miserable," Rose pointed out and nodded her head towards the entrance.

Edward was standing there looking dejected and staring in our direction. I grinned and turned towards the bar to order a cosmopolitan.

I couldn't recall having as much fun at a Halloween party. I danced with all the bikers throughout the night and almost forgot several times that Edward was sitting in a corner all alone. I didn't know where Kate had gone, but I couldn't really muster up any concern for him, which made me giddy. The alcohol probably helped, as well.

As the night wound down and my buzz started to wear off, waves of sadness washed over me. I looked all around for Edward, but I didn't see him. I told the girls and Max that I was ready to leave. They were all having a great time, but Max offered to take me home anyway.

"Do you want me to walk you to your door?" Max asked as we stopped in front of my apartment building.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks so much for tonight," I offered weakly.

"No problem, Bella. You call me anytime, okay?" he said hopefully. I nodded and headed up to my apartment.

A strange feeling of dread and unease crept through my veins as I entered my dark apartment. I reached for the light switch in the entranceway, but it didn't provide any light. I knew the bulb wasn't blown and the power wasn't out because I could see the clock glowing from the microwave.

Entering the apartment further, I gasped as a hand covered my mouth from behind.

"You think you can bewitch me?" Edward whispered harshly. "How do you feel now?" he hissed.

I squeaked as he spun me around and pressed my back into the wall.

"I'm not someone you want to fuck with, Bella. Where's the charm?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said with as much courage as I could inject into my voice.

"Drop the innocent act," he growled. "Where's the fucking charm? Was it a piece of paper? Did you stalk me and take pictures of me? What was it?"

I shook my head back and forth still not giving in. He pressed me further into the wall and brought his palms up to rest on the wall next to my head.

"Do you want your worst fears to come to life?" he hissed, and suddenly, a vision of my dad lying on the side of the road in a heap flashed in front of my eyes.

"No," I wailed.

"Then tell me where the charm is," he roared, and the vision broke away just like glass shattering.

I pointed to the kitchen with a shaky hand. He pushed away from the wall and took the few steps into the kitchen. I could see his outline standing in the doorway before he approached my junk drawer. Seconds later, he had the paper bound by the rubber band. He carefully unraveled the rubber band and then unfolded the paper. Chanting under his breath, he rocked back and forth and then the paper disappeared in a flash of smoke.

"Don't ever try that again, Bella. You aren't strong enough to compete with me."

I didn't say anything, just leaned against the wall and took deep breaths.

"All I wanted to do was talk to you tonight. I wanted to apologize for not telling you about Kate. I knew you were into me, and I wanted to tell you about her, but I just couldn't. You're so beautiful, and I knew that sex with you would be unbelievable. I was right."

"It was still wrong, Edward. Do you know how that felt?"

"I don't, but I can imagine. I'm really sorry about that, Bella. I honestly am, but trying to charm me wasn't the way to exact your revenge."

"I can't just forgive you," I snarled. "Should I tell Kate what you did?"

"Go ahead," he snapped back. "I broke up with her tonight. She wasn't what I wanted anymore."

"Well you can't have me," I replied instantly. "You fucked that up."

"I'll have you if I want to," he said cockily.

"Get out of my apartment," I growled and pointed to the door.

"I'm leaving, but I'll be back."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

**. . . .**

_Four Years Later _

After the Edward Cullen fiasco, I transferred to a school closer to my dad. I didn't have to do much to finish out the semester and all of my credits transferred to U Dub in Seattle. Rose and Alice were all too happy to follow me. We stayed great friends and lived together in a house that we rented.

Alice went on to be a fashion designer, and Rose opened a custom motorcycle shop. She was still in touch with Emmett, and Alice had developed a crush on Jasper, as well. They were planning to uproot and head west. Once Rosalie offered them both jobs, they couldn't pass up the offer.

I got my degree in Early Childhood Education and currently ran a small preschool. I loved my job and the kids I got to hang out with everyday. They were adorable and usually easier to deal with than adults were.

I had a difficult time getting back into the dating game after Edward. I made some great friends after moving back to Seattle and they all fit in well with Alice, Rose and me. Angela, my coworker, tried to set me up several times, but it never lasted longer than two dates.

"Bella, we have a new little boy starting today," Angela said eyeing me through her _Shrek_ mask and reminding me that I needed to be present to meet the parents and offer them some reassurance.

"Okay, what's his name?"

"Jacob," she offered.

I nodded and smiled, glancing at her costume. Every year, on Halloween, we dressed up for the kids. They loved it, and in the afternoon, we took them around to the local businesses on the street to trick-or-treat.

"I love your costume," I told her. Angela always came up with the coolest costumes. Mine were lame at best.

"When are you going to stop dressing up like a witch?" Angela giggled and rolled her eyes, pointing at her watch and then the door.

I took my place welcoming the children into the school as Angela corralled them into the art room. Parents buzzed about, coming in and out as the rush at the start of the day began. I took a deep breath after ushering several students in Angela's direction, and my body vibrated with an odd feeling of anticipation.

I shook my hands out and looked up into a familiar pair of blue eyes. Green started shading in his irises as he looked at me. I gasped as Edward smirked and winked at me.

"Ms. Swan," his voice sent sweet vibrations right to my core. "This is Jacob," he said smoothly.

I snapped back into professional mode and looked down at the little boy hiding behind Edward's leg.

"Hi Jacob," I whispered, kneeling down to his level. "Are you excited for your first day?"

He shook his head, but inched out so I could see him better.

"Well, we've got lots of fun things planned today. I think there's an empty seat with Billy and Jeffery," I said and pointed towards the art room. "Would you like to sit with them and color?"

He looked up at Edward, then at me and nodded before scampering off into the art room.

"It's been too long, Bella," Edward whispered as I rose to my full height. "I hope you haven't moved on."

Narrowing my eyes, I looked up at him. "This is my workplace, Edward. I will not tolerate you coming in here and trying to break me down. Obviously, you're married and have a child. So, why don't you leave me alone?"

"You're making assumptions, Ms. Swan." He leaned down and spoke into my ear, "I won't ever leave you alone, Bella. Just like you couldn't stop thinking about me for the past four years. You're mine and you'll never be free of me for the rest of your life. It's time you get used to it."

"I won't be your whore," I hissed. "Go home to your wife or girlfriend and leave me alone."

"Again with the assumptions," he snorted. "I have no girlfriend currently, nor have I had one for the past four years. Jacob is my nephew. I'm helping my sister for a few months."

"I don't care why you're here or what you're doing. Just stay away from me."

"You see, Bella, that's impossible. I've learned quite a lot about our craft in the past four years, nice costume, by the way," he groaned, letting his eyes travel up and down my body. "You cast a spell on me and then hours later, I spelled you. We're bound together now. There's no getting away. No one will ever compare to me for you and vice versa. We may as well make the best of it."

"Fuck you," I hissed in a whisper. "Get out," I growled and pointed to the door.

"See you in a few hours, Bella," he chuckled with a smug smirk and a sly wink before exiting out the front door.

I had to wonder if he was right. The past four years had been difficult for me. Was it because Edward and I were bound together? That couldn't be it…we couldn't be bound for life. Not if I had anything to do with it.

* * *

**Ya...she ended it like that, and you know what's even worse? She says she has no plans on continuing it...work with me here, ladies...REVIEW and beg for it, beg with me until she has no choice but to give in and give us what we want. Eppp...I hope she's not reading this :::: shifty eyes:::**

**Movie category guesses?**


	5. Incomplete

**Incomplete**

**Written by- Ana Fluttersby**

**Disclaimer: **Twilight? Not mine, Stephenie´s. As for the movie this story was inspired on, not mine either. Yeah, I can´t tell you whose, yet.

Double thanks to Breath-of-Twilightfor hosting the Countdown to Halloween and for being my very patient beta. I heart you, babe.

Also, thanks to SoapyMayhem for the banner and poster for this story –I´m such a lucky girl-, and to Southern Fanfiction Review for finding that splendid picture that inspired the poster. Thank you, ladies.

**Summary:** The town of Forks had an enchanting atmosphere, all was perfect. Yes, perfect, and absolutely boring. Edward knew in his heart that he was made only to want. That is, until Bella finally came to live in town.

* * *

**Incomplete**

The town of Forks had an enchanting atmosphere, all was perfect: The charming white houses, the little front gardens with the perfect blends of colorful flowers and greens, the kids that smiled and laughed as they played, the moms who baked cookies, the dads who played ball with their kids and kissed their wives before and after going to work, and the neighbors who babysat for you when you needed to have a romantic night out or who watered your plants and fed your pets when you went on vacations. Yes, perfect, and absolutely boring.

The only source of entertainment for the good people of Forks was gossip, and the main dish was Dr. Cullen, his family, and their bizarre ways.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen and his family were so good looking it was disturbing, even in a town where all was disarmingly beautiful. All, except their home. The Cullen mansion was placed up high on a hill of thorns and vines, and the way to it was winding and intricate. No one from town could understand why they chose to live like that.

They never really socialized, though Esme Cullen regularly came into town to visit the grocery or hardware stores, and Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, and Edward had been going to school with the rest of the kids in town for two years now.

For years, Dr. Cullen had lived alone. Always caught up in his experiments, he never had the time some women he had dated wanted. One day, he dreamt of a woman. When he woke up, he decided to create her. He worked for weeks, barely leaving his laboratory for some sleep or food, until his creation was complete.

Esme, he named her, was introduced as his wife to his townsfolk. Dr. Cullen was truly happy with her, but as the years passed, she became melancholy and after much insistence on his part, she confessed to wanting a child.

He loved her dearly and so he vowed to give her what her heart desired.

After weeks of frenzied work, Edward was complete, or so Carlisle and Esme thought.

Some more time passed and Edward was no longer interested in his piano, or books, or painting, or singing and dancing. He wanted what his parents had.

So, Dr. Cullen locked himself in his lab once more and Rosalie was created. She was exquisite.

Where Esme and Edward were graced by the colors of autumn, green eyes, brownish coppery hair, coral lips; Rosalie and Carlisle possessed the hues of summer, blue and gold for sky and sun were their eyes and hair, and lips like red ripe fruit.

Edward was excited to meet his bride and awaited for her with ill concealed anticipation.

When they first saw one another, they both agreed the other was breathtaking, but no spark ignited any passionate looks or desires to touch.

They were happy as a family. Brother and sister found new things to do and filled their time with silly, joyful banter and games. But they both missed what they might have had. So, when Rosalie saw the picture of a huntsman in a story book, she asked Carlisle to please make him for her.

Carlisle saw no harm in this and set himself to work.

Emmett was something adorable, if such a big man could be called that. He had huge blue eyes, a permanent smile that produced the loveliest dimples, and soft dark brown curls that Rosalie could not keep her fingers from.

Rosalie and Emmett were happy, but Esme and Carlisle saw the sadness in Edward´s eyes. After discussing it for a few days, Dr. Cullen and his wife decided he should again try, and Alice was born.

She was nothing like Rosalie. Alice was petite, with black hair and eyes, and delicate heart shaped, pink lips.

They saw each other and smiled. She grabbed his hand, kissed his cheek, and walked outside with him in tow.

"I´m not her for you, and you are not him for me, but both of us will find them," she declared.

And for some time all was well and happy, until once again a book gave Alice what she had expected since the day she opened her eyes: Jasper.

He was of golden hair, eyes and skin, and disarmingly charming. Where Edward was melancholic and moody, and Emmett was playful and good-natured, Jasper was analytical and pragmatic; so in a balancing way, Jasper fit the family perfectly.

But Edward was left once more to be the odd one out.

Carlisle suggested that Edward should find his match like his sisters had, and unenthusiastically Edward complied. He searched the books he knew by heart, but nothing was found.

It was Alice who proposed they should enroll in school, and so it all began.

The gossip was ripe.

Months and months of their presence in school was never enough to sate their peers´ need to know them more, and yet they never asked of them a single question that led to that.

Edward, at first, would seek to talk with this or that girl who seemed nice, but that never developed to something more than a hi and bye.

One day, as he worked on his homework in the school library, a girl named Lauren took advantage of the deserted place to try to seduce Edward. He was curious, at first, but even if his body was demanding something, anything to happen then and there, he felt uncomfortable and bolted.

When two years passed and nothing changed for him so far, he knew in his heart that he was made only to want.

That is, until she finally came to live in town.

She stumbled her way into the classroom and straight to the chair next to his.

He stared at her during all the time she sat and exchanged little notes with Mike. During their free period, he followed her around to hear her voice and learn her mind. She was such a rare mix of shy and humble, and confident and snarky. He wanted her.

He caught her once looking at him, but she soon blushed and ducked her face behind her long brown hair. She then ignored him for the rest of the day; but Miss Isabella Swan, that was the name of the girl Edward was destined to love, was as curious about him as he had been about her.

Days passed and they reflexively started to mill around each other. Brief, shy yet staggering contacts that initially were accidental gradually morphed to premeditated coincidences.

Under the jealous gazes of Mike and Lauren, Edward and Bella, as she liked to be called, became inseparable friends; and though they wanted much more than that, the feelings overwhelmed them so, and they didn´t know how to act on them.

Back home, he told his family he had found her and asked Carlisle what was next, for she was human and she´d surely die someday. Carlisle told him he had believed he knew this beforehand, and that there was nothing to do but enjoy the time they had.

He had somehow assumed Carlisle would be able to make her the same way they were, just immortality for the beauty she already possessed. Edward was horrified to imagine the rest of his life the way it had been so far; he wondered if it was better never to have loved her than to love and lose her what would feel like too soon.

Edward came to the conclusion that he must have been made to be forever incomplete, and that night, it started to snow in the eternally-spring place, and the people of Forks were in awe of such a thing.

As Edward was uncertain as to what to do with his fated luck, he decided to stay away for a day or two.

Now, unaccustomed to being without him, Bella walked to the gloomy mansion that marred the otherwise perfect environs.

_Bang, bang, bang_ sounded the door when she called, and it opened of its own accord. Bella was undeterred by the spooky door, and went right in to search for the one true love she still only guessed she´d have.

Almost all about the house clashed with the town. It was ominous and dark, and only the surrounding gardens were magnificent and alive. The immediate garden around the house was what one called enchanted. Soft grass and tender ferns shared space with flowers of all shapes and colors, some low and tiny, while others climbed high and trembled with the breeze. There was a tenuous light that came from a big hole in the ceiling and filtered through specs of yellow dust. She marched up a scary set of stairs; and her footfalls were amplified by the cavernous space of the room she was leaving.

"Hello?" she called, and a flock of pigeons clapped their wings in flight.

"You are Bella," a tinkling voice stated.

"I am," Bella answered with a smile.

"I´m Alice," she said, sprinting down.

"I know."

"You are looking for Edward," Alice stated with no doubt.

"I am," Bella replied, not knowing what else to add and suddenly feeling shy, but as she thought of seeing Edward, she smiled.

Both girls walked side by side and went to find the sulky guy. As soon as he laid his eyes on her, spring came back to town. They talked and talked, and talked some more, until all was said and they shared their first kiss. With that first kiss, it was glaringly obvious to both that their love was strong.

"I want to try to be like you so we don´t have to ever part," she said with high conviction.

"I can´t allowed you to suffer that without any certainty of success. Carlisle has never created one from someone such as you."

She left that night with no agreement between them, and as soon as they were apart, once again powdery snow fell on the red roofs and green gardens of Forks.

That cold, white night, unable to stay away, Edward went to Bella´s house, and through her window he got inside, and she received him wholly.

"Edward," she whispered and opened her arms to him, and he went to her, unhesitant.

When he reached her and got under her blankets, he discovered her naked. His heart stopped beating for a second or two, just to pick up its pace and then double it.

Her hands grabbed his and guided them across her skin for a while and when his hands started straying from the path she was marking, hers started to undress him.

"Bella…" he sighed. "You don´t know what you´re doing to me."

"Ah, but I do…" she whispered as one of her hands grabbed his still covered cock and the other guided his to her warm, wet center, making him hiss.

"Bella," he said again, but this time his voice carried a warning.

"Please… I want you…"

How could he deny her when he knew the desperate way one could want another? He wanted her too much to disregard her need.

"C´mere," he whispered reclining his back on the headboard, bringing her along with him, pressing her back to his chest, and letting his hands roam her arms towards hers. "Show me what you like…"

She blushed and hesitated.

"Let your hands teach mine to touch you," he whispered softly in her ear before taking her earlobe between his lips.

It was an indescribably erotic thing to watch their joined hands caress the skin of her stomach and the dips of her waist. Edward committed to memory the way she pinched her nipples and the light touches on her puckered peaks, and the gradually increasing pace and pressure of the tiny loops she traced on her clit.

And the echo of her voice as she came and called his name.

"Now you," she demanded breathlessly while she twisted around to straddle his legs. After slowly ridding him of the rest of his clothes, she took in the sight of him with wonder in her eyes.

Edward´s beauty was sublime and made her want to ravish him. Hands and lips set to taste his skin. All of it. She didn´t wait for him to say, she went for it.

When she stopped just before his release, it was all Edward could do not sound like a wounded beast.

"I want you inside me," she explained in a whisper that made him shudder in shameless anticipation.

Slowly she received him in, and paused for a bit. She took pity on his obvious need and fluidly stroked him from within until both reached their bliss.

They had discovered summer.

"Come with me, be my wife," he asked the next morning.

"As soon as I´m a little bit older; my dad would freak out," she promised.

And so he left her bed late the next morning, and the bright scorching sun was once more covered by fast grey clouds. As he walked to his house, he was leaving behind the fallen leaves of autumn.

A pattern began, of spring, summer, fall, and winter that depended solely on their time together or apart. When they first saw each other, spring would bloom and soon it would turn to summer. As they said their temporary parting words, fall would paint the forest, and all the time they were apart the snow would cover the whole town.

They filched all the time they could to be together, and found themselves physically drawn to each other more often than they could afford.

One Friday afternoon, Bella and Edward were studying at the library; for once they were not consumed by each other, and were actually focused on English Literature. However, that changed as Bella suffered a little accident that pitched Edward´s concentration out the window and derailed his focus. You see, the school library had towering bookcases that required a ladder to reach the highest shelves, and when Bella was coming down this ladder with a new batch of poetry volumes, her skirt got trapped and she presented Edward with the delicious view of her ass.

Bella squeaked faintly when she noticed and tried to remedy her embarrassing predicament, but Edward would have none of that.

"Don´t move," he commanded, and he did it with such authority she didn´t hesitate to comply.

Edward quickly checked that no one was around, and given that it was Friday after school, he found he was indeed a fortunate man.

His fingers traveled up her thigh followed closely by his nose. Her sweet, heady scent intensified and mutated the higher he got. Soon the tip of his nose was nuzzling the wet stretch of her panties; and her legs wanted to give out as she whimpered and started to pant.

"Can you be silent for me, sweet love?"

She wasn´t sure she could, but she didn´t want him to stop, so she nodded.

Pulling the meddlesome fabric aside, his tongue found its target and started to circle and flick with purpose and delight, until Bella forgot she was supposed to be quite quiet and attracted Mike Newton´s unwanted blue eyes.

Oblivious to their audience, they continued their perilous affair. She kneeled down and took him between her lips, and with her eyes on his she sucked him silly.

Crazed with jealousy, Mike had decided to make them as miserable as he was; and that afternoon, pretending to be someone else, he had called Charlie Swan, Police Chief in town, to tell him that he had heard someone plan to break into his house to take advantage of Bella while he wasn´t around.

Late that night, Edward was just getting inside her room, through the window, of course, when Charlie Swan barged into his daughter´s bedroom and caught Edward half way in and half way out while Bella was as dressed up as Eve, sleeping in her bed.

Bella had tried to explain, but Charlie had been blind and deaf to her daughter´s distress. He deemed it was her good heart that made her declare such things as having an active sexual life, and didn´t believe a word that faced him with the fact that his little girl wasn´t little anymore.

"Dad, please… He didn´t do anything wrong," she begged.

"You are a minor, Bella. He´s not," he stated with finality, and turned to him. "I´ll offer you mercy in letting you go, but I´ll let our neighbors know to protect their little girls from you, and I´ll warn you that if you ever come near my daughter again, I´ll throw you in jail."

What followed next made Forks titillate with chitchat; everybody had something to say. Everybody had known how strange and dangerous these Cullens were; Edward in particular had always been suspected of devious acts. With a tear stained face, Lauren had finally found her courage and voice to confess how Edward had once tried to misuse her innocence for his own salacious gain.

The people of Forks started a witch hunting, of sorts, and demanded the Cullens to leave. It was quite the medieval scene: Hunting arms and baseball bats the hands of the angry mob clutched and brandished as they reached the Cullens´ door. This was certainly the most excitement the small town had seen.

"Dad, do something… I love him, daddy, please," Bella sobbed.

Seeing the pain in his daughter´s eyes, Charlie relented.

"People of Forks, let me handle this. I´ll go talk to the doctor and demand that they leave. I can´t imagine they will want to live where they are this unwelcome."

While Charlie´s steps crunched the newly fallen snow, Bella did nothing but bawl. The long, painful minutes elapsed first in silence, except for Bella´s sobs, but as the wait seemed to lengthen in the cold, crispy night, idle talk in low murmurs started to drift left and right.

They were speculating as to what they should do if the Cullens refused to leave their serene town. For a bunch of people who deemed themselves peaceful and vulnerable, they were quite the violent crowd. Each possible solution to that unlikely problem was ghastlier than the last.

When Charlie returned, he looked older than he had going in, and the weight of the world seemed to have been placed on his shoulders.

"I´m sorry," he whispered to Bella whose face went blank, but this he didn´t see because he had turned to address the multitude.

"They´ll be gone by nightfall tomorrow."

.

.

.

Drinking hot tea to combat the unending winter´s chill, Angela, a friend from her life before Forks, gushed at a catatonic Bella.

"I bet he was handsome. I imagine he had blue eyes and pouty lips, and that he was the best lover a girl could dream," she sighed and proceeded to recreate her own version of Bella´s love affair. "This Edward must have been incredible for you to be like this. He must have been brave and passionate and exceedingly romantic. Did he like to write you poems? I think he must have prepared you many delicious meals… Oh, I bet he was quite the wine connoisseur, and that you enjoyed a few sexy, drunken evenings!"

Each day, Angela sat by Bella´s bed and concocted a preposterously different account of Bella´s time with Edward, never once making an accurate description of him. Bella remained trapped in her inner world for months and months, but Angela never wavered.

"I can well imagine those brown eyes of his making you dizzy with their intensity…"

"Green," Bella whispered hoarsely.

Angela didn´t even blink.

"Green? Really? How delicious! And here I was imagining brown! Well, those green pools of perdition must have been intense, and I bet they commanded your obedience with a mere glance."

"His voice could do that." Bella smiled. "His eyes were sweet and shy and adoring… as was his smile," Bella confided.

"Oh, my God! I was definitely wrong before. Tell me more."

So, Bella shared with her friend her love story, as she cried and cried and cried. The next day, Angela made her tell her again.

"Tell me again, Bella. You were so upset last night, I didn't catch everything you said.." So Bella told her everything all over again. After a mere few days Bella could talk about Edward without any expression of grief.

That first night, she went to bed with a smile on her face and slept peacefully. In the morning, she opened her eyes to a beautiful spring day.

Edward was home.

* * *

**A/N**

I hope you enjoyed it. .::winks and blows kiss::.

If you haven´t, go read the rest of the entries. There are some amazing writers participating.

.::whispers::. I can´t wait for the Collab, it´s gonna be so much fun. .::bites lip::.

* * *

Movie guess?

Bet you all know this one, eh?


	6. Episode 15, Season 3

**PLEASE READ:**

**A COUPLE OF GIRLS ARE ASKING FOR A COUNTDOWN TO CHRISTMAS. I WASN'T PLANNING ON DOING ONE, BUT I AM NOT COMPLETELY OPPOSED TO IT, EITHER. HOWEVER, I DON'T HAVE A TON OF TIME, WITH THAT HOLIDAY FASTLY APPROACHING, TO LOOK FOR PARTICIPATING AUTHORS. SOOOOOO...IF THIS IS SOMETHING YOU WOULD WANT TO READ, BUT NOT WRITE IN, LET YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS KNOW ABOUT IT, AND IF THEY ARE INTERESTED- SEND THEM MY WAY. ASAP. **

**OR**

**IF YOU ARE A WRITER AND WOULD LIKE TO PARTICIPATE IN THE COUNTDOWN TO CHRISTMAS, CONTACT ME ASAP.**

**IF, BY THE 8THE OF OCTOBER I RECIEVE ENOUGH INTEREST- READER AND WRITER WISE- I WILL WHIP UP THE NEXT COUNTDOWN ASAP SO IT CAN GET ROLLING, TOO.**

**THAT IS ALL.**

* * *

**You gals are doing awesome with the movie prompt guessing. WTG!**

**I am replying to your guesses as quickly as I can. For those who are4 just unsure of the movie a one shot was derived from, I will be posting a final post after all the one shots have gone up, letting you know what each one was written from :-)**

**Anywho, on with the fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Countdown to Halloween 2012**

**Title: Episode 15, Season 3: Teen Wolf was so Much Better Starring Michael J Fox**  
**Rated: M**  
**Author: staceleo**  
**Word Count: 4,214**

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I miss cemeteries." Bella flipped a wooden stake in the air and caught it. She did it again, because it was more interesting than her surroundings. Not to mention there was a literal stick in her ass from this log she was sitting on.

"Isabella, honestly, keep your complaints to a minimum. This is your destiny and to be quite truthful you should have a bit more pride. We must be observant of our surroundings." Alastair Grant missed being relaxed in the large tombs surrounded by books at the Council. Instead, he was being forced to baby sit these whiny children. "My kingdom for some Vivaldi and a glass of Brandy."

"What an exciting evening you had planned," Bella threw the stake up higher and effortlessly caught it. "Sorry that we are on the hunt for man-eating werewolves instead of letting you sit in your stuffy apartment, old man."

Alastair looked offended. "I'm only thirty-nine!"

"He is really old, Bella! I knew he was decrepit, but wow." Michael Newton sat next her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "The woods aren't so bad, Bells. They can be quite the romantic setting for amore."

Bella jabbed him in the stomach making him fall to the ground. Michael laid there and stared up at his number three crush. "You wound me. I am going to have a nasty black and blue bruise, woman! I could be watching cheerleaders right now."

"You should get off the ground, Mike. There are ticks in the grass," Angela Webber said nervously, looking down. She wiggled her fingers at a pile of leaves. "I hope Seth is okay."

"Your puppy boyfriend is all curled up safe and sound on his dog bed in the school basement. I even left him a chew toy." Mike got up and wiped off his pants. "I'm more concerned about the woods being filled with vampire blood suckers, Seth's big snarling wolf brothers and now Lyme disease. Is your magic working, Fire Starter?"

Mike knelt next to Angela and rubbed her shoulders. She had been in love with him since pre-school, but now her concern and feelings for Seth overrode everything else. "Why is it when I want to start a fire I can't, but when I don't then things spontaneously combust."

"That was pretty hilarious when Banner's toupee started smoking. That teaches him to give me a D on my French test." Mike gave Angela a wink.

"It was because you didn't study and it wasn't at all funny," Angela stated sadly. "The poor man was in hysterics!"

"Miss Webber, please refrain from starting any forest fires. It's imperative that we stay focused on the task at hand. The murders are escalating and Miss Hale has been missing for four days." Alastair was hoping that they would all shut their mouths for a moment. He was getting a raging headache.

"I think you might be mistaken about this being a concern of ours," Bella stood up and stretched her long legs. It was freezing in this horrible forest. "I bet Hale's pregnant. The Hales seem to be the type of people to hide such an embarrassing issue with a kidnapping. We haven't seen any mauled bodies to indicate a dead, vapid blonde."

"Isabella, that doesn't mean the wolves do not have her. The flaxen hair twisted with leaves brings about the snarling beasts that may only be bested by the joining of the chosen and the eyes of gold."

"That is the lamest prophesy I've ever heard. Did a thirteen year old, Dungeon and Dragons obsessed boy write that? I bet he wore a sparkly wizard hat." Bella laughed at the expression on Alastair's face. "Oh wait, that would be Harry Potter. No offense to your favorite book series.

Alastair huffed in annoyance at Miss Swan, his irritating responsibility.

Bella knew without a doubt that she was being flippant, but she also knew that prophesies had a nasty way of biting her in the ass. Werewolves in a way were much worse than vampires. They were, for all extent and purpose, human men who turned to dogs and munched on other men. It was disturbing for so many reasons. One of the most pressing was her that childhood friend was the ringleader.

_It was blustery on the beach that day. Jacob Black wrapped his sweater around Bella's shoulders._

_"Jake, you are going to freeze!"_

_He laughed and said with a grin, "I'm hot blooded, baby! Hey Bells, do you have to go back to Arizona?"_

_"I don't want to, but Renee is pretty stuck on me coming back." Bella shrugged and snuggled into the warm fabric. It smelled like pine trees and home. "I'll be back next summer."_

_"It might be too late then. The moon is rising and a new change is surrounding all of us. It's the killer moon or the __wolves' __rising. I need my girl here for it."_

_"I'm not your girl, Jake. You may, however, worship me from afar," Bella teased. Then she thought about his words. "You aren't really listening to all those tribal stories as if they are real. They are myths, Jake! You know better!"_

_"I am going to be Chief someday, Bells. The stories said my other half will have the strength of mountains and the will of a champion. She will either complete or destroy me." Jake eyes narrowed waiting for her to disagree. "We shall both be killers."_

_"Jacob Black, stop trying to scare me!" She pushed him over into the sand. "You are ridiculous!"_

_Jacob laughed, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I always like to give you a hard time!"_

Here it was a year and a half later and they were both killers in different way. Bella shuddered at the thought.

"Isabella..." Alastair began, but a frightened scream pierced the chilly air.

Bella yelled, "Wait here!"

She started sprinting towards the loud moaning, hopping over roots and ducking under branches. It once again was evident to Bella exactly why she hated the stupid forest. Behind her she could hear the panting of her friends while they followed her closely. They obviously had listening issues, Bella remarked in her head as she approached a clearing and skidded to a stop. She had barely escaped falling over a torso.

All around the open expanse of meadow were pieces of bloody carnage. There were arms piled in one corner and a group of legs piled by a lone, body-less head. Those were the piles closest to Bella, but there were more body parts scattered throughout the grass. It was worse than Bella had ever seen; and she had seen some pretty horrible things in her young age.

Mike made an awful sounding gagging noise and Bella turned to see him throwing up in a bush. Angela was soothing him and rubbing his back. Angela looked up from Mike and asked, "Alistair, who do you think all these people are?"

"There was a training camp-out scheduled this weekend for Boy Scout leaders. I heard that it was supposed to be cancelled by your father, Bella," Alistair said solemnly. "May their souls rest in peace."

A howl filled the air and a large wolf suddenly entered the clearing with an arm hanging out of his mouth. It ambled closer to Bella, but it was looking straight at Angela, who was helping to wipe the remnants of vomit off of poor Mike's face.

The wolf began to tremble and shake before their eyes with fur becoming flesh, beast becoming man. In its aftermath, a very naked and bloody Paul stood before them still taking bites and chewing pieces of tendons from the arm. He finished his mouthful and gave a sickening smile. "The Book of the Blood Moon says that our god will be eating their rotted flesh for all eternity. There shall be no rest for these men."

"Paul, Paul, Paul, you are getting pieces of arm stuck in your teeth. Trust me, nobody wants to see that. Actually, nobody wants to see you eat a human arm." Bella shook her head at him in disbelief. "Dude, that's disgusting!"

Paul snarled and bared his teeth at Bella. "I would rip out your throat and feast on your blood if Jacob hadn't claimed you as his queen, you snarky bitch. I can just settle on your little witch friend."

Alistair moved closer to Mike and Angela and shielded them from Paul, as Bella raised her ax and swung it at Paul. "Don't you go near her!"

"Sweet, little witch you smell so pure. Seth hasn't broken his bitch in yet? I'll break you in, baby. I love playing with my food," Paul taunted, as Angela stared at him with wide eyes. "I can't wait to see Seth's face as I take you and bite into your soft chest. You'll love it to your dying breath."

Angela started shaking, as Mike grabbed her hand. "Ang, don't you dare listen to that big freak. You are the strong one here. I won't let him hurt you."

Mike was surprised to feel Angela's skin get warmer and warmer like she was a furnace.

"You are planning on stopping me from snacking on the witch, you pathetic loser? You and the old man are going to be appetizers." Paul licked his lips.

"I am not that old," Alistair muttered.

"Paul, stop bullying nice girls and tell me where your boss is." Bella slowly approached Paul. One quick swing and off with his head. "Is he hiding behind his daddy as usual?"

Billy Black had to be the catalyst for the boys of the tribe going off the deep end. Throughout his friendship with Charlie Swan, Billy's unwavering belief of the tribe's more questionable myths had created a chasm between the men. The talk of bloodletting and sacrifice had chilled Charlie to the bone. When Bella moved back to Forks, she had been warned to stay far away from the Blacks and their stories. Unfortunately for Charlie, it seemed Bella was to play a huge part to either join or destroy them. Bella was more than a little leaning towards the destroying side.

"Oh no, Princess he's collecting the final piece of the puzzle. You really didn't think that you could hide Seth from us. Hey little witch, after I am finished ripping your pretty flesh off of you, I'll let your boyfriend feast on your bones. The couple that eats each other stays together. You'll live forever inside of..."

Before Paul could finish his statement, Angela turned crimson. Mike and Alastair had to move away from the heat radiating from her. Paul eyes started to bug out of his head and boils rose out of his skin like he was being cooked alive. Bella smartly backed away from the sickening smell of his baking skin.

"Please...please...stop this..." Paul pleaded, the pain becoming unbearable. Angela gave a sad smile and Paul ignited into a fiery blaze.

"I was too happy to oblige," Angela whispered, before she collapsed into Mike's arms.

"What's happened to Ang?" Mike looked at his still warm friend in alarm as he sat on the ground, Angela's head in his lap.

Alistair knelt down and checked Angela's pulse. "The brave girl is rebooting, Michael. A massive amount of power went through her a moment ago and she needs to let her body adjust. Angela went from lighting candles to making that young man into a bonfire. It is a massive adjustment."

"How long do you think until she wakes up?" Bella inquired. The sound of snarls filled the air surrounding them. "We need Mike to care for Angela, so that leaves you and me to dispose of twenty wolves and rescue Seth."

"I couldn't possibly determine the amount of time it will take, Isabella." Alistair rubbed Angela's head affectionately. He complained about the trio, but in his heart he was amazingly proud. In this world where teenagers were lazy and more concerned with the latest celebrity scandals and their smart phones, these three were continually saving the world. He was very fond of them all.

"I was just checking. We've taken down worse." Bella smiled. "What's a bunch of puppies that eat their own poop compared to a Helix Demon? Remember the pus that erupted out of that thing? I had to throw away my favorite jeans after I got that caustic stuff on them. Now that was a challenge."

"I admire your positive outlook on such a potential dire situation, Isabella." Alistair gave her rare smile.

"What can I say; I am a glass half full type of girl." Bella shrugged and went into a defensive pose. "Hey, Big Bad Wolf come out, come out wherever you are."

Jacob Black strolled into the meadow flanked by Embry and Jared who held a struggling Seth Clearwater. All around the perimeter of the meadow, huge and hairy beasts growled lowly. The men, with the exception of Seth, were naked. Jacob's body was adorned with pelts and beads.

Seth cried out Angela's name and was punched swiftly in the gut by Embry.

"Are you my little piggy or Little Red Riding Hood, Bells?" Jacob smiled, as he raked an appreciative look at her body. "It really doesn't matter, because I am going to eat you up. Then together, my queen, we will feast upon your friends."

"As if, loser, because your head is going to be stuffed and hung on Charlie's mantle. That moose he's had up there for eons is starting to stink." Bella looked at Jacob and smirked. "Maybe you should stick on a shirt, Jake?"

"Bells, it is time to bow down to your Master," Jacob pointed at his bare and very dirty feet.

Bella shook her head sadly, "At least a pair of pants, because man that thing is shriveled up. Wait...you're always hot! That's a damn shame, Jake. No wonder you have to try to force yourself on girls that have absolutely no desire to be with you."

"You will submit to me!" In a flash, Jacob had his hand on Bella's throat and pushed her down onto the ground. She had dropped her ax in surprise at his actions. Bella's eyes watered as Jacob squeezed aggressively. Her hand grappled to take hold of the ax handle, when Jacob was thrown off and into Embry and Jacob. The freed Seth morphed into a wolf and headed straight to Angela. He crouched in front of her and Mike, helping Alistair to protect them.

Bella looked up to see golden eyes and russet hair, smiling down at her. His hand was held out to help her up. "Let me give you a hand, tiger."

"Fuck you, Edward Cullen!" Bella pushes herself up after swatting his hand away. "I was doing just fine without your help!"

"I would have to disagree, love." Edward gave Bella one of his pretty smiles.

"I am surrounded by crazy-ass monster men as relationship possibilities. Jacob is just a furry nutcase, and don't even get me started on you, Cullen! You tried to eat me!"

"I was trying to make you like me!" Edward growled.

"My job is to kill you! Sure, you and your family are the freaks of the vampire world. All sparkly like disco balls," Bella mocked. Behind her Mike snorted, because even fearing for his life and surrounded by werewolves that were ready to make him a tasty treat, the thought of a sparkly Edward was still funny.

Edward and Bella stared at each other and even after that romantic interlude that went so horribly wrong in Bella's eyes, she still wanted him desperately. Edward knew that with her super strength, even as a human, Bella Swan was his match. She was his mate. And while the way he went about trying to change her went completely wrong, Edward knew that Bella was destined to join his family for eternity.

_They were lying on Bella's bed; Edward cuddled her close to his hard body. His head nuzzled into her neck and she moaned causing him to harden immediately. Edward raked his hand up her leg and cupped Bella's covered breast. His finger gently brushed her nipple and __slowly moved to __unbutton her top. Bella let out a hiss, as he hand reached into her bra and he started to rub her sensitive nubs._

_"You are getting quite frisky, Mr. Cullen." Bella kissed his nose. "This is very unnatural. A monster killer like me and a human killer like you."_

_He hitched her leg over his and ground his erection into her. "Hey...I don't kill people. Last time I checked__,__ I like a good hamburger as much as you do."_

_Bella nibbled Edward's ear and laughed. "The difference is the cow is still mooing when you eat it."_

_"Tomato, tama toe, my love, let's just call it the same." He thrust into her again and she yelled out a curse. "I love feeling close to you."_

_"You can feel even closer with your clothes off," Bella offered huskily._

_Edward captured her lips in his and __their__tongues moved in sync. __Their mouths crashed together and they sucked each other's lips. Bella began to unbutton Edward's pants when he pulled back. "Not until we're married."_

_"You have to be kidding me! You know I am not going to be getting married. What I am, only gives me a shelf life of a few years. Girls like me only make it at max to twenty-one," Bella stated nonchalantly._

_"I love you!" Edward would never let her go. He clutched her hips tightly. "I will never lose you! We are forever, you hear me!"_

_Without thought Edward's mouth descended to clamp onto his beloved and change her. He didn't get even close before he was thrown clear across the room hitting the wall with a crash._

_"First, you have to fix __that__!" Bella raged as she pointed to the Edward sized hole in the wall. "Second, you need to apologize for trying to make me a bloodsucker. What the hell is wrong with you? Third, get the hell home and emo out to some Morrissey!"_

_"What is wrong with wanting to be with you for eternity?"_

_Bella rolled her eyes. "You gave me no warning! What if I don't want to become all sparkly and eat people? I hate sparkles! Plus, to be perfectly honest I like food. I really want the leftover Spaghetti Carbonara I have in the fridge. You almost ruined the enjoyment!"_

_"Bella..."_

_"Go home before I throw you into another wall!"_

Angela moaned and brought Bella out of her Edward staring contest. Jacob snarled, "Seth, watch as I make the witch an example to you and Bella's insubordination. She destroyed one of our own in an unholy flame."

Seth bared his teeth and his fur stood on end. Bella and Edward backed up to join him to protect their vulnerable friends.

"I would stay away from them," a tiny voice trilled. "Samantha says that you are all going to die!"

Alice Cullen stood on a rock. She held an American Girl doll head in each hand as she giggled like a loon. "No Molly, don't be jealous! You can tell me a secret next!"

The wolves started growling in unison as Alice was flanked by the rest of Edward's family and a feral looking Rosalie Hale. Jacob frowned. "You are clearly insane."

Carlisle Cullen looked at the wolves. "I suggest that you should listen to Alice. She sees the future."

"My babies do!" Alice held up their heads as her morose husband Jasper stroked her arm lovingly. "Molly says Bella is going to marry Edward."

"Her visions are obviously not completely accurate," Bella said with a frown, receiving a pinch from Edward. "Which one of you turned Hale?"

"It's my fault, Hells Bells, a date gone wrong." Emmett Cullen shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed onto a wiggling wolf. "Guess I'm stuck with her now. So how about we let everybody go on their merry little way, Teen Wolf, and I'll let your buddy here go."

Rosalie wailed, "What's that smell! Which nerd is it? I want to eat them!"

"Now Rosie, calm down and be nice. Little Ang and Newton are our friends! Hey Carl, I didn't know witches were real! I thought you knew everything. I bet the Volturi…"

"I'm hungry!" Rosalie screamed as she grabbed the wolf held by Emmett and took a bite, ripping out its stomach.

"This is disgusting!" She exclaimed. Blood running down her face, Bella had to admit to being pleased that little Miss Perfect was a messy eater.

That's when all hell broke loose, because the wolves attacked at all sides. Jasper and Emmett were popping off wolf heads like bottle tops, and they were flying in the air. Mike, while trying to stab anything he could, had the added issue of dogging the skulls of boys he had known since he was young. He had the definite idea that he was target practice, because of the way the two vampires were laughing at his poor attempt at avoidance.

Carlisle and his wife, Esme took turns trying to have positive negotiations with the young wolves, but then having to rip them into pieces when they attacked instead. All the while, the useless Alice sat in a tree and 'talked' to her dolls. Then she would yell down to the couple. "Samantha saw that it wasn't worth trying to talk to them, Carlisle."

Rosalie, even though she protested her enjoyment of the wolves' blood, continued to slurp it down with an admittedly disgusting glee.

The humans and Edward continued to slash and rip apart what seemed like hundreds of wolves. Edward assisting Bella remarked, "It seems like they keep coming!"

Bella brought her ax down into the spine of a wolf that had attempted to take a bite out of her leg. "It's because we want to be doing anything than this right now.

"That's right, like planning our wedding." Edward smirked as he kicked another wolf through the air.

Bella stopped and swore, "Damn it, Edward we are not getting married."

"Honestly, Bella all I want to hear out of your mouth is if you prefer roses or lilies for the arrangements." He stopped and turned to her.

"You don't even know me! If you did, then you would know I don't like either! I am a daisies type of girl."

"That's quite plebeian of..." Edward began, as a sword over them plunged into the wolf that was descending upon their heads.

"Children, could we please focus on the task at hand." Alastair pulled his sword out of the offending wolf's carcass. "I need a whiskey."

That's when the wolves began combusting into flames around them. Bella spun around to see Angela standing with an aura of red radiating from her. The wolves that were left started to flee with their tales between their legs.

"I want to eat her!" Rosalie screamed at Bella and before she could reach the girl her hair lit into flames. Emmett dropped her to the ground and rolled her to extinguish the fire. Rosalie sat up in a daze looking like a smoking mess.

Emmett laughed as he looked at Angela. "Teen Witch, you rock! See Rosie, this teaches you a lesson about being a bully."

She growled in response.

The only one who refused to leave was a very much pissed Jacob. He roared at Bella, "How dare you refuse to submit to my will? Leah shall be my queen, because I am going to kill you, bitch!"

Jacob morphed into a large brown wolf, his jowls dripping with saliva. He ran at Bella at a top speed and when Edward tries to protect her, Bella pushed Edward away from her and snarled, "Black is mine!"

Jacob jumped into the air and Bella's already blood stained ax took his head clean off. It was just like she had promised him. The head landed by Bella's feet and the fur fell away leaving the empty stare of her former best friend. Bella knelt down and closed his eyes. "May you find the peace in death that eluded you in life."

"You are far too kind," Edward stated in admiration.

She looked at him with a sad smile. "Jake and I were similar. We both have killed. Me because of destiny, and him because of insanity, but we both have done unspeakable acts. I just hope that when it is my time, whoever takes me out will be as gracious to me."

"You don't need to worry about that, because you are going to be with me for eternity." Edward stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"You aren't giving up are you?"

"Never," Edward answered kissing her lips relevantly.

Behind them they heard Mike exclaim, "Don't you dare touch her with all your nakedness! I'll carry Angela, Seth Clearwater!"

"She's my girlfriend!" Seth yelled back. "Not yours!"

Angela just sat exhausted and looked at the boys with tired amusement.

Mike stomped his foot. "She's my best friend, so I rank higher!"

"Children..." Alistair warned. He rethought his wish for a whiskey.

Instead make it two.

* * *

** Movie prompt guesses?**

**These are the movie categories to chose from- ALWAYS.**

**Addams family**

**Scream**

**Scary Movie**

**House on Haunted Hill**

**Teen Wolf**

**Silence of the Lambs**

**Scooby Doo**

**Resident Evil**

**Hocus Pocus**

**Amnityville Horror**

**Edward Scissorhands**

**The Craft**

**Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Casper **

**Prom Night**


	7. Awesome Saga

Awesome Saga

By Suzuki Ai

"Ow!"

A young brunette shouted as she tripped face first to the floor. Almost immediately, she shot back up, already had been acquaintance with the floor several times today.

"Really, how high was i this morning when I thought it was a good idea to wear high heels when I can barely walk in freakn' flats?" The brunette raged as she dusted herself off.

"Anyways, back to finding Dad." she continued walking down the long corridor of the jail present.

"Hellooooo! Is anybody here?!"

"Hellooo! Anyon-!" the brunette stopped dead in her tracks when she saw something, or rather someone on the ground. Taking a few more steps, she gasped in surprised when she realized who it was on the floor. "Dad!" she immediately ran up to a man laying on the ground and kneeled next to him.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" she shook his shoulder gently and heard the man emit a groan. She immediately perked up, realizing he must still be alive, because dead people don't groan.

"Bel..la!" he quietly groaned out in pain, causing Bella to move closer to him

"Yeah, dad?"

"You're… stepping on… my hand." Bella looked down and indeed, her offending left heel was pressing into the palm of his right hand.

"Oops." she quickly lifted her foot from his hand, "Sorry. Anyway, who did this to you?"

But, as soon as the words left her lips, a tall man appeared out of the darkness, a black hood covering his body and face, with nun chucks in his hands.

"Crap! It was him, wasn't it dad?" Bella looked back and forth from the mysterious man and her father, scared of what might happen if she kept her eyes off him too long and curious to the fact to why he was walking so slowly.

"No, it was the dam Easter bunny. WHO else would've done it?"

"Now, this is no time for sarcasm Dad, this is serious; the Easter bunny is a scary fucker! But what do I do?" Bella shook her father, forgetting the fact he's injured, because she did what all 21 year olds did when in a situation as scary as this:

Scream at a high pitch and wet their pants.

"Bel-l-l-l-la! Stop shaking me God damn it!" times like this is when he wondered how regrets ever dropping Bella on his head as a child.

"WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO!?AHH, HES COMING CLOSER!"

"LOOK BEHIND THE FUCKING PAINTING GOD DAMMIT"

Bella stopped in the middle of her panic attack, dropping her father on the floor with a thud, hearing him emit an 'Omfh' and something like 'why did I have children?' Ignoring his statement, she quickly got up, and ran as fast as she could in the 4 inch hell that is her shoes over to the painting on the wall.

What was the painting you ask?

It was the over-used photo of dogs playing poker, but for some reason, dressed up as cops. It was a wonder to Bella how they even found that picture and why it was still there. She quickly grabbed the frame in her hands, turning it around and spotting a slip of paper. She quickly grabbed it with vigor, dropping the tacky painting on the ground and hearing a faint shout in the background, sounding like 'HEY! I SPENT MY LIFE SAVINGS ON THAT!'

Oh well.

She quickly looked to see what the paper had written on it, seeing the letter C and the number 7.

"C7?" Bella inquired to herself. What could C7 possibly stand for?

Bella quickly glanced behind her and gasped when she saw the hooded man was just a few feet from her, the nun chucks being spun around in his hands faster and faster..

"Shit! Okay Bella, think! What could C7 possibly stand for? Come on brain, work!" Bella smacked her forehead in hopes that once in her life, her brain would actually work. And then, almost as if a light bulb turned on, it dawned on her what it meant.

"THE VENDING MACHINE!" Bella quickly ran over to the vending machine, making sure not to sprain her ankle in the process, because it would be just embarrassing and get her killed. She quickly punched in C7 into it, waiting for the chocolate Willy Wonka to dispense.

'Come on, come on!" She nervously glanced to the hooded figure, seeing he was just about a foot away from her; glancing back at the machine, she bent down and picked up the candy bar, opening it and seeing a golden ticket in it.

"Huh?" Looking at it closely, she could see it said 'You've won a chance to go on an epic adventure!'

"Epic adventure? The he- oops!" The heel on her right retarded death trap for a shoe broke. Bella quickly bent down to pick it up, and at the exact moment, the hooded man jumped towards her, missed, and crashed into the vending machine.

Standing up, Bella glanced around in confusion, trying to figure out what exactly just happened.

"When did he get there?" After taking a few seconds to think about it, it finally dawned to her what exactly happened.

"OHHH! Ha-ha, epic fail!"

:D

A young, well-built man looked down to the food set in front of him, seeing it was raw meat and a cup full of blood.

"I'm not eating this."

"Too bad, it's all we're serving. And you have to if you ever want to even become a decent vampire." A young man with blonde hair, slim build, and a southern accent replied.

"But I'm already an awesome vampire! I can pretty much seduce any female I want, 'cause honestly, no one can resist me, and all I have to do is suck their blood. I don't need to eating this shitty excuse for food." The man argued, feeling he had a good point.

"Sure, but you suck at fighting. So if you ever meet a prey that actually fights back, you're fucked.

"That's not true Jasper!"

"Fine Emmett, I'll believe you when you don't get your ass kicked by Alice for like the 10000th time." Jasper smirked; he knew Emmett would take the bet and get his ass kicked by Alice once again.

Plus, it was funny as fuck to watch.

"FINE! Watch, I'll beat her and prove to you that I'm an amazing, smexy vampire and won't need to eat at this shitty school with a bunch of 10 years anymore." Indeed, all the kids in the room were around the age of 10 with capes and fake fangs on.

"Allie, sweetheart! Come out here and embarrass Emmett again for me!" A petite female stood up, her dark hair cut in a short pixie cut and was no larger than 5'1''.

"Okay Jazz, I haven't kicked Emmett's ass recently and need to fix that." The pixie stepped over to where Emmett and Jasper were standing, taking steps that were as graceful as a dancer.

"Bring it, you little 4'11'' midget!" Emmett provoked, standing up to his full 6'5'' height.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, IM 5'1'', NOT 4'11''! " It was always a debate about that last inch, not that it mattered, or that anybody listened for that matter.

"Sureeee. And I'm the tooth fairy." You could faintly hear a little voice shout 'Hey!' coming from a little fairy in the crowd, but it everybody ignored it.

"Uh oh." Jasper could see Alice reaching her limit, her fists bawled up and her stance ready to pounce, she wasn't playing games.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ASKED FOR IT!" Alice pounced, jumping on Emmett with enough force that he was then pushed to the wooden table behind them, landing on all the nasty "vampire" dishes that were there.

"Ahhh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it!" Alice was in the process of biting his arm, but leave marks because she had her fake fangs on. She threw in the occasional punch and kick, not showing Emmett any mercy.

"That's it baby! Now throw him off the table!" Jasper cheered, encouraging the bodily harm her girlfriend was inflecting on his retarded friend.

Doing as Jasper said, she took all the strength she never knew into dragging him across the table, more raw meat flying everywhere.

At that moment a man had a Willy Wonka chocolate bar in his hand. Ripping the wrapper off, he noticed there was a golden piece of paper in there.

"Eh?" He took out the piece of paper, but at that very moment, Alice dragged Emmett in front of him, snatching the ticket out of his hand.

"HEY!"

Looking down at the acquired piece of paper in his hands, he read what It said.

"You've won a chance to go on an epic adventure? An epic adventure? Awesom-SHIT!" Emmett was then thrown out of the glass window, falling down an unknown amount of floors.

"And stay out!"

:D

"Everybody please put on your seatbelts and turn off all phones; the plane is about ready to take off. Thank you."

A young blonde looked down at the magazine in her hand. It had a picture of a young couple on the cover; a young man with blonde hair and light gold eyes, his wife having long beautiful caramel hair and gold eyes just like her husband. The headline of the magazine read "Esmarle ready to adopt again?"

"AHHH"

And that's when shit hit the fan.

"Eh?" The blonde looked around the plane in confusion, seeing snakes on various body parts such as hands, penises, heads, and snakes seemed to appeared out of no where.

Hearing a hissing sound, she turned her head and saw a small snake in the shoulder of her chair.

"AHHH!" She punched the snake in the face, because she was gangster like that and wasn't gonna let the snake near her.

"I'M TIRED OF THESE MOTHER FUCKING SNAKES ON THESE MOTHER FUCKING PLANE!" A man in his mid forties shouted. He had balding black hair, glasses, and a small build.

'He looks familiar.' the blonde thought,'I just can't seem to put my finger on it.' After a couple of seconds of thought, it dawned to her who this man was.

" ?"

"Oh, why don't you look at that; It's my old student Rosalie Hale! I didn't recognize you without your skirt edged up and your shirt unbuttoned almost all the way. Are you still giving out like you did back then?"

"Nah, I slowed down since then as surprising as it is." Rosalie scoffed. Her teenage years were a bit..whore-ish.

"Well good for you. I'm just tired of these mother fucking snakes on this mother fucking plane."

"Why do you keep on saying that?"

"'Cause I got fired at the school for giving a student I hated no credits in my class; so I got the job of saying that every 5 mins."

"Well, stop. It's fucking annoying." Rosalie quipped.

"Well excuse me bitch, I'm just tired of these mother fucking snakes on this mother fucking plane." Rosalie felt her skin begin to boil. No one called her bitch! Well only her mother and the guys who she rejected, but she digresses.

"Hey! You did not just call me a bitch!"

"Oh yes I did, and because it's on my script, I will now trow you off this plane."

"Wait wha-AHHH!"

-On the ground-

A redhead walked out of a store, sun glasses and an expensive purse. Taking out her mirror, she took a second to glance at herself.

"Im so hot. I would so do myself If I wer- AHH!" At that moment, Rosalie landed on the redhead.

Standing up, she looked down on the redhead she landed on, and spotted something golden in her purse.

"Eh?" Bending down to pick it up, she read the words on it. 'You've won a chance to go on an epic adventure!'

"Score!"

:D

A young man with messy bronze hair and green eyes covered up with nerdy glasses walked up to the huge building;the sign on it read 'Vampier High' But, as soon as he entered the building, he stopped in his tracks when someone caught his eyes.

She was lean and tall, about 5'5'', she had strawberry blonde hair,gold eyes, and a figure that could knock a man dead in his tracks.

Not even a foot away from her, a man walked by her, his eyes following her, and then fell out of the window. Building up his courage,the young bronze haired man then walked up to the hot blonde, swallowing his fear, wondering where was he getting this courage anyways.

"Um, excuse me, Tanya?" When he saw he had Tanya's attention, he continued, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Tanya looked the young man up and down, scoffing "Why would I go out with a guy like you?"

"Yeah bud, she's with me anyways." A tall blonde haired man walked up to them, with a tall male with brown hair, and two women who looked almost exactly like Tanya.

"Yeah Edward, you're so pathetic. Why would my sister want to even go out with _you_?" the Tanya look-alike said, only she had straight blonde hair.

Tanya then walked up to the group and went into the blonde haired man arms. The group whispered something to themselves and then burst into laughter.

Edward felt his anger begin to build. He was sick and tired of the Popular Kids making fun of him and putting him down. He'll show them!

"I'm not pathetic! I'll show you how great I am! Watch!" Edward then pulled the string controlling the blinds, a blinding light came down on Edward, causing his skin to light up, almost as he was made out of diamonds.

Standing there in silence for a couple of seconds, the silence was broke by the Popular Kids bursting out into laughter.

"HAHA! You're so sad Edward. It's a wonder how you even got into Vampier High! You're such a sad example for a vampire. You give the rest of us such bad names,cause c'mon, sparkling?" Tanya laughed. Edward felt another blow to his pride and just wanted to run away and go cry in a corner.

"Now now guys, leave Edward alone. We all know that he is pussy." A man with pale blond hair and blue eyes said.

"Now THAT is true Mike."

Edward had it. He couldn't take anymore blows to his pride, and began to do what he did when ever caught in an embarrassing situation:

Run away and wet his pants.

Edward stopped in his mid run when a locker door opened suddenly, smashing into it and falling face first to the floor; causing Mike and the Popular Kids to laugh at him again.

With broken spirit and pride, he got caught off guard when a golden slip of paper fell on his face. Picking it up, he held it to his face seeing what it said. 'You've won a chance to go on an epic adventure!'

"Eh?"

:D

Our four heroines and heros stood in front of a building, the words "Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory" written on it. They all looked up at the building in wonder and awe.

"I wonder why they picked us all here." Edward mused.

"So do I." Rosalie responded.

"So do I." Bella repeated, causing Rosalie to trow her a dirty look.

"I'm just hungry." Emmett rubbed his stomach, wondering all the chocolate wonders that could be in there.

"Now now children, no worries. You get to see my chocolate factory in no time." A man with dark brown hair came out of the building in near suit.

"Are you Willy Wonka?" Edward looked at the man in question.

"No I am Eleazar Denali. I own this factory."

"But why is it called Willy Wonka's Chocolate Facotry then?"

"Because I won it in a bet."

"Oh."

"Come right this way children, you're going to love what I have in store for you." Our heros followed Eleazar up the stairs and into the factory, gaping in wonder when they finally came in.

"Welcome to my wonderful factory!"

Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and Bella started at the various chocolate surrounding them. From chocolate water falls to chocolate cars, it was such an astonishment to them how it was possible to make all of this.

"Woah. Can I eat any of this?" Emmett was already looking at the chocolate with hungry eyes, wanting to so badly take a taste of it.

"No."

"Awah."

"Any who! I hope you guys enjoy this place-"

"Yeah!" They shouted in unison.

"Because this is your new home for the rest of your lives!"

"Wait what?" Our four heros looked at Eleazar with surprise, causing him to laugh and snap his friends, causing a bunch of orange skin and green hair kids to crowd around them.

"Well, shit." Edward muttered.

"Why do you even want us here?!" Rosalie shouted in protest.

"Well you see, my candy tastes so good because I use actual human body parts for my candy. Since there's no one there to miss you guys, I can easily use you guys."

"Well, we're fucked." Emmett sighed.

;D

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Edward paced back and forth in the small room Eleazar shoved them in, a habit he had when ever he would freak out.

"I guess we'll stay here forever. Can't be that bad considering we get free chocolate. Sounds pretty baws to me." Emmett laid back on the bed, causing the bed to let out creaking sounds in protest.

"We can't just give up like that! We have to get out of here."

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have to agree with Edward. I don't want my girly bits to end up in some chocolate bar. That's just way too freaky." Rosalie stood up, beginning to try to think up of a solution.

"Wait!" Everybody turned their eyes to Bella, waiting to hear what she had to say. "My father is Chief of police. Maybe he'll notice I'm missing and call the cops!"

~With Bella's Father~

Charlie laid in a spa, sighing in content as a women massaged his back and cracking.

"God, I'm so happy Bella is gone."

~Back with our Heros~

"We're screwed."

"Children, time to make my candy more delicious!"

"Crap, we have to hide!" Everybody began to run around in panic, looking for places to hide. Rosalie hid under the bed, Emmett running behind the lamp, and Edward hid in the closet. Bella began to panic, running into the hallway and ran into a random room.

"Come out come out where ever you are!"

Bella spotted a wardrobe, running up to it and opening it.

"AHHH!" The contents of the wardrobe spilt on top of Bella like an avalanche, burying her under balls, papers, and a naked women running out.

"Ugh, only this kind of things happen to me." Bella go up from up from under the pile of clothing, walking towards the wardrobe. Taking shaky steps in, she pushed herself through army of clothing on the hangers.

"Ahh!" A branch smacked her in the face; pushing it away, she continued, only to get smacked again by yet another branch.

"GOD DAMMMIT! I FUCKING HATE THIS AUTHOR!"

"Screw you too, bitch."

Bella continued through the onslaught of branches, until she fell face first into..snow?

"What the fudge is going on in this crazy story!" Bella brushed snow off of her body, fed up with the epic fails that seem to keep following her.

"Oh look, a human!"

Bella glanced up, to see a women with half dog, half human body. She had long, flowing blonde hair and green eyes. The top half of her body had on what looked like a tube top.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lauren, you're guide here." Lauren stated proudly.

"Err, why are you, uhh-"

"Half human, half dog?"

"Yeah."

"Well you see, it's the author's sick sense of humor that I'm like this. Because my character is a bitch in the books, It seems It's only fitting to make me a 'female dog'. Get it?"

"Ahhh."

"Well, enough small talk, let's head out; we don't have much time." Lauren began walking ahead, Bella following closely behind.

:D

"You sure it's safe this way?" Rosalie questioned, following Emmett closely behind, with Edward close behind.

"100% sure. Plus, it says it on the script."

"Ah"

The 3 orphans looked at the open wardrobe with skepticism for a second, and then shared a look.

"Should we?" The wardrobe didn't look very appealing to Edward.

"Eh, why not? It's either this or get my nuts turned into a candy bar. I pick the fucking wardrobe. Nobody touches Big Em."

"...I'm not even going to ask." Rosalie muttered.

They stepped up to the wardrobe, stepping in and maneuvering around the clothing. After what felt like forever, they finally reached the end,falling to the snow.

"This story just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Edward and Rosalie nodded in agreement. Everybody got up and began to brush snow off of themselves.

"I'm guessing we'll just go after the footprints that look fresh." Edward pointed to the footprints in front of them, one looking small enough to belong to Bella, and other looking like it belong to a...dog?

"Eh, we got nothing better to do."

;D

"And that's how I do it."

"Ohhh, I would've thought it hurt a lot or something."

"Yeah, everybody thinks that." Lauren dismissed with a wave of her hand, her ears then jerking up. "The others are here."

"About time." the door opened up to the small loaf Lauren lived in, showing Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett at the door way.

"Bella!" They shouted in unison.

"Now now, it's no time for sappy reunions. We must get down to business and explain the plan to take down the White Wicked Bitch. And before you ask, my name is Lauren, yes I am part dog, and no, my favorite position is not doggy style, so put your hand down Emmett." Lauren directed a harsh glare to Emmett, causing him to smile sheepishly.

"So wait, who exactly is the White Wicked Bitch?" Rosalie wondered, because you have to honestly be a real stuck up bitch have everybody call her that.

"She the ruler of Twinaria, which is where we are now. She's being a real stuck up bitch- hence her name- and even made a rule to not allow humans in here. Soon, she'll make a weapon of mass destruction and destroy this place."

"Uh question. Why does she want to do that?" Edward questioned.

"No clue, it's in the script."

"Ah."

"But first, before we start, I have to show you guys something." Walking over to the wooden counter, she picked up a book from the table and tossed it to them. "Catch."

Catching it, Emmett and the others looked at the cover of the book with curiosity. On it was two hands holding an apple.

"What does this mean?" Bella asked.

"This means, long story short, you," Lauren pointed to Rosalie, "have gotten married to him" she then pointed to Emmett, making a goofy grin cross his face.

"Fuck yeah!"

"Fuck my life."

"And you," pointing to Edward, "are together with her, and get married later." she then pointed to Bella, causing them to look at each other for a few seconds, then surging their shoulders.

"Oh yeah, and you're all adoptive siblings."

"Eww, incest, that was in like, fifty years ago."

"I know right? Anyways, I digress. Because I'm making up this shit from the top of my head, we're going to basically storm into the castle and see where things go from their Everybody looked at Lauren as if she grew and 5th leg. "Have any brighter ideas." Silence, "Didn't think so."

"So, how we're going to get there?" Rosalie asked, "Because I sure as hell don't feel like walking."

"I'll just use the remote from the movie 'Click!' to get us there faster. The author is too lazy to write that scene anyways." Lauren picked up an ordinary looking remote from the couch, pressing a button and all of sudden warping them to the castle.

;D

"That was easy." Edward muttered.

"That's what she said." Emmett snickered.

"HOW DARE YOU MAKE 'THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID' JOKES IN MY CASTLE!" Everybody turned their heads to the source of the shrill voice, spotting a tall, light-skinned female. She had dark brown hair and blue eyes, with a rack that obviously was fake.

"You're just mad Jessica cause men make those kind of jokes all the time to you." Lauren retorted.

"Shut up Lauren! I didn't ask you, you..you..you..bitch!" The White Wicked Bitch, or Jessica fumed.

"How original."

"Hold it! So wait, are we supposed to beat you or something?" Emmett questioned,"Because I just want this to end already."

"Meet too."

"Me three."

"Me five." Everybody have Bella a confused look,"What?" everybody just signed in response and someone even muttered 'Help this poor child.'

"Well, do you just want to settle it and just call it happily ever after?" Lauren and Jessica shared a look, and shrouded.

"I guess. My idea was pretty fucking stupid anyways; I don't know why I even came up with it." Everybody nodded their heads in agreement, because you gotta admit, that idea was pretty stupid.

"Well I guess this is the part where we fast forward in 10 years to see what's different and shit." Lauren then pressed the fast forward button to 10 years.

;D Ten Years Later ;D

"Dammit Emmett, I'm going to kill you one day!" Rosalie ran after her husband, feeling her anger boil.

"BABY I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO LEAVE THE TOILET SEAT UP!"

"Those two are idiots." Edward muttered, causing Bella to nod in agreement.

"Yeah, they should just get married already and have like 20 kids." Bella sighed, looking down at the bundle in her arms. "Shouldn't they, Reneesme?" Bella cooed to the baby.

"Yeah." Edward sighed in content, pretty happy were lift took all four of them. Doesn't matter were they all came from, in the end, everything ended how it was supposed to.

:D The end~! :D

"WAIT!" Edward shouted.

"What the heck is it now Edward! I just finished the story and now you tell me to wait!" The author smacked her forehead, freakn' characters and their wants.

"Well, you didn't tell everybody what happened to Lauren or Jessica."

"Fine..."

:D Somewhere in Hawaii :D

"Ahh, I'm so glad we moved from that winter hell." Lauren sighed in content. Her and Jessica were laying on beach towles, sun bathing.

"Yeah, I totally don't know what controled me to even WANT Twinaria. Bleh, I was such a fidget ice bitch." Jessica sighed, "Maybe it was due to the weather."

"Who said you're still not one?"

"Shut up bitch."

"How original."

:D The End :D

(for real this time)


	8. The Swan

**Breath of Twilight's Halloween Countdown Story**

**Written by: Rbsschess**

* * *

**The Swan**

Salem, Massachusetts 1693

She would see him brought down for this atrocity. Whom did he think he was to pass judgment, he had done far worse things in his long life. What was wrong with wanting to remain youthful looking? It wasn't as if she was using magical children, the humans barely missed a child here or there. He didn't see it that way, not Charles Swan, Head of the Wizard Council. He had become such a sanctimonious prick since marrying that fairy slut, Renee, and having children. Too good to have anything to do with black magic, he forgets she knew him when, she remembers all the naughty things he, they, have done together. He may succeed in banishing her, but, in her mind, it was time to remind Charlie were he came from.

"Victoria Wormsworth, you have been charged and found guilty of being a witch. You are to be burned at the stake for your crimes. May God have mercy on your soul."

She listened to Charles read off her crimes as the wood was placed around her. Such a hypocrite, she thought. He was a fucking Wizard, of course, he would find her guilty. When the witch-hunts started, it was decided to place actual wizards in the worst towns in an attempt to save people. Three of the five condemning her today were magical in some way. Fortunately, for her, they left the humans to build her pyre, she would use magic to escape. As the flames licked higher, she smiled evilly and broke her bonds, walking through the fire to the shock of the crowd.

"Charles Swan you will pay for your crimes against me. Look to the lake."

A gasp rose from the crowd as they noticed three black swans swimming on the water. The humans in the crowd only saw birds, but the magically beings saw through the birds and looked onto Charles' three daughters, Isabella, Isadora, and Isabo, making their way to land.

"You need to remember it is folly to cross me. They will become human once a year, on All Hallow's Eve. If there comes a time they find true love and express that love the spell will be broken, until then they remain swans." Victoria stated and raised her hands to the sky. "Fly ladies, fly." The birds immediately took flight in three different directions. "Good luck finding them now." Victoria cackled and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Smoky Mountains, Tennessee 1750

"Nooooo," Charles screamed in agony as the storm clouds started to build. After searching for nearly a century there had finally been news of a black swan with a blood red beak and he arrived too late.

After Victoria's disappearance Charles called a meeting of the Wizard Council, they needed a plan to locate and retrieve his daughters. The magically world was put on alert to watch for them and Victoria, earth was scoured, twice, and none of them could be found.

For decades on All Hallow's Eve wizards, witches, and fairies spread out and canvased the world hoping to be able to sense them in their more human form, nothing…not even a whisper. Five years ago rumors started of an elusive black swan high in the mountains. It made no sense for a swan to live there and caught the interest of not only wizards but human hunters as well.

Charlie and Renee moved to Tennessee and searched relentlessly for the swan. Sometimes they would catch a scent or hear a honk in the distance, never anything solid. They happened upon the trapper's cabin by accident and both gasped as they looked upon the black swan, hanging upside down from the porch being drained of its blood.

"Isabo," Renee gasped, as she collapsed to the ground.

Charles' scream could be heard echoing off the mountaintops for miles. Later people would convince themselves it was thunder, because less than seconds after that scream the sky opened up with a storm the likes of which they had never seen. It wouldn't end until three days and a landslide later that left one side of the mountain bare.

Charles and Renee went into seclusion, the fairy and witch world mourned the death of one of their princesses. It was decades before anything, even a weed, grew on the mountain again.

Chicago 1871

Once again whispers were circulating of the capture of a black swan with a red beak. Black swans weren't that uncommon, but only three had blood red beaks, the rest were orange. This feature made the birds valuable to collectors, and the magically world.

They arrived in Chicago in force, Renee, Charlie and their many relatives. The swan would not be allowed to escape them this time. Rumors were rampant of the rare black swan that a wealthy gentleman had added to his collection.

The search was slow, as they wanted to be thorough. They had been in Chicago three days when there was a scent and whisper in the wind, Victoria, and she wasn't alone. They sped up their search, not being as careful, they had to find her first.

The night was thick with smoke. Somewhere a fire had started and was spreading unnaturally fast. In the chaos a frantic honk could be heard and suddenly the wind changed, blowing the fire towards the sound.

"You will never reach her in time Charles. Have you learned your lesson yet? There is only one left." Victoria cried with an evil laugh.

They turned in the direction of the voice to see her casting a spell over one of the houses. In one of the top windows was Isadora frantically flapping her wings and pecking her beak against the glass.

They tried to reach her through Victoria's magic and couldn't.

"She isn't this strong on her own." Charlie murmured to Renee.

"Reenie," a voice whispered, "I told you I would find you given enough time, and all I've had is time."

"James," Renee gasped. "How did you escape?"

"You of all people should know how charming I can be? You were to be mine Reenie, now I am taking what is yours. There are rumors she looks exactly like you as a child, she will make a fine wife, I think. A more than adequate replacement for the one that ran from me, that helped imprison me for millennia. I hope you trained her well in the short time she was with you Reenie, she'll need it to survive the life I have planned for her."

James and Victoria disappeared as the screams of the swan quieted and Renee's started.

England 1912

Isabella's interest in the boy was…confusing. In the almost two centuries since her turning she had learned, heard, seen, and longed for many things. All of those experiences combined didn't hold a candle to the way she longed to be close to the boy.

"Mother, Mother, look at the swan. She is lovely." She heard the boy say and she wanted to go to him.

"Edward, move away from that bird. They are filthy creatures. We sail in three days, I do not want you to catch some disease in the meantime."

Isabella was hurt by the woman's words. She turned and waddled back to the pond to watch the boy from afar again.

Over the centuries Isabella was honing her abilities. Out of the three of them she was most like her mother, almost 100% percent. They had magic in them and could harness the magic of the world, but Isabella had something extra, something physical and she had learned how to use it.

As she watched the boy over the next few days her anxiety for his safety rose. Isabella did not have the gift of sight, but the tingling sensation she was feeling had saved her from danger before, she learned to trust and act on it.

After two days she knew she had to act, her fear for the boy was overwhelming. She flew to the balcony of his room and pecked on the glass until she saw him moving. She flew to the fountain in the courtyard and honked until he opened the door and looked at her. He took so long she was worried his curiosity wouldn't carry him to her.

"Why do you intrigue me so?" The boy, Edward, whispered as he sat on the fountain.

Isabella could hear his parents stirring, getting ready to sail today. She had to get him away from here, her instincts were telling her he still wasn't safe. Carefully she jumped from the water, dragging her left wing.

"You're hurt?" he gasped softly. "Let me help you, pretty swan."

Isabella slowly waddled away, flapping her good wing at him every time he attempted to touch her. She lead him away from the courtyard and through the streets as the dawn broke. They sat in a park for several hours as Edward stroked her neck. She couldn't explain or understand the feeling he brought out in her. She didn't want to, she decided to just enjoy his company.

When the sun was high in the sky the Isabella started to relax for the first time in days. The fear that had been wrapped around her heart finally started to loosened its hold. She led Edward back to the courtyard of his hotel for his parents to find. She felt sad for the trouble he would be in but her relief in knowing that something worse wouldn't happen to him was worth a little sadness. She would also be able to see him for a few more days as his father secured new travel plans back to America.

The Titanic sailed that day without the Masens on board. Four days later the Titanic sank to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean.

Chicago 1920

All Hallow's Eve, the one night she would walk the earth in her human form. Reaching America again had not been easy for Isabella, but she had finally made her way to Chicago.

She spent the daytime hours searching for the Masen's, she had to see Edward again. Unfortunately, her search ended with her standing over the grave of the boy she was now sure she loved.

Isabella spent the years wondering over her feelings for the boy she met in England. She had to see him in her human form, then she would know if he was to be hers or not. She was too late, he was dead. He died from a sickness that was spreading quickly, and killing thousands and thousands of humans.

"He cannot be dead." She wailed as she sat against his headstone. "I would have felt it if he died." Then Isabella thought the one thing she refused to say aloud, unless he was not meant to be mine.

"No, swans mate for life. He is my mate, I know he is." Night passed as Isabella made plans and gathered the resolve to do what she must. "You are mine Edward Masen and I refuse to believe you are dead. I will find you, no matter what form you take now. I promise I **will** find you." Those were the last words she spoke as the sun rose and she transformed back into a swan.

Canada 1935

Edward had just returned to Carlisle and Esme. He wanted to know what it was like to hunt his true food source, humans. It had been satisfying, very satisfying, but listening to their thoughts as he killed them became too much for him.

Edward was shocked after his change when Carlisle explained what he was, what Edward was now, and how they survived. Discovering that he was able to read minds pushed Edward to avoid the public and made sustaining himself on animals easier.

When Carlisle found Esme, his mate, Edward's thoughts turned dark, wondering if he would ever have someone to call his own. Then Carlisle found Rosalie and she found Emmett, quickly, and still he was alone. It was easy to leave, easier than being around two perfectly mated couples, and their thoughts.

He'd returned six months ago and things were already stressful. Emmett, while jovial, was irritating. Edward wouldn't have been able to explain to anyone why he felt the need to run to Canada, but that's what it was, a need.

He ran through the mountains, hunting and searching. He didn't know what exactly he was searching for, but he followed his instincts and searched until he found himself in front of a small lake. It was beautiful, clean, clear water that was perfectly still and reflecting the moonlight.

"He's a vampire." He heard the thought in his mind and searched for the mental voice.

"I won't hurt you. I know you're there, I can hear your thoughts."

"He can…." The thoughts instantly cut off.

He was desperate to find where the voice was coming from, where was she. He didn't understand what he was feeling and he hoped finding her would ease the pain. He heard a rustle in the reeds to his left and whipped his head to see a swan taking flight. The swan turned its neck and their eyes locked for a moment before it disappeared.

Mine, sounded strongly in Edward's mind before pain sliced through his heart. He realized the swan hadn't flown out of sight, but literally disappeared in front of him.

"What are you?" He whispered as the pain grew. "Come back," he yelled, and fell to his knees.

Alaska 1955

He was close again, Isabella felt the band around her heart loosen, and it could only mean one thing, Edward.

She had been foolish last time and frightened to see that he was a vampire. That fact overrode her joy in finding him alive and her flight instinct took over. One look in his eyes, his golden eyes, and she knew he was hers.

She spent the years finding out all she could about vampires and what his eye color meant. Learning that he fed from animals didn't appease her nervous nature, she was an animal 364 days a year after all.

She couldn't believe he would ever hurt her. The way he had looked at her, she knew he recognized her also. Her heart called to his, her soul to his, he would recognize her as the one to complete him, and he would never be able to harm her.

Edward didn't tell anyone about the swan, he did insist that they move to Canada or Alaska and they haven't lived south of the Canadian border in twenty years. The pull had gotten stronger and the pain had slowly lessened in recent years, she was making her way back. This time he wouldn't let the swan go as easily. When he saw her again he was prepared to sit for days, weeks if needed, and wait for the swan to approach him.

When he returned from seeing her he wanted to question Carlisle about many things, especially recognizing your mate, but he didn't want to share the swan with anyone. Instead, for the first time he used his mind reading to actively search Carlisle and Emmett's minds for their first reaction to seeing their mate, and how they view them on a regular basis. Two hours, in two hours Edward was convinced the swan was his mate. What exactly did that mean though?

He was getting closer to her, he could feel his body relaxing just a little. He would need to stop looking and let her come to him. It was with that thought in mind he set out towards the mountain lake he had found a few weeks ago. He had been spending time there, sitting for hours in different rocks around the lake. He wanted to leave his scent all over the lake, assuming she would be able to smell him and hopefully stay until he returned.

"Where you off to Eddie?" Emmett knew Edward was up to something but he wasn't sharing with anyone. That would never do, Emmett couldn't stand being left out of anyone's loop.

"Just going for a run, there's only so much Tanya I can take at a time." Edward told Emmett and while it was true, Tanya was annoying, that wasn't why he was leaving.

Tanya had been after Edward for the last 25 years, trying to convince him they were mates. Edward was pretty sure your mate shouldn't disgust you, but Tanya didn't understand the word no.

"Cool, I'll keep you company."

"No, I just to be alone Emmett, maybe later."

"I know you're hiding something Eddieboy. I will find out your secret, it doesn't pay to hide from me."

"I don't know what you are talking about Emmett. I'll be back in a few hours."

Emmett let him leave and waited 15 minutes, he had to stay out of Edward's mental range too, but he would find out what he was hiding.

Two, Edward learned to love and hate that number. He loved it because with the swan by his side he wouldn't be a one anymore, they would be two. He knew the ribbing he would take from Emmett when he found out about this, but it would be worth it if she stayed with him. She was something…other, he just needed to figure out what and how they could be together.

He hated the number because it took two weeks for him to pick up her scent at the lake. Two months until he actually caught sight of her at the lake, and another two months before she would float on the lake with him sitting on the rocks. He never tried to approach her, or coax her to approach him, but being in her presence brought him a calm he learned to crave. She never opened her mind to him again, but he grew to understand the phrase 'silence is golden'. He would whisper to the swan when he wouldn't be there the next day and it looked as if she would bow her head to him in understanding. Of course all good things come to an end.

"I caught it for you Eddie." Emmett exclaimed like a kid.

"Caught what Emmett?" Edward asked, he had just returned from a three-day hunting trip with Carlisle and Esme.

"That bird you are mooning over." Edward's head whipped around. "I told you not to try to keep secrets from me. I've watched you eye this bird for weeks. I don't know why, it isn't friendly. It pecked me the whole way home, I had to tie its beak shut."

"What the fuck did you do?" Edward was beyond angry, he had Emmett on the ground before anyone knew what was happening. "Where is she?" Emmett was shocked and didn't answer fast enough. "Where the fuck is she Emmett?"

The scene played through Emmett's mind of how the bird had pecked him the entire way to the house. At one point she bite his ear and wouldn't let go. He stored that vision away to laugh at later, much later, if she wasn't hurt.

Rose was trying to get him off Emmett, Carlisle was trying to calm the situation, but it was Esme's voice that cut through Edward's haze of anger.

"She's in the basement Edward. Emmett put her in a cage with a black bag covering her head to try to calm her."

Edward listened intently and heard nothing, no sound, aloud or mentally. "I don't hear her. Is her beak still tied?"

No one dared answer him at this point.

"How long has she been here?" Edward gritted out.

"Almost two days." Emmett answered.

Edward ran to the basement, tore open the cage and gently picked up the swan. He was worried, he could barely smell her scent and she wasn't fighting him. It was as if she had shut down. He removed the bag from her head and the look in her eyes nearly broke him, betrayal. She looked at him as if he had betrayed her, then she hid her head in her wing.

"I'm sorry, beautiful swan. I had no idea he was planning this." He gently moved her head and began removing the tie from her beak. "Yes I am drawn to you and want to spend time with you, but not like this. I want to see you out in nature, not in a cage."

Isabella gave him a soft honk as he removed the bow Emmett had around her neck like a present. He carefully cradled her to his chest as he started moving up the steps to go outside.

"I haven't told them about you, he doesn't understand your importance to me." Edward sat her on the lawn and prayed she would stay. "I hope you can stay, with me, for a while. I know you're different but I'm sure we can figure it out."

Rose scoffed and with that sound the swan spread and shook out her wings. She started running to take off and Edward tackled Emmett when he tried to stop her.

"Let her go, you have helped enough already."

"But Edward…"

"No," Edward shouted. "She came back to me once, she will again when she is ready."

"You need to explain to them." A voice whispered to in his head. "We will find each other again Edward, if it is meant to be."

"It is meant to be…" Edward trailed off, not knowing what to call her.

"Isabella," he heard.

"Isabella," he murmured. "Perfect, bella swan, my beautiful swan.

Montana 1995

Forty years, it took her forty years to find him again. She admitted it was her fault she was captured. She became complacent, being around him every day, she should have seen the trap sooner. That wasn't even what hurt the most, listening to the vampires, Emmett and Rosalie, talking about Edward and his fascination with her. They talked of killing and stuffing her for him as a present, they questioned his sanity for sitting with her for hours, and called him names she didn't understand but the tone was obvious, the woman didn't like Edward. She shut down at that point, how could he let them do that to her.

She came to understand that Edward hadn't told them about her and they hadn't meant to harm her. She decided to give herself and them time to heal and find acceptance with the fact they are mates.

Several times Isabella felt her parents and other relatives close to her. She wanted to show herself and go to them, but there was always an evil force that seemed to be circling them and she remained hidden. She knew her parents would be shocked by her talents, and how well she honed them, she made good use of her one human day a year. Over the centuries she made sure to be close to shamans, witch doctors, shape shifters, witches, any magical being so she could build and understand her talents and the world she lived in.

She always made sure to get modern clothes and was glad she reached full maturity over a century ago. She would always look young, late teens or early twenties, even though she was over 300 years old. She had good fairy genes and would live forever.

She wondered about how Edward was turned and if he was as indestructible as he looked. She knew his family remained in the north and wondered why. Hopefully she would have the opportunity to ask one day.

She was close to finding him, she could feel the bond strengthening, but All Hallow's Eve was in two days. She had been near him this close to her human time, she wanted him to see her in human form, to understand what could be for them.

Edward knew she was close, he hadn't been this close for decades and Alice was trying to prevent him from searching for her.

Alice and Jasper had joined the family about 20 years ago, she had visions based on people's decisions, and she was convinced something bad was going to happen to Edward. It wasn't that she had a vision, he just disappeared and that freaked the little physic out. The only reason people vanished from her sight was if they died and she wasn't about to let that happen.

Isabella waited all day by the small pond, hoping Edward would find her. The bond she felt towards him was screaming that something was wrong, still she waited. He needed to find her here, in human form. If she approached him somewhere else he may not recognize her, and that would crush her.

Edward tried to escape Alice all day, she had the family on alert so they weren't letting him out of their sight. He had been watching all day for an opportunity, not making decisions, just watching, then Alice made it too easy for him. She wanted to dress up and go out to a costume party at a club, it was Halloween after all.

Edward refused to wear a costume but agreed to go. They watched him like a hawk in the beginning, but as time passed and he didn't try to leave they began to dance and have fun with their mates. He knew if he could make it outside they wouldn't stand a chance of catching him, he was the fastest after all. He found a girl to pull onto the dance floor and as the crowd crushed in he slowly drifted to a side door and slipped out unnoticed.

Edward wanted to run and find Isabella because it would be faster, but chose to take his car because it would mask his scent and take them longer to track him down. He drove out of town, left his car on the side of the road and took to the woods on foot.

Isabella sat by the small lake and waited. The moon was full, the night was clear, and the water was still. As a child she loved the water, as a swan she spent most of her time on the water, one would think she had enough of the liquid, but it just looked so inviting. Several hours before dawn she couldn't resist the pull any longer and decided to take a swim. She carefully folded and lay her clothes on the ground, she would need to put them back on before the transformation back to a swan.

Since the pull had returned stronger Edward had been spent his time methodically searching any water source for Isabella. Tonight the pull was painful and he let that be his guide, when the pain increased he went another direction until it lessened. Dawn was approaching and Edward was mentally tearing apart Alice's argument that he would disappear before morning when he saw her, a woman swimming in a lake.

She was beautiful, she was naked, she smelled of Isabella. Edward scanned the area for the swan, and while her scent was heavy here, she wasn't here. Edward reached out to the woman's mind to find nothing, not even a whisper of a thought. He could feel the pull of the swan, the strongest it has ever been, he had to find her. Had the woman hurt her?

The sky was lightening, if he wanted to question the woman he had to do it quickly. He flashed to where the woman's clothes lay as she reached shore.

"Edward," the woman whispered with wide eyes. He knew those eyes, had seen those eyes in the swan.

"Isabella," he questioned, pulling her to him.

Isabella felt the current run through her at his touch, he was her mate, only a mate would cause this reaction. Before she could answer his question she felt the tingling sensation that always accompanied her transformation, so she did what her heart desired most, she kissed Edward.

Edward felt his world shift. The woman's touch ignited something in him that would not be denied. His vampire brain was in overdrive, if the swan was his mate how could this woman evoke such a response from him. She quickly pressed her lips to his and he jumped back in surprise as the woman turned into the swan.

"Isabella?" At his question the swan nodded her long, graceful neck.

"You can take human form?" Another nod.

"What are you?" The question wasn't asked with malice or disgust and that gave Isabella hope. Before she could answer her flight instincts kicked in and she whipped her neck around looking for trouble.

"We need to leave here, it isn't safe." She whispered in his mind.

"What do you…" Edward started to ask and stopped when the word run was shouted in his mind.

"Now, run Edward!"

Edward reacted on instinct, picked up the swan and ran. Looking back once at her terrified honk, to see two figures now standing by the lake, holding the pile of folded clothes.

"Turns out I shouldn't have doubted Alice." Edward said to the swan, that morning Edward Cullen disappeared.

Washington Present Day

They were ready, it had taken years to maneuver all the players but today, they would finally have peace, hopefully.

After leaving Montana they traveled the globe for 5 years, spending the time getting to know each other. Isabella explained as much as could to Edward but something's she wasn't allowed to tell, like how to make her more human permanently or what exactly she was.

Edward checked in with the other Cullens every few months and wanted them to meet Isabella. However, she feared their anger for taking Edward away and how much it would escalate if she wouldn't answer all the questions they would obviously have about her. It didn't take long for Edward to see her point, after 18 months Edward made a trip to see them in New York, leaving Isabella safe in the Catskills.

The visit started out fine but as Edward couldn't give them the answers they needed Emmett and Jasper had taken to calling him 'bird fucker' in their minds. Rose kept imagining a swan giving him a blowjob and saying 'with a neck like that at least you know she can deep throat you', and Alice was pissed because she couldn't 'see' anything.

He was back with his swan in under 24 hours, apologizing to Carlisle but unwilling to subject himself to the mental torment of his siblings. He had always supported them and all they wanted to do was ridicule him because his mate was currently a bird. They would have torn him apart if he had said half of the things they were thinking. It pissed him off, just because it wasn't said for everyone to hear did not make it okay.

Over the years Isabella explained what happened to her the best she could. She knew about the witch Victoria, but didn't understand why she cursed her and her sisters, beyond wanting to hurt her parents. She explained how she knew her sisters had died, that her family was searching for her, and that something dark was looking her too but didn't know exactly what it was or why.

She fascinated Edward. In some ways she was very mature, focused, and seemed every bit the 300 plus years she had been on this earth. Other times, especially on her human days, she was very childlike, making up for all the other days of the year in day.

The swan tried several times to tell Edward about the curse and what she had heard that day in Salem about breaking it. Something physically prevented her from doing it. She tried writing it down or telling him mentally, nothing worked. It was just something he would have to figure out on his own.

They were in Mexico when the curse broke. Over the years they had run into bounty hunters looking for the black swan, but hadn't been able to find out who they ultimately worked for. They were on the run from a vampire army when…something, appeared in front of them. It looked like a man but was covered in black markings. Edward was carrying Isabella so they could stay together and move faster. Upon seeing the man he threw her high into the air so she could take flight and he could fight the new threat.

The man lost interest in Edward as soon as he let go of the swan. Edward felt the shift in the wind as the man started whispering. Knowing whatever the man was going to do would be aimed at Isabella, Edward leapt towards the man to block his attack. Isabella screeched as the fireball hit Edward in the chest.

"Who are you?" The man whispered as he heard the ancient language the woman was murmuring. His eyes went wide as he realized when she finished he would be banished. He decided to escape and live to fight another day.

Isabella quickly shielded Edward and herself before summoning water from the building thunderstorm to save Edward. Once the flames were out, she looked deep into Edwards mind before she was satisfied that he would live, then she waited.

"What are you thinking so fiercely about?" Isabella asked.

"The day we broke the curse." Edward answered with a smile.

"Ahhh, yes. For as many times as we had told and thought our love to each other who knew it would a totally selfless act that would actually break the curse."

"Remember how we celebrated? Once I healed of course." Edward wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Maybe I need a reminder." Isabella said coyly.

As Edward led Isabella to their cabin his mind drifted back to the day everything changed.

_What the hell happened to me? I was in physical pain, not the kind of pain from a limb reattaching but the kind of pain I imagined a human in a car crash would have. I was having trouble focusing my mind because of the pain. I felt hot. I couldn't remember the last time I felt temperature, unless I was holding Isabella._

"_You'll be okay Edward. It will take…time, but you will heal and be as good as new." Isabella choked out._

_Fuck! Was it Halloween? How long had I been out? It must be Halloween for me to hear Isabella talking to me. I tried to open my eyes and groaned._

"_Edward, oh Edward, I love you, don't try to get up. What do you need Edward? What helps the healing process?"_

"_Blood," I sent to her. _

_I felt blood dripping into my mouth and holy hell I had never tasted anything like it, even better than human blood. What the fuck was it and where can I get more. As I healed, Isabella explained what happened with the man and that I had taken a hit from a fireball to save her._

"_I think it was that act that broke the curse Edward. I remember hearing something about true love that day and to be willing to die for me, there is no greater act of love than that."_

_That made sense. "What was that blood you gave me, I have never tasted anything like it and I seem to be healing faster than normal?"_

"_That was my blood." She whispered._

"_Thank you Isabella."_

_We lay for hours as I healed, talking of the man who attacked us. Isabella was sure he was a human warlock but for unknown reasons had the markings of a Shadowlander. I learned a number of new things that day. Most importantly, Isabella was sure the driving force behind her capture is the Shadow Prince James, and that there was a hell of a lot more to the magical world than I ever imagined. _

_Eventually Isabella fell asleep._

"Come back to me Edward," she whispered against his skin. She was softly kissing his skin as it was exposed while she removed his clothing.

"You're not playing fair Isabella." Edward reminded her as she slowly slid his jeans over his hips. Since taking her blood that day the connection between them was off the charts, especially when they did anything sexual.

"All's fair in love Edward." Her warm hands slid under his cock and played with his balls, Edward hissed at the sensation.

"And war Isabella." Edward finished for her, removing her clothes as he launched them towards the bed. He could feel her lust and urgency through their bond, this would not be gentle,

Edward took both her hands in one of his and slid his hand down her stomach to pinch her clit as he fucked her harder.

"Yes, submit to me my Isabella. It will bring you great pleasure." Edward cooed to her, calling to her mind, body, and soul through their bond.

Edward felt the shift as soon as Isabella gave herself to him fully. They rarely lost themselves like this, most times they were completely unaware of the outside world and would lose hours. This time was no different.

After they were sated and Isabella was laying in his arms, Edward heard his family calling to him.

"Everything is ready. Are you prepared to end this my swan?"

Isabella had come up with the plan to send James back to his prison. It had taken months of planning and the years of getting all the pieces together. The hardest part was finding her family since she was still shielding herself and Edward.

When they finally found them and the Cullens' people wanted explanations. What happened to the swan? What were they to each other? What would happen in the future? Edward's favorite was Charles' reaction when he found out they had married. He was having a hard time seeing Isabella as anything other than the young girl she had been before the curse.

"Yes, let's do this and then we can get on with our lives."

"You know they will want answers and to hear yours and our stories."

"I know, they have been patient so far. I just hope they will be accepting of everything."

"We did what we had to survive. They will understand that Isabella."

"Okay, let's go send James back to his prison hell and then enjoy All Hallow's Eve as it should be celebrated."

Everything was in place as they took the field. They had waited for All Hallow's Eve so James wouldn't be surprised to find a human Isabella. The plan was simple, the field had been enchanted, and whatever dark forces appeared in it would be immobilized. At that point, the others would come out of the woods and their combined magic would be enough to banish James back to his Shadowland prison.

"I love you my swan, be careful." Edward whispered as he place a soft kiss on her neck.

"Always my vampire, I love you." Isabella kissed above his heart. "Piece of cake." She said with a wink and dropped her shield.

* * *

**A/N: This is very loosely based on one of the movies listed. Don't look for it to necessarily follow the plot, but the general ingredients are there. Thanks for reading!**

**Movie guesses?**


	9. Cut

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything... literally... Enjoy!**

**Title: Cut**

**Written by Lauren Danielle**

* * *

He walked the halls of Forks High School every week with his head lowered, eyes on his shoes, never faltering. The sounds of whispers echoed in the quiet halls of the dilapidated building.

No matter to him, he would soon be gone. He would sit through the pointless fucking graduation ceremony. His diploma would join the fire beneath his mantle the moment he walked out the doors.

"Going through the motions" was what the counselors called it.

They all thought he was just a sad, lost, lonely boy.

In reality, he was. He just felt it best to be that way.

Alone.

Edward was born different.

What an asinine way to phrase it.

His father, Edward Sr. was a creative mind. He loved inventing, sculpting, creating. He created parts of Edward Jr.

When Elizabeth Masen delivered her son, he was missing things. Parts.

His fingertips to be exact.

The tips of his hands were simply knuckles. She sobbed and sobbed until her husband, willing to satisfy his wife in any way, promised a solution.

He would invent, sculpt, create anything that would make his wife happy again and his son appear normal.

But on the inside, Edward Sr. didn't want normal. He wanted something extraordinary. He wanted his son to harbor a secret, a gift, and the little boys fingers would provide just that.

He thought it over and over alone in his office. He dreamt ideas in his sleep. But none proved to be possible, they seemed too imaginative...until one day.

Edward Sr. watched Elizabeth file her nails.

Now, Edward Masen walks the halls with gloves over his hands. The students assume diseases, deformities, even temperature control.

He wishes.

The tips of his gloves are lined in thick plastic, created, of course, by his father. The sharp tools underneath are hidden, destined to remain hidden if Edward has his way.

In Edward's second class of the day, he has to endure Biology. He loathes any class where he MUST partner with another person. However, in this particular class, he must endure the worst partner of all.

Bella Swan.

It's not as though she smells strongly, or has any sort of mystery to her that could spike ones interest.

It's her hair, her auburn, chocolate locks that draw Edward in. He dreams of running his fingers through her hair, wrapping it around his wrist, feeling it slowly trace his body as she travels lower, lower, lower...

The ends curl just slightly, framing each other so perfectly that no matter how the wind blows, the strands resume their pose.

It kills him.

He will never be able to touch it.

Until one day...

Edward Masen is twitching today. His knuckles twitch under their metallic bones because today Bella Swan will not stop running her fingers through her hair.

Twirling strand after strand, detangling non-existent tangles.

So he is staring. And she can see him.

Her eyes dart over to his but he cannot and will not look away from the dainty finger curling around luscious hair.

Eventually, a throat is cleared. It is Bella's. Edward licks his lips and their eyes connect. For the first time he realizes that her eyes match her hair.

And that is fucking beautiful.

They stare at each other for quite some time, until class in dismissed and a loud bell is breaking their spell.

Edward has never walked so fast.

The final bell signaling the end of the school day has sounded and Edward is sitting in his car, once again staring.

For the first time in three and a half years, he sees Bella Swan outside of Biology.

She has an overgrown boy hanging on her, and his varsity jacket draped on her small frame is almost enough to make Edward vomit the half turkey sandwich and apple he had for lunch.

She smiles up at the boy, but it's forced. Her attention in on the shiny silver Volvo and the hauntingly beautiful sad boy from her Biology class.

She kisses the boy on the cheek and skips away, and Edward's heart rate spikes. She is heading towards his car.

Without permission she opens the passenger door and slides her body right in.

"Hi." It is the first time he has ever heard her speak, and he really likes her voice.

"Hello." Bella expected something gravelly, the voice of a smoker. She did not expect the light yet masculine voice she got in return.

Silence fills the car and their time while they continued the staring match from hours before. No rush, for what they aren't sure, but they are taking their time.

Bella speaks first, again.

"You stare at me all the time."

Edward blinks but waits before he responds.

"I do."

That's it, no explanation, nothing offered except a confession.

More silence, and this time the air is charged. Lips are being licked, palms are getting sweaty, and gulps are going down smoothly.

She speaks again.

"Wanna drive me home?"

His eyes narrow in confusion. He looks to her and his eyes roam her oversized jacket.

"Why can't your boyfriend take you?" He says with true curiosity.

"Because I want you to. Besides, he has football practice." She tosses her long locks over her shoulder as she reaches for the seat belt, ignoring the fact that he didn't answer.

But she touched her hair, tossed it actually, and with that motion, whipped the scent of vanilla scented shampoo into the small confines of his car.

He wouldn't have said no.

He drives carefully, listening to her every direction, until she tells him to come to a stop.

Somehow, Edward knows this is not where Bella lives. Perhaps it's the vast amounts of trees and no houses in sight that tip him off.

Still, he shuts off the car and leans back in his seat. He doesn't look at the girl next to him until he hears the car door open and shut. She walks in front of the car, turns and smiles, and continues deep into the forest.

Edward exhales deeply, he doesn't really know what he's doing, but we won't back down now.

He is able to catch up to her quickly. She doesn't look behind her, so Edward stuffs his hands into his pockets and follows.

Suddenly, his body is being forced against a tree and soft wet lips are aggressively caressing his. A tongue is probing, determined to dance with his own, and he is not one to deny.

Her small body is pressed against his, squirming as little feminine moans escape their kissing lips.

She pulls away for breath, and Edward is grateful for the moment to clear his head.

Until of course, she just has to open her mouth.

"You always look so uncomfortable, tense. I wanna make you relaxed." Her smirk appears, and Edward's dick twitches.

Their faces come together again, and her hands find his pants. Small fingers are yanking on belt loops and buttons. In a moment of weakness, his hands reach for her face, wanting to have some sort of control over her desperate kisses.

The feeling of leather shocks Bella for a moment. She leans away and looks over at his hands.

"Take the gloves off." Edward stiffens. "It's ok, baby, take them off." She coos.

Edward is finding it very hard to deny this girl.

Slowly, he removes the gloves. Bella is preoccupied with the skin of Edward's neck. His pulse is racing, and she likes the way it feels under her tongue.

Out of fear that she will see, Edward hides his hands behind his back. His middle appendage scrapes his shirt and connects with his skin. He cringes, but Bella believes it to be out of pleasure, and without hesitation, drops to her knees.

Edward stares down in wonder; how did this even begin?

Her hands push his pants and briefs low enough so his erection springs out. She licks her lips one last time and smirks again at Edward before licking a circle around the tip of his throbbing cock.

Edward can't quiet the moan that escapes from his lips. His knees almost buckle at the feeling of not only a hand that doesnt belong to him, but also the tongue and now lips of a sort-of stranger.

In the privacy of his bedroom, jacking off is a chore that is rarely executed. Edward has special, softer gloves that his "thoughtful" father gave to him on his 13th birthday. His mother was mortified to say the least.

Her mouth is like a vacuum on him, sucking him deep and pulling him out with tight fastened lips. The warmth is incredible, and for the first time, Edward thinks he might smile.

She never falters except when she thrusts him too deep and she gags, but Edward doesn't mind. That felt fucking amazing.

Her rhythm is sexy and her stare seductive. Edward can feel more pricks of metal into his back with his restraint but it is all worth it.

Bella has one hand caressing the part of his dick she can't fit and the other is stroking his thigh, squeezing in rhythm, higher...higher...

Edward doesn't realize, until it's too late, that her hand is wrapped around his wrist and pulling his hand away from its hiding place.

Her eyes are closed, but if they were open, she would be looking directly at sharp, dangerous blades.

She places his hand, "fingers" arched away, onto the back of her head.

A loud moan is his only argument, for now the urge to touch and play with her hair is far too great and his orgasm is fast approaching.

He can't stop himself, he doesn't have the control.

His fingers thread themselves through her hair and he pulls, only slightly. His orgasm is strong, and he holds her head in place as he spurts into her mouth. He only barely notices her hands pushing against his thighs until he is empty.

He releases her hair and a scream sounds.

Down he looks, at long auburn and chocolate colored locks both in his hands and on the forest floor.

"Oh my god!"

Startled, Edward looks at Bella.

Her hands are on her head but her eyes are glued to Edward, more importantly, Edwards scissored hands.

Edward has never ran so fast.

* * *

**I've been trying to keep up with review replies so all you wonderful guessers out there know if you are right or not, but I haven't gotten back to everyone just yet. Most, but not all, and I can not reply to those who have not signed in. So, Ima put a little answer sheet here for the stories that have posted thus far, with the exception of this one.**

**Halloween, She Wrote - movie prompt = Casper**

**Bound for Life - movie prompt = The Craft**

**Incomplete - movie prompt = Edward Scissorhands**

**Episode 15, Season 3 - movie prompt = Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

**Awesome Saga - movie prompt = Scary Movie**

**The Swan - movie prompt = Hocus Pocus**

**Y'all are doing an awesome job guessing. Maybe nect time we'll have to be a bit trickier?**

**Now, movie prompt guess for today's one shot?**


	10. A Night of Fright is No Delight

**A Night of Fright is No Delight**

**Written by: Cullen's Pet**

* * *

"Tell me again why we're doing this?" Alice asked as they motored quietly across the lake. "It's not like we need the money."

"No," Jasper conceded as he maneuvered the boat through the choppy water. "I know we don't need the money, darlin'. But I'm curious. My cousin Sanders was a very old man and there are rumors that he was quite the collector of memorabilia from the Civil War. You know my passion over things from that era."

"Obsession," Alice corrected teasingly. "Yes. I know. But, we could just go and buy those things that you don't already have."

Alice shivered again as the house loomed into sight on the far end of the lake. It was certainly a creepy looking old Victorian style house. There were two lights flickering in the windows making them look a lot like eyes glowing in the distance. She needed to get a hold of herself. She was letting her imagination run away from her again. Maybe it was because it was Halloween. Or maybe it was because the house was really fucking spooky. All she knew was that Jasper owed her one. Big time.

"It's not the same," he replied finally with a smile as a bolt of lightening cut through the sky. "These things belonged to what is left of my human family. I'd like to preserve that."

"Still," Alice shuddered as thunder rumbled above them. "I just have a bad feeling about all this. It's hard to explain. I can see the outcome, and nothing bad happens. But I can't shake this uneasiness."

"Everything will be fine, beautiful," Jasper reassured her as he docked the boat. "We're vampires. It's not as if we have much to be afraid of."

Alice looked up at him for a moment before she reached up and took his proffered hand. He helped her out of the boat, just like the southern gentleman that he was, and they walked to the door to knock. She thought it was slightly hokey to see several carved jack-o-lanterns decorating the porch. A man just died here a few weeks ago. Who had carved them anyway? She knew Jasper's cousin hadn't. And he had lived here alone.

Upon their knock, the door swung open to reveal a very frightening looking man. His skin was a pasty, unhealthy grey color and he had a large hook shaped nose that was the predominant feature on his face.

"I'm Cosgood Creeps," he said as he ushered them inside. "I'm Colonel Sanders' attorney and I'll be presiding over the will reading this evening. Please, do come in and make yourself comfortable as we wait for the others to arrive."

Alice suppressed a shudder as she passed the man and seated herself on a small loveseat. Jasper took the seat beside her. "Cosgood Creeps," she whispered just for Jasper to hear. "What kind of name is that? It certainly fits his looks."

"Alice," Jasper chided gently. "We can't all be supermodels."

Alice leaned against her mate as he sent out soothing feelings and took in their surroundings. The house was certainly lavish on the interior. She certainly hadn't been expecting that from the sinister appearance of the exterior, but she was pleasantly surprised. There was a nice marble fireplace that was keeping the room toasty warm. A large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, throwing off brilliant rainbows of light around the circular room. A large winding staircase led to the second floor. The curtains were made of a good quality heavy velvet. It was a bit rich for her tastes but it wasn't aesthetically unpleasing.

Alice moved her attention back to the moment at hand as it seemed that everyone had arrived and they were about to start on the will reading. She was rather surprised to see a group of four teenagers and a dog.

"Attention everybody," the attorney called. "As you all know, I am Cosgood Creeps, attorney of the late Colonel Sanders. My partner, Mr. Crawls, couldn't make it tonight."

The man was really eerie looking as the fire cast dark shadows across his face. Even though Alice was a vampire, the man still gave her the heebie jeebies.

"Creeps and Crawls!" the tall lanky boy exclaimed. "They sure picked the right attorneys for this job."

Alice couldn't help but silently agree with his assessment. This whole place was way off the creep-o-meter.

"Colonel Sanders was a bit odd," the attorney continued. "And his only instructions were to play this record for you."

The attorney set things up and soon there was a boisterous voice coming from the speakers. "Greetins' ya'll."

"Cousin Simple."

"Nephew Norville."

"Sweet Cousin Maldehyde."

"Cousin Jasper."

"And my old friend, Scooby Doo."

"Now that you're all here, might as well get down to the nitty gritty of inheriting my fortune. You're all going to receive an equal share of a million dollars, providing you spend the night here in the old family mansion."

Alice breathed a sigh of relief just as the short girl with glasses said, "That shouldn't be too hard."

"The house is haunted," the record continued.

Alice swore that she heard the dog gulp and echo the word 'haunted'. Dogs couldn't talk, could they? She'd seem a lot in her long life but she'd never come across a talking dog before.

The record continued, "Yes, haunted. And those of you that don't stay, his share of the fortune will go to the others. Now, good night and pleasant dreams ya'll. Hahahaha!"

"I don't like this Jasper," Alice muttered. She didn't have a very good track record with ghosts. She really didn't want to wait around and try her luck again. Sometimes she'd wondered if she had some other latent ability that she didn't know about. She stayed away from haunted places. After the incident in Louisiana, she tended to keep a distance between herself and anything remotely spectral. They seemed to seek her out.

"Alice," Jasper murmured back. "You're a vampire. You know that there are only a few things in this world that can harm us. Ghosts aren't one of them."

"Well, that's it," the attorney declared. "I will return to the island in the morning to find out which of you remains. If any. Hahahaha!"

"Cue the sinister laughter," Alice whispered as she watched the man let himself out of the house. "I'm stating, for the record, that I don't like this. Not one bit. This civil war memorabilia isn't worth tempting your control or me running into another ghost. I see the future, I don't channel spirits. But they don't seem to know that."

"I'll make it up to you, darlin'," Jasper whispered mischievously and flashed her a smile that had her insides melting. His dimples were just so damn cute. And his voice was warm like honey. She clenched her thighs in anticipation.

"I'm going to hold you to your promise, Mister Whitlock," she breathed in reply.

Alice tore her eyes away from her mate and focused on their surroundings once more. She was afraid if she continued to look at him, that she would just jump him right here in the front room, humans be damned.

"Ten o'clock," one of the cousins announced. "And I suggest that we all turn in."

Alice needed no more prompting. Her panties were already damp with her arousal. Jasper owed her and she knew that he would make due on his debt, haunted house or not. She found herself a little excited over the prospect. They'd never made love in a haunted house before.

As soon as they were in their room, he spun her around and pressed her against the door. Attacking her mouth passionately, she moaned as his hand trailed up her skirt. She leaned her head back as he nipped and licked his way down her throat. She gasped as he bit her lightly, leaving a stinging reminder of his possession.

"Quiet, darlin'," he whispered softly as his tongue laved the spot tenderly. "We wouldn't want the humans to come investigate."

He lifted her effortlessly and she wound her legs around his waist as he parted her blouse. Pulling her breasts free from the cups of her bra, he pinched one nipple as he took the other between his sharp teeth. She groaned softly again and rubbed her core against the bulge in his pants, trying to ease the ache that was building there.

She squealed softly as he pulled her away from the wall and dropped her on the bed. "Jasper," she chastised. "A little warning would be nice."

He smirked down at her as he began removing the rest of her clothes, baring her creamy skin to his hungry eyes. "Now, where's the fun in that?" he asked as he pulled his shirt over his head.

Alice leaned back and took in the sight of her husband as he stripped. He really had the perfect body. Strong shoulders, a narrow lightly muscled abdomen, a nice vee cut into the muscles surrounding his hips. She licked her lips as he removed his last article of clothing, showing off the impressive package between his legs. She really was a lucky girl.

She reached up to grasp his cock but a firm hand on her wrist stopped her. "Nuh uh, beautiful," he rebuked her gently. "This about you. Now, lay back and hold onto the headboard. Don't let go."

She blinked her eyes and looked at him for a moment. They'd played these kind of games before. They'd been together for quite some time now. She saw his eyes darkening with lust, so she laid back and complied with his commands, wrapping her small hands around the headboard behind her.

She felt vulnerable for a moment as he stood there staring for what seemed like an eternity before he finally joined her on the bed. She was pliant in his hands as he propped her legs up and spread them far apart.

She shuddered as his nose skimmed her thigh. "Gorgeous," he whispered as his tongue teased her thigh sensually. She could feel the moistening of her folds as he continued his slow seduction. He really could be a tease sometimes. She shivered and shuddered as his fingers skimmed over and around where she wanted his touch the most. She bucked her hips in an effort to gain the relief she so desperately wanted.

He chuckled softly and pinned her hips to the bed with one hand, halting her movements. "Patience, love," he breathed, his tongue whispering against her glistening folds. "All good things come to those who wait."

He continued his slow torture, arousing her to the point she was whimpering. After she thought she could take no more, his tongue finally made contact with her throbbing clit as his fingers breached her opening. Alice struggled to keep quiet as her first orgasm ripped through her body, her hands gripping the wood of the headboard as it squeaked in protest at its rough handling.

Jasper didn't relent. He dived in, using all of his skill to bring her to the brink faster than he ever had before. Alice released the headboard, and carded her fingers through his honey colored hair as she soared to the edge once more.

She groaned in protest as Jasper stopped his ministrations. "What did I tell you, Alice?" he asked solemnly as he wiped his face with the back of his hand.

Alice struggled through the haze of her arousal to answer his question. "You said not to let go of the headboard," she answered, her voice small.

"That's right," he affirmed as he drew himself up onto his knees. "You didn't follow my instructions, beautiful. Do you know what that means?"

Alice shook her head. His grin was positively feral as he studied her. "It means that bad girls get punished. Get on your knees, darlin' and face the headboard."

Alice moved to comply with his commands. This was a side that Jasper so rarely showed. He was a natural leader, a commander, and she loved it when he brought that into the bedroom. Her juices were dripping from her as she felt his presence behind her.

She shivered with anticipation as his hands ran down her back and caressed the sway of her spine. "Hold the headboard, darlin'. Don't let go this time. And don't make any noise."

Alice reached up and gripped the sturdy wood once more. She sucked in a deep breath as Jasper's hand smacked her ass hard.

"That's for disobeying," he murmured as he smacked her once more. "That's for being so damned tempting." His hand swung once more and she muffled a groan of pleasure. "That's for making noise."

She wanted to argue with him. She hadn't made a sound until the last blow, but she knew that he was counting on her disagreement. She rubbed her rump against his erection as his hands soothed the ache in her rump.

"Are you ready, beautiful?" he asked as his pressed the tip of his cock against the wetness of her opening.

She pressed back against him in answer. He gripped her hips as he plunged in, filling her completely. They both hissed at sensation. He'd just pulled back and was ready to plunge in once more, before a loud commotion in the hallway attracted their attention. There were several loud bangs and some shouting.

"Shit," he cursed. "Just when it was getting good. Cockblocked by a bunch of humans."

They dressed hurriedly so that they could find out just what the devil was going on. They'd just left the room, when they were stopped and informed by the tall blond haired boy, Fred was his name, that Cousin Simple had disappeared. He relayed that everyone had agreed to return to their room and lock the doors.

Jasper locked eyes with Alice before sniffing the air carefully. "Something's fishy, Alice. I smell that creepy attorney here on the staircase. Maybe we should look around."

They crept through the dark mansion and down the winding staircase. Alice's eye darted around rapidly as she tried to take in all of their surroundings at once. She couldn't deny that she felt unsettled. And she felt a bit ridiculous for it. She was a vampire after all.

Jasper pulled her to cupboard in the kitchen. "Feel that ?" he said as he held her hand by the crack in the door.

She felt a slight breeze. She looked up and nodded her head. He reached out and swung the door open, revealing another set of stairs. They followed them down and emerged into an underground cavern. She looked at her mate as he looked around in awe. The place was packed full of Civil War relics.

She watched him as he walked around tracing his fingers over the artifacts lovingly. He moved to a cannon and wiped the dust off it reverently.

"They can keep the money," he stated. "I just want this collection."

They each roamed around, picking through the contents of the cave. Jasper had found a cache of firearms and was carrying around and old flintlock pistol and a musket. Alice was looking through the contents of an old wagon. She pulled back the canvas and gasped as she saw the contents. There were dozens of Confederate uniforms, in near mint condition. She'd always wanted to see what her soldier looked like in uniform.

"Major Whitlock," she called seductively. "You have to come and see what I found."

Jasper didn't have time turn around before Alice shrieked as one of the uniforms she'd been looking at rose slowly up in to the air. She watched incredulously as its arms started flapping and it started coming toward her. She screamed again and ran as it chased her around the cave.

Jasper watched for a moment, amused as Alice seemingly forgot that she was at the top of the food chain. She'd lost it completely as she ducked and dodged the flapping uniform. She screamed once more as Jasper caught her, wrapping his arms around her and stopping her unnecessary flight.

"Hush, darlin'," he soothed. "It's alright. Watch."

She watched, wide eyed as the uniform stopped its pursuit and hovered before them. She laughed a little as the old material slipped and revealed the culprit.

It was only a goose.

She laughed in relief before she smacked her husband on the chest. "You knew the whole time, didn't you?" she accused.

He smiled and laughed. "I did."

"Why didn't you say anything?" she pouted.

He laughed again before kissing her on the end of her nose. "You were just so damn funny running around, beautiful. I couldn't help but watch for a minute."

She looked at him angrily for a minute. She couldn't believe he'd let her run around scared like that. Then she snuggled into his chest. "Can we leave now?" she asked. "You said that you didn't care about the money."

She felt mortified again as the goose finally untangled itself from the uniform and flew away. She couldn't believe that she'd gotten so scared over something so trivial.

"Don't you want to solve the mystery?" he teased.

"No, I don't," she pouted into his shirt. "I want to be far away from this creepy house. Please, Jasper. I can make it up to you."

She paused as Jasper considered her words. Then she tried to sweeten the deal. "Look, I'm sure that they already think that we've disappeared. Let's just take what you want from down here and be gone. They won't ever know."

"I don't know," Jasper teased. He fought a smile as she stiffened in his arms. "I'd like to stick around and solve the mystery as to what happened to Cousin Simple."

"Jasper Whitlock!," Alice fumed as she poked him in the chest. "If you don't turn around and march down that beach and get in that boat…"

"You'll what?" he asked, his eyes gleaming in the semi-darkness.

"I'll… I'll…" she struggled as she tried to come up with a suitable threat. "I'll reorganize and redecorate your office."

"You wouldn't?" he asked fearfully.

"Would," she crowed triumphantly.

"Tell you what," he bargained as he loosened his hold on the tiny termagant in his arms. "Let's compromise. Help me load up some of these things. I'll agree to leave before we find out what exactly is going on in my cousin's house. And you can agree to owe me one when we get home."

His eyes darkened considerably as he considered all the possibilities of her owing him one. It was a positively delicious thought. He'd been rather enjoying himself earlier upstairs before they'd been so rudely interrupted.

"Done," she agreed finally.

He released her fully and they began to pack away what he wanted to take. He definitely wanted the guns and there was an old standard issue gun cleaning kit. An old steamer trunk, which they used to pack all of his newest treasures into. He even packed up a few of the uniforms.

As he was folding them away, he noticed a few papers sticking out of a book that was in the bottom of the wagon. He pulled them out carefully and unfolded them. It was his enlistment papers. Along with the notice that had been given to his wife of his death. There was even a scratchy photo of him in his uniform. His hands shook slightly. He thought everything was gone.

"Alice," he called. "Look."

"Oh, Jas. Is that you?" she asked.

"It is. Look," he said. "It's all my papers."

She looked over them carefully before placing them back in the book and into the trunk. She closed the lid and pecked him on the lips.

"Lets' go, soldier," she said playfully. " I believe I have a debt to repay."

He smiled warmly at her. "After you darlin'. I won't mind at all collecting on that debt either. Especially since you owe me two now."

~~~FIN~~~

* * *

**Movie Prompt guesses?**


	11. Evil Deeds

**Evil Deeds**

By xxJustRobinxx

* * *

They lie intertwined, blissfully happy in their coupling. They've tried to christen each room of the house, but with a home as large as this, it's a feat. Once—as teenagers, perhaps—it would have been attainable, but now, it borders on impossible and obscene.

"This passion…where has it come from, Mr. Cullen?" she asks wistfully.

He looks into her eyes and is a little confused about how he's been feeling the past week, as if he's not able to sate his hunger for her. He'd like to think it's their new home and their new marital status, but he's not entirely convinced. He thinks this _hunger _may be out of his control.

m-)

:X

:-m

The new bride lies peacefully sleeping draped in nothing more than tan cotton sheets. They are of high count—1200—a gift for the couple at their wedding; they are shamelessly intended for the impending activities in their newly shared bed.

"Babe, wake up." He runs his hand down her bare back, stopping to palm the cheek of her ass. He loves how smooth and firm her skin feels. He knows one day she will be covered in stretch marks and wrinkles, but he will love that, too. Now, though, he relishes the suppleness of her flesh and can't resist taking it into his mouth.

"Mmmmm."

She stirs, aroused by the soft kisses and licks upon her body. Once he knows she's awake, he bites. It's intended to be playful, but as his teeth meet the flesh of her bottom, he can't help but sink his teeth into her skin. The resistance the skin provides excites him, and he wants to feel it break… to taste the blood.

"Edward!" she shouts in pain.

Rattled, he leaps from the bed, unsure what possessed him to act so recklessly or to inflict pain purposefully upon the woman he loves.

.

.

.

"Sweetheart, please come out of the bathroom."

She stands patiently at the closed door wearing the ratty robe she's had since high school. It's a source of comfort, which she needs now. "I'm not upset. I know it was an accident. You just got carried away."

He hears her unspoken pleas, "_Please come to me. I'm lonely and frightened_."

.

.

He apologizes a hundred times over. She wants to move past it and pretend it never happened.

m-)

:X

:-m

"Can you believe your uncle lived here by himself?" She ponders their good fortune aloud to her husband during their evening meal. It was a… miracle… the house became available mere days before their wedding.

"He wasn't really my uncle, Bella. You know that. He was a creepy old man Carlisle befriended after the war." His voice is full of disdain as he reiterates the point to his wife. The house's former inhabitant was not a good man, and Edward knows it. Still, Bella is relieved they can start their life with such an extravagant home in Suffolk with no mortgage, regardless of the circumstances.

She senses his discomfort and decidedly changes the subject. "I went by the shelter again today." He tenses, knowing that Bella wants a dog, but he's not sure he wants the responsibility. She baits him further by selling the virtues of a dog as protector when Edward is gone. He travels some for work but not extensively. A dog would ensure she's safe under the circumstances.

"Did you find one you liked?"

"There are so many that need homes, babe. It's so sad." He graces her with a head nod indicating his support for a new acquisition to the family. Her happiness is paramount, and if a dog is the key, then so be it.

However, a dog will complicate matters.

m-)

:X

:-m

"So, work is good?" Bella asks as the couple lie in bed. It's only been two weeks since they moved into the home, but she's finally starting to feels like it's hers. She's been passing the days with decorating, while he slaves away on drawings in his office.

Some of their things are here: wedding photos and contemporary art on the walls, updated hardware on the kitchen cabinets, and a fresh coat of paint in the master bath.

"Work is good," he growls, his tone relaying his discontent in talking about his day. What he really wants to do is fuck. It's been a stressful week, and he _need_s to release the tension. "He runs his hands along her torso, from pubic bone to breastplate, letting her know his intensions with his actions in lieu of talking." "Take your fucking nightie off." His timbre is rough, but she likes it. He's always been a sensitive lover and Bella likes this new, gruff role-play. He smells the mixture of her fear and arousal, and it spurs him on. The testosterone raging through his body is brimming at an uncontrollable level. He doesn't even realize he's no longer in control. The nightgown, which was a gift from Bella's best friend, now lies in shreds on the floor. Her panties follow close behind.

Birth control has always been a joint affair but not tonight. Edward is too frenzied to take time out for his part in protection. He pulls her down the bed and pushes himself into her. He's cognizant of her not being entirely wet, but she's not his concern as he spits into his palm and lubricates himself.

His grunts are feral as he wildly thrusts into her; he moves as if a demon has been injected into his soul-a soul that craves such things as fucking and the taste of flesh and blood.

She still can't believe the virtual stranger whose eyes are void of the enthusiasm with which he once consumed her. Now they are blank, looking through the object of his gratification.

"Edward, look at me, baby," she coaxes unsuccessfully. He immediately pulls out, flipping her over and reentering her from behind. While he hasn't hurt her—yet—he's not concerned that he may inflict pain. He pumps harder, shoving her tiny, curvy body up the bed and into the mattress. She clutches the sheets in hopes of gaining some sort of traction but to no avail.

The slap rings out. The high ceilings echo their erotic groans, grunts, and the slapping of skin against skin. He stares at the red print on her ass in the replica of his hand. He wants to see the skin tinged bright pink, perhaps even better if the tiny pockets of blood were to pool at the surface as well. With a force unbeknownst to him, Edward leans down and once again bites the flesh of his mate causing her to cry out.

Unlike the last time, he has drawn blood and he isn't sorry.

m-)

:X

:-m

"Alice, I don't know what the fuck is wrong with Edward. He's been distant the last few days and he's…" she pauses while speaking to her friend on the phone. She's looking around as if she knows she's being watched.

"He's been…different." Silence stretches as her friend questions Bella further.

"It's embarrassing, Alice!"

Her friend pushes for more.

"I know there have never been secrets between us; it's just hard for me to vocalize." But the friend isn't satisfied.

"Right after we moved into the house, we were having sex and he bit me, okay? He just got carried away is all. Then a few nights ago, he hit me… like slapped me on the butt, and then bit me so hard it broke the skin and drew blood. It scared the shit out of me, Alice." Her eyes are glassy and the tears are going to spill.

She continues after her friend speaks. "I know, but he didn't even apologize. He finished, got up, and left the room. He went downstairs to the study and locked the door. He never came back to bed."

m-)

:X

:-m

"Come on, Blue! Come on girl!"

The dog arrived this morning: a young Blue Healer. It's timid and careful, but it already senses something is amiss in the house. It refuses to go past the kitchen.

Edward chuckles at the hapless animal. "Guess I don't have to worry about sharing my bed with more than one bitch."

Bella is absolutely speechless as he turns and exits the room. He's never spoken a single word of disrespect in their years together. The sheer disbelief of his words has her biting back tears. She's beginning to break down, and it's easier than anticipated. Many women would lash out in anger at such vulgarity, the rough sex, the harsh words—but not her. She's already wondering what she's doing wrong to be treated like this.

She plans his favorite dinner and sets the scene for a romantic interlude in the bedroom complete with massage, bubble bath, and candles. She hopes that he will soften and they will rekindle their passion left dormant in favor of rough fucks and ripped clothing.

Edward doesn't return to the house after work. Instead, he finds peace and quiet, along with a bottle of Jack Daniels, in the abandoned shed at the back of the property.

m-)

:X

:-m

"This place is so big!" the friend says, looking around the parlor. Much of the original furniture is still present and lends credence to her overall sense of foreboding.

"Let's get you settled in, Alice. Come on, I'll take you to your room." The pair treads the stairs, giggling about old times. There hasn't been happiness in the house for years…

"Do you mind if I lie down for a bit, Bella? Maybe it's just traveling, but I've got a migraine." Bella is disappointed but nods in acquiescence to her friend; there will be time for bonding later.

Alice lies down on the bed and shivers; she is cold all of a sudden and attributes this to the medication she takes to relieve her pain.

Bella relegates herself to the kitchen while her friend is at rest. She looks through the cupboards trying to decide what to cook. She comes to the space where she keeps her tea and reaches for her favorite: rosemary tea. She finds the container empty. "What the hell?" she asks aloud. The container was full yesterday, but now there is no trace of rosemary in sight. Upon further investigation, she finds her rosemary is missing from the spice rack as well. Deciding she must be mistaken, she looks through the cupboards at a feverish pace thinking she'd missed it the first time around. Still not finding the rosemary after an additional search, she stands rooted in the center of the kitchen looking confused and distraught. Only the scream from the guestroom brings her back to her senses.

"Alice?" she yells sprinting up the stairs. Bella skids to a stop at her friend's door and is horrified by the sight before her. Alice sits on the bed clutching her head and yelling. Through Alice's sobs, Bella hears the words "get away," and "it hurts."

"Alice! I'm taking you to the emergency room!" Bella is frantic. She's never seen her in this much pain, and while Alice has always had migraines, she's never reacted so violently.

m-)

:X

:-m

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Alice apologizes as they reenter the home. "I feel so silly. I just have no idea what came over me." The girls talk for a few more minutes about how intense Alice's pain had been, but subsided on the way to the hospital. However, it doesn't take long before Alice is feeling poorly again. She excuses herself to her bedroom, but stops off at the hall bathroom and expels the contents of her stomach. Bella calls Jasper, Alice's husband, and explains the illness. Jasper suggests that perhaps it's best for Alice to come home. He will make the ninety-minute drive in hope of somehow being helpful.

Jasper arrives ninety-three minutes later. He stands just inside the door, a feeling of heaviness looming over him. "I'm sorry, Bella, but I have to get Alice and go. We'll figure out later how to get her car. But I—we—can't stay here. This house is screaming at me to get out."

It only takes the blond man five minutes to fetch his wife, and her luggage. As Jasper drags Alice to the car, she screams for Bella to go with them. As she watches from the doorway, she wants to chase after them, but feels something holding her back. A tear slips down her cheek as the car disappears down the driveway, and Bella is left alone once again with the house.

m-)

:X

:-m

She sits in the tub, bubbles sticking to her skin. She isn't modest when she doesn't think there is anyone else around. She touches herself, her hand sliding over her nipples and down between her legs. It's been a week since she's had any time with her husband aside from delivering him a sandwich at lunch. When he comes out of his office, it's late at night. He often smells of liquor; Bella hopes it's the stress of his job that has him preoccupied.

She continues to touch herself, thinking of her more erotic experiences with Edward. Her scent mingles with the steam of the bathroom and permeates the air. Goosebumps appear on her skin as a chill runs through her. It heightens her arousal and she comes, feeling a cold heavy weight upon her.

She finally climbs into bed committing to herself she will leave the house. She's been here since they moved and Bella thinks some sunshine may help dissipate her feelings of loneliness and despair. She tucks herself beneath the covers, and falls asleep with the aid of her trusted Benadryl to lull her into exhaustion.

_A young woman runs down the stairs, fear evident on her face. She looks behind her, stumbling on a rug. She falls to the floor and any distance she put between her and her perpetrator has been lost. He's there, standing above her, only his wide grin visible—just before he snaps her neck._

She wakes with a start, a thin sheen of sweat covering her. The dream was vivid as though she were being chased, then murdered. She glances to the snoring man beside her, smiling that he came to their bed last night instead of sleeping on the couch. His hair is greasy and he's unshaven—her face shows concern for his unkempt appearance.

She heads to the shower for refuge despite her bath last night. She washes herself, filling the bathroom with steam. Old homes don't have exhaust fans, so the cool air of the house combined with the steam from the shower makes the air thick.

When her firm, supple, and enticing body exits the shower, she is barely able to see her reflection in the vanity mirror. What she sees, though, as she looks closer are two words: _**Get Out**_. She begins to question her sanity and wonders if Edward put the message on the mirror as a way to tell his bride he's made a mistake by marrying her. She'd like to chalk the experience up to stress, but given his recent behavior, she's not entirely convinced.

She'll leave the house today to reset her bearings.

m-)

:X

:-m

"The book store was a nice change of pace, Mom. I haven't been able to get much writing done since we moved, but getting out of the house for a little while was good. I think the pressure of all the changes we've been going through is making us a little stir-crazy." She continues to make excuses for the feeling of foreboding she's been having as of late. "Edward has been really frazzled, too, but we have something planned for next weekend when he gets back from his business trip. Maybe a couple days away will help us reconnect."

As Bella says this, she doesn't realize the connection will only be temporary.

She continues to talk on the phone, absentmindedly, as a cockroach catches her eye. The home is clean, and she wonders why a roach would inhabit her kitchen. As she goes in for the kill, she sees another. A cursory glance brings her attention to the activity in the sink.

"Mom—I gotta go."

A swarm of roaches crawls from the sink drain, having had their fill of death and decayed flesh. There are so many, and she hears the clicking and hissing sounds they crawl onto the kitchen counter. "Jesus Christ," she mutters, disgusted by the vile creatures. She cleans religiously, and doesn't understand the infestation. Roaches are nocturnal, and their exodus from the dark depths of the sink adds to her confusion.

She becomes manic in swatting the bugs, squishing them several at a time. Her shoe is covered in the milky guts of the despicable pests. After several moments, the horde seems to be dead and she moves to clean and sanitize the area.

She also adds insect spray to her growing shopping list.

But despite her efforts and her victory today, there will be more…

m-)

:X

:-m

Edward sits in the study, his gaze locked on the fire in front of him. "I know what I should do." It appears as though he's talking to no one, perhaps even talking to himself. "You tell me to kill her, but it seems wrong, and I can't be around her without feeling so angry." His voice is monotone, and his face is expressionless; these are not the words of a man who loves his wife. "The depravity I feel is so overwhelming. I imagine splitting her in two as I fuck her. Her body is pliable and willing to succumb to my sickness. Perhaps slitting her throat is the humane thing to do." A satisfied hum rings through the room. Edward's thoughts are approved… by someone other than himself.

The possession is nearly complete, and soon… there will be a reward.

Through the night, he continues to read the journals he's found. He should be disgusted by their contents, but he's not. At one point, Edward begins to pleasure himself during a particularly descriptive sex act.

_January 30, 1974_

_She was a brunette. I love the brunettes because they are usually more susceptible to my coercion. Red heads and blondes typically have more self__-__esteem, and by default, self-worth. I've tried on a few occasions, but I always come back to my brown-haired girls. This one agreed to come straight from work, so she was wearing her uniform. The striped pinafore had me salivating instantly. I hoped to see if the shade of red in the apron would match the color of her blood as it seeped from her body. I wasn't disappointed. She was ready for our encounte_r_ upon arrival. She hinted that she left her panties in the car and was ready to be taken. I barely got my pants down before she took my cock in her mouth. It was all I could do not to shove myself through the back of her skull. The thought of seeing a mix of blood, brains, and hair at the tip of my cock had me thrusting with fervor._

He stops reading as he reaches the precipice, the book hanging limply at his side. He strokes himself, his grip tight and unrelenting. He's quick in his jerks, bringing on his orgasm quickly. It's the first time in weeks he feels satisfied.  
.

.

.

After cleaning up with his pocket-handkerchief, Edward continues to read the soothing words with a quiet purr, words that detail intercourse and then the spilling of blood. As the mantle clock chimes for the early morning, he sighs, closing the journal and setting it aside as if he were surrendering his favorite book of poetry. There is no detour for his new morning ritual, however. He rises from the chair and trudges to the shed where he found a small sense of solace not long ago. Now, though, it provides anything but.

.

.

.

He slides the doors open and stands in front of the workbench. His tools are arranged before him, the order not consciously known. His hand slides over the handles, one by one, while mentally ticking off his checklist. Then, Edward picks up the hand-axe and begins the ritual.

m-)

:X

:-m

"I can't believe you have to go again so soon." Her lower lip protrudes, showing her sadness and dissatisfaction as he packs a bag.

"Sorry."

.

.

.

This will be a short trip for Edward, but for Bella, it will seem like a lifetime.

There is an awkward pause for the couple as they wait at the car. She stands, eyes glassy, wanting him to hold her and tell her everything will be all right. But it's an embrace that never comes. With a resigned grunt, he gets in the car, backs out of the garage, and drives into the morning sun. She remains in the house amongst its shadows.

Deciding that sleep will pass the time, she pads up the stairs feeling more desolate than ever before. She tosses and turns for an hour before she makes her way back to the family room; television is the next diversion.

Engrossed in the reality show playing out before her, she misses the first shadow that falls across the screen, but the second pass has her leaning forward and squinting. She sees the movement and looks to see if Blue has moved from her usual spot in the kitchen doorway. The dog sits up, ears perked looking in Bella's direction but doesn't make a move toward her master. She leans back against the couch cushion deciding her eyes are playing tricks on her.

Another moment passes, and during the transition to commercial, she sees the unmistakable image of a silhouette. It's a man, standing tall, behind the couch, looking down on her. She quickly gathers her blanket and runs up the stairs to the bedroom, never looking behind her, afraid of what might actually be there.

.

.

.

The morning comes, dreary and rainy. She doesn't want to leave the warmth and security of the bed, but she knows Blue waits for breakfast, so she climbs from the bed and heads for the kitchen.

What waits for her in the light of day is no less disturbing then the incident last night. As she enters the kitchen, she sees that every drawer and cabinet has been opened. She stands in the kitchen, with a look of confusion that eventually morphs to sadness.

Soon after, tears follow.

"I think I'm losing my mind."

Her chest rises with each breath. It's so alluring, but I've been able to resist until now. Seeing her here, lying in the bed, so vulnerable and unprotected, I can't stop. While the games have been titillating up to this point, the sadistic part of me can't help but torture her a little more. Knowing I can't relive my human days—by ravaging her body—I can still inflict pain… and pleasure.

I glide along the sheets, my formless hand ghosting up her calf to her thigh. She whimpers with the contact, but doesn't wake. Perhaps she thinks it's a dream, where her husband lovingly embraces her. The sheet moves downward and I continue my caress to her back, then to her plump cheeks. She wiggles, with a sleepy smile on her face. She thinks it's a dream filled with strokes from her lover. As my weightless fingers glide over her pussy, I let her know my touch has nothing to do with love.

.

.

.

"Bella, calm down." She has him on speaker, her hands shaking too much to hold the phone. "Take a deep breath, sweetheart." His tone is saccharine and I know he's lost his edge in my absence, but I'll rectify that quickly upon his return.

"I'm not crazy, Edward. I know what I felt! It felt like I was being cut open! Seriously, I squatted over a fucking mirror to make sure my vagina was still intact."

Even though there's no one to see it, my demon smile is wide. Inflicting pain was always a source of great pleasure, even in my human days. Seeing the fear and sheer terror in their eyes has always been my ultimate goal... my ultimate source of gratification.

"Baby, I will be home tomorrow, okay?" She's not placated by his words, though. "There are cockroaches! Everywhere! I can't get rid of them no matter how many I kill. They are coming out of the kitchen sink by the ton, Edward! And that's not all, there was the television and the cabinets…" She continues to ramble hoping to convince him, and possibly herself, she's not lost her mind.

Despite his additional attempts to calm and soothe her, she hangs up completely unsettled.

m-)

:X

:-m

"I'm so sorry." He apologizes, kissing her on the cheek, neck, shoulder. "I was a dick to you. I don't know what happened to me, baby. I just felt so… unlike myself. But I'm better; I feel better." Edward promises her that his bad behavior is behind him, but little does he know, my game has just begun.

His hands move to her breasts as she accepts his words of regret. She missed his warmth, his body on hers, and the connection that making love brings them. I'll let them have this moment and delight in the sight of his cock moving inside her.

"Please, touch me more," she begs. He flattens his palm against her right nipple, while he pinches the other with his teeth. The smell of her arousal drifts from her body, filling the air. As she spreads her legs, the aroma intensifies. He takes a deep breath, bringing the smell fully into his lungs. His mouth waters as he pushes her onto her back. He pulls her shorts down with her panties, and tosses them across the room. He quickly buries his face in her wet little cunt, pink and glistening. He moans as he licks, his teeth tugging at her pussy lips, while her hands alternate between fisting in his hair and the sheets.

"Oh God."

Her body goes rigid and her breath catches. She clenches tight around his fingers still inside her. He doesn't waste any time climbing up her body and positioning himself between her legs. He's hard and ready to reclaim what belongs to him. After some minor shifts, he plunges deep, hard enough to raise her slightly off the bed.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

His movements are calculated and rhythmic. He watches her face, searching for signs she's lost in his touch. He smiles as her nails dig into the skin of his biceps.

"Harder."

He pulls away, flipping her onto her stomach. He knows this is the best way to reach her deep inside. With her legs spread wide, he penetrates with long stokes. His hands firmly grip her hips, pulling her onto him as he thrusts forward. A grunt escapes her lips with each push. His pace increases as he nears his end; flashes of his come on her skin, his teeth breaking through her flesh, blood pooling on the sheets, finally bringing his release with a monstrous growl.

My possession is complete. He's now mine as long as he's in this house.

m-)

:X

:-m

_February 5, 1975_

_I have found one that is willing to be degraded to the ends of the earth. Nothing seems to be too depraved for her. She likes the pain I inflict. She's even suggested some scenarios which include blood and breath play. She's allowed me to pierce her nipples with needles and make cuts on her pussy lips. She writhes in ecstasy as I lick the blood from her open wounds. _

I read over his shoulder, reliving the moments that brought me so much satisfaction.

_March 14, 1975_

_I finally pushed her to the limit. _

_Finally, she said no. _

_She's no longer of use to me. _

_She'll be added to the others, under the shed._

I remember how angry I was after I lost _her_. It was also when I made the passageway from the basement to the shed. The shack was an extension of my home… of me, a place to showcase _them_.

.

.

.

He gets up from the bed at precisely 3:15 a.m., just like the last seven mornings. He makes his way to the shed and I smile. It's the only chance I have to see them now—through his eyes. Each of their faces hangs on the wall, their photos a reminder of the lives I took. I loved what each of them gave me, and Edward will give me _his_ as well. _She_ will make a wonderful addition to my collection.

The only emotion that is readable on her face is fear. She's in absolute horror as her husband stands only a few feet from her, his sharpened axe in hand. He's been working on it for weeks to insure the blade would slice through her body like a knife through butter.

Her scream fills the house as he moves closer. "Baby, we have to get out. This isn't you!" she pleads.

"Edward, stop, _PLEASE_!" He continues his forward motion, undeterred.

"Edward!" She stands, feeling empowered. She's been reading about demons on the internet. She believes that Edward is possessed, and the only plausible explanation for his behavior over the last month.

She discovered that rosemary was a natural repellant for evil spirits, and why all of hers disappeared. She read about evil spirits inhabiting a house while mentally and physically terrorizing their victims. She'd made the connection of Alice's migraines and the constant foreboding feeling. She realized that Edward's behavior wasn't his own, and he was merely a puppet caught in my games of terror. The only question she hadn't been able to answer was _why_.

_Why them?_

That was the reason it was time for her to go. She'd put the pieces together and was no longer pliable.

I hadn't been able to persuade him to play with her before killing her, so I decided it best to dispose of her and then collect another. He was young and handsome, much like I'd been, and he wouldn't have any problem finding a suitable replacement.

"Stop running, Bella. it won't help. He says it needs to be done." But as I suspected, she bolts from the room, running down the stairs. He hadn't been quick enough. We needed to keep her from leaving the house.

The axe thumped each step as he followed her down. She was at the door, but I held it firm. I was only able to hold it for a few more minutes, my strength waning quickly. I wanted to scream at him to hurry, but my voice was of no use. Only my hushed whispers and written journals were able to reach him; shouting would yield no result.

As I looked upon the face of my progeny as he neared the door, I could see a momentary lapse in judgment. I was using all my will to hold the door, and the possessive grip I had on his soul was slipping. In haste, I threw more force towards him, and the door gave way.

It only took two seconds for her to disappear into the afternoon sunlight, lost to me forever. I'd never feel her blood on my tongue, her bones in my hands. I hadn't anticipated Edward's additional resolve, however, and he limped out the front door as well to carry out my will. Once outside, it only took him a few moments to gather himself—realizing he held an axe in hand, and that he'd been intending to kill his wife as he dropped to his knees.

I could only look on from my window perch, no longer in control of my minions-no longer the puppet master.

I was, once again, alone in my house.

Final

* * *

**Bet y'all know what this movie prompt was. And she did it so good, too.**

**Guesses?**

**Last few one shots:**

**Cut - Movie prompt = Edward Scissorhands**

**A Night of Fright is no Delight = Scooby Doo.**

**Once again practically everyone got those two right. WTG!**

* * *

**HOST NOTE:**

**The countdown to Christmas is a GO. All deets are going out today and tomorrow to participating authors. If you want to be one, or know someone who might, lemme know ASAP.**


	12. Ghost of a Chance

**Ghost of a Chance**

**Written by: Kitkat681**

**Banner on Facebook.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right house?"

As the car slowly made its way onto the gravel driveway, Bella looked out the window, keeping her eye on the monstrous house.

"Bella, I told you this was going to be an adventure. Just, take a deep breath and try to act like a teenager and not the parent for once." Bella rolled her eyes at her mother's words, knowing if she stopped acting like a parent, they would be broke and homeless within a month. Growing up with a mother who was bipolar was like flipping a coin. One minute her mother was a responsible adult, but more often than not, Bella's life was full of events just like this one. Renee had spirited them away in the middle of the night because she'd found her dream house for rent in New York.

"But we _own _the house in Washington. Why would you want to just leave it for the bank to take so we can live in New York? We don't know anyone and you don't have a job. Classes had started last week and now I'll have to wait until the spring semester and apply to whatever college is around that bumfuck town," Bella had argued, but once her mother made up her mind, there was no changing it.

"You don't understand, pumpkin. This is _the_ house, the house I've been waiting to live in my entire life. As soon as I saw the pictures I knew. You'll love it."

The pair had somehow managed to fit their belongings into the back of their cargo van and drove the two thousand-some miles to Carthage, New York: population 3700. Bella had gazed out the window as the unremarkable village of Carthage came into view. Bella breathed a sigh of relief as she saw a library among the buildings that lined the main street and realized she'd at least have someplace to escape.

"This is it," Renee squealed, skidding to a halt in front of the mansion and jumping from the car. Bella followed at a more sedate pace. While Renee oo'ed and aw'ed over the size of the house, all Bella could think was how much it would cost to heat. It was only September, but there was already a cold wind blowing in off the river that backed up to the property. If her mother didn't find a job quick, they would be relying on the large brick fireplace for warmth.

"Oh Bella, come and look at this." Bella walked over to where her mother stood at the bottom of the massive staircase.

"Why would they leave their family pictures?"

Bella and Renee gazed up at the wall. Frame after frame of professional and amateur pictures covered the hideous wallpaper, all the way up to the second floor.

"I have no idea. But come look at this one," Renee said, her voice rising in excitement. Bella sighed as she joined her mother on the second to last step. Hanging in a thick, black frame was a picture of four men.

"He looks so sad," Bella whispered, reaching out to run her finger over the image of the youngest man. He didn't look much older than her eighteen years. The picture was in black and white, so it was impossible to tell the color of his eyes or hair, but the sadness in his stare, that was plain to see.

"Oh Bella, you are such a dud. I was talking about how fucking hot the other three are," Renee teased, drawing Bella's eyes to the men in question. Bella had to admit that all the men _were_ attractive, but her gaze was drawn back to that heartbreaking face each time.

Renee left Bella standing on the step as she went off to explore the rest of the house. As she listened to her mother banging around on the third floor, Bella felt the same as the poor young man in the picture…hopeless.

*()*()*

"I'd like to get a library card, please." The woman looked up at Bella, her thick glasses slipping down her nose. The look the older woman gave her was one of boredom and irritation at having been disturbed.

"Fill this out," she sighed dramatically, sliding a little blue card across the worn desk. Bella smiled as she accepted the paper, hoping to kill the woman with kindness. It only took her a moment to have her information all neatly printed on the little lines and she handed the card back.

"You live at ½ Champion Street?" the woman asked as she perused Bella's information.

"Yes. My mother and I just moved in," Bella responded, trying to figure out the librarian's cryptic expression.

"Huh," she grunted, pushing her spectacles up her nose as she reached beneath the desk and brought out an old rubber stamp and an ink pad. Bella jumped when the woman slammed the inked stamp down on the card and handed it back across the desk. "Fiction is up on the second floor. You can take two books out at a time…since you're new."

Bella took the card and walked away toward the stairs, trying not to be insulted by the woman's rudeness. Bypassing the fiction section, Bella followed the signs toward the local history department. She was disappointed when she discovered only a few books dedicated to the town's past. Choosing carefully, Bella went back to the desk, her two allotted books in hand. The grumpy librarian looked a bit surprised at Bella's choices.

"You're not going to find what you're looking for in there. You need to look through the old newspaper clippings," she said cryptically as she stamped the books with their due date and handed them over.

"Where are they?" Bella asked as she tucked her books away in her bag. With an annoyed sigh, the older woman led the way down a set of hidden stairs to the basement. Shoved in a damp corner of the old stone room were towers of cardboard boxes. "All these?"

"We haven't had the time to put them in the computer yet. I'd suggest you start with the oldest boxes." Without another word, the woman left Bella standing in front of the pile of Carthage history. Rolling up her sleeves, Bella started in.

*()*()*

"Mom! Look at this! I found an old newspaper article about the house. Apparently it was a bordello back in the early 1900s. It closed in 1904 after a bunch of the townspeople shot and killed everyone inside. That picture in the hall was of the four men who died here." Bella hadn't looked up from the photocopied article she held in her hand as she walked into the kitchen. When she didn't get a reply, she brought her head up, only to discover the room was empty. She thought for sure her mother would have been in there. Bella sighed as she set the paper down on the table and headed upstairs to search for her mother.

At the top of the stairs, Bella hesitated. There were so many rooms off the main hallway. Looking at it now, after discovering what the house used to be used for, she could almost see the barely-dressed women of ill repute walking the halls, the thick sounds of passion coming from behind every door. Shaking her head, Bella tried to ignore the wave of heat that ran up her spine at the thought of all those naked bodies.

Stopping outside the room her mother had claimed, Bella raised her hand to open the door, only to freeze.

"Oh yes."

"Don't stop."

"YES!"

Bella stumbled backward at the sound of her mother's erotic moans. What the hell? Had her mother already found someone to knock boots with, Bella wondered as she fumbled back down the stairs.

Flopping down in a chair in the living room, Bella covered her eyes with her arm.

So far, Carthage was full of surprises.

*()*()*

"You ready for bed?" Renee asked as she leaned her shoulder against Bella's open doorway. Unable to meet her mother's eyes after hearing her orgasm earlier, Bella simply nodded.

"I can't seem to get to bed fast enough since we moved in. The dreams I've been having…phew! Let me tell you…" Renee started to say but Bella interrupted her, unwilling to subject herself to her mother's erotic dreams.

"I'm really tired, mom."

"Oh, okay. Well, have a good night," Renee said, a bit defeated. She really wanted to do some serious girl talk with her daughter, but Bella was never one for sharing her feelings. Closing the door tightly, Renee all but ran to her bedroom, ready to meet her dream man once more.

Bella snuggled beneath her covers with a sigh. The sad history of the house kept running through her mind. As she closed her eyes, she could almost see the house in its heyday.

_October 31, 1904_

_Madam Esme walked in front of her line of working girls. She went over each of them with a critical eye, realizing she was going to have to think about getting some new blood in the house soon. Several of the girls were getting a bit long in the tooth, and no man wanted to pay for the kind of woman he had waiting for him at home. _

"_Girls, I have a few gentlemen coming in today to celebrate the youngest one's birthday. They are _extremely _good customers, so I want you to treat them well," the Madam ordered. She straightened her dress as she heard a knock on the side door, and went over to answer it. Smiling widely at the familiar face that greeted her, she let the four men into the house. _

"_Mr. Cullen," she cooed, kissing the man soundly on his upturned lips. _

"_Mistress Esme, you're looking elegant as always," he flirted, smiling at her fondly. If only she didn't run a whorehouse, he thought, he would have made her his bride. Stepping aside, he allowed his three brothers to move into the house. Emmett pushed past him and all but ran to his regular girl, hoisting the buxom blonde up into his arms. Jasper was deliberate as he strolled over to his petite lady of choice and grasped her hand. _

_Edward stood slightly behind his oldest brother. He had just turned eighteen, and his brothers all thought it was time he became a man. Edward was not interested in taking a woman just to do it. He wanted a connection before he shared that most intimate of human experiences. But his brothers dragged him to the brothel anyway, figuring once he caught sight of Madam Esme's girls, one of them would turn his head. He was the friendly one, the one everyone wanted to spend time with. But as Edward peeked at the line of girls, he couldn't imagine even speaking to them, let alone anything else. _

"_Just pick one, Eddie," Carlisle whispered over his shoulder. Esme curled herself around Carlisle's waist, eager to bring him up to her room. He was the only man she serviced, but of course it was hard to give yourself to anyone else when you were in love. _

"_Carlisle, I want to leave," Edward said, inching backward toward the door. His brothers regarded him impatiently, but knew they couldn't force him to do anything. Edward's hand was on the doorknob when the first blast ricocheted through the room. Glass exploded as the window shattered under the bullet's impact. Screams and shouts were barely heard over the sound of gunfire. Blood splattered the floor as laughter echoed from outside. _

"_You're an abomination!" _

_Mayor Newton positioned his rifle on his shoulder, yanking the bolt back to load another bullet into the chamber. He was tired of the whores all but running the town. They had many important men coming in and out of their rooms. Who knew what the whores might be filing their heads with? He couldn't have his town falling like Sodom and Gomorrah. _

_As the bullets rained down, Edward dropped to the floor as he felt searing pain run through him. Looking across the threadbare rug, he watched his brothers' eyes close for the last time, their girls screaming and sobbing in pain. And as he took his last breath, he cursed the day he ever entered the house._

_*()*()*_

Bella felt her bed shift and rolled over, expecting to see her mother sitting next to her. She felt off after having such a realistically frightening dream. When she opened her eyes, she was instead met with the face of a dead man. The specter sighed, his eyes to the floor and his head hanging low.

"Oh my God!" she screamed, scooting back against the headboard, the blankets clenched tightly in her fingers. The specter sighed, his head hanging low as he sat there.

"You…you're dead," she rasped, trying to calm her breathing. She hoped her mother had heard her and would come to check on her.

"She's not going to come. My brothers are keeping her…otherwise occupied," the dead man answered her thoughts, his voice as sad as his expression. Bella relaxed her grip on the blanket, realizing if he wanted to harm her, she wouldn't be able to stop him.

"You're Edward Cullen, aren't you?" she whispered, her breathing once again under control. He nodded his head, keeping his eyes on his wingtip loafers. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you. I can't imagine how terrible that must have been."

Edward finally looked up, meeting her eyes with his pale gray ones. Everything about him was a different shade of gray, as if he had walked right out of that black and white photograph that hung on the wall.

"We should never have been there in the first place. It was my fault," he sighed, his voice full of agony.

"Your brothers aren't hurting my mother, right?" Bella asked as a high pitched cry suddenly rang through the silent house. Edward shook his head, smiling slightly.

"I don't believe your mother is in any pain," he teased. "Why did you go searching for information about the house?"

Bella had to think about his question for a moment, not really sure herself why she felt the need to find out more about the history of the building. She tried to tell herself it wasn't because of the haunting image of the youngest brother that hung on the wall.

"I thought so."

Bella jumped when he suddenly stood up and started walking toward the door.

"No wait!" she called, pushing away the blankets so she could run after him. She stopped right behind him. "You thought what?"

"I can read your mind, you know. You're just like the rest of them. You were simply curious because of the way I looked. You saw a pretty face and wanted to know more," he said, his despair palpable.

"No, well not exactly. It was your face, but it was the sadness I saw in your eyes that drew me in. You looked…well you looked like how I feel," Bella admitted. He turned his head toward her, those gray eyes peering into her soul.

"You truly mean that," he whispered, his words full of awe.

"Of course I mean it. What did you mean by the 'rest of them'?" she asked, her hands aching to reach out to him.

"There have been others who lived here and researched the history. But none of them have been true of heart. None of them have been worthy. None of them have been…_you_," he whispered, slowly turned so he faced her. His pale gray hands came up and cupped her face, leaving her skin chilled. "Can I keep you?"

"You can do anything you want to me," she replied, desperate for him to close the distance between them and kiss her.

"Oh, Eddie's finally getting some!"

The pair broke apart at the sound of the voice booming from the doorway. So involved in each other, they had failed to notice the door opening. Bella shied into Edward's side as the three other men from the photograph entered the room. Knowing a bit more about their ultimate demise, she felt protective over Edward. If they had not forced their brother to go to the brothel, they would all be alive.

"Shh," Edward scolded, no doubt hearing the anger in her thoughts. "You don't want to go against them."

"You tell her, Eddie. I would hate to have to mess up her pretty face," the biggest one growled, his monochromatic face pulled into a snarl. The gray tone of his skin was more ominous than Edward's pale pallor. The oldest one moved to stand in front of him, calming him down.

"Stop Emmett. If I'm correct, I believe Edward might have finally found a way for us to get out of here," he said, nodding toward Bella.

Bella spun around and looked up at Edward.

"What is he talking about?" she demanded, somehow knowing that Edward would protect her no matter what making her brave. Edward sighed as he faced her.

"I've always believed that if I could find someone to love, I might be able to free us from this house. We can't go on to the afterlife until something changes," he said, cautiously meeting her eyes.

"And you think you can love…me?" she squeaked, unable to believe that she was having a rational conversation about love and the afterlife with a bunch of ghosts.

"I've been watching you ever since you moved into the house. For three months I have witnessed just how amazing you are. You are sweet and kind, caring and thoughtful. You weren't drawn to my looks, but instead tried to discover the reason behind the misery hiding in my eyes. I already love you, Bella," he said vehemently. Bella felt her entire world shift as she heard those words uttered by a dead man.

And then her entire world went black as she fainted.

*()*()*

"Shut up."

"You need to fuck her. I'm telling you, that is the only way to set us free."

"If you do not be quiet I will rip off your arm again. Remember how long it took for the last one to grow back?"

"Seriously Edward, I really need to go to the afterlife and find my Alice already. A century of pleasuring the random female o ccupants of this house is enough. I miss my girl."

"And you don't think I'd like to stop having to listen to the moans coming from the bedrooms? I know you miss your girlfriends, but I won't take advantage of her. We're not sure what will happen once we're set free. What if she gets hurt? I would rather stay this way for all of eternity than to put her in danger."

Bella had been faking unconsciousness, listening to the conversations happening around her. The pain and loneliness in Edward voice shot right through her. She desperately needed to find a way to save him.

"I think she's waking up," Carlisle said, moving back so as not to frighten her. Bella shifted her face against the cool pillow, only to discover that she was lying on Edward's chest. His body was solid, but freezing cold.

"Go away," she whispered, tightening her grip on Edward's arms when he started to move. "Not you."

As the three men left the room, Bella sat up slowly. Her head was a bit foggy, but she knew what she needed to do. Edward was sitting with his back against the headboard, his long legs spread out on the bed. Bella took a deep breath as she stood up and reached for the hem of her nightshirt. Edward gasped as Bella's creamy flesh was uncovered. Though he had been watching her since she moved in, he had been too shy and respectful of her privacy to watch her dress or shower. But now, she was giving him this gift. Her pale skin was perfect, marred only by the occasional freckle. His cold hands fought against the urge to touch her; worried he might damage all that beauty.

Bella put her knee on the mattress next to Edward's hip and threw her leg over his body, straddling him. Edward grunted, his eyes wide as she settled down on his lap.

"Touch me," she whispered, reaching for his hands and setting them on her thighs. She shivered uncontrollably when his icy flesh met hers. He tried to pull them back, but Bella ignored him. Leaning forward, Bella closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his.

As Bella gentle touched her lips to his, Edward felt her delicate warmth invade him. It had been so very long since he'd felt anything but the chill of death, but as Bella sat astride him, trusting him, loving him, he felt wondrous heat surge through him. Bella's lips were satin-soft, like the most delicate flower petals. As he shifted his head to the side, desperate to get closer, her mouth opened slightly. He moaned as her taste slipped across his tongue.

Bella let her lips drift across Edward's cheek to his ear, taking the tender lobe between her teeth. His hands had moved from her thighs upward, and were now cupping her bare behind. She must have been getting used to the temperature of his skin, because he no longer felt cold to her. Bella's fingers trembled as she brought them to the buttons of Edward's shirt. She distracted him with her tongue against his throat as she stripped him. When she went for the zipper of his slacks, he stopped her.

"We can't do this," he rasped, even though his body was more than ready to continue. "We don't know what will happen."

"It's okay, Edward. Everything will be fine," Bella said, trying to reassure him. She had no idea if she was correct, but she had faith.

Bella had to giggle when he relented so quickly, but apparently 126 years of abstinence would make anyone give in. Once Edward's pants were discarded, Bella was able to really look at him. His body was lean and long, his muscles not overly bulky but undeniably strong. The gray color of his skin was a bit alarming, but she was able to look past that.

He was beautiful and he was hers.

"I _am_ yours," he whispered, reading her mind. She smiled shyly as she leaned down once more, taking his bottom lip between her teeth. Edward's hands came up and guided her to her back, his body following so he lay in the cradle of her thighs. The tip of his erection slid through her wet folds and they both moaned.

"Are you sure? I have no idea what will happen," he asked, still so worried. Bella cupped his jaw in her hands, kissing him sweetly.

"I'm sure. Take me," she urged, wrapping her legs around his hips. With one slow thrust, Edward was a virgin no more.

Buried deep inside Bella's body, Edward stilled, waiting for something to happen. When nothing changed, he pulled out slightly, reveling in Bella's moan and the fluttering sensations of her muscles around his shaft.

"Does it feel good?" he grunted, starting a slow, rocking cadence.

"It feels _so_ good," Bella sighed, her nails digging into his back. His lips roamed over Bella's face, covering her skin in delicate kisses. He didn't want it to end. He'd never felt such peace. But his body demanded a release. Panting against Bella's throat, Edward gave in and his orgasm rocked through him. Bella came as well when she felt the trembling in his body.

Bright light filled the room as their cries mingled with each other, echoing up to the ceiling. Wrapped in one another's arms, they lay with their eyes closed.

"EDWARD!"

Bella screamed as she felt Edward's body slowly disappearing. She opened her eyes and watched as his gray face faded into nothing right in front of her.

"No! Please! It wasn't supposed to be like this! You were supposed to stay!" she screamed, reaching for him even as he drifted away.

"I love you," he whispered as he vanished.

"NO! I love you!" she cried.

*()*()*

"I think we need to move."

Bella didn't look up from her bowl of soup. It had been a month since Edward and his brothers disappeared. No matter how hard she searched, she couldn't find a trace of him. She had pored through every book she could find on the subject of ghosts, but still came up empty.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bella grunted, scowling at her mother across the table.

"You're miserable. You've done nothing but pout and flit around here for the last few weeks. Maybe we shouldn't have moved here," Renee whined, sounding more like the teenager.

"You can go. But I'm staying here," Bella said, her tone leaving no room for argument. Renee sighed as she tossed her bowl into the sink.

"I'm not sleeping well either. All those good dreams I was having disappeared," she pouted, making Bella chuckle humorlessly. If her mother only knew they weren't dreams, but the ghosts of dead men getting her off at night. "Maybe you just need to get out. I mean, you stay locked away in the house or you go to the library. What kind of life is that?"

"I like my life just fine," Bella spat, ignoring the way her mother flinched.

"Are you going to start your period or something? 'Cause you are in a foul mood," Renee said as she headed up stairs.

Bella sat alone at the table for a long time, her mother's parting words bouncing around in her head like pinballs.

"Oh my God," she mumbled, jumping up from the table so fast, she spilled the bowl of soup everywhere. Sprinting to her room, Bella grabbed her calendar off her desk and frantically searched for the right page. When she found what she was looking for, she just stared at it. Slowly, she slid her hand up to cover her belly.

"I'm pregnant."

"Bella."

Bella spun around, blinding by the tears in her eyes. Edward stood in the open doorway. He was no longer black and white, but now painted in glorious color. His hair was the color of a copper penny, his eyes green like spring grass. His smile was brilliantly white. Bella ran toward him, throwing herself into his arms.

"You're here," she whispered, feeling the warmth of his body thawing the ice that had been around her heart since he left.

"I'm here. I've been given a second chance," he replied, leaning back so he could see her. "You sacrificed so much to save us. The powers that be didn't think you should have to do this alone." Edward slowly lowered himself to his knees, pressing his face against her belly.

"Can I keep you?" Bella cried tearfully, threading her fingers through his wild hair. He looked up at her, his green eyes bright.

"For as long as you wish."

* * *

**Yesterday's one shot movie prompt was...**

**Amnityville Horror!**

**Congrats to the many of you who got that right. :-)**

**Guesses for today's one shot?**

**And just a side note- there is no set amount of any one category...so, you may find three scooby Doo and five Amnityville Horrors- for instance and not the actual case- just thought I'd point that out. Also, some of the categories, sadly, no one wrote for at all.**

**Hope that helps clear the air and allow y'all an easier guess.**

**xx**


	13. Masen Manor

This is just for fun and is fictional. Any personal issues discussed or portrayed in this fiction is completely coincidental. It is not meant to upset, offend, or to cause harm to those with any real, true matters… nor am I or will ever be a therapist, so the same applies. Edited by Selbean with help from the Mr.

Mason Manor

Written by: HismysticMuse

* * *

The woman did not notice Edward Masen sitting there, staring out the window of his den. It was something he liked to do often in his youth. But as the years passed by, it seemed to be that he now only noticed the moss thicken, and how the tree trunks lengthened and widened, darkening the forest.

He could accurately measure each tree's growth within the past 100 years in his mind.

Boredom was a tedious aspect of immortality. And being alone makes it all the more tedious.

For years, the Masen Mansion stood uninhabited, surrounded with the lush, dark forest. His home's foreboding, thick brick walls were host to the thick ivy that climbed over its host and passed the dark windows, the eyes of the soul of the building, which gave nothing away of the secrets inside.

It was a dreary, statuesque mansion, unlike any building around.

But by the smile on her face, it was perfect.

To Edward, the house was protection from the elements, somewhere to hide, someplace to escape where he wouldn't be bothered…until recently.

Edward was sought out by a realtor agency to rent it out for special occasions and Edward unwillingly obliged, per Alice's suggestion.

After replacing the lock on the iron gate, Dr. Tanya Denali turned to get into her car, absentmindedly calling the realtor to book it for her event, completely ignoring the warning in the wind that ruffled around her.

Chatting with animation, she ignored the wolves howling and how the clouds darkened, sprinkling drops of moisture over the damp ground and thick masonry walls of the home before her.

Edward saw the little iridescent drops bond to the window panes clouding his view of the woman hastily leaving her card in his gate before her departure.

It took mere seconds before he was outside at the gate retrieving the card and closing the door behind him, his fingers fumbling with the card.

Dr. Tanya Denali

Licensed Sexual Rehabilitation Therapist

He didn't know what to think. Never had he heard of such a career and was intrigued not only by her impromptu visit, but by what her 'therapy' would entail.

He would need to contact his brother and sister, although he figured Alice already knew.

ooOOOoo

After Edward received a call from Alice to accept the offer to use his home for Dr. Denali's Halloween bash, he received a call from a realtor. Plans were made and a payment was sent to his bank account for the event; all he needed to do was to get the house ready for the overnight guests.

He was not thrilled with having to entertaining guests overnight, but he relented after being secured as one of the "guests", according to Alice.

So would Emmett and Alice.

They had homework to do, "therapy" with Dr. Denali to start, but first, he would have to deal with Emmett.

"Dude. How do you even live like this?"

Edward glared at Emmett, knowing the question was rhetorical.

"I get you were born over a hundred of years ago, but there is no fucking way you have to still live like that."

"I didn't care or even notice… until now."

"I mean, what do you actually do here? Read?"

"Actually, yes, I read often. I am sure your brain would enjoy the benefits of a good book." Edward smirked, but Emmett ignored his lame jab.

Emmett was busy racing through the house. There was no TV, no internet, no porn, and no feeder human locked in the basement sobbing. Nothing of substance!

"This is over my head… We are calling Alice!" Emmett yelled, glaring at the old, outdated furniture. "Fuck, Edward! Bram Stoker would jizz if he saw this place! All this antique and old shit… You know, just cause you're a vampire, doesn't mean you have to live like one. This place is fucking creepy. No wonder you can't get laid."

Edward rolled his eyes. He knew better than to egg Emmett on. He knew that the ribbing would be lessened if he just agreed and changed the subject; Emmett's attention span was very fleeting.

"Whatever. You and I know I am not going to _lay_ just anyone. Anyway, according to Alice that's my proposed issue: celibacy. And I did as Alice told me… I called that Dr. Denali." He said with indifference.

Emmett's eyes brightened with his smile, "As did I my brother… as did I. Bitch didn't even know what hit her when it came to me!"

Edward shuddered, recalling Emmett's proposed _issue_.

ooOOOoo

The invitation sat on Bella's desk.

It taunted her.

Who did this?

Who gave her information out?

She felt betrayed.

She felt oddly intrigued.

With a simple check, yes or no, Bella made her mark and put the card in the envelope.

All she could do now was wait.

ooOOOoo

"Bella, please sit down."

Bella watched as the woman in her pencil skirt, fresh cotton blouse, and red-soled shoes sat lightly in her office chair before she felt comfortable to sit down.

Placing her pad of paper between them, Dr. Denali started to scribble random words. Bella often wondered what words the doctor would write describing her and as she bit at her lip. The words filtered through her mind.

Frigid.

Prude.

Cold.

Naïve.

Virgin.

"Did you hear me, Bella?"

Bella lifted her eyes to Dr. Denali's and sat straighter in the chair.

"I'm sorry, I didn't."

"Lost in your head?" Dr. Denali laughed, but the rhetorical question had no humor, at least not to Bella. "I had asked if you were able to visualize a romantic encounter with someone and list ways to making it come to fruition."

Bella recalled the man that had wandered into the bookstore. He had been her muse that night, but she couldn't… do it. She had walked closer to him before blushing and then the fear of rejection wreaked havoc on her self-esteem.

"I did. I saw him at the bookstore again and went home and started to visualize an encounter with him. But I really don't think he's my type."

Dr. Denali nodded absentmindedly before looking up at Bella, "Why not?"

Bella swallowed, trying to get up her nerve… get the words out of her mouth. "He, um, he's attractive.

"That is always a plus." Dr. Denali scoffed.

"Yes, but he was looking for a sex… sex-u-ally, um, explicit book." Releasing a breath, Bella looked up to see Dr. Denali's eyes dancing.

"Really? And what was this sexual book referring to?"

Bella scrunched her nose. "Rough sex."

With a broad smile, Dr. Denali took down some notes on her pad of paper. "Rough sex? Interesting."

Bella fidgeted, playing with the large opal ring on her pointer finger. "Yes. It was BDSM erotica."

"How did his choice of book make you feel?"

Bella sat back in her chair and wrapped her arms around her chest. "I felt… um… I don't know."

Dr. Denali laughed loudly at Bella's discomfort.

Bella didn't think that was very professional, but she couldn't say anything about it.

"Okay, Bella. That's fine. That man's choice isn't a route you should pursue at this point anyway. You are already submissive enough! Lord knows that in the wrong hands or in the wrong situation- the BDSM lifestyle would only harm your psyche. You need a simple vanilla relationship to give you confidence before delving into that scene. Believe me, I know." Dr. Denali winked, making Bella frown with the over share.

"With that said, I can see you're still hesitant with expression and trust. But we need to get you out of your comfort level if you wish to eventually have a sexual relationship with someone. Confidence is an aphrodisiac to a man and you, my dear, have the goods, but not the means.

Let's continue trying to work on that."

Bella nodded.

"You're list?"

Fumbling, Bella eventually pulled out the paper and reluctantly gave it to Dr. Denali. She watched the woman go over the list, writing more in her notebook, and then she tapped the pen on her lip as her eyes lifted to Bella.

"Not bad, Bella." She smiled. "You really are progressing."

Bella exhaled and relaxed, slumping her shoulders.

Dr. Denali continued, "You seem to be able to express yourself better with your writing. Perhaps we should consider that in the future. I see you wrote here that you have a dinner invitation. What is this pertaining to?"

Bella sat up. "I don't know. It arrived at my house, but I don't think it's a good idea to go-"

"Oh, you're going!" Dr. Denali said with a scoff. "You don't dismiss an invite to the Masen Manor."

"Masen Manor?"

Dr. Denali put her pad of paper into a long manila folder labeled Isabella Swan and then placed it into a file cabinet. For just a moment, Bella was able to see a few names of other files… Clearwater, Cullen,.. It gave her a moment of security that she wasn't alone... besides Rosalie. Other people seemed to need a sexual rehabilitation therapist, just as she did.

"Bella, I know your childhood was difficult for you, what with your over affectionate, inappropriate and despondent, bipolar mother and a non-committal apathetic father. There's no wonder why you sit in my office blushing and biting that lip. But there comes a point in your life where you either take the bull by the horns or you lay down and let it trample you. It's a choice only you make. But our time is up for today and based on the date of the invite, our next meeting will be discussing your time at Masen Manor or… not."

Bella sat up, the words swirling in her mind, and thanked the doctor for her time. She quickly put her jacket on and walked outside and into the rain.

ooOOOoo

Rosalie laughed at her roommate. "I got the same invitation, Bella. I am sure there were many given out, so you need to just relax and enjoy a nice dinner in an old house with me and some strangers."

"But it's weird, you know? Who do we know that would invite both of us?"

"I don't know!" Rose wailed with exasperation, her hands flying towards the ceiling for effect. She could already tell Bella was trying to talk herself out of going. "It could be anyone. It could be the Mayor, since I work for him. It could be someone who followed us home, someone stalking us, Oooh oo ooh-" she wiggled her fingers menacingly in Bella's face, laughing. "Just kidding... Maybe someone from the bookstore or some old dude wanting a harem, it could be something innocent or fun! Hell, it could be Dr. Denali for all we know since we met in her freaking office. It doesn't matter. At this point I am excited to have a reason to dress up and get free food.

Bella cringed at the visual effect of Rosalie's words but she knew that Rose was right. She needed to start taking the bull by the horns and since she was not able to talk to bookstore perv, this would be a good start.

"So stop worrying. We are going."

Bella nodded with a sigh before digging into the refrigerator looking for something to eat. She grabbed a block of cheese and Triscuit crackers for dinner. Getting out a knife, she cut off the mold before cutting the cheese into thin slices.

Rosalie grabbed up some of the cheese and crackers eating them loudly. "How did it go with Tanya?" She asked with her mouth full.

Bella rolled her eyes. "You mean Dr. Denali?"

"Ugh. Yes. You and your propriety. What's she got you doing?"

"What does she have _you_ doing?" Bella ate quietly then drank some of the bottled water she had opened.

"I asked you first, but I'll answer." Rosalie popped the tab of her soda then took a long pull of the liquid. Bella watched her in awe; Rose was always the reverse of Bella. Bella was shy, naïve, and virginal, Rose was blunt, outgoing, and sexual. "No toys. No sex. She thinks I am over-stimulated, as if that's possible. Oh, and it's over with Paul. Fuckhead."

"What happened?" Bella's eyes lit up with the chance to deflect Rose.

"I saw that fucker out with Lauren!" She shook her head in disdain before she glared at nothing. "God knows what that skank has. He better not have given me some bug munching on that bitch's twat."

"Ew. Stop. Please." Bella put the cracker back on her plate.

Rose took another drink before popping more cheese and crackers into her mouth and chewing it loudly, manners forgotten. "No, really, that chick is a cum dumpster lounge lizard, I swear."

"Ugh.. the visuals.. my poor brain!"

Rosalie smiled wickedly, "Instead of a glory hole at the motorcycle club, they have Lauren."

Bella laughed loudly. It felt so good. "You are so bad. I love it."

After a few moments, Bella sighed and looked at Rose who was picking at her teeth with her thumbnail. The girl was beautiful inside and out, but she did not have the best etiquette. "Anyway, no sex for you and Paul's now out of the picture. So what are you going to do?"

Rose shrugged, "I guess I am gonna listen to the good doctor. No love- self or otherwise until October 31st. I have an appointment that morning." Rose shifted in her seat, eyes narrowed. "What about you?"

Bella laid her head on the arm of her chair. "I have to pick out a guy and talk to him at the bookstore and maybe ask him out."

"Literary fetish dude?"

Bella blushed, putting the box of crackers in the pantry and the cheese in a new Ziploc and back into the fridge. "Him or someone else… doesn't matter.

"Bella, what are you going to do when Fetish dude wants to take you home and flog you?" She laughed. "I will tell you what you will do. Nothing. You will do nothing because once you get into Mr. Fetish's creepy sex room you would immediately safe word…. No, never mind. You wouldn't even make it to the part of the date. You would ask for a date and then stand that poor Mr. Fetish up. You don't want to make those dudes mad, I'm telling you."

Rose tried to make her comments sound like a joke, but the truth of her words stung anyway.

Bella walked out of the kitchen and into their tiny living room. She sat on the couch watching as Rose took the chair.

"Anyway, that's what I have to do… and I have to go to the Masen Manor dinner. That's what Dr. Denali said."

"I already told you that you were." Rose smirked.

Bella sighed. She was suddenly very tired. "I thing I am going to head to bed."

"Yes, yes, it's almost 10 pm, past your bedtime and you still have affirmations to do, right?" Rose laughed at her jab at Bella. "Maybe some self-love while you're at it to make it interesting?"

"Goodnight, Rose."

"I kid, I kid. Goodnight, Bella. Love you."

"Love you, too." Bella walked down the hall and quietly closed her door.

ooOOOoo

"I may or may not have developed a librarian fetish. She was totally fuckable, let me tell you!"

"Please don't." Edward gritted his teeth at Emmett's words. He himself knew of the woman he was talking about, but Edward had yet to actually acknowledge her.

He was afraid he would eat her.

And not only in a sexual way.

Her blood sang to him, so to speak.

When he told Emmett, Emmett thought Edward was just overcome with lust from having an overly-deprived libido, but that was not the case.

She was the silent singer.

They had been at the library seeking sexual fetishes, disorders and such to prepare for their meeting with Dr. Denali.

It was not a successful visit.

Alice had held him against the bookshelves so he would not clamp onto the soft delicate skin and suck the life blood of his theoretical "mate", as according to Alice.

ooOOOoo

A slight knock on the door pulled Edward out of his musings before he put down the sweater Alice gave him of his librarian, stashing it, and carefully rose from the chair to answer it.

With the thick door opened, Edward noticed that the sporadic drops had turned into thick rain warping the view in mere moments, drenching the woman before him.

"Dr. Denali," Edward greeted before opening the door wide enough for the woman to pass. He took her coat and umbrella, hanging them up. It was then he could smell her overly-perfumed skin heightened by the rain. It seemed to permeate the room.

Scowling, Edward shut the door before he led her into the sitting room. Once seated, the doctor prepared with her notebook and started to speak. "Mr. Masen, Thank you for inviting me into your home. I didn't know this place was even occupied when I booked it for my dinner! Imagine my surprise when you called seeking my professional help, too! I am flattered, yet intrigued…"

Edward wanted to roll his eyes, pleasantries were not something he particularly enjoyed. Human interactions were overrated at best and at least, they were exhausting. And flattered wasn't something that she should be feeling.

She may be a problem.

"You said that you maintain a level of confidentiality?"

"Of couse!"

"How do you propose a level of confidentiality within the dinner, then?"

"It will be, to a point… just first names and general issues based on their Halloween costumes. This is more of a mingle." Dr. Denali winked. "I am so glad you will be joining us. We will have quite a diverse group, I think."

Edward nodded before leading her inside to sit down. He offered her a drink before they sat on opposite couches.

"So, Edward… may I call you Edward?"

"Yes." He said with a tight jaw. "For right now."

Confusion laced Dr. Denali's features before she shook it off, collecting herself. She felt oddly uncomfortable with Edward but couldn't place any reason why. She took in his beatific features and imagined what their babies could possibly look like. What sex with him would be like?

Oh, what she could teach him.

"You said you needed the help of a sexual rehabilitationist and as I am pleased that you chose me, I am curious to your sexual experiences, before we go any farther."

Narrowing his eyes Edward watched as the woman before him fidgeted nervously. He could feel the heat coming off of her and from his limited experiences, he could tell by reading her body language she was interested in a physical relationship with him.

He was blocking her thoughts of him as he didn't have to read her mind to see the excitement in her eyes about him. But towards her, he felt nothing.

There wasn't any excitement in his mind… or in his pants for her. It was like Emmett had said, 'the penis picks them', or something like that. Edward thought Emmett watched entirely too much TV.

"This isn't something I normally discuss and since you've signed the nondisclosure, I will express my needs and wants and you, in turn, will try to facilitate those needs in an appropriate manner and or venue."

Confusion laced Dr. Denali's features.

"Perhaps you misunderstand my role, Mr. Masen. As a sexual rehabilitationist, we discuss your needs; make plans to enable and encourage you to seek out the life partner that interests you. Should you need my… _personal expertise_… that will definitely be an available option as well."

Edward gave the doctor a curt nod, uninterested in continuing in her train of thought as he had no intention in using this woman for his sexual experimentation and gratification.

There was a certain librarian, he thought, that could do the job exquisitely.

"Now, Mr. Masen, in the questionnaire you have disclosed, I understand that you've chosen celibacy for an undetermined amount of time and that you now wish to have a life change, seeking a partner."

Edward's silent nod made Dr. Denali continue, "You have listed your interests and after careful review I must say that as this isn't a dating or matchmaking service. Aside for our dinner, my job is to instill sexual confidences in you, to prepare you for future relationships."

Lifting his hand, Edward paused the doctor, already seeing that she was continuing to set this meeting up to fulfill her own sexual needs and wants with him while not spending the interest in getting to the root of the matter to why he had been celibate.

"Perhaps this was a bad idea and that you should go. It is obvious that you have little interest in getting to the crux of the matter on my celibacy and rather would like to just fuck me."

Dr. Denali could tell right then that Mr. Masen was serious about their meeting. She had felt, after filling out the NDA, that there would be intimacy with the rouse of "therapy" as she had with other high profile clientele. It wasn't the norm, nor did she promote herself in such a way, but she was ever an obliging woman.

With pursed lips and a sore ego, Dr. Denali then decided to take Mr. Masen seriously. She avidly listened, taking notes about certain key words and statements. Mr. Masen spoke and quickly left with the excuse of their time being up.

It would take five more meetings before Dr. Denali was able to get an apt look at her client's issues.

ooOOOoo

The bookstore was crowded; Bella stood in between two of the bookcases, hiding.

She had seen Mr. Fetish walk through the door.

She listened to him ordering his coffee and muffin: regular coffee with that fake sugar and skim milk and a low-fat blueberry muffin.

Her favorite.

_Maybe he's keeping it light so he can fit into his leather chaps_, Bella snickered in her head.

Bella watched as Mr. Fetish took in his surroundings before he walked up the stairs in her direction. With new vigor, Bella busied herself putting the random books she had pulled off the shelves back into their correct spots.

With a deep inhale, she could smell him. With a shaking exhale, he was in the same isle perusing the romance selections.

It was Bella's job to talk to him and if she didn't, she knew she could get in trouble. With a new resolve, Bella turned to Mr. Fetish and took a deep breath.

"Can I help you find something?"

Mr. Fetish pushed the book that he had been holding back between the others before he turned to her.

He took in her small frame, her long thick hair and stiff back.

"Sure," he smirked, his voice smooth, confident, sexual. "I am sure you could probably recommend one of these books."

Bella blushed since she knew she couldn't recommend one. She had read a few of their summaries, but to actually buy one and read it seemed out of Bella's realm of possibilities.

"Actually, I can… refer you… um, to Jessica. She usually has this section. Please excuse me to go get her."

Bella, berating herself, didn't wait for an answer before she twisted around the corner of the stacks and left Mr. Fetish behind her.

At least she could say that she did talk to him.

ooOOOoo

Bella and Rose flopped onto the couch, bags falling from their hands haphazardly onto the living room floor. The dinner was the next night and Rose had Bella running all over the place to get things ready for it.

They'd spent their week being fluffed, waxed, plucked, and exfoliated. Bella's hair was cut modestly, Rose's was newly colored blonde and both of their toes and fingernails were painted. But when it came to tanning, Bella had put her foot down, much to Rosalie's dismay.

"I swear you need to live a little. You should have vagazzled."

Bella rolled her eyes. She had had enough of Rose's ideas. She waxed and that was enough for her. Crystals on her virginal vag was not something Bella felt comfortable with. Especially not after going though the designs with Rose and her cracking jokes at Bella's expense.

She didn't need a vagazzled target so he remembered to pull out, no matter how awesome Rose thought the idea was.

"Whatever, Rose. What did you end up getting anyway?"

"A black crystal cat to remember to pet the pussy! HA! Double points for it being Hallow-weenie."

"You want a cock, not a weenie. You should have gotten a heart or something so he doesn't pet the wrong kitty."

Rosalie scowled, looking down at her clothed snatch. "Oh… well fuck. I didn't think of that."

"I am sure it will be fine, Blondie."

ooOOOoo

The house was set up for their guests as Alice raced back and forth, tweaking and twisting the house into a ghoulish one, fitting for Halloween. This was her favorite holiday.

Well, except that time during a regression therapy session that helped her recall some of her human life and the memories of the humans in her town accusing her human self of being a witch or voodoo priestess.

She may or may not have cursed them.

But being the way she was in the south was… immoral.

So she could tell the future.

Big. Whoop.

The ignorance of some people…

Anyway, in the weeks prior, Edward was able to fend off the doctor's advances and Alice had quite a lot of fun divulging to the good doctor about her need for exhibitionism and the need to expose herself in more than legal ways.

Dr. Denali pointed her into starting pole dancing lessons and a bit of burlesque.

Alice was in love.

Just the costuming for such occasions made her want to come.

Emmett was not so lucky. Dr. Denali had his hands full with him.

He held such hostilities towards bears. It was merely an accident that she said to be one with the bears.

A furry, he became.

She was also a little afraid of him so she begrudgingly gave him an invitation to the festivities.

But as Edward walked down the stairs, smelling the human food being cooked by the caterers they had opted to hire, he ran his hand through his hair when the doorbell rang.

It would be the first of many.

He stood back, letting Dr. Denali, who wore a succubus costume; greet the blonde man who walked in nervously.

He wore a baby blue robe.

It wasn't until the robe opened that Edward noticed the man was dressed in a diaper and bib.

With a shudder, Edward worried about Emmett and his lack of tact, not that he could talk.

He wondered if the mommy was going to show up.

He almost threw up venom at the thought of that human man needing a diaper change.

In his house.

Another knock interrupted his train of thinking.

The door opened to a redheaded woman dressed as cat woman, followed by a woman dressed as Little Red Riding Whore.

Her whole outfit was skin tight pleather with a red mask and hood and a basket of… something.

Alice would definitely shudder at the pleather.

Sitting on the top of the stairs away from everyone, he watched with horror as many more humans showed up. The 'Mommy' holding a diaper bag and her hair in a bun came in, followed by a werewolf, a man in leather on a leash and dog collar whom was accompanied by his… trainer?

A human male came as a tourist, complete with binoculars and a camera around his neck.

Soon, a woman dressed as Goldilocks came in with a petite brunette dressed in a short, altered nun's habit. Her long legs disappeared under the black skirt… and little lacy bottom panties peeked out.

The librarian.

He could smell her instantly. He knew then that she was the reason why he was dressed as a priest.

He guessed her friend, Goldilocks, was meant for Emmett who was a giant teddy bear.

Gross.

The man with dark eyes and long blond hair as Batman was the last to arrive causing Dr. Denali to usher the group into the dining room for dinner.

Small conversations and laughter filled the normally quiet room.

Edward could only sit back and look at the woman across his table at the dark-eyed librarian.

She didn't talk. She looked around timidly, blushing in the moments someone had said something perverted and setting her lips into a line when there was something said that was obtuse.

Never once had she looked at him face to face.

And he couldn't read her mind to know what she as thinking.

"I was just telling Bella here that she needs to loosen up. That nun costume is so her! Was that the point of the costumes?"

Rosalie blinked her eyes and placed light touches on her 'bear' as if she was flirting. The bear only nodded to answer her question before Dr. Denali stood up, her dinner forgotten and enjoyed how all of the attention was placed on her.

Edward wondered if Bella grasped the connection of their costumes, also. If she had, she didn't seem to acknowledge anything.

"Well, it seems we have had a chance to get a bit acquainted," Dr. Denali cooed through her vampire fangs. Her bodice barely held in her breasts and Edward felt the need to look at anything other than the succubus. "I thought we should try something different than the usual one on one therapy sessions and endeavor to make this a team effort. Many of you were invited because of the delicate circumstances surrounding your sexual rehabilitations and I thought that perhaps you could better help one another."

There was a murmur around the group as everyone looked at the others in a new light curiously.

"On this night of horrors, all of you were given a card with a number on it. There are several rooms upstairs. You are to each go up, one at a time, and enter the room number you have on the card, and NO other. Once up there, shut the door and look for the instructions manual on the side table."

If Edward had a heart, it would be racing as fast as the fluttering from _Bella_ across the table.

"Okay, let's start with you," Dr. Denali pointed to Rose and Rose stood, turning for a moment to give Bella an imploring look.

_Please… please be okay Bella… just try. Oh, gosh… what did I get us into? At least I wore pretty panties!_

Edward left Rosalie's mind, taking a swallow he didn't need and looked at Emmett. They had to be put together.

Several more left the room, including the human baby man and the mommy woman. Edward felt horrified at what mess they would leave in the room they were borrowing.

The greasy man was next and Edward was annoyed at his thoughts about Bella. The man was hoping to find Bella in his room, but he also liked the redhead, thinking she'd be into the kinky shit he'd want to do to her.

Hands clutched tightly, Edward watched as Bella stood up and walked up the stairs. He was thankful for his excellent hearing and he could tell which room she'd entered.

Releasing an unnecessary breath, Edward was the last to stand.

"Edward Masen. Now, you have the divine choice to go upstairs or … to come with me…" Dr. Denali smiled what she thought was an alluring grin but Edward couldn't be swayed from the singer upstairs.

"As tempting of an offer as that is, Dr. Denali, I think I will play this little game you've set up and head upstairs."

Disappointment and anger openly laced Dr. Denali's features before she collected herself. Edward took a moment to visualize her as a real vampire… the thought causing him to shudder.

After a swift walk up the stairs, Edward felt strained, trying to ignore all of the "noises" that the others were already making. He stopped at the howling wolf in the next room.

He instantly felt sorry for the girl, Ness, who as in there with him. He could hear the panting and licking.

He passed Emmett's room, hearing as they cooed about her loving her giant furry bear.

Ew.

The worst was knowing that Alice was in one of the rooms doing a strip tease for a very pale-faced human man as he took pictures.

Edward opened the master bedroom.

Bella looked up when the door opened and Edward heard the tension exhale from her body. He noticed the habit she wore was taken off, leaving just the undercoats of her skirting and corset. Her hair fell over her shoulders.

She looked beautiful, sultry, yet so inconceivably pure.

"You're the one from the library." She said quietly.

Edward closed the door behind him, nodding his head as he gave a slight smile. "I am."

Bella looked down, hiding behind her hair. "Mr. Fetish." She murmured under her breath, so that Edward wouldn't hear her. But when she looked up she could tell that he did.

"Mr. Fetish?" He grinned widely walking swiftly over to where she sat on the bed.

"You looked up the oddest books."

Tilting his head back he recalled all of the books that he had been looking at when he and Emmett were trying to come up with a game plan to get invited to the party they were at.

_No wonder she was scared off_, Edward thought.

"I don't have a fetish. I just have an interest."

Curiosity brightened Bella's face. "An interest? In what?"

"You."

Gasping, Bella blushed. "Me?"

"You." Edward repeated, moving closer. He tried not to breathe the sweet smell of her blood but the closer he was the more tempted he was.

Could he touch her without hurting her… biting her… killing her?

There was only one way to find out.

"Why are you here, Bella?" Edward breathed her in. His cold nose coasted over her alabaster skin.

"Why are _you_ here?" She deflected.

With a sinister laugh, Edward answered, "I already told you. You."

"I am here… because Rose wanted to come."

"Mm… didn't you want to _come, _Bella?"

"Holy fuck." Bella sucked in the sweet smell that was Edward, feeling lightheaded. She tried to move away to clear her head but he just moved closer.

"I want you." He purred, licking the skin over her artery.

There was a small tug and Bella felt her warm body suddenly chill. Looking down, her breasts were exposed. His hands were kneading them gently and her head fell back.

"Do you want me, Bella?" Edward sucked in her nipple into his mouth. His tongue twisted around it and pulled as his other hand gently massaged the other breast.

"Mm… yes."

"Tell me."

Edward moved away from her. He needed to collect himself, to look at her face and into her eyes to know that he wasn't alone in his need for her.

Bella sat there, her breast fell out of Edward's grasp and she couldn't help but whimper at the loss of his touch.

Boring into his eyes, she felt confident. She knew she could walk out that door, but if she did, her body would never forgive her. She wanted him.

She needed him.

"I want you."

She didn't notice him leaving her side but felt the burst of air left in his wake. She didn't see how she was suddenly on her back and stripped of her clothes. But her heart knew and pounded horribly fast with worry.

What the hell, she thought.

"I had to lock the door."

Bella's eyebrows knitted together, but she nodded. She watched in morbid fascination as he disrobed himself of his clothes in lightning speed and raced about the room like an obscure blip, pausing for mere seconds from across the room before he was next to her.

"How do you do that?"

Edward shrugged. "I'll tell you later. Now… lets please you."

Edward smiled as he jumped on the bed. Bella was placed in the middle of it, legs spread open for him. He could sense her lust as he gently picked up her foot, massaging it and slowly making his way up her leg.

"Fuck, you're beautiful. Made just for me, weren't you?"

Kissing the inside of her knees, he smiled as she blushed.

It was his new favorite game: get Bella to blush.

He loved games… especial ones where her blood responded to him.

Placing his mouth at the apex of her sex, he tasted her. The soft flesh was warm and wet. And his. He wanted nothing else but to claim this woman.

He took a moment to contemplate changing her… but he couldn't. He would take her, but not her life.

Licking her softly, he happily watched her eyes fluttering as she bit at her lip. He wished that he could puncture her soft flesh so he could have just a small taste, but he didn't.

Sex and bloodlust would be difficult to manage as it is.

"Mmm… you are so fucking beautiful. I love the way you move those hips to get my mouth where you need it. Do you need it, baby? Do you need to come?"

"Yes!" Bella gasped as Edward thrusted his tongue deep inside her. He played with her clit while watching her eyes roll backward.

"That's right… feel it. Ride it out because in a minute this sweet pussy is going to be riding my cock. I want to fuck you so hard."

Bella's breath stopped, her body recoiled as her orgasm hit her. But Edward was relentless, pinching and pulling at her clit as his fingers gently stretched her out.

He wanted to make her scream.

"Oh…. Fuck!" Bella panted.

"Not yet, Bella… not yet."

Bella felt every stitch in the sheets underneath her. Her cells were pin-balling throughout her body and she felt as if she was going to fly away.

Man, had she had been missing out.

"I… I've never…"

"I know." Edward smirked. "But that will soon be rectified."

Bella laughed lightly and would have smacked at him if her body wasn't currently mimicking Jell-O.

"Ready?"

Bella opened her eyes to see the almost black ones looking at her. His face had hard lines from clenching his jaw, but was beautiful as if sculpted. She lifted her hand, touching the cool hardness of his skin, curious about it, but not worried anymore.

He wasn't some beautiful, freaky, stalker Mr. Fetish like she thought he was.

He wouldn't hurt her.

She could see them… together, falling in love, reading in the park, marrying.

She could see them playing guess the pimp and ho on the Vegas strip, she could see them going around the world standing on monuments and making silly faces for the camera.

She wanted that.

Just one more moment and she would seal her fate.

"I am ready."

Edward heard her happy, confident words and a part of him wanted to pick them apart and analyze them. But the other half wanted to be inside the beautiful human girl underneath them. He could hear the goings on in the other rooms but tried hard to ignore it.

It was hard… difficult.

He was hard.

And she was ready for him, watching his every move with interest.

Carefully, so he didn't hurt her, straining every muscle, Edward pushed himself inside the woman beneath him. Her warmth encompassed him as he gauged her breathing, heart rate and her eyes.

He could hear how her sharp gasps turned into calm breaths. How her thrashing heart slowed and her wincing eyes widened and then softened.

It was a yes.

Pushing forward, Bella finally felt the tear, but the coldness of his body soothed when there should have been pain. She wondered about the coldness of his skin. Maybe it was a circulation issue.

Washington was cold, after all.

But she didn't muse for long and grasped his shoulders.

Edward pushed and pulled in and out of her.

He was going to embarrass himself horribly if he came before the exquisite woman below him.

He rolled over, letting her role on top of him.

She sat there in shock before she started to move up and down on him. He let her set her pace since he was too busy trying to compose himself.

But the vampiric monster raged inside of him. It called to take her hard and fast. As very convincing the argument was, Edward couldn't take her life. This beauty on top of him had accepted him so willingly, so trusting.

She really shouldn't have trusted him.

It was all he could do not to thrash.

He could feel it coming.

Edward lightly cupped Bella's breasts as she bobbed on his cock. He liked their soft weight. He could see where he could leave a small bite wound just over her nipple.

He wondered if she would allow that.

_Someday_, he appeased the monster within.

Then there was a change. Bella collapsed over top of Edward and he suddenly worried that he had carelessly hurt her.

"Bella?"

Breaths came out of Bella and Edward could hear her thundering heart. He could feel the heat of her muscles, strained and twitching.

"Tired." She panted. "You… on top."

With a chuckle, Edward twisted her from on top of him to below him once more in human strength and speed.

"Let go, Bella." He sighed, watching her legs fall to either side.

Her eyes had yet to open.

With a smirk, Edward pushed himself back inside her. He grabbed the thick wood of the headboard, ignoring the way it gave to his hands as it splintered.

He was uncaring to keep his secret any longer.

Small moans propelled him forward, each one tickling his skin with warmth and he decided now it was time.

Pushing and pulling, Edwards thrusts and moans were the only thing Bella could hear. She grabbed onto the silky sheets, but to hold onto something, bracing herself was laughable.

The man was unrelenting.

Her body screamed for its release; demanded it by clutching tight to Edwards cock to keep him inside her.

"So fucking tight!" He rasped. One hand dropped to mess with her nipple and Bella wondered absentmindedly how he was able to hold himself up above her with one hand.

Then her body shook. Her body pulsed and Bella recoiled stiffly trying to ride out her orgasm. But Edward continued.

Body dripping and throbbing, Bella bit at her lip as her arms reached forward to his shoulders and pulled him down to a kiss.

Edward felt the warmth on his cold lips and opened to her. He could feel the softness of her tongue as he punished her body with his own.

A glorious retribution for years of celibacy.

When Edward heard the soft tear of her lip, the twinge of blood he couldn't take it.

He greedily pushed his essence deep within her as he lapped at her wound, sealing it before the bloodlust started.

It was a magnificent end as the euphoria engulfed him.

For a moment he stilled within her, taking breaths he really didn't need before turning over taking her with him.

He could smell the slight blood of their union on her and he needed to get a bearing on his emotions.

"It's not over… right? Between us?" Her voice was meek and worried.

She didn't want to feel used but if that was what this was then she wanted to know for her own self-preservation.

"No, love. Just starting, beautiful… just starting. But we are wanted downstairs. Your friend is apparently getting married."

"Married? Rosalie? What? How do you know that?"

Edward laughed as he tapped on his head before he clothed her in his shirt and boxers. "I'll explain everything soon… come on, Bella, let's go dismiss our guests."

That's all good and everything, but I don't know if I can walk yet."

Edward laughed heartily; it felt good, before he picked up his mate and walked back down the stairs.

Bella gasped, suddenly realizing they forgot all about the booklet they were supposed to go through.

Oh well, she doubted they needed the doctors help any longer.

* * *

**Movie prompt guesses?**

**PS- FF formatting is being dick-ish. Sorry if it is noticable :-S**


	14. So, this isn't normal?

**So, This **_**Isn't**_** Normal?**

**Written by: Jbarreto**

* * *

**A/N:** I do not own Twilight OR Teen Wolf. I'd do some pretty shameful things to have a Stiles, or an Edward… Or an Emmett, or a Derek… You get the gist. It just isn't mine.  
Also: This story is pretty much just… graphic sex. All the way through. Straight sex _and_ full on dude/dude sex. This is your one and only warning.  
Thank you, Breath-of-twilight, for being the loveliest Beta that ever Beta-d. And for your patience… with my complete disregard for time tables, or proper grammer, or punctuation. Whatever that is.

Enjoy!

My name is Edward Cullen, and my life is a fucking wreck. No, seriously. Who, at _sixteen_, is supposed to be able to deal with: being a werewolf, his best friend apparently falling in love with his Alpha, his girlfriend's parents wanting all of his pack's heads on a plate, _and_ his mother thinking he's on _drugs_ or something because his grades are that far into the shitter? No one. No one could handle that.

Yeah, well, that's my life. So, it's Halloween, which thankfully falls on a Friday this year so I don't have school the next day, and even _more_ conveniently – it's not a full moon. Thank _god._

Bella and I are going to a "party" at my Alpha, Jasper's, house with Emmett and the rest of the pack. Let's hope her parents, Charlie and Renee, decide to keep their noses out of our business. At least just for tonight. I mean, they don't know I'm a werewolf, but they know _something_ is up. In this case, I sort of hope they just think I'm a pothead or something. Or maybe that I've been popping Emmett's Adderall. That'd be better than them finding out what I really am, and wanting to kill me. I don't really want to die right now, especially now that I'm having sex.

Don't listen to anyone when they tell you sex isn't awesome. It is. They are all liars.

That's beside the point.

So, for the first time in what feels like _months_, this weekend involves absolutely no plans that include crazy Alpha werewolves who want me to kill people, weird lizard people, or hunters actively out to kill our Alpha. Nothing. For this weekend we are just a group of friends going to Jasper's house in the woods to do normal, sixteen year old things. You know, dress up in stupid costumes, drink beer that Jasper reluctantly buys us, and tell jokes to try to scare each other. It's _awesome._

Bella and I are Mark Antony and Cleopatra, because according to Bella, "Togas are sexy. Plus, you don't have to wear underwear under them." Obviously, that last part was what made me agree.

That is, until we are actually _in_ the woods. Yeah, sitting around a campfire seems like it'd keep you all warm and toasty, and considering I'm a werewolf even more so, but when you are wearing a sheet with _nothing_ under it… well, it gets a bit chilly. And I'm also pretty sure I have a mosquito bite on my left nut, but that's beside the point.

Mike, ever the creative one, is just hanging around in wolf form, using that as his costume. Sure, it works with the fact that Jessica is dressed like Little Red Riding Hood, but still. Emmett is going for the whole Vampire thing… at least, I think. He looks super pale, and he's impeccably dressed in a three piece suit, but I didn't really get a good look at him before he hit the beer. I'm pretty sure he took his fake fangs off, which would explain why he just looks like a pale lawyer now.

Bella is sitting between my legs, leaning against my chest, drinking one of those lame girly beers that Jessica brought.

To be honest, I'm still not sure how Jessica really became a part of this group of friends, but she calms Mike down to the point where he's _almost_ a bearable asshole (almost), so we just let her be. I mean, sure, Emmett used to be "in love" with her or whatever, but it's pretty obvious when you see him drool over Jasper that Jessica is so _not_ the reason he hangs around here. Well, that and the fact that he's my best friend. Obviously.

So, Bella is _just about_ half in the bag, and I'm just thankful that my nuts haven't actually frozen up into my body yet, so I keep drinking my beer faster hoping it warms me up.

Then, all of a sudden, this _wave_ hits me. Not one of water, obviously, but an emotional wave. It's warm, and it's pleasant, and it tastes vaguely of honey, and without any warning _whatsoever,_ my dick is hard as a fucking rock.

"The fuck?" I ask, mostly to myself. Bella tilts her head directly back, so that her forehead is trying to touch the center of my chest. I can tell she's confused by my outburst, but all I can concentrate on is how fucking far I can see down the front of her loosely-wrapped dress. I don't really know what it is, to be honest. It's blue, and has these clasp-things in the shape of snakes right above her boobs. God, her boobs are _awesome_.

Anyway, Bella's got the big, vacant, confused thing going on with her eyes, and I can smell that everyone in the pack is suddenly raring to go. And I don't mean like a sports car. I mean like… well, you get where I'm going with this. Even without my werewolf senses, I'd be able to tell. I'm not drunk enough to not be able to see that Mike's hand is slowly creeping up under Jessica's Little Red Riding Hood costume.

I realize that there is only one thing that could make us all act this way – Jasper. He's our Alpha, after all. His emotions, if strong enough, will control us, like they have a mind of their own. And I'm looking at the way that Emmett is making direct eye contact with the bulge in Jasper's pants, and the way that Jasper's eyes are starting to glow red. And before I know it, Jasper is mumbling "party's over" just loud enough for the pack to hear, and literally _dragging_ Emmett into the house, throwing pheromones and emotions and fucking _sex_ out of his pores in every direction. Right at us poor, unsuspecting pack members.

Jessica and Mike are already walking to Mike's car, and I hear him mention his parents aren't home so it "won't be a problem."

I have a moment where I wonder when, exactly, Rosalie, Tyler, and Eric disappeared… but then I realize, if they were affected even half as much as I am by Jasper's mood, they're a mile away in the woods right now, doing something I _really _don't want to be thinking about.

I finish off my beer, and then open another before drinking greedily. Seriously, though. No one wants to think about that Rosalie / Tyler / Eric situation. No one.

Bella, however… Bella is doing things to me, just by looking innocently at me in her adorable, upside-down position. Just when I think, maybe, the wave of purely sexual emotion has already run its course, a second wave hits.

I'm talking a world-ending, I am so physically hot that my toga is trying to suffocate me, sweat pouring down the middle of my back, oh my fucking _god_ how is it possible for Bella to even _be_ this attractive, why is my cock not inside of… any part of her, kind of wave. This wave is gut-wrenchingly intense. And I immediately let Bella know.

She doesn't really verbally respond, unless a moaning sort-of "unf" sound before she turns around and straddles me counts. But the second she's in my lap, is the second I react. I can't even process anything fully. I just _need._

I've got my stupid toga off and lying beneath us before either of us can even process my movement, and she has her weird-ass dress up at belly-button level, and is lowering herself onto me, and _oh my god, that feels good._

I have this weird… _sense._ This sense that I can feel what Jasper is feeling, on top of what I am feeling, all at the same time.

Sure, I feel Bella's, _ohmygod Bella. Damnit, that feels fucking-_

"Fuck, _Bella."_ I can't even stop my mouth from making the words, the noises. It just makes them on their own.

Bella makes this noise that does things to my insides, and I thrust up involuntarily into her. Not that I'm opposed to the idea, believe me. If I had my way, I'd be right there, all the time. Inside of her, feeling her, hearing her. _Smelling her._

Fuck.

And all of a sudden, I'm somewhere else. I'm looking down at hands that aren't mine, but they _feel_ like mine, and they're furiously jacking… oh, dear god. I'm rubbing Emmett's cock like if I don't the world is going to end. And I'm _liking_ it. And Emmett is making these noises, and his mouth is just barely open, and his eyes are squinted shut, and _fuck_.

And just like that, I'm back with Bella, pumping into her so fast, so _hard_ that her tits have burst out over the top of her dress, the snakes on the straps framing them. They are bouncing everywhere, and I can't stop myself from leaning in and sucking on one of her nipples that is so hard I wonder if they are actually hurting her.

Judging by the sounds that she is making, I don't even know if _I_ am hurting her. But I cannot stop. I can't.

"Bella…" I croak out. "Oh… _fuck. _Am I…" I huff a little, puff a little. "Am I hurting… _fuck. _Am I hurting you?" I finally grind out between my teeth, moving my hips up impossibly harder, impossibly faster, because I just can't stop, and it just feels so good.

"Fuck no," she answers in the same ground-out voice as mine. It sounds, vaguely, like I hear her say "more," but then I'm back in that other place again. I'm back in that place with Emmett. And this time, _fuck_, this time, I have my fingers inside of him. And he's mewling, and writhing, and his cheeks are flushed and he's sort of… shaking, but I can just tell it's in a good way.

Before I even know what's happening, I have my hands around… well, it definitely isn't my cock, but it _feels_ like my cock, and it's making a b-line for Emmett's ass. And I am so far beyond excited about it that my precum is just fucking _everywhere._

Just when I line myself up, when I start to push in, I'm back with Bella. And I can't help it – I lay her down on my toga, her legs spread wide, just like Emmett's were. And I'm fucking her so hard, so rough, so intensely.

I bend down, and find the skin just above her pulse-point. I bite it, as gently as I can with my teeth elongated like they are, because fuck knows I can't help it. And then I'm licking over the spot, soothing it, even though I didn't draw blood. God knows how I didn't draw blood. And Bella is making these noises, not dissimilar to Emmett's, and I am loving every second.

I want to mark her more. And I do.

I just move down her torso, biting and licking, biting and licking. I couldn't have helped it, even if I wanted to. And thankfully, she doesn't want me to. I can tell. She's so wet that I can _hear _myself moving in her, and she's sweating, and she's panting, and I can tell by the way that she's clamping around my cock that she is so damn close to coming that she doesn't even know what's going on around her anymore.

When I get as low as I can, which sadly is just below her nipple, I bite and I lick and I moan at the sounds she makes. And then she is coming, and it's hard, and sudden, and she clamps so hard on me that she almost pushes me out of her body. So I push in just _that much_ harder, so she can feel me everywhere, and I can feel her all over me.

"Edward!" Her voice is so high-pitched that I'm pretty sure the only reason I can here it is my werewolf senses, and I look down to find my hand mysteriously rubbing, furiously, at her clit. I don't even remember moving my hand down there in the first place. But it seems to be getting the right reaction out of her, because the strength with which she's squeezing me, it's obvious that she is way beyond rapture.

And then, before she's even finished cumming, I'm back with Emmett. And I'm in him, and he's just… surrounding me. And I'm growling, pleasantly, and he's just _panting._ And he is so _tight._ I can't even process thought. I just need more. So, so much more.

I push further, harder, rougher, and he loves it. He's begging for more.

"Jasper…" he moans, quietly, so quietly I almost don't hear it. I know I am seeing it through Jasper's eyes, and I don't care. I just want more.

I can feel my legs shaking, and my solution is to just fuck him harder. I've never, ever, felt anything so good as this moment in my entire life. My balls are clenching, getting closer and closer to my body, and I can't even understand the words that are coming out of my mouth.

And I'm back with Bella.

And, fuck, it might feel even _better_ with her. No, no. It definitely feels better with her. I'm back in my better mind, now, and I can feel it all. I can feel how much I love her, and how much I love being with her, and inside her, and how much she loves it, too. And her cheeks are flushed, and the tops of her breasts are flushed, and oh god she's coming _again._

She's clenched around me, and I can't stop fucking her even harder. I feel like I could break her. But she just keeps making these breathy sounds, and mumbling these affirmative words, and just when I feel like I might come again, I get this double vision.

I feel myself about to come, and I feel myself _as Jasper's_ about to come. It's confusing, and intense, and I can't even mentally process it. But it's amazing. And it's like two orgasms _at the same time._ Because it's obvious I'm coming, and now it's obvious Jasper is coming, and Bella is still clamping around me, and Emmett is still clamping around Jasper and –

"Bella!" It was never even a doubt in my mind that Bella was what was keeping me this hot, this intense, this _ravaged_, the entire time. But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little relieved when I hear her name come out of my mouth instead of Emmett's. Bella has another orgasm, right on top of the last one, which is doing amazing things for my ego. (I ignore the fact that she is heatedly rubbing her clit, like if she stops for any reason it might fall off or something. Like I said… I ignore it.)

I hear Bella, and myself, and Jasper, and Emmett coming all at once, and I _feel_ it all at once, and I just… lose it.

I have my hands clasped so tightly around Bella's hips that I know she will bruise, and I am so far into her that for a millisecond I am genuinely concerned that I might come so hard it shoots out her mouth. But she looks so beautiful, and it feels so good. And then I think about how much I love her, and _that_ compounded with Jasper suddenly realizing how much he loves Emmett just turns me into a giant pile of… mush.

I finish cumming, and all I can do is… well, smother Bella. With love, and with kisses, and touches, and kindness. I can't get enough of her. I just want every single part of her to _feel_ how much I love her. And I can't fucking stop.

I can still hear Jasper, faintly, telling Emmett he "did so well" and he "loves him so much." But my mind, my thoughts alone, overpower most of what Jasper is saying.

I am kissing Bella's hair, her ears, her eyelids, her collarbones. I need to love every single bit of her. Not only was I not _mentally_ here for the entire interaction, for part of it I was so overcome by my Alpha's emotions that I actually wanted my best friend.

I know it isn't my fault, but I just can't help it. I just need to make her know.

So I kiss the hollow of her throat, and between her breasts, and down her stomach, and further down. And when I reach the part of her body I just exited, I kiss fervently.

This, _this_, is something Jasper couldn't do to Emmett. And I need to do this for me.

I lick Bella hard, immediately. I know it's probably too much for her, but I can't help it. I feel her nails scratch my scalp, and I keep going. The further, the harder, I lick, I taste myself coming out of her, and I keep going. It doesn't matter.

I know she has no way to tell that I wasn't there for the entire time we were having sex, but this makes me feel better. I am _beyond_ here now. I am so here it is ridiculous.

I just need more Bella now.

I lap myself out of her without a care, and lick everywhere I know that she likes it. Deep, deep inside her, in that place that makes her knees shake and her toes curl. I lick her clit so hard that she tries to close her legs around my head. Then I lick harder.

I do everything I can to make sure that, without a doubt, she is positive I am _here._

Bella is _crying_ now, but in the best, most amazing way I have ever heard… anything. In my entire life.

"Edward, I can't… oh, fuck." She's panting, and crying, and shaking. "I can't even… Fuck." And she's shaking even more.

"There, please. Please don't stop, Edward. I don't…. Oh, god. _Edward!"_

And she's coming, _hard._ So hard that I almost want to back up, but I don't. I take everything she gives me, because it's Bella, and I love her. And she tastes so good, and smells so good, and _feels_ so good. I'm hard again already, I can't help it, and I just want to do this again, over and over, forever.

When she's finally finished, she pushes my face away from her body.

"I can't… I just can't. _Fuck._" Her eyes are glazed, and I know she's sobered up already, so it definitely isn't those beers Jessica gave her.

"What has gotten into you?" she asks me, brown eyes wide and curious. "That was… I don't even have words."

I smirk, looking a little more cocky than I'd intended, but I can't help it.

"I just… Well, tonight was special, I guess."

I don't want to explain further, and thankfully she doesn't ask me to. All I know is that it was amazing, and I want nights like this _every_ night. Just, uh, maybe next time without the flashes of Emmett's cock.

.:.

The next morning I wake up alone, on my toga and covered in a thick blanket. There's a note next to my head from Bella.

_I couldn't bring myself to wake you._

_I had to go home so my parents wouldn't worry. I love you, and last night was amazing._

_Call me when you get home._

_Xo Bella_

_PS – I went in the house before I left to grab a bottle of water. Did you know Jasper and Emmett are a _thing_? What is that about?_

* * *

**_Last few one shot categories were:_**

**_Ghost of a Chance - Casper_**

**_Masen Manor - House on Haunted Hill_**

**_As usual, looks like most of you are still guessing every one correctly :-)_**

* * *

**_Movie prompt guesses for today's one shot?_**


	15. Overexposed

**Countdown to Halloween 2012 - movie Spin off edition.**

**.**

**OVEREXPOSED by bornonhalloween**

**Pairings:** All canon, although…well, you'll see!

**Genre:** Humor/Romance, All human, mostly

**Disclaimer:** Stephenie Meyer once recognized these characters. Now? Not so much.

**Warning:** The material in this story constitutes crackfic, especially the last chapter. You have been warned.

* * *

~ 000 ~

**Jake POV**

"The barometric pressure has dropped significantly in the last fifteen minutes and there's a strong essence of pine in the air."

Emmett takes off his football helmet and brushes the shaggy dark hair out of his eyes. "Like, I'm starving. Are we out of snacks again?"

Gotta love Emmett's single-mindedness. The man is positively Charles Darwin survival-of-the-fittest primal. It's probably why we're best friends—well, that, and we have the same priorities: Eat. Sleep. Hump, though not necessarily in that order.

"Yes, Emmett. We're out of snacks. You ate yours and I ate mine." I nip at the sleeve of his football jersey for emphasis. "Did you hear what I just said about the storm?"

"Sure, Jakie. I heard you, buddy. Quit slobbering on me, will ya? Look, there's no way Carlisle's stopping this van before we get to the Halloween party at the Volturis. Look at the two of them in their doctor and nurse costumes. It's a wonder Dad hasn't already run us right off the road!"

I don't need to look; my olfactory nerves detected their human pheromones long before we left the Seattle city limits.

Carlisle's not a bad guy, suave and debonair, always dressed in his white V-neck and neatly tied bright orange ascot, blond hair cemented in place. He's smart, too, if a bit distracted by the red-headed Esme, our newest mystery solver to step in after Emmett and Alice's mom took off. She claimed we were always looking for trouble, and she just couldn't handle any more.

Sure, we run into more than our fair share of headless horsemen, ghosts, and zombies, but there's always really cool music to accompany the chase scene, and the local authorities are always more than grateful.

And of course, there are snacks.

Alice is blocking out the shameless flirting as usual, her nose buried in some poetry anthology. _Sigh_…poor kid. I hope someday she'll meet her poet laureate in shining armor, someone who can look beyond the awful dark horn-rimmed glasses and helmet-head haircut and knee socks and orange turtleneck with pink pleated mini-skirt (Seriously, kid, who is dressing you, Warner Brothers?) and see that there's a hottie seething just below the surface.

Could be that tonight, she'll get her chance. I turn my head sidelong to catch another look at her cowgirl costume: white leather mini-skirt with a matching fringe vest over a red plaid button-down, bright red leather boots and a real live cowboy hat. Yee-haw!

All of a sudden, the van sounds like the soundtrack to _Drumline_. The rain soon turns to a pelting hail and "I told you so" sticks in my mouth. When the lightning starts, I hate to admit it, but I slide a little closer to Emmett in the back of the van.

"Seat belts, everyone," Carlisle calls out from the front as he slows to a mere crawl on the interstate. "I'm pulling into this gas station."

The attendant comes out in his heavy rain slicker and warns, "You folks should really find a place to stop for the night. This storm is gonna be a doozy."

"Oh, Carlisle, we're gonna miss the party," Esme pouts.

"Sorry, Es. I was looking forward to it, too. Hey, don't worry. We can still play doctor at the hotel…"

"We can _hear_ you," Alice says, without looking up from her book.

"Sir, is there a hotel nearby?"

The man's eyes click around the inside of the van, as if he's counting bodies and I inch even closer to my friend.

"No hotel, but there's a mansion down the road apiece. I hear they have a spare room or two. I'm sure they'll help you out. Desperate times and all…"

"Thanks, buddy."

As Carlisle pulls out onto the highway, I make the mistake of looking out the rear window. The man's eyes are cold and unflinching and he has an awful smile on his face.

"Uh-oh," I mutter.

~ 000 ~

**Alice POV**

It's never good when Jake makes that sound.

"Easy, boy," I soothe while Emmett scratches between his ears.

"Hang on, gang. Here's the turnoff," Carlisle says.

It's almost impossible to see anything through the wildly pulsating windshield wipers, but finally I can make out some lights at the top of a long, crooked driveway. As we get closer, I can see what an incredibly realistic job they've done decorating for Halloween: broken shutters, peeling paint, huge, moist cob webs shimmering in the headlights.

"Jinkies!"

Jake echoes my sentiment with another, "_Ruh-roh."_

"Like I hope they have snacks inside," Emmett comments, as the van comes to a halt.

"Let's make a run for the door," Dad suggests, tucking Esme under his arm and pulling his lab coat over their heads. I tighten my cowboy hat under my chin and brace myself for the storm. Jake gulps loudly.

"Come on, boy. I'm sure they'll have a nice warm place by a roaring fire for you." Poor Jake cowers as Emmett pulls his helmet on. Even without the shoulder pads that came with his costume, Emmett could easily pass for one of the Seahawks.

I dash for the door just in time to see it opened by a painfully beautiful blonde woman who seems to be searching for something just inside the doorway. "Sorry, guys, we're fresh out of treats. We don't get many—" The woman looks up and scowls. "Aren't you folks a bit old for trick-or-treat?" She places her hand on her hip and fixes Carlisle with an accusatory glare.

"No, Miss, there seems to be a misunderstanding. We're not here for treats—"

"Speak for yourself," Emmett says.

"_Rah,"_ Jake echoes.

The blonde woman turns at the sound of his voice, and when her eyes land on my brother, they grow wide. Her scowl turns upside-down into a broad smile. "You hungry, sweetie?"

_Gag me._

"Like, I wouldn't turn down a snack," my simpleton brother replies.

She considers her response for half a second, and then, "Why don't you all come on in out of the rain?" She steps back and opens the door, never taking her eyes off Emmett. He steps around Dad and up to the stoop.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rose! What the hell do you think you're—" The door closes abruptly in Emmett's face and we can hear pieces of a loud argument.

"_They're soaking wet!"_

"…_Lose our jobs?"_

"…_Keep them upstairs…"_

"…_Dangerous…"_

"…_Harmless, Jazz… big one… IQ of a doorknob."_

"_Fine! But I'll handle the talking."_

The door swings open again and next to the blonde woman, there stands an equally gorgeous man who could be her twin. At six-foot-plus tall, he has hair the same corn silk color as the girl, and a smile so charming, it almost makes me forget he clearly doesn't want us here. And when he speaks, it's with the refined voice of a true gentleman.

"Good evening, folks. What brings you out on a miserable night such as this?"

_Swoon_.

Dad steps around a wounded Emmett and begins, "We were headed to a Halloween party, but as you can see, the weather has made the conditions treacherous." Esme adds, "We understand you may have a spare room we might rest in for the night?"

"Ah," the man says, turning his radiant blue eyes on me with great amusement. "That would explain the cowgirl who seems to be missing her horse."

My face heats up and I'm tongue-tied as usual, though sonnets are tumbling through my mind.

"Yo, Lurch, like, I could really use a snack. Got any food in there?"

"Emmett!" I smack him right between the numbers, but the man just grins.

"Why yes, Marshawn, as a matter of fact we do. Thing is…" the man hesitates, and I feel my heart sink to my Mary Janes.

"Thing is…?" Dad repeats.

"Well, I hope this wasn't the wrong weekend for you to come up here. The last few nights we've been hearing a lot of strange noises."

"_Roises_?" Jake wails.

"Easy, boy," Emmett soothes. "Like, what kind of noises?"

The dashing man looks over at me once more, and he smiles kindly. "Never mind. I'm sure it's nothing. Why don't you all come in and dry off?"

"Thank you kindly," Dad answers, stepping inside first.

Just as I'm squeezing past him through the doorway, the man adds, "And then we can see about the sleeping arrangements."

Laughter echoes in his chest, but I keep my eyes focused on the threadbare carpet in the entry hall.

The heavy door closes behind us with a resounding thud. The interior of the mansion looks like the Land That Time Forgot. While spotless, the furnishings seem to be at least a century old—heavy mahogany tables; white lace antimacassars; Oriental rugs worn thin from decades of traffic and vacuuming. The type of house that could easily double as a set for a horror film.

"I'm Rosalie," the woman says, extending a hand to Emmett. "You can call me Rose."

"Like, I'm Emmett and this here's Jake."

Right on cue, Jake shakes violently from head to tail, tossing water everywhere. Rosalie laughs and reaches into Emmett's long, damp bangs. "You two are all wet," she says provocatively, twisting several strands of hair between her long, elegantly manicured fingers.

"_Rand Rungry,"_ Jake adds.

Emmett shrugs and smiles, full-on dimples and shiny, white teeth. There's a yappy bark in the kitchen and Jake's ears perk up. _"Ruh?"_

Rose chuckles again. "That's Nessie. She'll want to meet you, Jake."

Jake bobs his head up and down and wags his tail so hard he stumbles, then rights himself with a silly grin.

"Follow me, boys," Rose says, and the two of them leave, hot on her tail.

"Off they go then," our host chuckles. "I'm Jasper, Rose's brother. Allow me to show the two of you to your room," he says to Dad and Esme. Before he leads them away, he turns back to me. "I trust you'll be all right here by yourself for a few minutes?"

I roll my eyes. _Honestly_. I open my mouth to speak but the only thing that comes out is an awkward croak. Jasper smiles and shoots me a wink, "Sit tight, Annie Oakley. I'll be back for you soon."

_And then, there was one._

Just as they walk out of range, there's a loud thump on the ceiling above.

_Stay calm, Alice. No such thing as ghosts. Even on Halloween._

~ 000 ~

**EPOV**

"Fuuuuuck! OW! Shit! That hurt!"

"Shhhhhhh! Quiet!" Bella giggles. "That's the doorbell again."

"It feels like someone just fucking pounded on my toe with a sledge hammer. I don't really give a flying—"

Bella pushes my back to the wall and pins me there with her knee between my legs. "Keep it down till Rose gets rid of the pesky trick-or-treaters." Her lips close over mine and she owns me. After all these years, she still knows how to shut me up better than anyone. My toe still throbs from where I jammed it into the foot of the bed, but I have better things to focus on.

Like her tiny fingers yanking my black beater over my head, dog tags and all. Her mouth drops to my chest and I throw my head back against the wall and roar. She giggles and closes her hand over my mouth, and I suck her fingertips in and bathe them with my tongue. She nibbles on my nipple and I groan around her fingers. "Fuck, baby. You know that drives me wild."

"Mmm, is my eager Navy SEAL ready for me?" she teases, straddling my thigh.

"Always."

I speak the truth.

Good thing, too, because her free hand dives inside my fatigues and her warm palm circles my shaft.

"I fucking love that you hate wearing underwear."

I chuckle, remembering Bella's amused reaction to the paparazzi frenzy surrounding the "Curious Incident of the Great Green Bulge," as Jasper dubbed it. So it wasn't exactly an agent's dream publicity for his rising movie star, but he had to finally grudgingly admit it wasn't all bad when the photo broke the all-time record for the number of Facebook downloads—not to mention enlargements. Gotta love those rabid cougars!

Bella switches to the other nipple and I flex my hips into her hand, nibbling on her fingers so I don't cry out again. She kisses her way down my chest, pausing to tongue the skin just inside my hip bones, her favorite part. "So…sexy…" she mumbles into my stomach. Her fingers slide from my mouth and trace the trail her lips have just blazed.

Will my sexy Snow White keep me on edge tonight and make me beg? Or is she in the mood for something fast and dirty this Halloween? Either way, it's a win-win. My eyes pinch closed and I reach for a handful of her hair for balance.

She pulls her hand out of my pants and in a fraction of a second, she has the button and fly undone. Her soft tongue passes across my tip and she follows it up with a stream of cool air.

"Tease," I accuse.

She huffs. "You know you love it."

True fact. I open my eyes and smile down at my smoking-hot wife. She flattens her tongue against my shaft and takes one long lick, her deep, brown eyes locked on mine the entire time.

_So it's teasing tonight then._

"How about I help you off with that corset, sweetheart?"

She leaves a soft, wet kiss on my balls and rises in front of me, every glorious inch as sexy in her costume as the day her movie premiered two decades ago—albeit with additional PG-13 clothing layers. She spins so her back is to me, naughty girl. She knows I can't resist her sweet cheeks popping out of that tight prison.

Sure enough, my hands automatically reach for her plump ass. "On second thought, why don't we just leave that on you and I'll bury myself right now—"

"Edward." She scolds me and adds a disapproving look over her shoulder.

"Fine."

_Have it your way, Slutty Snow White._

I locate and unclip the garters at the back of her thighs. She gasps as I slide my hands around front and open the last two clips.

Before she can recover, I tug on the laces at her lower back, and she tips off balance just enough to lean against my chest for support. I work open the two sides slowly, one hook at a time, sliding the soft cord across her back.

Left, right.

Tug, swish.

Bella twists suddenly and covers my hands with her own. "Do you hear voices?"

"Hmm?" I drop my mouth to the base of her throat and whisper-kiss where it drives her nuts.

She traps my face with her hands and whispers urgently this time. "Edward! Focus! I think there are strangers in the house!"

"Don't worry," I mumble mindlessly into her neck. "I'm sure Jazz and Rose have it covered. That's why we pay them the big bucks. They're probably just doing some kind of Halloween thing for the last group of kids or something. Now, can I please get back to work here?"

I don't wait for her permission. Her hands can't stop my nibbling and untying at the same time. I know she'll defend against the tickling every time, so while her hands are occupied at the back of my head, I reach around and continue pulling the lengths of lace, quicker this time. Her hands fly around back again and I move my lips to the flesh spilling over the top of the corset.

Bella's head drops back as I wrap my lips around her nipple. I drag the lace around the last hook and peel apart the two sides. The corset drops to the floor between us, leaving Bella in just stockings and heels.

"Fucking gorgeous, baby…"

I palm her other breast in one hand and cup her ass with the other, pulling her in against my body. Her sweet little landing strip brushes against my stiff cock. I am such a weak, weak man.

"Mother _fucker_…so soft…need to be inside you…"

Gripping her ass with both hands, I lift her up and toss her onto the bed. The headboard slams into the wall and Bella giggles and crooks her finger for me to join her.

"Oh, I'm coming, baby. Don't you worry." I hop onto the bed and she opens her legs.

I dive forward and growl as my chest touches down onto her soft tits.

"Edward," she whispers again.

"Mmm? Gimme a sec, babe. I'm enjoying the moment here."

Her tiny fingertips dig into my shoulder. "EDWARD!"

I push up onto my elbows. "Sheesh. Someone is impatient tonight! I know you love Halloween, honey, but give a guy a fighting chance, will y—?"

"I could swear I just heard a dog bark downstairs. Not that whiny poodle yap Nessie does. A _real_ dog."

I chuckle and drop down to kiss her neck, adding a playful growl. "That was just me, baby. You know you bring out the beast in me."

"_Ruff!"_

Fuck, that was definitely _not_ me.

I push up again and she gives me the I-told-you-so look.

"Fucking hell." I drop my face into her neck in defeat. "Why is it so damn hard to find good help?"

~ 000 ~

**Jasper POV**

"You managed, I see." The girl's back is to me, and she startles at my voice. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Another lie. They just roll off my tongue so naturally now, I'm barely aware of the habit. Lying is not my preference, it's my job.

"I'm okay," she answers, turning but avoiding my eyes.

"I never caught your name?"

She turns bright red. "It's Alice. I'm…Emmett's sister."

"Well, hello, Alice. You're a fan of William Wordsworth?"

"What? Oh…" She looks over her shoulder to the bookshelf I noticed her eyeing as I caught her off guard. "Yes, I…"

"…The objects of the Poet's thoughts are everywhere; though the eyes and senses of man are, it is true, his favorite guides, yet he will follow wheresoever he can find an atmosphere of sensation in which to move his wings. Poetry is the first and last of all knowledge—"

"It is as immortal as the heart of man." She finishes the _Preface to Lyrical Ballads _with a wide smile, the first I've seen from her.

"So you're the brains in the family." Not a rough deduction, considering the football player has the mind of an imbecile and the father is too preoccupied with keeping his hair in place and playing kissy-face with his new girlfriend to notice anything around him. This one will be the challenge, then.

She blushes even deeper. "They call me the romantic."

"Ah, of course. Let me guess, Shelley, no…Keats. Yes, it has to be Keats.

'_More happy love! more happy, happy love!  
For ever warm and still to be enjoy'd,  
For ever panting, and for ever young;__  
__All breathing human passion far above,__  
__That leaves a heart high-sorrowful and cloy'd,  
A burning forehead, and a parching tongue.'"_

She looks down at the floor, as embarrassed as if I've taken off every shred of her clothing. I reach under her chin and loosen the strap choking her neck. Ever so slowly so as not to scare the nervous bird, I tip the cowboy hat up, then back, and finally, rest it on her shoulders. She still won't look up, so I cup my hand beneath her chin.

"Look at me, Alice."

Her eyes are wet as she lifts them to mine, and I recite:

"'_Beauty is truth, truth beauty,'—that is all  
Ye know on earth, and all ye need to know."_

A rogue tear escapes and I catch it with my thumb before it rolls down her cheek. "The label suits you, I see."

She pulls away, mortified, but I hold her there. "You don't have to run from me, Alice."

I take a step closer and lift my other hand to her face. I'd bet Edward a thousand dollars this girl has never been kissed, and the bastard would take that bet, too, just for the sport of it. Suddenly, I'm overcome by tenderness for this innocent flower, and I lower my lips to hers and kiss her so softly, she might later think she imagined the whole thing.

When I pull my lips away, she lets out a tiny whimper that flips my heart over. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at me with such trust that for the first time, I feel like the giant bastard I know I am.

The land line rings. Awesome.

"I'm sorry. I have to get that," I tell her, but she's dazed. "Alice?"

"Yes?" she asks sweetly.

"I have to answer the phone. Excuse me."

She nods her understanding, but she still sways when I let go of her. I steady her with my hand at her elbow, and don't let go until she seems coherent.

_Just wait till I really kiss you, Alice._

Jesus, get a grip, Hale.

I lift the receiver on the ancient black Trimline. "This is Jasper."

"_What the fuck is going on down there?"_

I glance quickly at Alice, whose focus has shifted once more to the bookcase. Still, I turn my back and cover my mouth. "Take it easy, E. Everything is under control."

"_Then why has my coitus just been interruptus…ted by the howl of a large dog?"_

"It's cool. I promise. Rose has the dog under control, as well as the football player, and I've got the girl and the other two."

"_Jesus, what the…did you just mention FIVE people? FIVE?"_

"In case you haven't noticed, there's a raging storm outside, and these people were –"

"_STORM? What are we, the Red Cross? No, wait, we're FEMA now! Hear that, Bella, we're freakin' FEMA!"_

"Ed, chill, man. The father is upstairs, just down the hall from you guys. You're gonna have to hold yourself together. Have a silent stroke or something."

"_Jazz, you're…fuck…what's Rose…? FUCK!"_

I can just picture him yanking on his hair and pacing.

"_Hey." _It's good cop.

"B, hey. Look, I'm sorry. We didn't have a choice here. I've already laid the groundwork, you know, things that go bump in the night and all that. As soon as the roads are passable, I promise we'll scare the crap out of them and off they'll go, none the wiser."

"_All right, Jasper. We trust you."_

"_We do NOT trust him. We definitely do NOT trust him!"_

"_Edward, they know what they're doing. Sorry, Jasper. Look, it's been a good five years since we've had to dust off the cloak and fangs, and we're not really up for the vampire routine. Just do what you've gotta do, all right?"_

"I got this, B. Please, tell him. Just give me till the rain stops."

"_Till the rain stops."_

"_No. Till the moment they can get that god-awful van out of our driveway."_

"_Jasper, he says—"_

"I heard him.

"_Sorry," _she sighs_._

"Hey, try to calm him down, okay? I don't _really_ want him to have a stroke."

"_He'll be all right. G'night, Jas."_

"Night, B."

I hang up and pinch my fingers across the bridge of my nose.

"Jasper?" Alice asks softly. "Are you okay?"

"Fine. I just have a demanding…job."

She checks her watch. "You're still working at eleven-thirty? On a Friday night?"

Her concern warms me. "Loyalty doesn't punch a time clock. Come on, let me show you to your room."

Alice's eyebrows shoot up with anxiety.

"Alice, I'm just going to take you upstairs and walk you to the door and maybe get you a towel and a washcloth."

"Oh."

And now, she sounds disappointed. I have to chuckle. I will never, ever understand women as long as I live. I shake my head. "Come on, it's been a long day, I'm sure."

~ 000 ~

**Emmett POV**

"Listen to me, Jake. You don't know if that little Frenchie is fixed or…like, wait, what's the opposite of fixed? Broken? That makes no sense. If you're broken, how do you make babies?"

_"Ri ro-no."_

"Never mind. The point is, do the right thing. You're not some tramp, are ya?"

_"Ruh-uh."_

"So act like a gentleman. A gentle…dog. Like, keep your paws to yourself."

_"Rawww."_

"Oh, cut that out. Stop giving me the boo-boo face."

_"Roo-roo."_

"Okay, fine. Paws are okay, but the rest of that stuff is seriously off limits, my friend. Besides, you're like three times her size. How do you think your little mademoiselle would like _that_?"

Jake sticks his nose in my crotch and takes a big sniff.

"Touché, buddy. Go. Have fun!"

There's a knock at my door. "I thought you might want some milk and cookies."

Rose is gorgeous. And she has cookies. And she's sweet. And she has cookies.

"Groovy."

She walks right in and sets the plate and the glass of milk on my nightstand. Then she sits down on my bed and stretches out her legs. I stack two cookies and take a bite out of them together.

She giggles at me. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Mm-mm." It's not polite to talk with my mouth full, and my mouth is going to be full until those cookies are gone.

"How can you see with that shaggy hair over your eyes all the time?"

I shrug.

She taps the bed next to her. "C'mere a sec."

I sit.

She lifts her pretty fingers to my forehead and pushes around the hair a bit. Her long nails scratch along my scalp. It feels so good, I close my eyes and actually forget about the cookies for a minute. And then, when I remember the cookies, I don't even care about them anymore.

"Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that better?"

"Yeah."

She giggles. "You have to open your eyes, silly."

"Oh." I open my eyes, and I can see the most beautiful girl in the entire world right in front of me. Without a bunch of hair in the way. "Yeah, that is way better."

Rose stands up and takes me by the hand. "C'mere."

She seems to say that a lot, but I don't mind. I'd go anywhere she asked me to. She leads me into the bathroom and turns me toward the mirror. "Look."

"Oh."

"You have great eyes," she says. "They're like denim—blue and rugged and handsome."

I look at her reflection and her smile is enormous. "You're beautiful, Rose."

"Will you do me another favor, Emmett?"

"Like, anything."

"Will you take off that jersey?"

"Sure. Will you take off yours?"

Her eyes pop wide open and she giggles again. "Okay."

"How about on three, we do it together. Ready? One…"

"Two…"

"Three!"

My eyes barely leave her chest. Now that I can see, I have a great view of her…bra. "Hey, that's cheating."

"So take it off."

I like that Rose likes to play fair. Skin for skin. I turn around and reach one hand behind. One little pinch of the clasp and…_pop_! Her jaw drops. "That was efficient!"

"I'm good at this," I tell her.

"What else are you good at, Emmett?"

With one quick twist, the button of her jeans is open and the zipper is down.

"Wanna see more?" I ask.

She nods.

I lift her over my shoulder and tug off her jeans and toss them across the room.

"Oh my God!"

I twist my head over my shoulder and ask her upside-down giggling face, "More?"

"Yes," she laughs. "Yes!"

With one finger, I slip inside her tiny pink panties, slide them off, and flick them on top of her jeans. She squeals and giggles and she doesn't tell me to stop.

"May I?" Her hands are on my jeans.

"Hells yeah."

She's not as fast as I am, but that's okay. She's thorough, especially for an upside-down person. And then she goes back in for the boxers.

"Emmett, can you put me down, please?"

"Sure, Rose." I slide her down gently till her feet meet the floor. It gives me a chance to really look at all of her, right side up. "You're better than cookies."

Her eyes roll along my body, starting at my neck and traveling slowly down to my boxers. "So are you."

She grabs the elastic and tugs it down my sides until my boxers are on the ground. I kick them away. She licks her lips. "Condom?"

_Shit._

"Sorry. I had no idea—"

She shakes her head and puts a finger on my lips. "No worries. C'mere."

She takes me by the hand again and leads me back to the cookies. I take a couple more. She reaches into the nightstand drawer and pulls out a condom. "Before I cover him up, I just want to say a proper hello."

_This sounds good_.

She pushes me to the bed and drops to her knees on the floor. _Getting even better._

She swallows me all the way into her mouth. "Holy shit, Rose!"

Her hot little hand comes over to play and she pumps me and sucks on me and rubs me and licks me and I fall backwards onto the mattress and hold my head so my brains don't fly out in all the excitement. This shit feels really, really good.

"Oh god oh god oh god!" She holds me in her mouth and hums while I pop and spray down her throat.

"So…much…better…than…cookies," I pant out, hardly believing my own words.

Rose climbs onto the bed and opens the condom. "Something tells me you have a pretty quick recovery time." She glances down and smiles. "Wow."

She's pleased, so I'm pleased, and even more so when she sets herself down right on top of me and wriggles until I'm all the way inside her. I sit up and kiss her because she is so beautiful and she's making me feel so good and I love the feel of her tits against my chest.

"Be gentle with me," she says. "It's been a while since we had a visitor to the mansion."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

Rose's laugh spills from her chest. "That was not a euphemism, Emmett. I seriously have not seen a man in months. And trust me…" she wriggles her hips around. "The last man I saw was nowhere near your size."

I get that a lot.

"Tell you what," I say, kissing her between words. "I'll just sit here…_kiss_…and you…_kiss_…can direct traffic…_kiss_…sound good?"

Rose lifts up and then sinks down on me again. And again. And again. "Mmmm, yes."

Rose is really good at this. Her thighs move up and down over mine and she pulls me tight against her chest as she bounces like a broken jack-in-the-box, and when she throws her head back and groans, I bury my face in her neck while I explode inside her.

"Damn, I'm gonna hate it when you go," she whispers into my ear. And suddenly, I have no desire to leave.

Half an hour later, she's gone back to her own room. And now I'm hungry again.

"Psst, Jake! You hungry?"

"_Rawlways!"_ He hops up and runs to the door while I grab my boxers.

We tiptoe down to the kitchen to raid the refrigerator, and Jake loads up my arms with chicken legs and hard-boiled eggs and bologna and peanut butter. Jake's not much help carrying stuff, but he's not bad at loading.

"Quiet now, Jakie," I remind him as we push through the swinging door.

"_Shh, Edward, stop that! Someone will hear us!"_ a girl's voice says.

"_Freaking hell, Bella. This is our damn house! If I wanna put my hands on my wife's ass, I will damn well put my hands on—"_

"_Edward, I mean it. Cut it out! Let's just get a quick snack and get back to our room!"_

I stop dead in my tracks and Jake slams into my back. "Shhh!" I warn him, as we both stand still as trees.

"_What was that? Did you hear that? Someone's in the kitchen!"_ whispers the girl.

"_Dammit, B. We're gonna have to suck some blood."_

~ 000 ~

**Carlisle POV**

"I don't need any sugar in my coffee, babe. Just stand there and look delicious."

"Oh, Carlisle, you say the sweetest things." Esme bats her beautiful auburn eyelashes at me and I go all soft inside.

I hear two heavy feet on the staircase followed by the click of four paws. I give Esme one last passionate kiss before Emmett pushes through the swinging kitchen door.

"Morning, Emmett, Jake. How'd you boys sleep?"

"Not good," Emmett answers, stepping close to me. "Jake and I heard a couple of _vampires_ in the house last night, didn't we boy?"

Jake nods solemnly. _"Ruh-huh."_

"Emmett, Jake, there are no such things as vampires. That was a legend invented by –"

Emmett shakes his head stubbornly, and I let out an exasperated sigh, shrugging my shoulders. "Back me up, Es? Tell them there's no need to worry?"

"Worry about what?" Alice asks, entering into the kitchen.

My heart sinks. She's back to her trademark orange turtleneck. And those damn knee socks. Jesus. At least with the cowgirl outfit, she had a chance. This…not so much. Looks like I'll be living with my spinster daughter and my simpleton son and his ridiculous dog for the rest of my days on earth.

"There's a pair of vampires in this house," Emmett explains again, moving to the fridge and pulling out all the makings of a meatloaf sandwich. He slaps it together onto a plate and sits down at the table by himself while everyone watches in amazement.

"That's disgusting," Alice answers.

"What, vampires?" Emmett asks.

"No. Vampires are nonsense. Meatloaf for breakfast is disgusting."

Emmett shrugs and takes a huge bite of his sandwich.

"I swear, Emmett, you are a human garbage disposal! Is there nothing you won't put in your mouth? I don't know how—"Alice's rant cuts off abruptly and she smiles sweetly. "Enjoy your breakfast, brother."

Even Jake is confused by her sudden shift. "_Ruh?_"

It's all clear as Alice blushes bright pink and I turn around to see that Jasper has entered the room. Well, well, well…someone has a crush.

"Good morning, all," Jasper says, nodding to Esme and me, then Emmett, saving Alice for last. "Sleep well, Alice?" His voice drips with honey for her.

"Yes, thank you." She tries to bat her eyelashes, but it comes off looking like a gnat got trapped behind her glasses. Lord, have mercy on her geeky soul.

"Well," he claps his hands together merrily, "it seems to still be raining buckets outside. How should we entertain ourselves this morning?" He looks lasciviously at my daughter. A father would ordinarily not approve of this blatant flirting, but Alice _really_ needs to get laid.

Emmett pipes up, "Like, I'd like to check out the home theater! Got any movies?"

A worrisome thought seems to cross Jasper's face, but then his smile returns. "A few. Classics, mostly."

"I love classics," Alice says, drawing her joined hands to her chin and nearly punching herself in the face.

Jasper winks at her and she has to hold onto the counter for support. "Perfect. I'll start the popcorn."

"_Ropcorn! RUMMY!"_

Emmett reminds him, "Jake, last time you had popcorn you puked for three days straight."

"_Roh."_ Poor Jake. He really doesn't know he's a dog.

Just then, Fifi or Nessie or whatever scratches at the screen door and Jasper goes to let her in. The little drowned rat runs straight over to Jake and sticks her French nose right in his butt. Jake smiles and his tail wags so hard he knocks her away.

Jake trots over to the corner and retrieves a big old steak bone, and from the way he and Emmett are looking at each other, I think I know who cleaned off the meat. Jake drops the bone at Nessie's feet and she yips a few times and runs away. Jake takes that as a challenge, picks up his discarded gift, and runs after her.

Hunh, maybe he _does_ know he's a dog.

"Mmmm, is that popcorn I smell?" Rosalie asks rhetorically, gliding into the kitchen.

Emmett goes to stand up too quickly, and spills his milk across the table. He's the color of the ketchup at the side of his plate, and I have to cover my grin.

"Morning, Rose," he says, parting his hair with the sides of one hand and swiping the hair from his eyes.

Esme turns to me with an astonished look on her face. I shrug.

"Good morning, Emmett," Rosalie says, walking straight up to him and giving him a gigantic kiss right on the lips.

I have no idea what's going on here. Maybe they pump love gas into the air. I think I read about that somewhere.

"Like, we were just headed to watch some movies. Will you come?"

Rose looks over at Jasper and some unspoken conversation takes place between them. She loops her fingers through Emmett's. "Sure."

Hmmm, things are getting a bit mysterious around here, for a change.

~ 000 ~

**Jasper POV**

"Why don't you relax right here, Alice, and I'll pick out something you'll like?" I offer.

"I'd love to see your collection," she says shyly. Even though I shouldn't, I can't resist inviting her over to the cabinet. "Wow. You must have a hundred movies in here. And…GASP!...is that the complete Edward Cullen and Bella Swan collection? Oh my gosh, I loved those two. It was so tragic what happened to them, wasn't it?"

She looks up from the shelf and her eyes are shiny with tears.

"So tragic," I agree, shaking my head.

"So you're a fan? I thought most of the fans were…"

"Teenage girls?" I chuckle. "And of course, their moms."

Alice turns redder. "Well, yeah."

"These are Rose's," I explain smoothly. "Would you like to watch one?"

Alice looks over at the others. "I'm not sure anyone else would enjoy this."

"Alice, Emmett is busy ingesting Rose's face, and your dad and Esme wouldn't know Caligula from Bugs Bunny at the moment. Hell, even the dogs are getting busy!"

"Okay, yeah. You're right, I guess. Can we watch _Overexposed_?"

Crap. She would pick that one. The "defining movie of their careers"—star-crossed vampire lovers allegedly killed by a crazy paparazzi stalker, whose bodies are never found, are later discovered to have faked their own death to escape the public eye. I've begged them to get rid of this one, but Bella insists it's her favorite.

"Sure," I say reluctantly.

I soon realize it's not at all difficult to distract Alice from the plot—I simply pull her onto my lap and remove her glasses. Alice giggles softly. "I'm blind as a bat without my glasses." Good to know.

"Then just close your eyes and feel," I tell her, running my hands up inside the front of her heavy turtleneck while I push my tongue past her lips. Alice opens like Ali Baba's cave and I don't even need the password. She squeals as I grab her tiny breast in one hand, and I'm pretty sure she's no longer concentrating on the plight of the two movie stars.

But I turn out to be wrong.

As the lights come on, everyone rearranges disheveled shirts and pants. "So whatever happened to those two?" Alice asks.

"As I recall, the bodies were never found," pipes in Esme.

_THUD! CRASH!_

I see my friends upstairs have just enacted_ Operation: Scare the Living Daylights Out Of the Houseguests_.

"What was that?" asks Emmett, pulling Rose protectively into his side. She looks convincingly scared. All those years living with movie stars must've rubbed off on her.

I shrug. "I don't know, but I probably wouldn't believe the stories the townsfolk tell."

"What stories?" Alice asks, pulling on her glasses.

"Ghosts," Rose whispers theatrically.

"_Roasts?"_ Jake wails.

Suddenly, the room goes dark and there is an ear-shattering scream. The lights flicker on, and Rose is gone.

"OhMyGOD, ROSE!" I gasp dramatically, running from the room.

"Wait! I'll come with you!" Emmett calls out behind me, but I'm too fast for him. Probably the meat loaf sandwich, the box of gummi bears, the package of licorice twists, and the five bags of popcorn are weighing him down a bit.

"Jasper! JAS-PERRR!"

Ignoring Emmett's yelling, I run to the library and pull the dog-eared copy of _Bel Ami_ from the bookcase. The floor begins to revolve in a broad circle, and soon, I'm on the other side of the wall with my sister. She's resting on the La-Z-Boy and looking up at me with big, sad, blue eyes.

"How long do you think I have to hide in here this time?" she asks.

"I don't know, Rose. I'll try to make it quick, but we've got one who's too smart to be fooled and one who's too dumb to get that it's time to leave. It's a tough combo."

"Yeah, but he's such a good kisser."

"Ugh, please. Keep your eye on the ball here, would you? I'll keep you posted, and be back later with something to eat. Sit tight."

Rose sighs heavily. "Jas, don't you ever feel like we're getting too old for this? I mean, wouldn't it be nice to just settle down with a nice girl…a girl like Alice, maybe?"

I shake my head. "Rose, they pay us a pretty penny to keep the outside world from coming in. We don't get to have fantasies about playing house. You'd do well to remember that."

~ 000 ~

**Emmett POV**

"Okay everyone," Dad says. "Let's split up and look for clues, and we'll meet back here in one hour."

Jake huddles up next to me and whimpers.

"Easy, Jakie." I crouch down in front of him. "You and I are a team, okay? Like, I would never leave you alone."

He nods while Dad gives everyone instructions.

"Emmett, you and Jake check out the basement. Here's a flashlight."

"_Rasement?_"

"It's okay, big guy," I urge him. "Let's go."

Jake rolls over and plays dead.

I pull a cookie out of my pocket. "Would you do it for a Jakie snack?"

Jake opens his mouth and I drop in the biscuit. _"Rine. RI'm rumming."_

"Attaboy."

He follows me to the basement stairs and I flick the light switch. Nothing happens.

"_Ruh-roh."_

"Cut it out, Jake. It's just a burnt-out bulb."

The flashlight sheds a small beam of light and I head down first, Jake's head between my legs practically tripping me down the stairs.

"Sniff anything?" I whisper.

"_Rildew. Ra-choo!"_

"Besides mildew. Anything like…some kind of clue?"

Jake takes a huge sniff followed by several tiny sniffles, then shrugs.

"It's okay boy. Let's check over here in this dark corner."

He follows me closely and takes a big sniff again.

"_Rechhh. Rudd."_

"Rudd? Dud, mud, cud, spud, thud, crud, stud …am I getting close?"

He shakes his head violently. _"Rudd. RUDD."_

"Hmmm, I got it! BLOOD!"

Jake nods furiously. "_Ress, rudd!"_

I smile and strut around like a peacock and then it hits me.

_Jake smells blood. _Rosie!

"Where is she, Jakie? Sniff, SNIFF!"

He puts his nose to the floor and walks along the wall, his head moving left and right. Suddenly he stops dead in his tracks and looks up at me sadly. I shine the flashlight into a pool of blood seeping out of a meat locker.

I drop to my knees and pry open the lid, preparing for the worst.

The lid creaks open and I first see a head with dark hair and blood everywhere. I slam down the lid and turn to the side to throw up my breakfast. Jake starts to eat it, and I push him away. "Cut it out, boy. That's gross."

"_Rorry."_

I have to know. I hold my breath and force myself to lift the lid again. There's the dark head again, cut off at the neck. And a couple of hands…and two feet…and the poor guy's skin is gray and he has this look of shock on his face. It's hideous and disgusting, but it looks nothing like Rose. Come to think of it, it looks an awful lot like me!

"C'mon, Jake. Let's get the heck outta here."

"_Ri rot roo'd rever rask."_

He skips ahead of me and I've never seen him move faster than he does up those stairs. So fast that he skids to a crashing halt as he flies into the kitchen and rams straight into a long black cape.

"Ve vant to suck your blood," the vampire chants, opening his awful mouth and baring his fangs.

"ZOINKS!" I scream. "RUN, JAKE!"

We take off through the house, the vampire chasing us and yelling about sinking his fangs into my neck and draining me and drinking the dog for dessert. We run back and forth in lines and circles. I look back over my shoulder to see if we've lost him, and I slip on something lying on the floor. My feet back pedal and my arms flail and next thing I know, I'm flat on my ass, and before I can get to my feet, Jake and then the vampire crash into me and go flying like bowling pins.

"Ow," wails the vampire holding his head.

Suddenly another one appears by his side. "Edward! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I miss having a stunt double."

The other vampire laughs and I can tell it's a female. Not just any female…

"Hey, like I know you! You're the vampires from the movie!"

The girl's eyes open wide, and she says, "You won't tell anyone, will you?"

"Tell anyone what?" my sister asks, huffing and puffing to our side, followed by Dad and Esme.

She helps the other vampire sit up and he rubs his jaw. "Dude, you have a seriously hard head."

"Where's Rosie?" I ask the vampires angrily, pushing myself up to my feet and giving Jake an assist.

Suddenly, Jasper appears. "Rosalie is fine."

Alice rushes to his side. "Jasper! You're okay."

Jasper turns to her and takes her hands in his. "Yes, Alice. We're all fine."

"I'm not. I think my jaw is broken," the vampire complains, and the other one rolls her eyes at him.

"Where's Rosie?" I demand.

"I'm here," comes a voice from behind me, and there is my beautiful Rosie. I rush to her side and check her out for injury, starting with her neck.

"Did they hurt you, baby?"

"No, Emmett. I'm fine, really. Please, can you just hold me?"

I pull her into my arms and kiss the top of her head. We rock gently, side to side. "I'm so glad you're okay." She feels so damn good in my arms.

"I don't think you need to worry about that," says Esme, her arms crossed over her chest and her mouth turned down into a frown.

"Yes, Rosalie. Tell him," Dad says.

"Tell me what?"

"_Rell 'im rut?"_

Rosalie slides out of my arms and tears fall down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Emmett. I wanted to tell you."

"Like, what's going on here?"

Alice pushes Jasper away. "Yes, Jasper, tell us."

Jasper looks over at the two vampires who aren't really vampires. "Just say it," says the one holding his jaw.

"Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme…meet Edward and Bella Cullen."

"The actors who disappeared in a tragic accident coincidentally exactly the same way as the plot of their final movie!"

"Yes, Emmett," says the one I now know is Edward. "We faked our own death and went into hiding so we could have some time to enjoy our marriage without cameras recording every single second."

His wife continues, "Unfortunately, we had to pay a very high price for our privacy. We could never let anyone know we were alive."

"Except us," adds Rosalie, trying to make me understand.

"And any time anybody got close," says Jasper, "it was our job to scare them off. Hence the scary noises and vampire costumes."

"_Rand Rudd_," Jake adds.

"What's rudd?" Edward asks.

"Blood. The freezer downstairs."

"Oh, pretty realistic, huh?" Rosalie says proudly.

"That was you?" I ask with disbelief.

"Yes, I used to work props in Hollywood. Sorry if I made him look a little too much like you, Emmett. I was kind of inspired," she bats her eyelashes.

"So now what?" Alice asks. "Are you going to kill us?" She shoots Jasper a challenging look, and all four of them burst out laughing.

"We're not killers. We're in the movie business. I was Edward and Bella's agent before they decided to go all recluse. We've never harmed a flea. Just scared a few people, that's all."

"_Rot russ."_

"No, Jake. Not you," Rose adds. "Thanks to this little bone you and Nessie left out in the middle of the floor."

So that's what I tripped over!

Bella takes Edward's hand and looks longingly into his eyes. "I guess it's over, babe. They've probably already tweeted our location and the fangirls will be showing up any minute." She sighs heavily.

"We're not going to tell anyone," I promise. "Are we?" My sister looks at Jasper and shakes her head, and Dad and Esme do the same. "Your secret is safe with us."

"Really?" Edward asks. "You mean it?"

"Of course. Why shouldn't you get to live your happily ever after? Just because you're famous doesn't mean you can't have love." My eyes seek out Rosalie across the room.

"Hey! The storm has stopped!" Dad says. "We should pack our things and head home."

My stomach drops just like when I thought Rosie had been hurt. This time it's a different kind of hurt.

"Yeah, I guess we better go," Alice sniffles, turning toward the door.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go get our stuff." My heart is heavy as I follow Alice.

"Wait!"

"Huh?"

"_Ruh?"_

"This is stupid," Bella says.

"What's stupid?" Edward asks her.

"This ends right here. Right now. Edward, we can't keep Jasper and Rosalie locked up here forever. What kind of a life is that for any of us?"

Everyone is still, waiting for Edward to respond. He sighs loudly and pulls her in for a kiss. It makes me want to kiss Rosie even more. He presses his forehead to hers. "You're right," he says quietly.

"She is?" I ask.

"You mean…?" Alice starts.

"Yes. Jasper, Rose, you guys should go. Live your lives. Bella and I will figure it out. We'll move to Wisconsin or someplace where nobody will recognize us."

"You mean it?" Jasper asks, looking at the couple sitting on the floor.

"Yes."

Jasper turns to Alice but before I can see what happens, Rosie runs across the room and jumps into my arms. "Oh, Emmett! Can I come with you and see the world in your mystery van?"

"You bet, babe. But can you leave the blood and gore behind? Like, I lost my breakfast over that stuff."

Rose giggles, and I look over to see Jasper and Alice lip-locked together on the other side of the room. This is all working out. I love a happy ending.

Edward cuts into our moment. "Go. Be free…just one thing. Please. Take that godforsaken poodle with you."

"_Ressie?" _Jake's tail starts wagging and right on cue, Nessie prances in and wags her derrière in Jake's face.

~ 000 ~

**Jake POV**

"Tu as entendu, mon petit four en sucre–_you hear that, my sweet petit four–?_ You and your humans are coming with us!"

"Oh Zhay-cubb, we arrrre going to make ze cutest puppies togezzuh!"

I bury my muzzle into the curls at her neck and she bares her teeth and nips at my neck.

"You are one sexy little bitch, tu sais ça –_you know_–, Nessletini? I am ever so happy I imprinted on you."

"Toi, tu sais parler aux femmes_ –you say the sweetest things–, _my big, strrrrrapping Grrrreat Dane." She waggles her tiny little pompom of a tail and I feel those stirrings below. "Pas ici –_not here–_," she says pointedly, before trotting off to the mud room.

In my eagerness, I overtake her, each of my steps matching four of hers. I slide across the slippery mud room floor, my hind legs barreling past my forepaws, stopping only after my whiskers crumple into the wall. Nessie watches and giggles from the safety of the doorway. I shrug it off and spin to face her. My tongue lolls to the side of my mouth and I'm panting so hard my front haunches are quaking.

"Come here, my little brioche. Je te veux tout de suite, maintenant –_I must have you right this second_– !"

Nessie glances between my legs and her adorable little cheeks turn bright pink. "Mais Zhay-cubb, tu es si grand_ –you are so large–!_ Ze closest I've everrrr 'ad is ze schnauzer down ze strrrreet, and 'eez sucre d'orge –_candy cane–_ cannot comparrrre to yourrrrs."

She's driving me mad with her talk of other dogs and her tiny little rump and candy.

"Do not worry, my sweet chocolate mousse. Je serai très doux avec toi

–_I will be gentle with you–_ ."

She tiptoes over to me and presses her nose against mine. It's cool and wet and I need her right now. Using the tender pad of my forearm, I line her up in front of me and I inhale deeply of her aroma. I am dizzy with desire as I mount her with both paws resting on her loins. Nessie dips under my weight and I slide one paw under her belly to support her, sending up a silent note of thanks to my best friend for clipping my nails last week.

I nip playfully at her ear and whisper, "Prépare-toi, mon petit chou d'amour _–prepare yourself, my little cream puff of love–_ ."

"_Oui, oui, Zhay-cubb. S'il te plaît!"_

As I push inside her, I forget about everything else—vampires, bloody decapitations, speech impediments, even meaty steak bones—and just focus on my sweet pet. There is only one word for this moment, and I utter it at the top of my lungs.

"_Roobyroobyroo!"_

* * *

***THE END* (You're Welcome)**

**A/N:** Good Lordy, did I just write that? SERIOUSLY? Well, Kelli said the story HAD to have a lemon! Merci beaucoup to **Intricacy Alterite** for subjecting herself to the indignity of twenty minutes of Scooby-Doo cartoons, coaching me on this highly sophisticated plot, AND being my accomplice in selecting the perfect French turns of phrase for my first ever (and definitely last ever) doggy sex lemon. As you might guess, Halloween has a special place in my heart, so I couldn't say no when Kelli asked. As ever, the writing prompt was a STRETCH, but ever so fun! Thank you, **Breath-of-twilight**, for pulling this compilation together! Hope you all enjoyed the silly. **XXX ~BOH**


	16. I Put a Spell on You

**My entry for the Countdown to Halloween 2012 Movie Spin Off Ed**

**I Put a Spell On You**

**By freakybella**

**Beta'd by the wonderful tawelephant, my very own fan fic fairy godmother!**

**I would also like to thank Breath-of-twilight for letting me participate again. Thanks!**

* * *

_It's been three hundred years since I've felt the heat of the sun. I haven't had the pleasure of tasting a single morsel of food. I can't smell the flowers or the herbs like the ones I once planted in my garden. _

_When you're a spirit, nothing but a mere apparition, you can't do shit! _

_Do you want to know why I'm like this?_

_All because of my stupid fucking sister, Rose. She was so selfish. She wanted to have everything. She couldn't be happy with things the way they were. No, she had this mentality that she had to have the best of everything and damn those who got in her way._

_I should have tried harder to stop her, but by myself, I wasn't strong enough. My other sister, Alice, was just a dim-witted twit and went along with everything Rose wanted to do. Two were stronger than one and I was always outnumbered._

_They both hated me because I was the prettiest, that's why they always stuck together. Ma and Pa used to tell me all the time. It didn't matter how much Rose tried to paint up her face or what kind of clothes that Alice wore, Ma and Pa loved me the best. They said my natural beauty made me outshine all the rest._

_Because of our parents and all the boys who fawned over me, Rose and Alice were jealous as hell._

_But we were sisters and together we were stronger, so unfortunately we stuck together. No matter how many times it pissed me off that they would turn my beaus into frogs._

_Then one day Rose started talking about our powers and how to make them stronger. I tried to warn Rose that she wanted too much. I begged Alice to listen to reason and help me stop Rose, but she wouldn't take heed to my warnings. No, that brainless wonder could only think about all the things she could do once we gained all that power._

_But power comes at a price._

_Rose didn't take into consideration all the people she had pissed off along the way. She was too consumed doing whatever it took to gain the power. Damn the rest._

_When the town came for us, they started talking about missing children. I was appalled. There was no way I was going down because of some crazy shit Rose had done. I tried to speak up, but Rose and Alice both hushed me with a spell. I was so angry with them but was helpless. _

_So because Rose was arrogant and Alice was hair brained, and I couldn't stop them, we all perished. _

_Rose had a plan though. She always had a plan. She said an incantation at the last minute that sent our spirits out into the world as our bodies burned while tied to the stake._

_It really sucked!_

_Now, three hundred years later, I'm waiting for someone to come along and break the spell we've been under all this time._

_This time though, I have a plan. It won't be all three of us that come back from the afterlife. No, it will just be me._

_I put spell on you_

_And now you're mine!_

"Come on, Edward. You've got to go see this place. It's really spooky and perfect for Halloween."

Jasper had been telling me about this place since I moved here at the end of my senior year in high school. My parents and I moved East after the last earthquake shook our house to pieces. Mom told my Dad no more. Everything that was salvageable was packed up and moved to this little hole in the wall town.

The only thing this town had going for it was Jasper and his weed.

I took another puff and passed the joint back to him. I held it in as long as I could before exhaling, blowing the smoke right in Jasper's face.

"Listen, I'm not into breaking and entering. The last thing I need is to get into trouble before school starts back." I just started college a couple of months ago. There is a big college town close by, and right now I'm commuting back and forth. My parents keep telling me that if I can show that I'm responsible, they might let me move into the dorms next year. Till then, I've been keeping my nose clean so I can get out of this back woods town.

But I'm still smoking weed cause I need that shit to put up with the boredom of this Podunk place.

Jasper punched me lightly in the arm. "You're so damn funny. There is no breaking and entering into this place. It's not under lock and key. The whole town avoids it because of the history behind it. Come on, what've you got to lose?"

I could think of a few things, but I wasn't telling him that. I gave in and we began walking through the woods to the back way in to this place that I've heard so much about since moving here.

Half way through the woods, Jasper once again told me the story of the three sisters that lived in a little cottage in the middle of the woods. They were all witches, who openly practiced magic, with little disregard as to who knew. When some of the children who lived close by started going missing, all of the townspeople blamed the sisters.

A mob gathered and forced the sisters from their home and tied the three of them together on a stake surrounded by a pile of wood. They repeatedly asked the sisters where the children were but none of them would answer. Finally, the mob grew tired of them and set the sisters on fire. As the flames licked and danced at their feet, the oldest one began to murmur under her breath while one of the other sisters chanted along with her. For all it was worth, it didn't matter if they were witches or not because they burned alive while the whole town watched.

The way he told the story was so vivid, and with each little nuance and pause as he spun the tale again, I had goose bumps on top of goose bumps.

After he told the story I started feeling nervous. I had never liked the woods. I had seen too many horror movies and the dumb ass that always went into the woods almost never made it out again. I was starting to feel like the dumb ass.

It was strangely quiet. The only sound was of the ground crunching under our feet and the occasional hoot of an owl.

When we cleared the thicket, there in the middle of a small clearing sat the small cottage that was no bigger than a hut. It was run down with holes in the roof and the shutters flapping wildly in the wind.

Just like in a horror movie, the wind died down and the clouds opened up allowing the moon to shine light down on the little house, illuminating it eerily in the darkness.

Jasper nudged me with is shoulder, "See man, what did I tell you. Spooky shit, right?"

I glared at him and he snickered back at me. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Oh, hell no," I replied harshly. "You're crazier than a fucking loon if you think I'm going inside that place."

Jasper laughed at me again. "Chicken shit." He walked away from me towards the little house.

There was just something about the house that didn't sit right with me. The house was falling in on itself. It was barely standing. Everything around the house looked dead. The ground looked bare and what few bushes and trees there were around the house seemed barren and lifeless.

But none of that seemed to matter to Jasper. He strolled right up to the front door, ducked his head under the low archway and entered the house as if he owned it.

I sighed heavily before following him. So much for staying out of trouble.

I peered in the windows, but was unable to make out much in the dark.

Right as I entered the house, the front door slammed shut behind me. I turned around, expecting to see Jasper, but there was no one.

I glanced around nervously, noticing instantly that I was alone. Jasper was gone.

"That fucker," I murmured into the dark. "Jasper," I whispered yelled, "Where the fuck are you?"

Of course there was no answer.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Scare the new kid," I mocked with sarcasm, but inside I was beginning to freak out a little.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped and I could see my breath coming out in small puffs.

My eyes darted around the room again, this time taking noticing that in the middle of the room, there was a broken down table. A hole in the ceiling above allowed the light of the moon to shine down casting a strange glow.

That wasn't the weirdest thing though.

There were three candles, set in a candelabrum in the center of the table. It was silver and shiny, which was very odd considering that everything else in the room was caked with dust and cob webs.

Each candle was a different color. The one in the middle was bright red with what looked like small spiders embedded into the wax. I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck just looking at it.

To the left of the red candle, there was a purple candle decorated with various sizes and shapes of crystals. Each one twinkled in the moonlight.

But the most beautiful candle was the one on the right. For some unknown reason, the very sight of it took my breath away. It was bright blue with silver swirls and stars adorning the wax. It was a much brighter color than the rest and seemed to shimmer and glow in the moonlight.

As I walked towards the table, the air seemed to pulsate around me. The light shining down on the candles glimmered, making each one somehow come to life.

Mesmerized, I knelt down in front of the table to get a closer look.

From each one, it was as if they each had their own voice trying to speak to me.

The red one was harsh and demanding, telling me to pick her.

The purple one seemed giddy and foolish, begging me to choose her.

But the blue one, it appalled to me like a siren's song. The voice sounded so sweet and soft, with whispered words of longing and regret flitting through my head. I was enthralled by the sound and sat as silently as I could so that I could listen to the words.

_I tried to stop them…_

_I would never do anything to harm a child…_

_I didn't know what my sisters were doing… _

_Please believe me… _

_Please help me…_

_Please help me to make things right._

The voice pleaded with me to help, but I had no idea how.

I looked down, and a wooden match sat on the table. I swore it wasn't there before.

The voice became louder and I could hear it plain as day.

_Come what may,_

_Come what might,_

_On this day,_

_Be my light._

I felt hot breath against my ear. The soft lips of a girl pressed against my neck. A shiver ran down my spine, but it wasn't a bad thing. No, not a bad thing at all.

"What do you want me to do?" I spoke out loud to nothing. I could see there was no one in the room, but yet there was.

_You have to light the candle._

Her words were nothing but a sigh in the wind.

"Is that what you want me to do?" I question her not knowing or caring if what I'm about to do is the right thing or not. There was just something about her that is compelling me, driving me to do anything to be with her.

_Yes…please_

Without hesitation, I struck the match against the table. It sparked and hissed to life. I touched the match to the wick and watched as it begun to burn. The flame was orange at first, and then turned blue and bright like the hottest part of the fire.

This was one of those moments just like in the movies where the anticipation and wondering what will happen next has you on the edge of your seat.

I stood back and waited.

I didn't have to wait long. The flame burned hotter, the heat filling the room.

Without turning around, I knew she was behind me. I felt her presence before I saw it. I could feel her eyes on me.

Slowly I turned to see what I had just unleashed and my mouth gaped open.

She was not corporeal yet, just a mere apparition hovering in the air.

But her eyes were boring into mine, watching me intently.

Then, right before my eyes, she materialized and became real. Her body filled out, all curves and soft flesh.

She was beyond beautiful. Urethral and unearthly, like and angel or…or a witch.

She was the most amazing thing I had ever had the pleasure to look at.

I didn't care what she was. I wanted her.

"You're beautiful," I blurted out.

She moved to me, so fast I would have missed it if I had blinked.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I love the color of your hair," she murmured. She reached up, running her fingers through my side burns. "It is like fire and honey mixed together."

Now that she is was close and real, I could really look at her. Brown wavy hair, eyes the color of chocolate, and skin that looked as creamy and smooth as milk. I wanted to touch her.

Tentatively, I reached out. I didn't want to scare her away and I wasn't really sure what the hell I was touching, but at the moment I wanted to know more about how her skin would feel under my fingers than caring about the consequences.

My fingers stroked the bare skin of her arm. Surprisingly, her skin was warm. The heat was like the flame of the candle, hot and licking out at me.

She looked up at me from under her lashes. "You saved me. I owe you my life. I am yours now, forever." Her voice captivated me. I could tell just from the sound that she was from a different time. This was no joke.

"So, what will I get to do to you?" My voice was husky and deep. I couldn't help it, I'm just a man. Just the thought of being with this woman was nothing short of a fantasy.

"You can do anything to me you'd like." Her voice was raspy and full of longing.

"You really shouldn't have said that." But to my surprise, she was the first to make a move.

With her hand, she reached up and gripped the back of my neck, pulling my mouth down to hers.

Our lips began to move together as if we had done this a thousand times before with a familiarity that almost brought me to my knees. Her tongue slipped out and darted between my lips, lapping at my mouth. I moaned at the taste of her as she devoured me. She tasted like honey and nectar, all sweet and seductive, intoxicating me as I savored her with my tongue.

"You taste so good," I whisper against her lips.

She pulled away from me with a wicked gleam in her eye. She snapped her fingers and before my eyes the entire room changed. Where the table with the candles once sat, there is now a huge bed. The room was no longer dark and dirty. It had been transformed into some sort of romantic setting with candles lighting up the entire room.

Slowly, she walked to the bed and turned to face me. I watched as she removed all her clothes and lay down in the center of the bed. My eyes gazed up and down her beautiful body. Each dip and valley of her flesh was perfect, glowing softly from the candlelight. Her skin was creamy white, as were her breasts. Her nipples, a dusky rose color, were taut and I wanted nothing more than to suck them between my lips and lap them with my tongue.

When I looked into her eyes, she smiled and motioned for me to join her on the bed.

As I moved towards her, I removed my clothes so that when I climbed up beside her, our naked skin touched for the first time. The heat from her flesh licked at me again. If I'm going to hell, what a way to go.

"I want to taste you," she murmured almost shyly.

Before I could respond, she rolled over on top of me and began pressing soft kisses against me, her tongue darting out every so often to taste me like she said she wanted to do. When she reached my cock, she gripped it at the base, holding it straight up away from my body.

She moaned and licked her lips before taking the head into her warm mouth. My eyes wanted to roll back into my head at the sensation but I wasn't taking my gaze away from the sight before me.

Her mouth glided up and down on me, dragging her tongue underneath, eliciting a moan from me. She twirled her tongue around the head, sucking hard and I think I saw stars.

I could feel her nipples rubbing against my legs and it just added more to what I was feeling. I've had girls suck me off before, but this was almost otherworldly. And considering that this girl, whom I didn't even know her name, is a witch that had come back from the dead, otherworldly was an apt description.

She continued to suck on me until I felt that tightening in my balls letting me know that I was about come. I've jacked off enough to know that I was surely about to explode.

As if she was reading my mind, she pulled her mouth away with a plop and moved up my body until her wet pussy was resting on my cock. She slipped back and forth against me, each time coming close to where I wanted her most.

Yes, I Edward Cullen at nineteen was still a virgin. I watched the relationship between my parents over the years, and that was what I wanted for myself. They fell in love when they were young and were each other's first. It sounded cheesy as hell, but they were still together. They even told me how much more special it was to share yourself with only the person you love.

Besides that, most of the girls I knew were skanks and I wouldn't let them fuck me, even with a rubber on.

"I have something to confess to you," she whispered softly. "I've never been with a man before. I know you haven't ever been with a woman, so I hope that I please you enough that you will want to keep me."

_Say what? "_How'd you know?" I squeaked nervously.

She smiled shyly at me. "That is the only way you were able to release me from the spell. A virgin had to light the candle or it wouldn't have worked."

Okay, that's kinda of creepy, but right now, I didn't give a rat's ass. I was about to get laid for the first time and with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. The only thing I really wanted to know was her name so that when I came, I knew whose name I needed to shout out.

"My name is Bella," she whispered right before she grabbed me again and slowly sunk down on me.

Heaven. That's all I could think at the moment. I'm in heaven. My hand had never felt this good. She just popped my cherry in the most amazing way. I looked at her face to see if she was hurt because I knew that the first time for a woman could hurt sometimes, but she looked at peace and blissful, just like I felt.

She rose up until my dick almost slipped out and then lowered herself back down. Her inner walls were hot and tight and I couldn't think of anything better than moment.

Her hands rested on my chest, using me to balance herself. Instinctively, I grabbed her hips and helped her move on me, first slow and easy, then into a maddening rhythm. Our bodies moved together in tempo with each other as she rode me wantonly.

Deep down, I knew she was the one for me and I was so grateful I waited for her.

"I am the one for you," she rasped, echoing my thoughts again. "I will do anything for you that you desire," she moaned out.

"I only desire you," I panted, on the edge of something I'd never felt before.

She threw her head back at my words and continues to fuck me hard. I leaned up and took one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking it deep inside. I felt her clench around my cock when she orgasmed, the heat and wetness of her pussy sent me over and I followed with her. I yelled out her name when I came. I couldn't help but smile when she yelled mine out in return.

Releasing inside of her was so much better than shooting my shit all over the floor. Our mingled juices flooding out of her and down my balls is erotic and made me want for much more.

I kissed her again, nibbling on her lips and tasting her with my tongue. I knew will never grow tired of kissing her or making love to her.

We lay down together and clung to each other afterwards, touching and kissing each other with reverence. I didn't care where she came from, all I knew was she was mine now and I would keep her with me always.

We looked at the two candles that were now sitting in the corner of the room. Both of us nodded at each other in silent understanding and moved towards the table. With one sweeping movement, we knocked the candles over, breaking them so that Bella's sisters could never come back and harm anyone again.

"Happy Halloween," she whispered.

"Happy Halloween indeed," I whispered back to her.

"I put a spell on you," she giggled softly.

What an understatement.

"And now I'm yours," I chuckled in return.

And they lived happily ever after!

~The End~

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


	17. Untitled

**Disclaimer… I don't own anything we know this and we also know who does.**

**AN: Thank you to Zoe for taking the time to clean this up. Also to the ladies who spend hours on end WCing so that I could complete this in time.**

**Untitled**

** Written by OneOfEddie'sGirls**

* * *

Tanya was just walking out of her kitchen, a bag of popcorn turning in the microwave, when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, I'm on my way I will be there in about ten minutes. Are you ready for me?" her boyfriend purred from the other side of the line.

"Yes, no one's home just me… all lonely and needy just for you," she said in a breathy voice.

Tanya could hear the sudden acceleration of her boyfriend's car at her comment. "I'll be there soon baby," he growled before ending the call.

Tanya went to check on the microwave and grab a couple of drinks from the fridge. It was a few days before Halloween, and she figured they could watch a scary movie before going up to her room. Everything was set up. It was looking like the perfect place to cuddle with a blanket and everything. Tanya was thankful that her parents were going to be out until tomorrow afternoon, so that she could spend some time alone with her man.

Tanya giggled when she saw Erick was once again calling her. "Baby, I know you're almost here. What could you possibly need to tell me that can't wait?"

"Everything looks very romantic, and you look beyond sexy in those short little shorts and cami," a voice that most certainly wasn't Erick's said.

"Who is this?" she asked frantically, walking around her house trying to find out how the caller could see into her house.

Ignoring her question, the caller continued, "so what movie are you going to watch? Is it a scary movie? Tell me Tanya, what's your favorite scary movie?"

"Where are you?" Tanya's voice shook due to the fear that was cursing through her body.

"Answer my question and I'll answer yours. What's your favorite scary movie?"

"The Justin Beiber Movie." Tanya's back crawled at just the thought of the mop-haired teenybopper.

"Oh yeah, he's pretty scary. How can so many girls go crazy for him?" The voice distorter seemingly stopping to work as he spoke.

"I answered your question now answer mine, where are you?" Tanya asked still looking around the house trying to figure out where the person was.

"I'm inside the house, can you see me?" A girlish giggle echoed around her. He wasn't just on the phone, he was in her living room too.

"What have you done with Erick?" she asked to the black bundle next to her alerting the stalker that she was very much aware of where he was.

Forgetting all pretense, the masked person stood and pulled the cord that opened the blinds to the patio open. Sitting in a chair with his hands tied behind his back, ankles shackled to the chair legs and a red ball gag stuffed in his mouth, sat Erick. That wasn't the part that made Tanya gasp though. It was the words 'I DIED A VIRGIN' carved across his chest and stomach. When she saw the reflection of light off the blade that was still dripping with blood in the killer's hand she turned and ran towards the door, frantically trying to escape before he got to her.

"Oh my God guys, did you hear what happened to that slut Tanya and her latest boy-toy last night?" Bella asked as she sat next to Edward upon arriving at school.

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Uh huh."

"No, what?"

All her friends answered at the same time.

Everyone's eyes landed on Jasper, Rosalie's stoner twin. Shaking her head Rose proceeded to tell him what was going on.

"I even heard that she had one boob flatter than the other. I knew that bitch's tits were fake," Emmett supplied unnecessarily once Rose was done telling Jasper the whole story.

"We so didn't need to know about that shit, besides how the fuck do you know about it?" Rosalie's glare was directed at Emmett's back.

Emmett just shrugged deciding it was best to just keep his mouth shut, no need to get himself in anymore trouble with Rose.

"My dad said that this isn't the first couple killed. Apparently two kids from Port Angeles Community College were found the same way a couple of days ago. He said that they've started an investigation to a serial killer."

"Really? What kind of victims does the killer look for?"

"Mostly one is usually promiscuous and the other is a virgin. Odd couples really, people you wouldn't think to be together," Bella explained.

Edward's gaze snapped to Bella, a slight look of panic in his eyes. He wasn't exactly a man-whore or anything, but he did have his past, and Bella was most definitely a virgin.

"Baby, I can't lose you. We need to do something about this. Please tell me you'll let me change the status of your v-card."

Before Bella could respond, Jasper asked. "How the hell would the killer know that the one was a ho and the other was a prude?"

"I don't know Jasper. That is one of the things my dad wouldn't explain. He just kind of shared what little he could with me. Even though I can't understand why he would."

"Maybe the good old Chief wants his daughter to get fucked," Emmett simpered. Before he could continue making any more crude comments, Rosalie smacked him upside the head. "Fuck Rose what was that for?"

"Just because you're an idiot."

The bell to start the school day rang before anymore conversation could be made.

Later that day, on her way home after school with Rose and Jasper, Bella's phone rang. "Hello?"

"What's your favorite scary movie, Isabella?" a disembodied voice asked.

"Who is this?" Bella pulled her phone away from her ear to check what number came up on her caller ID. Stupidly, she hadn't checked before answering her phone.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" the voice asked again ignoring Bella's own question.

"I don't have time to deal with this. Who is this?"

"You look just as homely as I thought a virgin would look today; with those farmer overalls and that long sleeve flannel shirt."

Bella gasped and threw the phone away from her, no longer wanting to listen to the person on the other side of the line.

Seeing her friend's distress, Rose quickly asked her what was wrong and picked up Bella's phone.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone there?" Rose asked. When she got no answer, she ended the called and turned to Bella.

"Who was it? What happened? You look like you just was a ghost."

"It was him, Rose! It was the killer, he just called me," she answered, panic written all over her face.

"Oh shit, Bella, we have to call your dad. We have to tell him what just happened."

Bella just shook her head, there was no way she could get Charlie involved in what was going on. She knew there was only one solution to making sure the killer couldn't get her.

Picking up her phone, she quickly dialed Edward's number.

"Hey, baby. What's up?"

"He called me Edward. The killer called me. We can't let him get me baby. He only kills virgins, right? He won't kill me if you take my v-card."

"Shit baby, you have to call Charlie. You have to have him trace the call from your phone. Then we can worry about everything else." Even though he was worried about Bella, Edward couldn't help be beyond happy that his girl was finally going to give it up. The blue balls he'd developed from waiting for two, long fucking years and all the making out were making him crazy.

Bella agreed to call her dad to let him know about the call from the serial killer and hung up on Edward.

"So what's up Ed?" Emmett asked, after he'd ended his call.

"It worked, Em. Bella's going to finally give up her damn v-card. Shit, I thought my dick was going to fall off from waiting for so long."

"Congrats man, this calls for a party. But too bad we had to kill Riley. He had a nice and tight fucking ass," Emmett said the last part quietly.

"Oh that will be perfect. I can fuck Bella at the party, and really pound into her." Edward felt himself getting hard at just the thought of what he was going to do to Bella when he finally got her alone.

Emmett looked over and saw the impressive hard-on that was starting to rise in Edward's pants. He discreetly adjusted his own growing erection. Thoughts of Rose might help tamper down his noticeable hard-on.

"Call Rose, let her know about the party and tell her to bring Jasper and Bella. This way it doesn't look as planned," Edward suggested.

Doing as asked, Emmett quickly informed Rose about the plans, also telling her to invite a few others from school just to throw off Bella off their scent.

When Bella and Rose walked into Emmett's house, they were surprised to see how quickly the guys were able to set up the house. The living room furniture was pushed against one wall, a keg was set up next to the counter in the kitchen, and a DJ system was pumping _Deliver Us From Evil _by_ Bullet For My Valentine_ into the room, making it kind of appropriate for why they were all there.

"Hello, beautiful," Edward crooned into Bella's ear before taking her lobe into his mouth and lightly nibbling on it.

Bella moaned and turned to face Edward. "Hey."

"Want to go get a drink, then we can maybe go somewhere more private to talk?"

Bella nodded her head in agreement and let Edward lead her to the kitchen to get some beer before heading up the stairs to Emmett's guest room.

"Did you talk to your dad about the call you got earlier today?"

"Yeah, he said that the call was made from an untraceable, disposable phone, and that I should just make sure I do anything necessary to stay safe."

"Anything?" Edward quirked his eyebrow in question. His sexy smirk gracing his face. He liked the idea of the Chief approving of him violating his little girl.

"Mmhmm, anything," Bella said in a breathy voice. She could already feel dampness building between her legs.

"Well then, we can't disappoint the Chief now. Beside we have to make sure that the killer can't get to you."

Edward began to pepper her face with soft, quick kisses. His plan was to slowly ease her into it. If she ran now, his balls might drop off with underuse.

"I want this Edward. You've been so patient with me for all these years. Please let me make it up to you."

Edward moaned at the words that Bella whispered against his lips.

She quickly pushed him onto his back, slowly and carefully lifting his shirt to pepper his chest and abdomen with kisses. As soon as Edward figured out where she was going with, he worked quickly to eliminate any and all barriers from her way. The speed in which he undid his pants and stripped would've been funny if he hadn't been so sexually frustrated. He wanted it so badly he could almost taste it. The only problem was that Bella was taking too long. It seemed as if she was hesitating, not really wanting to put his Cockasuarusteradactyl Rex in her mouth.

"Come on baby, just let me put the head in your mouth. I promise not to push it any deeper."

With a deep cleansing breath, Bella tentatively wrapped her lips around his ginormous head. Almost instantly, Edward's hands took a hold of the back of Bella's head and held her in place while he slammed in so far down her throat she thought his cock would come out her stomach. She gagged, but that only seemed to encourage him more. She worked hard into relaxing her throat until he eased out of her. When he finally ease out of her a little bit, she was quick to put her hand on him before he could push back into her, to prevent him from going that deep again.

Edward had been so sexually repressed for so long that it didn't take him long to explode in her mouth. Bella had read in her harlequin novels that a man cumming in a girl's mouth was like swallowing the nectar of the Gods, but to her it tasted like three-day-old milk. Almost as soon as he'd pulled out of her mouth, she began to spit that nasty stuff out of her oral cavity.

"Are you okay baby? I wasn't too rough was I?" Edward asked with concern at seeing her dry heaving over the side of the bed. Bella nodded her head once she was able to get her body back under control. "Now it's my turn, I've been waiting to taste you for as long as we've been together."

Bella totally forgot about her previous repulsion as soon as those words. She was suddenly very nervous just knowing that he would have his mouth on her soon enough. "Edward, I don't know if that is a good idea. No one's ever seen me down there, and I haven't shaved. I just thought you would stick your dick in me, and I would be safe from the killer."

"I need to prepare you first baby, otherwise it will hurt so much more."

"Oh. Well, okay I guess then," Bella said, still feeling unsure.

With a giddiness that he didn't think was possible, especially after just cumming, Edward pulled Bella's full cover granny panties down her legs. What he was met with astounded him. When she'd said she never shaved he thought she would have a sprinkling of hair, but what he was greeted with was a damn forest. The old-fashioned moniker of 'bush' really did apply to what she kept hidden between her thighs. Edward didn't think he would be able to find her creamy center with all that fur, but he let his fingers explore the area for him until he found what he was in need of.

Burying his face between her lower appendages he made quick work of lapping at her. He wanted to make sure to get her wet enough, so when he finally plunged into her it wouldn't hurt as badly. He knew with her being so pure that a man of any size would be painful, but as he was nine-inches long, it would be excruciating.

Just as Bella could feel her orgasm nearing, Edward pulled his mouth and fingers away. A small whimper of protest escaped her before she felt him right where she desired him most. In one quick motion he pushed himself all the way into her, and again Bella cursed those damn check out books for lying to her. It wasn't a pleasurable easing pain, no, it felt like she was being fucking split it half starting from her cooch.

"Fuck... Edward... stop please. Fuck... it hurts so bad... please... please stop..." She cried.

"Just hold on a minute, baby, the pain will ease in a few minutes." Edward held still, trying to give Bella's body a chance to acclimate to his intrusion. When he figured enough time had passed, he began to once again to piston in and out of her. He was overjoyed to finally be inside of her; to be buried balls deep into the only pussy he ever had to work hard for.

Bella was thankful that, even though Edward had cum already once, he was very quick to reach his climax again quickly, at least she wouldn't have to be in pain for too long. The thought of 'two pump chump' crossed her mind, but she swore to not say anything, afraid of offending him.

Edward collapsed on Bella panting hard, trying to regain his equilibrium before speaking. After a few minutes, he was coherent enough to thank Bella for giving herself to him, and explained that most women don't cum the first time they have sex.

Bella's eyes were red from crying. All she wanted to do was get dressed and go home to sit in a tub of cool water as soon as possible. She figured the nippy water would help numb the sting she felt in her vajayjay. Almost as if Edward could read her mind, he lifted himself off of her, allowing her to readjust her clothing.

Almost as soon as they were both clothed Emmett knocked on the door.

"Are you to fuckers done depraving my parent guest room?"

Bella's face instantly bloomed into a fierce blush at the fact that someone knew what they'd been up to just a little while before.

"No need to blush baby, Emmett gave the all clear to use the room before you arrived." Edward caressed her face with the back of his fingers. He stood extending his hand to help Bella up before making their way towards the door.

The one thing Bella noticed, as soon as the door was opened, was how quiet the house was. The music that'd been blaring when they arrived was no absent, there were no voice's talking around the house. It all felt so odd to her.

"Where did everyone go?" she asked as soon as they made it back out to the living room area.

"They left, they were too scared that the killer would get them if they were out too late," Emmett explained.

A snicker escaped Edward's lips, but he composed his face quickly. If they only knew that they were in the killer's house.

Emmett flashed Edward a look, one that said he better control himself or they wouldn't get to play God anymore. But Edward shot one back that said he didn't need to, he got what he wanted already and wasn't interested in doing anything else.

"What the fuck bro, I got rid of that pain in the ass whore Tanya for you, and you made me get rid of Riley. There is no way I'm stopping now just 'cause you got some pussy," Emmett bellowed.

"Shut the fuck, Em, I told you I only had one purpose for this. And I made you get rid of that fag Riley because playing one-eye butt pirate is just not cool."

Bella looked at both men with pure, unadulterated shock. She hoped that she'd heard wrong when Emmett started to scream, but Edward's calm response assured her she wasn't going crazy. Almost instantly, Bella pulled away from Edward and tried to think of a way to get as far from him as possible, but before she could get more than two steps away both Edward and Emmett had her trapped between them.

"Oh no baby, you're not going anywhere. Your mine, and I'm never letting you go. Besides I can't let you take my little present with you after all the hard work it took to put it in there," Edward whispered as he put his hand over her flat stomach.

In that moment Bella realized that they never used a condom, and she wasn't on the pill, so it was very possible for him to have impregnated her. She shook her head trying to deny what her heart knew was true. "Please, just let me leave. You can take off; I won't say anything to my dad. Please just let me live in peace."

"Oh no, Isabella you're not going anywhere, except to where Emmett and I take you and Rose. You girls are ours for life." Edward let out a maniacal laugh, one Bella'd never heard before. One that frightened her to the very core of her soul.

Edward took hold of Bella before nodding to Emmett that he could go get Rose from the room he'd tied her up in. As soon as he returned, with the red-faced blonde, they set about making sure everything was ready for their departure.

"My dad is going to look for me, he won't let you disappear with me."

"Oh, I don't know about that baby," Edward laughed. "Charlie, you can come out now."

Charlie walked out with a huge shit eating grin and addressed Edward, "You take good care of my little grandbaby and make sure my daughter stays in line. Good luck, and have a safe journey."

Astounded, Bella could only stare at her father. Words escaped her, and before she knew what was happening Edward ushered her into Emmett's truck. She knew that was it; she and Rosalie would never be heard of again, and they'd never return to Forks. In that moment her life became the scariest movie to ever exist.

* * *

**AN: Credit for the peen's dino name goes to Thaigher Tyggy Lillie, as she posted that name on a shared picture, when I happen to be working on this and couldn't help asking if I could use it.**

**Also I know Edward's comments about the gay sex can be very offensive please know I personally do not agree with those views, I just write what the characters tell me to.**

**Movie Prompt guesses for today's one shot?**


	18. Devastation at Forks High

**Countdown to Halloween 2012- Movie Spin off edition**

**Title: Devastation at Forks High.**

**Written by: Breath-of-twilight**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just a twisted mind that shoots out this kinda bizarre shit.**

**Thanks goes to Ann for looking this over for me. Mwah~**

**Sorry in advance for all the -****DaFH-**. FF keeps pulling my 'story pretty break markings', so ya, you're stuck with those ones, it seems :-S

* * *

He watches her with burning curiosity. Her mind silent in a world of chatter. He is drawn to her by a bond older than time, yet he stays away for fear of hurting her, and admittedly rejection.

His dead heart tingles with the need to beat rapidly. However, it never will. So, instead, the pain radiating from its frozen cavity consumes him once again.

-**DaFH-**

"Something is off with that Bella girl." He turns his head, the movement so sudden no one else in their class would even have caught it with their mere human vision.

Alice continues speaking her thought process aloud, and he fights to block out the inane inner thoughts that surround him, all of them consumed with the prom that is rapidly approaching. A few, however, seem to be stuck on some horror movie they must have just watched, because they are thinking of a prom, one where police usher them out, only to leave them on the front lawn of the school, with other officers, none of whom answer any of their questions, that is until almost hours later, when numerous friends of theirs are brought out on blood spattered gurneys.

I chuckle softly at a few of their dramatics as I see their fear of a silly, make-believe movie has them subconsciously trading characters from it and replacing them with themselves.

"Jasper, can you get a feel on her?" Alice asks softly, her eyes already glossing over.

Jasper nods; his eyes clench tightly against the onslaught of emotion that he is feeling. Edward, himself, groans as he picks up on the feelings simply through Jasper's mind.

"She's lonely and scared, Alice, so scared. Something has that girl downright petrified. I have never, in all my years, encountered a human with such intense fear coursing through them."

Alice nods, however it is obvious she is no longer listening to him, not really. Her eyes are unfocused and she is lost in her own head, vision after vision flipping by rapidly, none sticking, but every single one contorting and changing so quickly that even with the gifts Edward is privy to he almost misses bits of it.

The clearest vision he sees is Bella screaming, sweat covering her skin, her damp clothing clinging to her shaking body.

This is nothing new to him. He has seen this before, many a times.

For months now, three months and two days to be exact, he has watched her from the rooftop across from her home as she sleeps. He has been present for all of her night-time terrors during that time, and it has taken everything in him not to go to her, to comfort her. He would. It really is just a matter of time. His wavering strength to stay away is waning, weakening; and he knows soon he will do just that, risk it all and confess his true being, his true nature, his true love to her; but for now, he stays away, fearful he will cause her more duress than she is already exhausted with.

The bell rings, interrupting his downward thought process. He shakes his head, knowing none of it will do him any good. The way he thinks means nothing. He knows this. However, he cannot bring himself to revel in the happiness just yet. Everything has a counterpart, and maybe they have missed something in their many years of walking this earth. Maybe soul mates aren't always a sure thing.

-**DaFH-**

He watches her from a safe distance, in her tree now, no longer able to stand the distance of one house away.

She is changing, and he almost has the decency to turn, almost.

Her flesh is creamy white; it looks so soft. He yearns to touch, to glide his stone-like fingers across plains of silken soft.

He thinks of doing more than that, of finally touching a woman in an intimate way.

He wonders what her most delicate of places looks like, feels like: bare and smooth, trimmed and soft, bushy and coarse? His wonderings are stopped short. Lost in hungry thoughts of the dirty things he would like to do with Bella, he doesn't even realize what he is looking at.

Bella strips off her clothes.

Edward gulps back a rush of venom pooling in his mouth, his teeth leak desire and want, his cock throbs with need and lust.

It's almost too much for him, and he thinks of darting away into the forest and taking his problem into his own hands.

Bella apparently thinks the same way.

He hears soft whimpers coming from her now darkened room.

But a soft light flickers from her bedroom window.

He can smell wax and sulfur and knows it is from a candle, but why is she making those noises.

Those noises, they do wicked things to his body. His cock not only throbs but twitches to each hushed noise that Bella makes.

It almost sounds like...

He jumps from his place high in the tree, lower, one branch at a time, and it's killing him to move at such a slow pace, but her sounds are urging him forward. He needs to see. He's pretty sure, and to witness her during something like that just may be his undoing, but he can't resist. He just can't.

Three branches down, he finally has a new angle, one that allows him to see her again. She is on her bed, sheets tangled around her ankles, her hips moving positively sinfully, and her hand...fuck, he grunts as sticky liquid spurts into his pants.

He's never been with a woman before, never had the desire to. Well, that not true, he's wanted to. However, he has never found the girl that could make him need it, and to him there is a difference.

Bella Swan is a whole new creature to him. She brings out some crazed hormonal teenager in him. And all he can think about, besides her blood, since the moment he first laid eyes on her, is how she would feel wrapped around his cock.

He feels dirty, vile, predator-like for his thoughts and feelings, but only for a moment. Being inside people's heads constantly affords him the knowledge that sometimes, when you are insanely attracted to someone, these thoughts just are...

Nothing bad, nothing wrong, just...normal.

Edward has never truly been normal. Not really.

And this 'normal' stickiness in his pants is definitely something he has to get used to.

As Bella's voice rises slightly, and her body arches upwards, the smell of her arousal slams into Edward. His nostrils flare and his eyes dilate. This smell is new, nothing like her blood, but so much more. He clamps his hand onto the large tree limb he is perched on in hopes of keeping himself in place. It crumbles in his grasp, causing him to fall to the ground. With cat-like gracefulness and a strength he didn't know he possessed, he darts into the surrounding forest, taking the destroyed branch with him.

Had he stayed and held his composure just a little bit longer he would have heard the breathy moan that fell from Bella's lips as her orgasm washed away, leaving her breathing erratically and wishing someone else's fingers had been down there, touching her.

-**DaFH-**

Edward sits in the cafeteria, this time alone; many tables are between him and his siblings. He wants to have this time to himself, to watch her, really watch her.

She has a few friends, but only a few, and even them she seems to keep at a distance.

She nods and smiles exactly when appropriate, but he can see none of her interaction is pure.

Since he arrived at Forks high just over three months ago, he has noticed a decline in her appearance, as well as her demeanor. In April, his first month at Forks High, she would smile, small smiles that only lasted a brief moment, but they were real and genuine, and they made his own usually forlorn features twist and bend until he, too, was smiling along with her. Well, not really with her, because she didn't know that he was smiling or why, for he was not a part of her life, not even in the smallest of forms.

But as April turns into May and the weather warms, Bella begins retreating within herself. Even to outsiders like the Cullens, her sudden change is glaringly obvious.

She stops taking part in conversations with her friends, no longer even giving her usual nods and smiles. She looks almost skeletal, her eyes all dark and sunken, and her weight loss showing in the sag of her pants and the looseness of her shirts.

Watching Bella's once glorious being disintegrate right before his eyes pains Edward in a way he has never felt before, this pain even surmounting the current ache of his unrequited love.

-**DaFH-**

It's nightfall once again, and like the stalker he has become, Edward is perched in the tree outside Bella's window.

Tonight, he is much more under control, but all that restraint he has been working on is of no use to him tonight. For tonight, Bella is wide awake, shaking uncontrollably, and a sobbing mess of torturous wails. He is no longer concerned with what she looks like undressed, nor how she writhes and moans and whimpers while touching herself; now all that consumes him is the need to comfort her, to protect her from whatever is causing her such pain.

He hears a noise from door the hall from her room. Her dad is moving about, awake; his thoughts are muddy, but Edward can make out pieces of them, and the pieces he does make out leave him with more questions than answers.

_I don't know what to do for her._

_The bastard's in the looney bin._

_He can't hurt her anymore, or anyone else for that matter._

_I don't know how to make her pain go away._

_I wish her mother were still here._

For the first night since Edward began his nightly vigil, he leaves early. He decides it is high time he did a little digging, and he knows just the snoop to help him find out what he wants to know.

Alice.

-**DaFH-**

Finally, the school year is coming to a close. Prom is before them in all of its orange and black glory. This year's prom theme is an anomaly to him. In all his years, never once has he heard of Halloween being the theme for prom, but to each his own, he supposes. Even with the oddity of the theme, and curiosity of attire flitting through Alice's mind constantly, Edward finds himself cringing as he passes each and every girl in the school. Their thoughts are dominated with puffy dresses, tattered leggings, and lip gloss colors, flowers and kissing boys. Some thoughts are even more audacious in nature as some of the more promiscuous girls plan out loss of virginity or tricking boys into having sex with them.

The whole event makes Edward sick to think about. He has, after all, already attended well over a hundred proms, but sick or not, there is no way he will miss this one. It will be his first prom with Bella present, and that is a moment in his eternity he cannot bear to miss out on.

As the date nears, Alice is plagued with vision after vision, all fragments, nothing solidified, all filled with fear and blood, and all including Bella.

Each vision has Edward more and more on edge; and with the newly crystal clear images of bloodshed and death, comes his family's annoyance with his obsession with Bella, the human girl.

They have been supportive up until this point, trying to coax him into ways to interact with her, sharing options and suggestions as to how they might actually come to be together, and most importantly, attempting to shoulder the pain they can only imagine at finding his one true soul mate, yet still being apart from her.

All of his family have been long paired together: Rose with Emmett for just over six decades, Alice with Jasper for about three decades, and Carlisle with Esme for almost a century. Throughout their time together, all had found it almost impossible to bear to be separated, even if just for a few days time. None were able to fathom how Edward had been able to refrain from taking Bella and making her his.

Not one of them understood the magnitude of that simple action, however, because not a one of them had ever had to make a decision to end their loved one's life in order to gain their forever. Every single one of his family, himself included, with the exception of Carlisle, was changed while teetering precariously on the edge of death. Consideration to humanity or a normal human life was never a factor. They just couldn't understand his need to allow her to chose, and now, now that Alice's visions were turning and forming into actual images, all filled with carnage and pain, their support wavered and flawed, none seeing the worth if he would not make a decision to change her, to make her one of them.

-**DaFH-**

_Edward, come for a run with me. I did some digging, and we need to talk._

Edward sighs; it's heavy and full of dread. Alice's thoughts don't convey much, but he can hear the underlying tone of worry.

He mouths a barely audible, "okay," knowing full well Alice can hear him as if she were right beside him and he were yelling.

He throws on an old shirt, one he doesn't mind destroying, assuming they will hunt while they have this 'talk'. He's feeling restless, too much pent up frustration. He hopes he'll find a beast worthy of his aggression tonight.

-**DaFH-**

Edward's head is spinning with vision after vision of a blood stained Bella, cuts marring her perfect skin and dirt caked into her hair.

The look of defeat and death lingers behind his own eyes as the woman he is irrefutably in love with lives like a zombie in his head.

He can't shake the images; he can't stomach the truths he has learned; he wants to exact revenge in a most primal and torturous way to the monster that had once inflicted such pain upon his Bella.

James Hunter.

-**DaFH-**

It is on the night of prom, while Edward sits looking all forlorn and miserable, that Alice's visions finally come together. As she gasps out in horror, Edward is already on his feet, scanning the room.

He growls audibly, earning glares from his siblings. The sound is definitely not human, and the few faces that turn his way at his slip all have looks of disbelief on them.

He shrugs and points behind him, towards the open door, hoping they'll take the bait, just assume some animal is outside. He waits, holding unneeded breath, for their response, all the while his insides are burning in terror, anxiety almost debilitating him; he needs to get to Bella, but he also has to ensure his family's safety.

When the blond kid finally nods and murmurs to his friends that they should steer clear of the back field, Edward is out of the room before the kid can turn back around.

Alice stops beside him, her eyes still wide in fear.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't know. I didn't see...What if we're too late?"

"We can't be," Edward growls out, already trying to pick apart her vision, piece together just where Bella might be.

"I don't know how I missed her leaving," Edward spits out, angry and disgusted with his self for being so distracted while Bella needed him.

Admittedly, his mind has been anywhere and everywhere but at school these past few days. He has allowed the rage inside of him to dominate his every thought.

And after exhausting every available resource, every possible theory and idea, he was unable to find a way to get in, undetected, to the mental facility where James Hunter was being housed.

Now, after all his failed attempts, that vile excuse of a human being is right under his nose, in his town, and after his Bella.

-**DaFH-**

Screams reverberate throughout the dilapidated wing in the school; and even with vampiric speed, Edward can't seem to run fast enough.

He knows that scream, has heard it many times before.

Bella.

"Go, Edward. You're faster. We'll catch up." Alice words are but a whisper as she struggles to keep her speed while sifting through a barrage of visions, all of Bella, all filled with fear and blood, and all ending up the same, with Bella's lifeless body dangling over the shoulder of James Hunter.

Edward snarls out something close to a growl, but much more primitive. He nods shortly before darting ahead of Alice. He can hear the others behind her; they will catch up to her soon. His vision is spotted with red, and for once the color has nothing to do with blood, unless it is James Hunter's blood, of course.

A new feeling is flowing within him, poisoning his venom and distorting his thought process; crazed hunger.

The scent slams into him, almost enough to stop him dead in his tracks, but he pushes his feet forward, feebly attempts to hold his breath, but the monster inside of him gnashes its teeth, claws at his throat with gnarled desperate claws. It wants. He wants. They are one in the same now. She smells so fucking delectable, mouth watering.

"What the fuck?"

His razor sharp teeth slide into soft flesh, tearing, destroying muscle and tendons as he drains the body of its sweet essence. But there is nothing sweet about this feast, not for Edward. The taste, though soothing to the hellish fire in his throat, does little to comfort him. In fact, it brings him quite the opposite feeling. His nerves are frayed, his strength dangling precariously from an invisible, thin wire.

He tries to gain control as he drops the now drained carcass to the floor, lifeless eyes staring back up at him, fear etched into the face with mouth wide open, jaw hung loose.

A whimper draws his attention to the far corner. His head darts in the direction; he growls animalistically. He is no longer Edward Cullen, vegetarian vampire; he is now his true self, the one he loathes and resents, and has spent his lifetime trying to overcome.

He lunges forward, his teeth barred, venom dripping in torrents from his incisors. He now breaths freely, deeply even; he's lost in sweet ambrosia.

"Edward, don't." He hisses, crouched low, ready to attack; he'll allow nothing to come between him and his prey.

"Ed...Edward Cullen? Pleas...please help me. I'm...I think I'm dying."

Her words, though spoken in almost a pained whisper, slice directly to where his long dead heart resides. He's momentarily crippled as a war within him wages.

Monster and man residing as one battle for dominance, for control, for the girl...

"Please, Edward. I know you're different. I always have. You can end this for me, I know you can. Please...it...it hurts so much."

Bella's last plea is too much. He has no idea what she is saying, or what she thinks she knows. He grasps at his head, his fingers digging into a thick mop of hair, pressing further, entering flesh.

_She's begging for you to drain her. Do it! _

He howls in agony, knowing he is slowly losing this battle.

He can hear his sibling's voices, they sound far away, garbled. He doesn't care what they are saying anyway.

He drops to his knees, hunger, anger, disappointment, disgust; combined, they make a heady combination of pain; pain that slithers and slinks and causes him to buckle over from its intensity.

"No." He lifts up, his spine bowing backwards, his head thrown back, eyes wild and unfocused, as he howls into darkness.

He hears Bella's breathing hitch; her heart has lost its thunder and now patters pitifully, weakly, barely within her chest. Blood garbles up her throat, dribbling from her mouth as she once again tries to speak. Her head is lolled to one side, her eyes staring at him, shining brightly; how that's even possible at the precipice of death he has no clue, but they are.

"I..." with that one word a mouthful of blood lands on him. His tongue snakes out like a serpent searching out its next meal, it flicks and slides along his bottom lip, savoring the delectable fragrance that now sits on his palette.

A torturous howl rises up his throat and belts out of his parted lips as he throws himself forward, his teeth sinking into her supple flesh. Her breathing falters as he drinks hungrily, greedily. Anything humane in him is long gone, dormant, buried under a lifetime of suppressed thirst.

"...love you, Edward."

Three whimpered words, whispered out like ghosts of syllables, awaken the human inside of him. His eyes widen; his sibling's voices ring clearly. He is killing her, the girl he loves more than life itself, and sure, right now her taste is sating, but once he drains her and she dies, there will be no more Bella, and he will cease to have a reason to exist.

"What have I done?" he wails out, venom pooling in his eyes, never to fall over but enough to blur his vision, none-the-less.

"Oh, Bella, I love you, too. You are it for me, my one, my only. I...I'm so sorry."

"Shhh...do..don't...be...death's...better...easier..safer..."

As Bella takes her last breath, her eyes flutter closed, her chest decompresses, whooshing out any last bit of air in her lungs; and her heart, that heart that tormented him for so long, thumping wildly, rapidly, pumping out the most intoxicating scent, stops. Just like that, and without giving any thought to his actions, Edward leans in and laps at her skin. His tongue moves rapidly, dripping venom along her battered wounds, sealing them shut as his curse enters her bloodstream.

He doesn't know how long he sits there, bent over Bella's dead body, licking and sobbing; but when his brother, Emmett, tries to pull him off of her, he strikes out, tearing Emmett's arm right from its socket and tossing it across the room.

"Please, Edward, we have to go. The authorities are coming. Take Bella back to the house; we'll take care of the rest. Go."

-**DaFH-**

**Four days later.**

_Next up, Irene Hauser has an update on the devastating events that have taken place in the sleepy, little town of Forks, Washington, a town that has once again been tormented by a deranged killer._

_Thanks, Jordan. I'm Irene Hauser, reporting to you live from outside the local church here in Forks, Washington where Isabella Swan's funeral has just taken place._

_Four days ago, Authorities believe James Hunter escaped from Port Angeles mental institute in the early morning hours, heading straight to Forks High, where just three short years ago, he kidnapped Isabella Swan and murdered six people in front of her, including her own mother._

_A friend of the family's had this to say:_

"_Where we'd love to have a body to have a proper burial, that doesn't seem to be happening anytime soon. We couldn't just wait around and do nothing. Bella deserved to have a burial, no matter what."_

_Search teams combed the entire area of Forks, as well as the surrounding forest, where investigators believe Mr. Hunter had taken Miss Swan after the initial attack at Forks High, but to no avail._

_In a twist of events, they did locate the body of Mr. Hunter who appeared to have met his match in a bear. What little remains of him they did find matched his DNA, and authorities are sure it was, Mr. Hunter whose body was found deep in the forest._

_With the amount of blood found at the scene of the crime, authorities believe that there is no way Isabella Swan survived, and DNA test results confirmed that all of the blood found at the crime scene was, indeed, the victim's._

_In other news, a whole family has gone missing. The Cullens, who only moved to Forks a few short months ago, seem to have up and vanished. Police do not think the Cullens have any bearing to this case, but are concerned that they may have been casualties in Mr. Hunter's deranged game to get to Isabella Swan._

_If anyone has any information about either case, they are asked to contact Forks Police immediately._

_-**DaFH-**_

"I miss him."

My heart breaks at those three words. I knew she would. Her change has done nothing to alter the humanity within her. She is a mystery to me, to all of us.

I wasn't sure I had gotten my venom into her quick enough after her heart stopped, but as soon as Carlisle looked her over, he confirmed she was not dead- dead, just going through the silence of the change, the part where the body began reconstructing itself, inside and out.

For days I sat beside her, begging for her forgiveness, for her understanding, and praying to a God I was sure had denounced me many decades ago, to let her love me, for her to have meant those words she had whispered with her dying breaths.

I refused to leave her side, opting not to hunt with the others, and more often than not chewing one of my family members out for their concern.

The only thing I could think about was Bella.

When the night sky blistered with stars and the darkened clouds in the skies swished about with the harsh winds, Bella's heart began beating again, beating out at a speed too fast for even me to keep track of, before it stopped altogether.

We didn't know what to expect. Nothing like that had ever happened during any of our changes, but it didn't really matter either. Because, when Bella finally opened her eyes and got a hold of her bearings, she focused in on me and smiled, a breath taking smile that reached her blood red eyes, and said, "I knew you'd save me, Edward. I just knew."

~Fin~

* * *

**Movie prompt guesses?**

**Movie prompt answers for the last few one shots:**

**So, this isn't normal? - Teen Wolf - MY APOLGIES FOR NOT CATCHING AND REMOVING THE REFERENCE TO TEEN WOLF IN THE A/N. I HOPE THIS SLIP UP DID NOT TAKE AWAY FROM YOUR ENJOYMENT OF THE FIC.**

**Overexposed - Scooby Doo**

**I Put a Spell on You - Hocus Pocus**

**Untitled - Scary Movie**


	19. Truth or Dare

**Title: **Truth or Dare

**Pen Name: **AngelGoddess1981

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genre: **Suspense/Thriller

**Pairing: **Bella & Edward

**Summary: **A series of disturbing phone calls leads to a seemingly innocent game, calling into question everything Bella thought she wanted . . . and the things she gave up to get them. Be careful what truths you spill, because the consequences could be fatal. Make your choice . . . or pay the price. Are you ready to play?

**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight**_and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. Any similarities to the original characters or themes from the books or media franchise are used here for entertainment purposes only, with no monetary gain for me, the FanFiction author. All original content, ideas, and intellectual property of_**Truth or Dare**_are mine.

* * *

**Part One | Old Friends | BPOV**

Orange and yellow leaves scatter across the pavement of the fast-filling school parking lot as I step out of the passenger seat of my boyfriend's Camaro. It's almost the weekend and everyone is already buzzing about the party that's going on at my place tomorrow night. It's Halloween, and my parents have gone to Mexico for two weeks—what better time to let loose and have a few friends over, right? While I never outright asked to have a party, they pretty much expect that it'll happen, but they trust me enough to be "responsible."

"_No drinking,"_ my dad tells me as he ushers Mom for the front door.

"_Of course, Daddy,"_ I'm sure to innocently reply, kissing him on the cheek for good measure.

Now, clearly, there will be alcohol, but I know well enough not to drink if I'm going to make sure this party stays under control and the cops don't get called. The last party I went to—at Jessica Stanley's house—was a disaster. It started off great; everyone drinking, dancing, generally just having a good time, but then she got a little too hammered, which led to everyone else getting a little too hammered . . . Well, the cops showed up, and chaos ensued. Her parents were not happy.

My feet have barely touched the pavement before Jake has taken me by the hand and is leading me toward the school. We've been going out since the beginning of our junior year, and things are mostly good. I mean, there've been a couple of times I've caught him leering at another girl, or sometimes he turns into a jealous freak because I'm seen talking to some other guy about something entirely school-related.

We fight. We break up. We kiss. We make up. Lather, rinse, repeat; this is the story of us.

Right now, we're in the make up phase after I caught him hanging off of Leah Clearwater the other day following practice. He assures me that he was the one being hung off of, but I saw the way he was looking at her.

I get that as the star quarterback, the girls fawn all over him, but what the hell? Does it not matter that he has a girlfriend? Of course, the same could be asked of him. I mean, I'm attractive, I'm popular—but not a bitch, I'm head cheerleader . . . I know I should stop taking him back, but I'm weak. He flashes me that panty-wetting smile of his, and I turn into jelly . . . plus, he's got that whole "bad boy" angle working for him, and my father hates him. The way I see it, it's programmed into my teenage DNA to be attracted to him for as long as humanly possible.

Our friends see us coming, so they stand from their seat in the courtyard and join us, falling into step as they laugh and talk about the party this weekend. Jake releases my hand to high-five Embry when he tells him that he nailed Lauren Mallory—not that this is a huge accomplishment; half of the males who attend Forks High have fucked her—teachers included. She's not exactly one to play hard to get with the guys.

I fall a step behind and start talking to Emily and Claire as we make our way into the school, when all of a sudden I hear Jake shout, "Hey, loser! Watch where you're walking!"

I look up just in time to see him ram straight into Edward Cullen, and my hand flies to my mouth as my stomach clenches. Naturally, everyone laughs as Edward's things fall to the ground, his papers scattering through the hall. With a irritated sigh, Edward runs his hand through his messy copper hair and pushes his black glasses up his nose as he falls to his knees to clean everything up. Jake steps over him, still laughing, and his cronies all follow him.

Don't get me wrong, I don't approve of what he's done, and he's not always this much of a bully; he only acts like this in front of his friends to assert his alpha-status in the school. In an effort to make up for the way my boyfriend acted, I kneel in front of Edward and help him pick his things up.

I reach out for one of his pencils at the same time as him, and our fingers touch. I pull my arm back suddenly, our eyes snapping up to each other's, and I smile weakly.

"I don't need your help," he seethes, his eyebrows pulling together angrily as he roughly pushes his hair back again.

"Edward," I try to reason, but he cuts me off with a loud sigh of aggravation and rolls his eyes. It doesn't take a mind reader to see that he hates me—he has ever since the beginning of junior year, actually.

You see, Edward and I used to be friends—best friends. Our parents had grown up together, so when they had us only months apart, it was inevitable that we'd be friends. We went to the same schools, had sleepovers, told each other scary stories, played silly childhood games, and confided in each other about who our crushes were . . . or, I did; Edward never really showed any interest in any of the other girls.

When our freshman year of high school started, Jake moved to town. Edward picked up on the crush I harboured for him immediately, but I figured that's all it was at the time: a crush. There was absolutely no way that Jake—who had no trouble finding his place in the popular crowd due to his general size and football prowess—would ever find me, geeky and scrawny Bella Swan, attractive . . . actually, my name was pretty oxymoronic given how I looked back then. I was more an "ugly duckling" than a "beautiful swan."

As I suspected, both my freshman and sophomore years went by, and I wasn't even a blip on Jake's radar—not that it really bothered me then; I was content to hang out with my best friend. Our parents were always joking about how we should just start dating each other, but that was a preposterous idea. He was my _best friend._ Why would we risk that with a silly high-school relationship that was doomed before it began like all the others?

Then something happened; over the summer before junior year, I started to fill out a little more, putting on just enough weight that my body was now curvy instead of too scrawny and boy-like. Sure, I "bloomed" a bit late, I suppose, but better late than never, as the adage goes. I can only attribute the sudden change to the fact that I had always been more on the active side, which probably stunted my development. It's really the only thing I can think of.

Whatever the reason, it was a nice change, and naturally, all the boys took notice on that first day of school.

Even Jake.

It was like all of my dreams came true; finally . . . the most popular boy in school had asked me out!

Edward hated the idea—kept telling me that Jake was an ass—but all I could focus on was that I had a date with Jacob Black and all the other girls were jealous. Dating Jake opened so many doors for me; not only did my popularity skyrocket, but I found an interest in cheerleading, too.

The down side? Edward and I started fighting. In the sixteen years we'd been friends, we'd never had a fight over anything more than what to watch on TV or what movie to go see. Now? It's all we ever seemed to do. For the first little while, it was as though a part of my soul was missing; he was my best friend, and I couldn't believe what was happening to us. I tried to reconcile, but he didn't want anything to do with me for as long as I was with Jake. I figured it was just a phase—that he'd get over it and we might go back to the way things were—but it wasn't, and eventually we just . . . ceased to exist in each other's worlds.

"I'm sorry," I say softly, my voice cracking with remorse—for our past, for Jake's behaviour.

Edward laughs dryly, shoving his crumpled papers into his backpack and standing up. "Whatever."

Holding his textbook, a few papers, and a couple pencils, I stand up. It surprises me to see he's so much taller than I remember . . . and his shoulders seem a little broader as well; he was always small compared to all the other boys, and now he could very well rival some of the football team.

I hand him his belongings, offering him what I hope is a warm smile. "He's a jerk," I confess with a laugh, but Edward doesn't appear amused.

"Then why are you still with him?" he demands angrily, but before I can respond, he shakes his head and starts to walk away. "You know what? Never mind . . . I _know_ why you're with him."

"Edward, wait." Although I know he has no reason to after everything we've been through, he stops and turns around. Relieved, I smile and take a step forward. "Are you coming to the party tomorrow?"

Edward laughs, completely void of emotion. "Didn't know I was invited."

I shrug. "This is me inviting you."

Silence falls between us, and Edward runs his hands through his hair again. The anger seems to fade from his eyes, and for a brief moment, I catch a glimmer of my best friend. "It's not really my scene."

"BELLA!" Jake barks from the far end of the hall, making me jump, and I peer around Edward to see that he's not happy in the least. Great.

Ignoring him for a second, I look back up into the familiar warmth of Edward's emerald green eyes; his eyebrows are furrowed, and he seems tense now, so I lay my hand on his arm. "Just think about it, okay?" I give his arm a light squeeze as his gaze fixes on my hand, and he exhales a soft laugh before I say goodbye.

I leave Edward, looking back once more to see him staring after me somewhat bewildered, but I am torn from that brief moment we shared by a strong hand around my upper arm.

"OW!" I say, yanking my arm from Jake's iron grip. "What?"

"What the hell was that?" he asks, jealousy lacing every word.

I adjust my bag on my shoulder and look Jake straight in the eye. "I was helping him after you so nicely tossed his shit on the ground. So what?"

"Looked like you did a little more than _help_."

"Oh, pull your head out of your ass," I tell him, rolling my eyes for good measure as I move to walk around him.

"We're not done here." His voice is low and threatening, but I'm not afraid of him; he always gets this way when he's jealous. "You want to be with him? Fine, go on. Go back to the pathetic life you had before me."

His words are like a slap across the face, but I try not to let him see the effect they have on me; he's never been this mean before, and I don't understand what's going on with him. Before I can come up with a quick retort, he walks away. "Your choice, baby," he calls out behind him.

I'm left standing in the middle of the hall as Jake and our friends walk away. Claire and Emily give me weak shrugs as they follow behind like the sheep they are. Inhaling deeply, I try to piece together the shreds of my dignity before heading off to class. Once I think I've got it under control, I turn around and find Edward is still at the far end of the hall . . . watching me.

I smile, and for the first time since junior year, he smiles back, but it seems a little more genuine than past pleasantries. When the final bell rings, I wave once before scooting off to class. I still don't know if he's going to come to the party, but a small part of me hopes so, because until today, I never really noticed just how much I missed him.

**Part Two | Unknown Caller | BPOV**

I refuse to talk to Jake all day after how he spoke to me earlier. He tries at lunch, but I ignore him and sit with Claire and Emily on the other side of the table. They aren't sure whose side to take, but the minute I start talking about the new cheer routine I want to try out, they won't shut up.

The day goes on like any other: I go to class, I go to cheerleading practice, and I go home—by foot, because there's no way I'm getting into Jake's stupid car now. With my parents gone for the next two weeks, I decide to order a pizza. Once I place the order for my favourite—because I don't have to worry about Mom or Dad complaining about the toppings they don't like—I decide to hop in the shower.

The warmth of the water streaming over my body is a welcome change to the chilly fall air outside, and I stay in longer than usual. The room is filled with fog as I step out of the shower, and I have to wipe the mirror clean so I can comb my hair. I leave my hair down to dry and then change into a tank top and a pair of shorts before heading downstairs.

With my pizza set to arrive sometime in the next twenty minutes, I pull out my homework and sit at the kitchen island. Sure, most kids would go to the comfiest spot in the house—their room, the living room—but I know if I do either of those things, I'll turn the TV on for background noise and easily get distracted by it. So, the kitchen it is.

I open my history text and begin to read, occasionally jotting down notes in my binder, when the shrill ring of the house phone startles me. My heart is racing, and I have to laugh at myself for letting it frighten me like that. When the slight tremble in my hand subsides, I pick up the handset and look at the caller ID screen. "Unknown Number" flashes on the screen, and I shrug, setting the phone down and ignoring the last few rings; the last thing I want to do tonight is talk to some telemarketer about whether or not I'm happy with my long distance service.

I return to my studies, but it seems that I'm not capable of avoiding distractions regardless of where I am in the house. My thoughts stray from my history text, and soon I'm thinking back to this morning's run-in with Edward. I should call him . . .

Without another thought, I reach for the phone beside me and pick it up. I quickly dial his number and hold the phone to my ear, but instead of being met with a ring, I'm listening to silence. I pull the phone away and look at the screen to make sure I turned it on, and see that it's lit up. When I bring it back to my ear again, I think I can hear the faint sound of someone breathing.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"_Helloooo?"_ I sing into the phone. When I hear nothing more than heavy breathing for a reply, I huff. "Okay, mouth breather, I'm hanging up now."

"You don't want to do that," an unfamiliar voice says.

"Oh, don't I?" I go through a list of names in my head, trying to figure out who this is, but I can't. Finally, I just flat-out ask, "Who is this?"

The caller laughs in response. "Come on, you don't know?"

"If I did, would I have asked?" I quip.

"True," he replies. "But, isn't the mystery kind of fun?"

"No. Not really. So why don't you tell me who you are before I hang up."

"Aw, Bella, don't hang up," he coos into the phone, his voice deep and somewhat hypnotic. "We haven't even begun to have fun."

When I register that this person used my name, I pause. "So, you know who I am, but I'm not allowed to know who you are?" I ask, trying to sound more playful than annoyed in hopes that he'll cooperate.

"In time," he promises. "All in due time."

It suddenly occurs to me that this could very well be Jake's way of trying to get me to talk to him after today; he's always screwing around like this, so it wouldn't surprise me. "Look, it's getting late, and I'm hungry. I really don't have time for your games tonight," I tell him. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Now, how can you do that if you don't even know who I am?"

Even though his voice is different, I have a pretty good feeling that it's Jake. I've heard you can get apps on your phone that can change your voice—it's creepy, but Jake's into pranks, so this sort of thing is right up his alley.

Before I can call him on it, though, he speaks up again. "Well, how about we play a little game to see if you're right?"

"A game?" I repeat, finding the idea a little juvenile, but willing to play along if it means he's ready to stop acting like a douche. "What kind of game?"

There's a brief moment of silence, but eventually he proposes his game, and I'm instantly taken back to my childhood. "Truth or dare."

The last time I played truth or dare was with Edward when we were thirteen. It wasn't often we chose "truth," so we were always getting ourselves into precarious situations with the dares. One time, I dared him to run down the block naked. He tried to bargain with me to do something else, but I wasn't hearing it—not after he dared me to phone Tyler Crowley and tell him I had a crush on him . . . when I _didn't._ Thankfully, Tyler never really knew who the call came from, so it saved me a lot of embarrassment come Monday morning at school.

"Okay," I say, feeling a bit cocky. "Truth or dare?"

On the other end of the line, he laughs. "Truth."

I smile, because this just got too easy. "Who are you?"

"Ah, ah, ah," he playfully chastises. "Too easy—especially since you claim to already know."

"All right, then . . ." I bring my thumb to my mouth and begin to nervously nibble on the nail.

The caller tsks. "Bella, don't bite your nails."

I freeze, the fine hairs all over my body prickling with alarm as I slowly turn my head to the large patio window. Beyond the deck is our small backyard, and then it's nothing but trees. It's hard to make out each tree or who might be lurking in them as the sky darkens, and I instantly move away from them—hopefully out of sight of prying eyes.

"Where are you?" I ask, my voice trembling slightly.

"Outside," is his only reply. "Truth or dare?"

Shaking my head, I drop to the floor, my back against the end of the island, and hug my knees to my chest. "I don't want to play anymore, Jake. You're freaking me out."

"Truth or dare?" he repeats.

I decide that letting Jake dare me to do anything is probably not a good idea, so I choose truth.

He doesn't take as long as I did to come up with his question, which I find kind of surprising. "Tell me your biggest regret."

"Not hanging up earlier," I reply, slowly peering around the end of the island and out the patio window.

My answer causes Jake to laugh heartily through the phone, and I smile, feeling a little more at ease. Just as I am about to ask him his next choice, he interrupts me. "Funny. But I meant _ever_. Not in the last five minutes."

"Ever?" I repeat, a wave of remorse and regret washing over me like a tidal wave. "Forgetting myself." My voice is so soft, I'm not sure he even hears me.

"How so?"

This isn't really the conversation I want to have with Jake because it's only going to set him off on another jealous streak, so I shake it off as best I can. "Forget it . . . and besides, you already got your question. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

I smile. "You're such a chicken," I tease, thinking again about something to ask him. The most obvious question comes to mind, and while I doubt he'll honour the rules of the game and be completely honest, I have to at least try. "What was really going on between you and Leah last week?" There's no hiding the hurt from my voice, and my eyes burn with tears that threaten to fall.

I hear nothing on the other end of the phone for a minute or two, and I can only assume he's trying to come up with some elaborate lie. Again. "Jake?"

Instead of hearing his voice, I hear a light click, and then the line goes dead. As I pull the phone from my ear and hang it up, I stare at it; I can't believe he hung up on me. If that's not the ultimate admission of his guilt, then what is?

Before I can think too much about the meaning behind his behaviour, the doorbell rings. With a sigh, I push myself up off the floor and grab some of the cash that Mom and Dad left for groceries, and head for the door to pay for my pizza.

While I know I should call him back, I can't really stomach the thought of talking to him right now. In fact, I'm finally starting to see that maybe he's not worth any more of my time, and that it might be time I ended things. For good this time.

**Part Three | Rumours | BPOV**

After tossing and turning all night long, I pull my tired ass out of bed and hop in the shower, making the water a little more on the chilly side in hopes it will help wake me up. It fails, so caffeine is my next attempt.

Low on time, I throw a couple Pop Tarts in the toaster, pour my coffee, and throw my books into my bag before grabbing everything and heading outside to my mom's car. When I arrive at school, the usual energy and chatter seems somewhat lacking. As I make my way into the school, I hear bits and pieces about some recent tragedy, but no solid details. People all around me are hugging and crying, and when I reach Claire and Emily, their eyes are red-rimmed and glistening with fresh tears.

"Oh, Bella, isn't it awful?" Emily cries, wrapping her tiny arms around me.

I look around for some kind of clue as to what exactly is going on. Behind Emily, I see Jake leaning against his locker, and even he looks upset. Confused, I pull away from Emily. "What's going on?"

Sniffling, she wipes her cheeks. "Y-you didn't hear?" I shake my head. "Leah Clearwater was found dead last night."

I gasp, covering my mouth with both hands and letting my bag fall to the floor. "What? How?"

Emily shrugs. "Nobody knows for sure. I heard her mom and brother came home from visiting her dad in the hospital last night and found her dead in the upstairs hall. Stabbed or something."

"Oh, god," I whisper. "How awful. Do they know . . ." I swallow thickly after choking on my words. "Do they know who did it?"

Emily shakes her head. "Nope. No one has a clue."

The news of Leah's death is hard to believe. While I may not have liked her, nobody deserves that. Glancing back over to Jake, I notice that he's looking at me intensely. "Jake, I'm sorry. I know you and Leah were . . ." I pause, trying to find some way to, I don't know, _console_ him. "Close." How close? I'm still not very sure, to be honest, but it's all I've got.

"Whatever," Jake says, pushing off the wall and walking away. He doesn't seem overly upset, and he definitely doesn't want to talk to me; I can only imagine he's still upset because I asked about him and Leah last night.

When the bell rings, the hallways empty. It's not the usual rushed behaviour, but more of a sombre pace that the students have set in light of what happened last night. The teachers are just as upset about the news, which is understandable, and the beginning of each class is met with a moment of silence before we begin the day's lessons.

Throughout the day, the rumour mill has picked up speed, and people are saying several things in regards to how Leah died. Emily's initial suspicion seems to be the most popular one, but I've even heard that she was strangled, and others say that she was hung, while some are saying she was thrown from a third-storey window. Regardless of what really happened, it doesn't make the news any easier to take.

Jake is absent from lunch, and even the rest of our friends are pretty quiet as they all push their food around their plates. At one point, I suggest calling off the party, but everyone seems in agreeance that it might be just the thing we all need. I'm not sure they're right, but I also know I don't want to be alone tonight. They all fall silent again, and it's unbearable. Unable to take it anymore, I stand up and grab my still-full tray and head for the trash. After tossing my lunch, I turn to leave the cafeteria when I run smack into the person behind me.

"I'm so sorry," I quickly say, moving to walk around them as I lift my gaze, and I'm surprised to see it isn't just anybody that I've run into, but Jake. "Oh, hey."

Instead of speaking, Jake takes me by the hand and pulls me from the cafeteria and to the nearest abandoned stairwell. He immediately pulls me to him and presses his lips to mine. Something feels off about his embrace, and when his tongue forces it's way between my lips, I taste the alcohol on his breath.

I press my hands to his chest and try to push him away. "Mmm, Jake," I mumble against his insistent lips. "Jake, stop."

Slowly, he shakes his head, pulling back less than an inch. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I've done terrible things. Please forgive me?"

"It's not that easy," I tell him.

His hands start roaming all over my body; he gropes my ass, moving his hands roughly up my body until he's palming my breasts, and I push a little harder to get away. "Jake, _stop!_"

"Come on, baby," he says, turning us and pressing me between him and the wall so I can't struggle quite as easily. His hands continue to paw at me, lifting my shirt so he can get at my breasts.

"No," I tell him firmly, but he refuses to relent. Suddenly, his body is being ripped from mine, and I watch as he stumbles back a few steps away from the man between us: Edward.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that when a girl says no, she means it?" Edward snarls, taking a sideways step to shield me from Jake.

Before I know it, Jake is rushing across the hall, wrapping his arms around Edward's waist and tackling him to the ground. Punches are thrown, knees connect with ribcages, and blood begins to flow from lips and noses.

"Stop it!" I cry out, looking around for someone to help break this up. Jake stands up and begins kicking Edward repeatedly in the side, making it impossible for him to recoup and fight back, and I start to panic. "Jake, that's enough!"

I reach out to grab his arm in an effort to pull him away, but Jake shakes me off, the momentum of his arm bringing his elbow back to connect hard with my eye. The pain is blinding, and I stumble back a few steps until I'm pressed against the wall, unshed tears burning my eyes.

Jake looks horrified as he turns around and reaches for me. "Shit, Bella . . ."

I recoil from him, truly afraid of him for the first time. "Don't touch me. Don't you _ever_ touch me again." As the first of the tears falls onto my cheeks, I run to the bathroom.

The entire area around my eye is red and already beginning to swell, which means I will be sporting a fair-sized black eye in the next day or two. What was I thinking trying to get between the two of them? Why couldn't I just call out for help?

When I emerge from the bathroom, I see Edward sitting on the floor across from it. He's holding his glasses in his hand, his shirt collar is stretched a little wider than it should be, and his bronze hair is messier than usual. Upon seeing me, he quickly stands and offers me an apologetic smile, his lip still bleeding slightly. "Are you okay? I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

"It's fine," I assure him. "I should actually be thanking you. He'd been drinking, and—."

"That doesn't make what he did okay," Edward argues as though I was making excuses for Jake.

"I didn't say it did." Sighing, my entire body slumps, the exhaustion from my lack of sleep and today's news finally taking its toll. "Look, I'm going to head home. I need to put some ice on my eye so it doesn't bruise too badly before the party tonight. Thanks again."

I make it all of two steps before Edward runs after me, his hand wrapping lightly around my upper arm. "Let me drive you?"

I shake my head. "Thanks, but I brought Mom's car."

"So? I'll drive, and then I'll walk back later to pick up my car." His hand slides down my arm until he's grasping my hand in his, and my heart flutters unexpectedly. "I'd just feel so much better knowing you got there safely."

My head bobs before I've given it permission, and Edward beams.

After gathering our things, Edward and I walk together across the lot, and he opens my door for me before climbing behind the wheel. As we drive, I occasionally glance over at him, still in slight disbelief that he's the same person. He looks like the same person for the most part, but I can't get over how much taller and broader he's gotten over the last year. How had I not noticed this?

"So, pretty crazy, huh?" he says, turning onto my street.

"About Leah?" I confirm. "Yeah. I can't believe it."

"I suppose it's safe to say that Jake isn't taking it so well, huh?"

I shrug. "I don't know. I haven't really spoken to him about it."

"Weird."

I laugh dryly. "I guess," I tell him with a sigh. "He's acting kind of strange."

"How so?"

"Well, for starters, what happened today was new. Plus, he's been overly jealous when he really has no reason to be," I explain. "I don't know . . . he just seems _angry_ lately."

He pulls into my driveway and puts the car into park before unbuckling his seatbelt and looking at me. "Then why are you still with him?" he asks, repeating his question from yesterday, only this time he doesn't sound angry or hurt; he sounds confused.

"Honestly?" I avert my gaze from his, because he's looking at me so intensely that it's a little overwhelming. "I don't know anymore. I think I just got used to the way things were for me when we were together, and I wasn't ready to give it up. I know it sounds stupid and superficial—I get that—but it was nice to finally be noticed by _someone._"

"I noticed you, Bella," Edward confesses softly, a lonely sadness haloing his words.

"I know, but that was different. You looked at me like a friend—a sister—whereas Jake looked at me with desire." Edward falls silent, so I feel it okay to continue. "Plus, my brain is still kind of hard-wired to rebel against my parents' wishes." I'd meant that last part as a bit of a joke, but Edward doesn't seem to think it's very funny. "I'm breaking up with him," I whisper, slowly looking up at him through my eyelashes.

His own eyes widen, and I think I see a gleam of excitement in them. "Really? When?"

"Well, I was going to do it today, but then everything with Leah happened . . ."

Edward shakes his head. "That's no reason to prolong it," he reasons. "Something tells me he'll move on just fine." Something in his tone suggests he knows about Jake's wandering eye, and I wonder if I was the only one blind to it until recently.

"Maybe, but I don't want to make everything worse."

Edward chuckles darkly. "I don't know that anything could be much worse."

"Well, if after this afternoon's altercation he still thinks we're together, then I'll set him straight," I promise. "Listen, thanks again for stepping in today . . . and for driving me home."

"Sure," he replies with a soft, nervous laugh. "It was no problem."

"Will I see you tonight?"

The smile falls from his face, and he looks conflicted. "I don't know, Bella."

Disappointment clenches in my chest, and I nod. "Okay. No, I get it. We still have a ways to go before we're friends again."

"It's not that," he assures me. "But if Jake and his merry band of goons are there, they're not going to like my being there."

While I know he's got a point, I need him to know that I want him there. "They don't get a say in who comes to _my_ party."

He sighs loudly, rubbing his hand over his face. "Look, I'll think about it, okay?"

After I agree, Edward steps out of the car and walks me to the door, waiting until I am safely inside before he starts his walk back to the school for his car. I watch from the front window until he disappears from sight before I decide to tend to my still-throbbing eye.

**Part Four | Showtime | BPOV**

With nine o' clock approaching fast, I put the last piece of my costume in place and give myself a very disapproving look in my full-length mirror. Whatever happened to when Halloween was about being scary? People used to dress up in scary costumes, and now? Well, the girls dress up as slutty versions of animals, super heroes or . . . well, just sluts. Period. Of course, I've become no better since I started dating Jake, and am currently wearing black heels, the tightest and shortest black skirt, and a black corset that pushes my breasts up and in. Oh, but that's not everything; on my head, I've put a tiny headband with cat ears, and I've painted the tip of my nose black.

I considered scrapping the idea altogether, but there was no time to find anything else—not to mention there would be very little to choose from in the one costume store our podunk town has on Halloween.

The phone ringing distracts me from my most recent task of fussing over my hair, and when I see it says "Unknown Caller" like the night before, I glare at it and answer it.

"What do you want, Jake?" I demand.

"Easy, kitten," the distorted voice says with a laugh. "I was just calling to . . . _play_."

"No more games. I figured after today you'd take the hint," I tell him. "We're through."

"On the contrary," he replies. "You and I are just getting started, kitten. Truth or dare?"

"I'm not playing your games, Jake."

"Kitten's got her hackles up tonight."

It's the third time he's called me that, and when I catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror, I suddenly realize why; he's watching me again.

The doorbell rings, startling me, and I drop the phone to the floor. My heart pounds harder, and my body breaks out in a cold sweat as I stand in the middle of my room, afraid.

Then I hear it: the hoots and hollers of my classmates anxious to come in and forget today's troubles. When I open the door, several students start filing in, carrying various kinds of alcohol and howling about how great the party is going to be. More people arrive, the DJ shows up to set up the sound system, and soon the party is under way. Jake still has yet to show his face, but I have no doubt in my mind that he will. Another person not yet in attendance is Edward, and I find myself really holding out hope that he'll decide to come.

After grabbing a beer from the keg, I head back to the living room to find Emily, Claire, Sam, Quil, and a couple other classmates sitting around laughing. As I make my way over, Emily sighs. "We need to play a game," she says.

"Like what?" Claire asks with a drunken giggle. It disgusts me a little that once the alcohol started flowing Leah's death was practically forgotten. True, Leah was not my favourite person, but surely she deserved better than this from her true friends.

"How about truth or dare?" The deep tenor voice startles me, and I turn to find Jake standing in the entryway between the front door and the living room. Not only does his sudden appearance catch me off guard, but his suggestion of that game only makes me more certain of my mystery caller the last two days.

As I continue to stare at him, he smiles, bringing his cup to his lips for a drink. "What do you say, Bella?"

Before I can answer, Emily and Claire quickly recruit several more players and begin the game. I stay as far away from them as possible, trying to distance myself from the game as I watch Jake nervously. Alcohol and teenage hormones steer the game toward dares of girls flashing their boobs, girls kissing boys, girls kissing girls, and sometimes even boys kissing boys. Sure, they argue, but they do it because they figure if they don't then that means that the girls won't follow through on whatever lewd dare they come up with next.

"I don't think Bella's gone yet," Jake so kindly points out from his perch on the arm of the couch. "But I'd skip asking . . . she's bound to just pick truth anyway."

"You don't know me as well as you thought," I tell him. "Dare."

Emily and Claire whisper to one another, occasionally giggling, before looking my way again. "Okay," Emily speaks up, her words slurring slightly. "I dare you to kiss—and I mean _kiss_, not just a peck on the lips—the next guy to walk through your front door. I don't care who he is, you're going to stick your tongue down his throat."

I look to Jake, who doesn't look overly thrilled by Emily's dare, and shrug. "You picked the game."

Ten minutes go by, and the door hasn't opened. I'm starting to think that maybe I got off easy, because it looks like everyone might just be here, but then it opens, and I inhale sharply when I see who it is: Edward.

Naturally, everyone else bursts into a fit of laughter, thinking it hilarious that I have to kiss him. Me, however? I find I'm surprisingly okay with this, and I stand up and make my way toward him. Even with the music blaring, I can hear them all whispering and laughing, but all of that fades away the minute Edward smiles at me.

"Hey," he says happily. "So, I made i—"

I don't let him finish as I place my hands on either side of his jaw and step up onto my toes, looking him deep in the eye and pressing my lips to his. It doesn't take long before his body relaxes, his lips conforming to mine as he places one hand on the small of my back and pulls me closer. Pressing my body flat against his, my hands fall from his face and to his shoulders. With a sigh, my lips part, and Edward deepens the kiss, bringing his right hand up to cradle my face. His fingers reach the back of my neck, tangling into my hair and making me shiver, and something comes over me in that moment. It's as though nothing else seems to matter as the music fades away into nothingness, and I'm only vaguely aware of the fact that we're being watched.

My tongue moves with his, and his fingers curl into my hair a little more, tugging it and making my scalp tingle. He groans, and I fold his sweater in my hands, pulling him impossibly closer as his other hand moves more toward my ass. He pulls my hips toward him, and I can feel his arousal press against me. The tingling sensation moves all throughout my body, intensifying as it settles in my belly and between my thighs, leaving my arms and legs numb with pleasure.

In all our years as friends, I never once thought that kissing Edward Cullen would turn me on quite like this—Jake didn't even make me feel this way, to be honest.

When my lungs begin to burn and I feel slightly light-headed, I pull my lips from Edward's and smile lazily up at him. "Hi."

He laughs, his green eyes sparkling and the outer corners of them creasing. "That was some welcome. You greet all your guests this way?"

"Only the ones who matter." I shrug and look up at him coyly, taking a step back and releasing his sweater; he's a little more reluctant to let me go, however, his hand moving from my ass to my hip, and then taking mine firmly.

"Can I get you a drink?" I offer, suddenly feeling as nervous as I would if this were a date.

Edward nods. "Sure, I'll come with you."

"Oh, that's okay. I'll be right back," I assure him. "Just make yourself at home."

I don't remember ever feeling this giddy before in my life; it's like kissing Edward has unearthed a piece of myself I didn't even realize I was missing. But . . . did he feel it too? Or is it just me that feels this way? When he said that _he_ noticed me, was that him implying that his feelings for me back then were more than just platonic? If so, why didn't he say something?

"That was some kiss," Claire says, following me into the kitchen. "I'm surprised you left him standing."

"Just doing as I was told," I tell her, trying to make it sound as though it was all because of the dare . . . even though I'll admit that I _really_ want to do it again.

Emily flanks Claire, both of them coming to stand on either side of me once we reach the keg. "You know, Bella, people are going to talk."

Confused, I turn to her. "About?"

"How you're starting to hang out with him again. It won't be good for your reputation. Jake is."

Exasperated, I huff. "Jake can suck a bag of dicks, for all I care. And as for my _reputation_: if _people_ are so shallow to think that who I choose to hang out with changes who I've been this past year, then they weren't true friends."

"Hey," Emily says, holding her hands up in surrender, "don't shoot the messenger. I'm just saying that you're going to do more damage than good by hanging out with a freak on the lower rung of the social ladder."

My blood feels like it's boiling, and my hands begin to shake as I hold Edward's beer in my hand. Trying hard not to slap the shit out of her, I lean in to Emily, clench my teeth together, and tell her, "Edward is _not_ a freak." Before I realize what I'm doing, I lift my arm and pour the contents of the red Solo cup over her head, revelling in the sound of her shrill shriek as I grab another beer and head back out to find Edward.

I've barely made it out of the kitchen before a strong hand grabs my arm and yanks me to the side, spilling a bit of beer over the top of the cup in the process. "What the hell?" I exclaim, looking up to see Jake.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," he says angrily, the smell of beer and tequila on his putrid breath. "What the hell was that kiss all about? Are you still pissed about this afternoon?"

My eyes widen in disbelief. "Oh, you mean when you elbowed me in the eye? Yeah, can't say I see me getting past that any time soon."

"Jesus, Bella, it was an accident."

I shake my head. "Maybe, but you kicking the shit out of Edward wasn't. I've seen a new side of you these last few days, Jake, and quite frankly, I don't like it." I pause, but only briefly, because I don't want to give him the opportunity to make more excuses. "In fact, I think this—what you and I have—is over."

"Excuse me?" he demands, crossing his arms. When I refuse to repeat myself, I make a move to walk away, but he grabs my arm and throws me back up against the wall, making the pictures on the walls rattle and more beer hit the floor. "Oh, we're not done here."

"I beg to differ," I tell him, yanking myself free from his hold on me. "_We_ are most definitely _done _here."

Pushing past him, I walk away, but not before I hear his low and menacing final words. "Nobody breaks up with me. You'll regret this."

What sounds like a threat chills me to the bone, and I find myself hurrying back to the living room to find Edward. I find him there, sitting alone in my dad's chair and playing with his phone. When he notices me walk up, he slips the phone into his pocket and looks up at me with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asks, taking the beer from me as I hold it out. All I have to do is look at him, and he knows. "Where is he?"

He makes a move to get up, and I place my hand on his chest. "No, don't. I don't want any trouble here. He's drunk, just let it go for now. I'm sure he was just upset because I broke up with him."

Edward seems both shocked and pleased to hear this, and he takes my hand, pulling me closer so I can sit on the arm of the chair. "You did?"

"I told you I would," I remind him with a laugh, not failing to notice that he's still holding my hand. While this is not the first time we've held hands, this is the first time I've ever felt any kind of spark because of it. "Edward, I—"

Always seeming like he knows what I'm about to say, he chuckles nervously. "I know, you just got out of a relationship, and we still have so much time to make up for."

"Exactly." Tucking my hair behind my ear, I look down to where his thumb is moving back and forth over the back of my hand. "Can we just . . . I don't know . . . start off as friends again?"

"Nothing would make me happier." Smirking, Edward gives me a little wink. "For now, anyway."

For the first time, I see him in a whole new light. The boy who was once nothing more than my best friend—the person I told all of my secrets to—is now the guy who makes my heartbeat quicken and my knees weak.

As the night wears on, Edward and I talk about our past, and also about what's been going on in our lives up until recently. Jake is nowhere to be seen, which can only mean that he's left the party after his almost-tantrum. Edward and I are so deep in conversation that I almost don't realize that the house has mostly cleared out and that the DJ is packing up his gear.

"Guess that means the party's over," Edward says with a laugh. "Do you want me to stay and help you clean up?"

I shake my head and stand up to walk him to the door. "No, that's fine. I'm still pretty wired. I'll take care of it."

After saying goodbye to Edward, I start tidying the entry and living room. There are still a few people milling about, drunkenly trying to locate their jackets or friends, and I shake my head at them. After grabbing a garbage bag from under the kitchen sink, I see my cell phone, and when I pick it up, I notice that I have a missed call and several unread text messages.

I'm just about to check my messages when Claire appears from behind me, startling me. "Have you seen Emily?"

I look around the kitchen, then down the hall, and shake my head. "Nope, sorry. Did you check upstairs?"

"Yeah, and she's not there."

Shrugging, I start tossing the used cups that were left on the counter into my trash bag. "Sorry. I don't know what to tell you, then. Maybe she left already? When did you see her last?"

"Not for a while," she tells me. "About thirty minutes ago. I just assumed she hooked up with someone, but now I can't find her anywhere."

"Well, like I said," I say, cleaning as I talk, "she probably just left without you."

Claire accepts this as an answer to Emily's disappearance, but not easily; she grabs her phone from her pocket and phones her, getting her voicemail. Watching Claire walk away while leaving a message for her friend reminds me that I have a couple of messages to tend to as well. I abandon my cleanup, scoop my phone up off the counter, and turn it on. My missed call is from an Unknown Caller a few hours ago, which means that Jake tried to contact me sometime before he arrived at the party.

"So glad I missed that," I mutter to myself as I flip through my phone's main screen to read my missed text messages. Both messages are from the same unknown number, and I feel my irritation with Jake's sick persistence grow . . . especially when I read the first message:

_Truth or dare, kitten?_

His obsession with this game has ruined any fun memories I ever had of playing it in the past. I scroll down and read the next:

_All right, since you're too busy to choose, I'll choose for you . . . I dare you to open the file I've attached._

Sure enough, as I scroll down, I see he's sent me a picture. I can't really make it out from the tiny thumbnail image on my phone, so I click on it to open it, and am instantly horrified, dropping my phone to the floor.

The image is forever burned into my memory, though: Leah's broken and bleeding body lying on the floor of her home, her eyes frozen wide in terror. Jake killed her and sent me a picture . . . why?

Tears burn my eyes before flowing freely onto my cheeks when his words from earlier repeat in my head: _You'll regret this._

Shaking uncontrollably, I wipe the tears from my eyes to clear my vision and kneel down to pick up my phone so I can call the police. I'm all alone in my house, and there's no guarantee that he's not out there somewhere lurking—waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike. When I turn my phone over, I see a huge crack in the screen, and it won't turn on; I've broken it. Fabulous.

I look around the kitchen for the house phone, finally locating it on top of the fridge. I rush across the kitchen to grab it, and I quickly dial 911 and hold it to my ear. Nothing. There's no sound coming through at all.

He's tampered with my phone lines.

"The neighbours!"

Dropping the phone, I dash from the kitchen and head to the front door. The minute I pull it open, I see Jake's car at the end of my front yard, and I slam the door shut and lock it. I'm screwed. He's going to do to me what he did to Leah, and no one will find out until my parents return.

I realize then that my only other option is to go through the patio door off the kitchen, and I can only hope he doesn't beat me there. I know I have to be fast, and the adrenaline pumping through my veins fuels my strength and speed as I run back through the house and throw the patio door open. I take all of three long strides out, and have almost reached the stairs, when I trip over something and miss the stairs entirely, landing on the grass below the deck. When I turn around to see what I tripped over, I scream, my voice echoing in the night and startling the birds in the trees just past my yard.

There, on my back deck, lies Emily. Her arms and legs are covered in blood and dirt, and in the dim light cast off by the porch lamp, I can see the sheen of more blood on her costumed torso. Like Leah, her eyes are wide and terrified, and there's dirt and blood under her nails—almost like she'd been pulled somewhere or even fought back.

"Bella?"

I slap my hands over my mouth to silence my screams when I hear Jake's voice rounding the house, and I quickly scramble to my feet, running back up the stairs and hopping over Emily before throwing myself into the house. I get the glass door closed just in time, being sure to lock it as he follows me up the stairs. He steps over Emily as though she's nothing more than trash, and as he steps into the light, I see the blood on his hands.

My entire body begins to shake and more tears fall down my cheeks. "G-go away, Jake! I've called the cops! They'll be here any minute!"

"Bella, wait, you don't understand," he tries to say, pressing his hands on the pane of glass, smearing blood all over them, as he looks back at Emily and then to me. "I found her!"

"You k-killed them!" I shout, backing into the island stool and almost falling over it. "Why?"

"Bella, listen to me!" he shouts, making me jump.

I shake my head furiously, trying to blink the tears from my vision as it begins to blur more. He starts to tug on the patio door, making it rattle and tremble, and I know it's only a matter of time before it gives under his strength. Thinking fast, I run around the island and grab the biggest knife I can from the knife block and head for the front door.

"BELLAAAAA!" he screams, making me pick up the speed.

I struggle with the lock for a second before finally getting it open, and I propel myself over the threshold and down the front steps. I don't make it very far before I slam right into a hard body.

My survival instincts kick in and I begin to scream for help before a hand gently covers my mouth. "Bella . . . Bella, it's me." Upon hearing the soft and soothing voice, I look into the familiar green eyes of Edward—my saviour. He removes his hand from my mouth, and I throw my arms around him, being careful with the knife I still hold tight in my hand and relaxing slightly in his arms. "It's Jake," I try to tell him, panting. "He's gone crazy."

"Bella!" The sound of his voice from the side of my house pulls my attention from Edward, and I whimper in fear.

Edward works the knife from my hand and ushers me back toward the house. "Get inside and lock the door!" he orders, kissing my forehead softly.

"No!" I say in defiance, fear forcing me to reach out and clamp his hand in mine. "Not without you!"

"Just GO!"

"Bella, no. Don't listen to him!" Jake says, rounding the corner.

Panicking with every step he takes, I run inside the house, leaving Edward on my front porch with my crazed ex-boyfriend who's trying to kill me. I look out the window to see Jake approach Edward. His lips are moving, but he's speaking so low I can't hear him. I faintly hear Edward quip something in return, flipping the knife around in his palm confidently, and then Jake strikes.

Their bodies are thrown against the door, and I scream when the hinges threaten to give out. The door holds, thankfully, and the struggle moves away from it. I rush back to the window and watch them roll around on the lawn a few times. They're moving so quickly that I can't see the knife, and I start to scour the porch through the small window. Then, something glints in the light, catching my eye, and when I turn toward it, I see that Edward's got the knife and has just thrust it into Jake's chest.

I inhale a sharp breath, pressing my hands to my mouth. "Oh, god," I whimper, my chin trembling as he pushes it further into Jake's chest and the life slowly leaves his eyes.

Edward remains straddled over Jake's body for just a moment longer before he pushes himself to his feet and limps toward the stairs. His eyes lock on mine through the window, and his forehead furrows with worry.

"Bella, it's okay. It's just me," he says in a soft, soothing voice. "You have nothing to be afraid of anymore."

The minute the words leave his mouth, I release a loud sigh and yank the door open, throwing myself into Edward's arms. He groans slightly, and I know instantly he's been hurt as he slowly lowers us to the ground and holds me. I cry into his shoulder, soaking the blood-spattered fabric of his sweater, as he rocks me back and forth, alternating soothing "shhhh's" and kisses on the top of my head.

"It's okay, Bella," he whispers again. "I've got you. I'll keep you safe." Somewhere in the distance, sirens are heard, and I wrap my arms around him even tighter. "No one will ever hurt you again."

**Part Five | Protector | EPOV**

Red and blue lights flash, illuminating the entire neighbourhood in their colourful glow. Upon hearing the sirens, all of the neighbours have emerged, trying to get a closer look at what happened here tonight so they can gossip about it at work or during play dates or whatever else it is that they do.

In my arms is a tiny, trembling body. My Bella's been through so much recently, and she's handling it a lot better than I figured she would. She's been looked at by the medics and has been given a clean bill of health . . . physically, at least. I'm pretty sure the events of tonight will haunt her for years to come—but I'll be sure to help her move past it.

She doesn't see it now, but this was all for the best. If none of this had happened, she'd probably still be with him, and I'd be stuck on the outside looking in. I've missed her over the past year, and have loved her for much longer than that. I could never tell her that, though, because she didn't feel the same way. I think that's changing, and I couldn't be more excited by the idea.

"Okay, you two," Officer Crowley says. "I think that's about all we need for right now." He looks down at the two of us sitting on the front step of her house, wrapped in a flannel blanket for warmth.

Instead of heading inside right away, we watch as the coroner loads two gurneys into their vehicle and wait until all of the emergency vehicles disappear. Bella is still trembling next to me, visibly shaken by what's happened.

"Why don't we head inside?" I suggest, running my arm up and down hers to warm her up—even though the chilly night air is not the reason for her shakes. "I'll make you some hot cocoa."

Instead of looking at me, she continues to stare where Jake's body used to be. "Did this really happen?" she asks. "When I wake up tomorrow, will all of this be a dream?"

"Hey," I tell her, turning her body and holding her upper arms so she'll focus on me. "I told you, _nobody_ will ever hurt you again. Do you trust me?"

She hesitates briefly before nodding, but I'd like to think it's because she's still traumatized. "Yeah. Of course I trust you. You're the only person I've ever been able to trust, and I'm so sorry for ever hurting you."

She throws her arms around my waist and holds me tight. I return her embrace, inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo when I press a kiss to the top of her head, and I smile triumphantly.

For the last year, I sat back and watched as she got herself so deep into her new life that she was blind to Jake's constant betrayals, or how her "friends" would talk to her or belittle any of her decisions. Yes, Bella's had her fair share of heartache and hurt in the past, and I'll be damned if I ever let it happen again..

I meant it when I said nobody would ever hurt her again . . .

. . . because I'll do to them exactly what I did to Leah, Emily, and Jake if they do.

**::: THE END :::**

* * *

**Movie prompt guesses?**


	20. Halloween Night

**Host note:**

**So, unfortunately this is our last one shot for this countdown. A few writers bailed at the last minute and this is how it goes.**

**However, starting Saturday the collaboration will begin posting and will post a chapter a day until Halloween day.**

**We have all been working hard on it, and we hope you enjoy reading it as much as we did writing it.**

**Here is the summary- just as a little tease, and the title, which was the prompt our collab was loosely based off of.**

**Idle Hands**

_Summary: Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia._

* * *

**Halloween Night**

**Written by: Sunsetwing**

**A/N Thank you so much for Breath-of-twilight for including me again. Not only is she a fantastic beta, but she is a splendiferous friend.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer is a goddess and she owns everything. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Halloween was a night when the dark seemed to be at its darkest, the shadows were longer and you walked a little faster to get into the light again. But on this particular Halloween night, something sinister was amongst the shadows.

On a quiet street on the outskirts of a sleepy little town, an eighteen year old girl was babysitting her neighbor's kids. Bella was an average high school girl if not a bit on the shy side. She had her fair share of friends, but her close ones were all home on this Halloween night.

Bella, who would be attending Northwestern in the spring, was trying to make some extra money before she left for school by babysitting while the neighbors were away at their annual costume party. She'd never been one to attend any kind of parties and neither were her friends.

She especially didn't like going out on this night in particular.

One year ago, on Halloween night, a girl named Maggie, who was living on their street, was killed walking back from a Halloween party. They'd discovered Maggie's body just a few feet from the back porch steps of her home. She'd been strangled and stabbed and had apparently died with a look of sheer terror on her pretty face. They never did find out who killed her. Some even said that it may have been someone in their neighborhood.

Bella's father, Charlie, was the town sheriff and after interviewing nearly everyone in a fifty mile radius, they were no closer to finding the killer than when they started.

Charlie was extremely overprotective after that. For months, he'd asked Bella to be home before dark. She wasn't allowed to go to the library or shopping out in town alone after sundown. As the months drew on, he relaxed a little, even though there was still a killer on the loose.

Bella thought he was a little irrational, but at the same time, she was scared of being out at night. Even before the murder she wasn't one to be caught out late. Her and her friends went to the occasional movie, but for the most part, she liked to be home.

She'd finally gotten the neighbor's kids, Jack and Sarah to bed. Both kids wanted to stay up late and watch scary movies, but Bella wasn't a big fan and had to draw the line when the movies started getting really gory.

It was close to ten, and she wasn't expecting the Walker's home until around two or three in the morning.

If Bella had been like the other girl's in her class she would've tried to sneak a boy in the house. There weren't any boys that had caught her eye, though, except for one.

Edward Cullen.

Edward was the captain of the baseball team, class president, and all around nice guy. He'd been dating the same girl, Angela, since freshman year; and they'd finally broken up a few months ago. Bella didn't hang out in their crowd, and no one knew about the secret crush that she harbored for Edward. He was in almost all of her AP classes and she always tried to sit somewhere behind him so that he couldn't see her stealing glances when no one was looking.

Edward happened to live just down the street, and Bella knew that he and Angela would probably be attending the Halloween dance tonight. Angela had been steadfast in trying to get back together with Edward, and Bella knew that she, herself, didn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of getting his attention. She didn't want to think about how much she wished she was more like Angela. Maybe then Edward would notice her.

Bella turned down the living room lights and plopped down on the couch. There was a suspense movie marathon on and she liked the feeling suspenseful movies made her feel. It was feeling like you were running through the woods from a killer and being totally safe at the same time. The movie title had just flashed on the screen when there was a knock at the door.

Slowly creeping toward the door, she could see a silhouette through the curtain and debated whether or not to open the door. She wasn't expecting anyone and knew the Walker's might care if she invited someone over. As she was about to move away, she could hear a voice coming from the other side.

"I'm not sure if anyone can hear me, but I'm looking for Bella Swan. It's Edward Cullen. I heard she was here tonight."

Bella debated with herself about allowing him in for just a second before she wrenched the door open.

"Bella."

"Hi, Edward. What's up?"

"I actually wanted to see if I could talk to you for a few minutes. Would it be okay if I came in?"

Bella wasn't sure what to do, but decided that if she let this opportunity pass she may never get the chance again.

"Sure… come in."

Edward came in and hung his letterman jacket up on the coat rack. Noticing at the same time, both Edward and Bella realized that they were wearing matching long sleeved shirts and blue jeans. Smiling at each other, Bella gestured towards the living room, and when Edward moved toward the couch Bella locked the door behind him.

They'd both taken a seat when Edward huffed nervously.

"So… how're you?"

Bella smiled, secretly so excited that he was there with her and nervous, definitely nervous, too.

"I'm good… Edward, what're you doing here?"

"You just get right to the point, don't you? Well… ah… I was actually coming by to see if you wanted to hang out. I'm mean… tonight. I really have been wanting to hang out with you and I just haven't had a chance to stop by your house. Then, with sports and everything this was my first opportunity, and I heard that you weren't going to the dance from Lauren and I just wanted to see you, so I came here."

Bella was utterly flabbergasted that he, Edward Cullen, would be coming here to see her and checking on what she was doing. Not only that, but he was totally nervous. The thought made her tingle inside, and she had to hold back flinging herself at him.

"You came to see me? Why?" Bella just had to know, because if she kept up on the train of thought that he actually wanted to be there _with_ her she might actually get her hopes up for once in her life.

"Bella…I like you. I've actually liked you for a long time."

"But what about Angela?" Bella whispered.

"What about Angela, Bella? We've been over for a long time."

"But I thought you just broke up a few months ago."

"More like last year. Bella, we've been broken up since last October."

Bella could hardly believe her ears and couldn't seem to look him in the eye, much more focused on her hands. She was hoping she'd heard him correctly and this all wasn't some elaborate dream she was having. She could just feel tips of his fingers under her chin as he tipped her face towards his.

"And like I said, Bella, I've liked you for a long time. Maybe even before I got together with Angela. I just never got the courage to ask you out. You're quite intimidating."

Bella let out a loud guffaw, causing Edward's hand to drop to her knees.

"Me… intimidating… yeah right…"

"You are! You're so smart and beautiful, and I just feel like you're so much better than everyone, Bella. You're just so genuinely good; I didn't think I'd stand a chance."

Bella looked into his eyes and hoped that it was honesty she saw shining back at her. Before she could argue with him, he leaned forward and brushed his lips up against hers.

Tentatively, at first, Edward's tongue peeked out and licked at her bottom lip. Bella, so lost in the sublime feeling of his lips on hers, opened her mouth to let him in.

They were so wrapped up in kissing each other; Bella almost didn't hear the phone ringing. She backed away and smiled shyly up at Edward.

"I need to get that. I'll be right back."

Standing, Bella went to the side table where the phone was located.

"Walker's residence."

"…"

"Hello, is someone there?" Bella could hear breathing on the other end of the line but no one was speaking.

"Look, if this is a prank call… very funny. You got me. Good night." Thinking it was probably just some kids playing a joke, Bella started to hang up the phone when she heard and odd, high pitched and distinctively male voice coming from the other end of the line.

"_Do you like scary movies?_"

"Who is this," Bella asked, feeling unease at the caller's question.

"_Oh, come on now, Bella, I asked you a question first._"

Bella felt the blood drain from her face. She knew she hadn't identified herself when she answered the phone but this caller definitely knew it was her.

"No, I don't like scary movies. Who is this?"

"_Now what fun would that be if I told you who this was? Why don't we play a little game?_"

Bella didn't want to indulge the idiot on the phone another minute and hung up, backing away towards the couch.

Walking right passed Edward, Bella darted towards the front windows to look out the curtains and onto the street. Someone had to be watching her. They had to be. How could they have possibly known she was at the Walker's? Only her father, her best friend Lauren, and now Edward knew where she was tonight.

The phone's shrill ring made her jump, and she grabbed at her chest, trying to quiet the loud beating of her heart.

Bella stared at the phone willing it to stop ringing as Edward sat staring at Bella. The phone rang five times before Bella couldn't stand it anymore and picked up the phone.

"Walker's residence."

"_Now that wasn't very nice to hang up on me, now was it, Bella?_"

"Who is this?"

"_Let's just say that I'm someone who wants to play with you, Bella. Is that good enough for you?_"

Bella hung the phone up again and unplugged it from the wall. She didn't feel like playing anymore games for the night, and she certainly wasn't going to entertain some weirdo who got his rocks off on scaring people.

She moved to the front door to check the lock, and when she made sure it was secure she moved down the hall to check the back door. Once the exterior doors were checked and all the blinds were drawn, Bella still didn't feel comfortable. She thought about calling her dad to let him know about the phone calls, but decided against it knowing he probably had much more pressing matters to attend to.

She checked on the kids, both still sleeping soundly and made her was back downstairs to Edward.

"Who was that?" Edward asked.

"Prank call," was all Bella could answer.

"Hey, are you okay? You look a little freaked out."

Bella felt a little freaked out. Truly, it could be nothing but a prank call but something just felt off.

She sat back down next to Edward, letting him draw her close.

"It's okay, Bella. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Bella looked into his eyes and felt a little better knowing she wasn't alone.

"I'd really like to kiss you again, Bella. Would that be okay with you?"

Bella nodded, and Edward was immediately on her.

The kiss turned almost frenzied as they lost themselves in each other. Bella was never the kind of girl you would expect to be very sexual, but right now, here with Edward, Bella was ready to give him anything he wanted just to keep him close.

The kiss shifted and Edward was between Bella's legs, grinding his self against her scorching hot center. Edward's hand played at the bottom of Bella's shirt, rubbing back and forth over the smooth skin underneath. Breaking away, Edward looked into her eyes to make sure he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. All he found there was lust and acceptance.

Edward hadn't come there to get something like this from Bella. He was actually quite surprised at how sexual she felt. She was so soft under his hands that he couldn't help but reach under her shirt, taking one of her perfect breasts into his hand. He nearly came in his pants a few minutes later when Bella started making these sexy little noises, nearly driving him wild.

Bella had never felt anything quite like Edward Cullen pressed into her most sensitive areas. Sure, she'd touched herself, plenty of times, but nothing could prepare her for how it was to have a man touching those same places. She may have been a virgin, but she realized that as soon as she could rectify that with Edward she would. At least, if that was even what he would eventually want from her.

Edward reluctantly started to pull away, hoping not to overstep with Bella. He really had liked her since they were in junior high and this was his opportunity to not screw things up.

Bella smiled up at him, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," he smiled back at her.

Edward moved to the side, letting Bella up. Just as she passed the side table in the hallway her cell phone rang. Without looking at who was calling, Bella answered on the first ring.

"Lauren, what're you up to?"

"_Lauren? Who's Lauren? Maybe she wants to play with me?_"

"Who are you, and how did you get this number?"

"_I just want to play with you, Bella._"

"I don't want to play with you. Look, my father's the sheriff and I'm hanging up and calling him right now. I suggest you don't bother calling me back."

"_Oh, Bella, sweet aren't you? I know who your father is, small town sheriff, small town mind. What I want to know is, how's he going to protect you when he's at the precinct and you're here. And me… well, I'm here… closer to you_.

"_You see, Bella, the last girl that didn't want to play with me, Maggie, things didn't turn out so well for her._"

"Who are you and why are you bothering me? What could I have possibly done to get your attention?"

"_Funny thing, Bella, it's what you don't do to get attention. I'm more of sit back and observe kinda person. I notice things. I notice the way you watch people but keep yourself at a distance. I know things about you that no one else probably knows… but me_."

"But why do you care anything about me? Clearly I know you somehow…"

"_Oh, Bella, you covet what's mine and now you're going to pay for it._"

The line went dead and the silence was deafening. A long scrape against the window could be heard echoing through the house, causing Bella to nearly jump out of her skin. She was terrified beyond her wildest imagination, feeling like she was going to be sick. She knew that whoever had been calling was somewhere outside the house.

Bella quietly moved to the kitchen and grabbed a knife from the butcher block.

Bella's anxiety level shot through the roof and she stifled a scream when Edward entered the kitchen behind her.

She was standing there, a little in shock, still half paralyzed from fear and the other half from the fact that she didn't want Edward or the kids getting hurt from the obvious psycho running around outside.

"Bella, is everything okay?"

"I need to call my dad. I've been getting these prank calls and I…"

"Woah, Bella, what's going on? There's no one out there. Everything's okay, no one's going to hurt you."

Bella stopped and looked up at Edward. She wanted to revel in the fact that he was here in front of her, but she couldn't risk their safety. Bella held her hand up and immediately dialed her dad.

Turning away from Edward, Bella made sure the locks were secure again and as she waited for her dad to pick up as she made her way around the bottom floor checking if it was still safe.

"_You've reached Chief Charles Swan; I'm unavailable to take your call right now. After the tone please leave a detailed message and I'll return your call as soon as possible_… _beeeeep_."

"Dad, it's me. Please call my cell as soon as you can. It's an emergency."

Bella couldn't shake the sense of dread that came over her thinking about what the person on the phone had basically divulged to her. They had killed Maggie, and from the sounds of it, they intended to kill her. But why? What could they possibly have in common?

Bella nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

Edward could sense that whatever was happening with the phone calls had Bella spooked. He just hoped that she'd let him help her.

Bella just kept thinking she needed to keep her mind focused on the caller. She shouldn't have even let Edward in the house, and now he was in as much danger as her.

The phone buzzed in her hand and without looking she picked up the phone.

"Dad, I'm so glad…"

"_This isn't your dad, bitch. I'm done toying with you, now you're gonna pay, just like Maggie_…"

The lights went out and Bella found herself gripping Edward tightly, dropping the phone to the floor.

"We need to get somewhere safe," Bella said, just barely holding back tears.

"What's going on, Bella? Who was on the phone?"

"They've been calling all night… threatening me… said I'd be just like Maggie," Bella barely choked out.

"Maggie who, Bella? Maggie from down the street?"

Bella nodded her head furiously. She was so terrified that she could barely control the quivers running through her body.

"Yyyesss… they never found her killer, Edward… never… oh god…what do they want with me?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but I won't leave you. I promise."

Edward started to walk slowly away from the door, still holding tightly to Bella.

"Are the kids asleep, Bella?"

Nodding, Bella clung to him, because her life just might depend on it.

"Okay, we're going to check and make sure the kids are still sleeping, and then we're going to try and get a hold of your dad one more time."

Bella simply agreed, knowing she absolutely had to get a hold of her dad.

They slowly made their way towards the kid's bedroom by way of the light from her cell. Inside the boys were sleeping soundly, oblivious to the terrors of the night.

Once they'd made sure the boys were safe, Edward moved them towards the living room. There, standing in the center of the picture window, was a figure clad in a black cloak. Nothing could be seen except the stark white mask covering their face.

Bella wasn't sure whether or not the person could see them or not, but she sure as hell could see it, and it scared the hell out of her.

"Calm down, baby, I don't think he can see us. Shhh, just keep still, Bella. I'm gonna get us through this, just don't move."

For a moment they thought they'd gone unnoticed until the white mask jerked in their direction, fixing its black gaze right on Bella and Edward. The figure jerked and took off towards the back of the house. Bella felt like her heart might seize as she remembered she'd checked the back door lock several times during the night.

Just to make sure, though, she extricated herself from Edward's grasp and walked slowly toward the back door. What she hadn't banked on was the pet door at the bottom as it swung silently back and forth.

Before Bella could even scream she heard a thump come from the living room.

She walked quickly and could see Edward's feet as she came around the corner. Bella was almost too scared to see what had happened, but peeked around to see if he was okay. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Seeing that no one was around, Bella quickly ran to Edward's side. He was so still and there was blood trickling down from his forehead.

Hands grasped Bella from behind and immediately covered her mouth. She noticed that her assailant was even wearing black gloves and their arms seemed to be fairly scrawny. Bella kicked and fought as hard as she could to get out of their grasp. Reaching back, trying to claw at her attacker's face, Bella managed to catch them by surprise and wiggled free from their grasp and began running towards the front door.

Bella could only think about keeping the attacker away from the kids and Edward. She briefly thought about how sad Charlie would be without her around. How could this be how her life was going to end?

Bella dodged through some trees and found a low grouping of bushes perfect to hide in. Diving underneath, Bella made it under and watched as a pair of black clad feet ran swiftly by. Bella could feel the blood seep out from the scrapes all over her skin from the sharp thorny bushes.

Thinking she'd finally managed to lead the attacker away long enough to go back and try to get help, Bella started to crawl her way on the forest floor back towards the road.

She was brought up short by her hair as someone yanked roughly on her long brown locks. Dropping to her knees, she could feel the blade of a knife pressed to her lower back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, bitch."

It was the same voice from the phone, but now they were so close she could almost hear a distinctively female tone to it.

"WWhhaaatttt, do you want? What could I have possibly done to you?"

"Oh, that is the question, now isn't it? As much fun as I'm having toying with you, Bella, I think it's time to move this little meeting to the next level. You see, you've coveted what's mine, Bella, just like Maggie did. Did you think no one would find out? Did you think that you were being that sneaky that no one would notice your little infatuation? Well guess what, I see it all, Bella, and just like Maggie, I won't stop until you're out of my way."

The masked person was so strong, and Bella was so confused at what they were even talking about and then the terrifying thought occurred to her, what if this was Angela? It certainly fit with what they were saying and their arms did feel more feminine than masculine.

They dropped to the forest floor, and Bella felt the hands let go of her as the person move to stand in front of her. The mask was yanked from their face and Angela's cold black eyes stared down at Bella.

"So, I see you're not too surprised. When did you figure out it was me?"

"Just now," Bella whispered.

"What? I can't hear you, did you say, just now?"

"Yes."

"See, and here I thought you were so smart. How is it that you seem totally oblivious to the fact that you've been trying to steal my man? Just like that bitch, Maggie, but I took care of her. Did a good job, too, if I don't say so myself. The only difference is, she died not knowing who killed her. I think that was appropriate considering she's be crushing after my man forever. That's right, Edward's mine still. He'll take me back as soon as he realizes the error of his ways. He broke up with me, but now, he'll need someone to console him what with you being killed and all."

Bella could feel the hot tears run down her cheeks and choked back a sob trying so hard not to show her fear. Angela leered down at her, and, without another word, lunged at Bella, wrapping her hands around Bella's thin neck.

"He's mine, Bella. Don't forget that. If you'd just kept away, all this could have been avoided. Now look at you, you're going to die…"

Bella immediately felt Angela's grip loosen, and her body slumped against Bella's. There, standing over both girls, was Edward, holding a large rock in both his hands. Bella was so relieved she jumped up and crashed into his protective embrace.

Chief Swan showed up to the scene a few seconds later, huffing and puffing after trying to have kept up with Edward. Charlie couldn't even imagine what the outcome of tonight could have been had Edward not gotten in touch with him.

There, on the forest floor, a killer was finally taken into custody and the sleepy town they lived in could once again rest easy knowing the killer had finally been brought to justice.

* * *

**Movie prompt guesses?**

**The last two one shots movie prompts were:**

**Devastation at Forks High - Prom Night**

**Truth or Dare - Scream**


	21. Idle Hands - Chapter 1

**Idle Hands**

**A collaborative works for the Countdown to Halloween 2012**

* * *

**Written by:**

**Breath-of-twilight**

**Rbsschess**

**Ana Fluttersby**

**Cullen's Pet**

**Kitkat681**

**Theotherbella**

**OneOfEddie'sGirls**

**Dolphin62598**

**Lauren Danielle**

**xxJust Robinxx**

**HismysticMuse**

**BornOnHalloween**

**Staceleo**

**Suzuki Ai**

**Sunsetwing**

**Freakybella**

**AngelGoddess1981**

* * *

**Summary:**

** Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia. **

* * *

**~Chapter # 1~**

**~The smaller the town, the less temptation, right?**

EPOV

"Idle hands are the Devil's Workshop." That quote ran through my mind every time I had sat through therapy. I hated that fucking quote.

When it first started, everyone thought it was amusing; little Eddie liked to feel up the ladies. My parents laughed as I pinched the asses of their female friends, until I was old enough to be punished. By then, I figured out how to change my game.

I may have gone to a private Catholic school, but it was still full of little whores in the making. By 5th grade, I had talked Jessica and Lauren into letting me feel their boobies. They were the only two in my grade that had boobs, but I loved the way they felt in my hands.

Emmett, my brother, was two years ahead of me and had garnered quite the reputation as a ladies' man. He was proud of me for the initiative I had taken at such a young age.

By 7th grade, I was 'dating' girls in high school, as long as making out under the bleachers qualified as dating. I was amazed at how warm and wet a girl's pussy was the first time Kris let me slide my fingers into her. Emmett had told me all about the soft, spongy patch of skin that drives them crazy, and it did drive her crazy; she came all over of my hand. Later, Emmett told me that it wasn't a good sign that I could get three fingers in her and not have her feel tight, that was the sign that she was easy, that she obviously got around. I never made out with her again.

Once I got my license, life was all about the pussy, and girls fought over who got to take a ride in the back. As much as I loved fucking any and all of them, sex had become ordinary. I needed to boost the excitement level.

I started feeling up girls on the crowded EL trains. It definitely got the blood pumping. I never told anyone what I did, not even that fucking therapist, and I never forced myself on anyone. I'd start slow, rubbing their ass, and if they were okay with that, I would work up to other things. My favorite time was when I got to finger two college girls at the same time. They were very responsive.

Sometimes, others around us knew what was happening, others not. It surprised me at first to see how into it some people got watching. Women normally huffed and looked away; men, more often than not, stared and adjusted themselves.

In the beginning, I wondered what would happen if I was caught; would I be branded a pervert? Technically, it was consensual, and the girls never complained. I made sure they kept their backs to me, and I always exited the train at the next stop, no exchanging names, and definitely not numbers.

My parents asked me several times if I was gay. I didn't date, I didn't go to dances or prom, but I kept my grades up and loved my music. If not for all the girls calling the house, I think they would have pushed it harder, but I said I wanted to concentrate on my studies, and they bought it. Emmett covered my ass, like a good big brother, and told them I was fine and would probably be more social in college. Truer words were never spoken.

I decided on UDUB's program because, one they had a great medical program, and two, I didn't want any of my exploits to get back to my parents. I loved college; it was a completely different level of freedom and women.

I was surprised at how quickly girls were willing to do a three or foursome after several beers. I popped my kinky sex cherry that way. Given how often I fucked girls in high school, I wasn't about to do anything too wild then, and some of them begged for it. I didn't want them getting ideas or having my parents hear rumors of me tying up and fucking their friends' daughters. So freshman year, I attended a frat party that was notorious for orgies. I brought my own supply of condoms and fucked the drunken girls. After that night, I was slightly more selective. That was the night I fucked my sister -in-law, before she met my brother, of course. She swore me to secrecy after she met him a few months later. That was fine; it wasn't as if I would have gone back for seconds.

For as much sex as I had, one would think I was satisfied; but no, I continued to get the most satisfaction from those random gropes. No matter where I was: dancing at a crowded club, riding a full bus, or crammed into a frat party, it didn't get any better than sliding my hands under some girl's skirt and giving her a quick finger fuck before moving on to the next. Was it wrong that at times I had fingered five or six girls before licking off their juices?

I was legendary by the time I got my bachelors and moved onto med school. Med school…that experience taught me more about the female body, and ways to work it, than I ever imagined. I actually considered being a gyno so I could play in pussy all day. I decided against it because I never wanted to look at pussy like it was a job, and I wasn't going to look at nasty pussy; that was just wrong.

I knew the rumors on campus were that I was a player and never went back for seconds. That actually hurt a little. A player led people on, and I never did that; the girls knew up front it was all sex and fun and one time only. They could ride 'Triple C' (the Cullen Cunt Catcher) all night long if they wanted, I had great recovery time; but come morning, I was out the door and not coming back, ever.

Life rolled right along, until that fucking Halloween party my last year of med school. I loved Halloween. I played a character for a night, and I always made sure to wear something with a mask and hat to hide my hair. That year, I had gone as Batman, and I didn't have to use the manufactured chest for the costume. I had a six-pack naturally; the girls fucking loved it.

The party was at a club off campus. I had heard about it in one of my classes, and it was hopping by the time I arrived. There was a bevy of naughty nurses, vampire sluts, naughty schoolgirls, and other costumes with their asses hanging out for all to see and grope.

I was dancing with a blonde haired Princess Leia in a slave girl costume getting ready to slide my hands over her fine ass when I saw her. She was dressed in a very short Dorothy costume, her brunette hair in pigtails with ribbons on the ends, and a real fucking dog in her basket. This girl had some junk in her trunk and put the blonde's ass I was dancing with to shame. I had to get my hands on that ass, now.

Dorothy turned a little, and let me tell you, if I thought her ass was good, her tits were phenomenal. My hands squeezed and I moaned thinking about sucking on those nipples. Unfortunately, I was holding the blonde and she thought I was reacting to her. When I finally disconnected from the clingy blonde, Dorothy had vanished. I really wanted Dorothy.

I went to the bar, did some shots with guys in the program, and was feeling mighty fine when I spotted Dorothy on the dance floor. Fuck yeah, just the opportunity I needed. I came up behind her and slid my hard on along her plump ass and ground into her. She moved her hands behind her and wrapped them around my neck, moaning and pushing into me. I was half way up her torso and moving to cup those fantastic breasts when it happened.

"Get your fucking hands off my wife," I heard shouted right next to us.

"Listen, buddy…" I started before looking at him.

"Oh my god, you're not Bruce," the woman shouted and pushed me away. "I swear I thought it was you," she said and looked at her husband.

I looked at the guy, and he was dressed as Batman also, only he had to use the manufactured chest that came with the costume. We were about the same height and weight; I could see where she might mix us up.

"Sorry, I didn't realize…" I was cut off by one of my buddies.

"You finally get called out for the groping the ladies, Cullen?"

"Cullen? Edward or Emmett?" the guy asked. My eyes widened when he mentioned our names; he looked closely at my eyes.

"Edward," he said with conviction. How the fuck did this guy know who I was? "I want to see you in my office first thing Monday morning; we'll discuss this at that time."

"Do I know you?" I was slightly drunk and very confused.

"I mean it, Cullen. Monday 9 AM." I still had no idea who this guy was, and I knew it showed. "Dean Scott," he told me and left the club with his wife.

I had no idea who Dean Scott was, he obviously wasn't with the medical program, or I would have heard of him. I put it out of mind, drank, picked my fuck for the night, and proceeded to have a great time.

My head was pounding, and it seemed to be getting louder. I rolled over and looked at my clock; it was 7 fucking 30. I groaned and rolled to go back to sleep; I didn't have to be anywhere until after lunch.

"Edward." The pounding had softened a bit, but now it sounded like my mother was calling me.

"Edward!" Now my father was in my head, too, and he sounded pissed.

"What the fuck!" Someone had dumped something cold on me.

"Watch your language, Edward Anthony."

_Shit, it's not a dream._ I thought and sat up. "What are you guys doing here so early?"

"Early? It's evening, Edward, not morning. Now get up so we can discuss your meeting tomorrow." Great, he was pissed, wait what?

"What meeting?"

"Get up, sober up, and we'll be waiting in the living room for you." He slammed the bedroom door on purpose.

I showered, swallowed some painkillers, dressed, and still wasn't able to remember making plans to see my parents today.

"Glad you could join us, son," my father quipped as I sat on the couch across from my parents.

"I don't understand…" I hadn't understood. I had been in an alcohol-induced haze until my father enlightened me.

"We received a call from Dean Scott." As soon as his name was said, everything about last night came rushing back. The club, the Dean's wife, and the look on his face when he realized I was Carlisle Cullen's son – fuck.

"I think you remember what I am talking about now, if the look on your face means anything."

"How could you, Edward? We raised you better than this. I am ashamed of the way you treat women. Where did you ever get the idea that any of this was okay?" my mother asked, and for the first time ever, I was embarrassed by my behavior.

"We know all about your…reputation on campus. Is that really something to be proud of, Edward? No, it isn't. I have no idea what you hoped to prove be being a…what was he called?"

"Man-whore," my mother whispered. Had there been censure in her voice things would have been easier to deal with, but it hadn't been censure, it had been disappointment.

"Yes, a man-whore, but it all stops now, son. The never sleeping with the same woman, groping women on the dance floor, all of it stops right now. Do you understand?"

I nodded. I had been so proud of being able to get away with everything that I never stopped to think what would happen if my family found out about my actions. I had never heard the disappointment in my father's voice directed at me, Emmett – yes, but never me.

"You have no idea how lucky you are that I attended college with Bruce."

"Bruce?" I questioned.

"Dean Scott, his first name is Bruce, and we attended college together as undergraduates. Had you pulled this stunt with the other Deans, especially one in your program, you would have been thrown out. Thrown out, Edward." I cringed as his voice rose.

"Here is what will be happening; you are going to meet with Bruce Monday morning and apologize for the incident with his wife. You will meet with a therapist twice a week about your 'tendencies' until the end of the year. Once you graduate, you will finish your residency without incident. You will immediately stop your womanizing ways and clean your act up. If your mother and I are forced to intervene again it will not be this pleasant."

Mom hugged me on the way out; my father just left. I remember it being an eye opening experience; I almost lost my dream of being a doctor, following in my father's footsteps. I lost some of my father's respect that day and hadn't a clue as to when or how I would get it back.

I met with Dean Scott and the therapist as ordered. By the end of my residency, I welcomed the move to Forks. Everyone knew what happened and brought it up as often as possible; I needed to leave that reputation in Seattle.

I saw the move to Forks as a new beginning.

The smaller the town the less temptation, right?

If I had only known then what I know now.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Chapter 1 of the collab. We hope ur enjoying it so far, and would love to hear from you, below, in a review :-)**

**Sorry for posting so late. My day got away from me.**

**xx**


	22. Idle Hands - Chapter 2

**Idle Hands**

**A collaborative works for the Countdown to Halloween 2012**

* * *

**Now, let's hear from Bella, shall we?**

* * *

**Summary:**

** Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia. **

* * *

**~Chapter # 2~**

**~Kicking it back small town style~**

BPOV

Next to nothing happened in Forks. It was beautiful, nature-wise, but nothing close to urban entertainment was available for its inhabitants. There was nothing to distract me from the infinite rain-induced greenery and cold.

It was exactly what I required.

I needed a place that invited one to cuddle with a blanket in front of a fireplace, holding a cup of hot cider between my hands, and my notepad and pen nearby. A place where the woods looked enchanted;, where you could almost see magical creatures in your peripheral vision when you least expected it.

The small cabin-like bungalow just on the outskirts of town I had chanced upon in the paper Charlie had sent me before I moved to Forks was a godsend. It was quaint, rustic, warm, and inviting; and best of all, it bordered the tree lines to the lush forest. Perfect.

I knew my way around enough places to get by. There wasn´t much, anyways. I loved it. I loved the charming lady who tended the tiny, delicious-smelling bakery; I loved the park surrounded by a myriad of stands that offered local crafts and produce in a fair-like fashion; and I especially loved the ancient books that populated the microscopic library that seemed to swell as soon as you stepped inside and regarded all the paperbound knowledge.

I felt as if I had been missing out on something, because I had only been to Forks once before, visiting my father, Charlie, but I understood why he used to vacation with my mom and me in Florida, even if they were separated since I was twelve. It must have been nice for him to exchange the rain for the sunshine once in a while.

I wasn´t too interested in the touristy thing; hiking and fishing were as far as I went in the recreational section of my life in Forks, and those only because my father insisted. No kayaking or cliff diving for me. My self-preservation instincts were strongly intact.

I had made something of a routine. I got up, went out for some freshly baked goods, and had breakfast with my dad. After that, I dedicated my time to writing until twilight when I resurfaced from the fantastic universe that swallowed my mind, body, and soul as I created it; and if the rain allowed it, I went out for coffee in a quaint café.

-OoOooo-

"You are Isabella Swan, right?" a gentle, feminine voice asked, distracting me from the visions of sexy faeries only I could see.

"Um… yes," I croaked. I cleared my throat realizing I had been silent for quite some time. Looking briefly out the window, I noticed it was already dark outside. "Sorry, yes. Bella Swan," I extended my hand.

"Nice meeting you, Bella. I´m Angela Webber. Shoot! Cheney! I got married a few weeks ago and still blurt my maiden name sometimes," she added, shaking her head.

"Yeah, I imagine it must take some getting used to," I said, smiling and gesturing with my hand for Angela to sit.

"I'm sorry, but I have to say I am a huge fan of your _The Fairies of the Night saga_." I nod slightly. "Tell me the third book will be out soon," she demanded.

I pursed my lips to withhold my ridiculous grin, but there wasn´t much I could do about my blush. "I´m writing it, still," I said, holding up and slightly shaking my leather-bound notebook, and succumbed to laughter as her eyes grew wide with curiosity and wonder.

It felt good to know your work was appreciated.

After Angela realized I wasn't going to spoil the third book for her by giving anything important away, she dropped her interrogation with a slight pout.

"Um… I´m expecting a friend, but I´m sure she´d love to meet you." Angela blushed lightly.

Halfway through Angela´s telling of her love story with her husband, Ben, a woman, whom I assumed was the friend she was expecting, came into the café looking all flustered, yet still beautiful, and dropped herself into a chair at our table with a huff.

"I don´t know why I even bother to help his arrogant ass, he has zero good taste when it comes to decorating, and the truly maddening part is that he doesn´t know it!" said the beautiful blonde, not sounding one bit annoyed, despite her words.

"Rose, this is Bella Swan. Bella, Rosalie Cullen," Angela introduced us, acknowledging her friend´s effusiveness with an indulgent smile; I felt my brow form a tiny wrinkle as a vague memory tickled the back of my brain as I heard her last name. I knew I was going to be fixated on it until I remembered where I´d heard it before. Once, a friend asked me the name of a legendary hero and I could not remember it, I obsessed over it for a couple of days until it came to me at about three in the morning. My friend did not appreciate that I woke him up to finally tell him.

We talked about random subjects for the remainder of our time together. Once again, Rose mentioned her bother-in-law, and that last name; the indefinable memory tugged at me again, but there was no way to ask her directly without sounding creepy, particularly because I didn´t know what to ask. Angela told us some funny stories about her students, and I shared with them some of my immediate plans. Eventually, we said goodbye with the promise to meet again, soon.

Now, Charlie was not awfully talkative, but we were comfortable around each other, and he allowed me to bounce around ideas for my book with him. Sometimes, it was not even that he commented on what I said, just his confused expressions made me elaborate more and give more details to things I was contemplating.

I was in one of my verborrhea spells as my dad walked around his house collecting different things while I followed him around. I was so lost in telling him about a new possible twist in my story I hadn´t seen coming until I dreamt about it, that I was hardly paying attention to his actions; it didn´t even register in my mind that he was getting ready to go out until he asked me if I was coming with him.

"Where?" I asked, a tad perplexed.

"To La Push, Bella. You're here. I assumed that meant you wanted to come," he explained as if it was obvious. I supposed it should have been, given the fact that he only ever fished with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black, both residents of said town, and on closer inspection, he had apparently been packing his fishing gear.

He must have seen the hesitation on my face, because he proceeded to encourage my acquiescence to those spur-of-the-moment plans.

"Come on, Bells. You might even find some more inspiration at First Beach. There are whales swimming nearby this time of year. Who knows? You might see mermaids or something." He winked at me.

My dad was not a demanding person, so I figured he really must have wanted me to go to insist even this much.

"Fine," I accepted with a smile. "Let me run home and change and grab a few things."

-Oo-

La Push was green, as everything this side of the world seemed to be, but it was bordered by a silver strip of water. Effectively, First Beach was interesting and mesmerizing. The typical earth colors of the stones were washed out by the constant back and forth rolling of the grey waves and the imposing, misleadingly peaceful, stormy clouds.

There were little pools where minute, multicolored lives had made a home that would last until the next tide. No whales or mermaids came near the shore as I stood there, watching the wind sketch the landscape with slow but confident strokes on both the sky and the ocean.

"Bella?" I turned towards the young man that called my name with incredulous optimism. It could only be Billy´s son. He wasn´t the scrawny boy I remembered anymore. Then again, I was certainly not the knobby-kneed, shy girl hemight have remembered, either.

At my appreciative gaze, he almost made the clouds scurry away with his unrestricted smile. That I recognized. Jacob had the most genuine, happy smile I had ever seen; I was glad that had not changed about him.

"Jacob Black," I said, smiling back at him.

Before we could start the simplest of small talks, a drizzle started to fall on us, so Jacob lead us to a nearby cabin. As soon as I entered, I realized I had been there before. A sudden memory of an almost forgotten, long ago conversation rushed through me.

"This is your garage!" I exclaimed. "You wanted to repair and beautify cars. I remember," I said as I excitedly walked around the old car he was obviously working on.

"I´m one hundred percent sure I have never used the word beautify in my life, not before just now, at least," he protested amused.

"This is a gorgeous car, Jake," I said, lapsing back to what I used to call him all those summers back.

"It is. It´s a 1940 Dodge Deluxe," he stated with a proud voice and tender eyes, as he gazed and caressed the convertible blue beauty.

"Wow. I have no idea what that means, but it´s a stunning car. It must have cost a fortune," I mused.

"Actually, I got it at half the market price from a lady whose husband died and left it to her. She really didn´t know what she had."

I gasped mockingly. "Did you rip off an old lady?"

"What? No! I tried to tell her, but she said she hated the damn thing, that her husband had loved it more than her, and that she wanted it out of her house."

We spent the afternoon drinking warm, red wine and reminiscing about our briefly overlapping teenage days.

* * *

* * *

**We hope ur enjoying this so far. Please, take a moment and let us know.**

**xx**


	23. Idle Hands - Chapter 3

**Idle Hands**

**A collaborative works for the Countdown to Halloween 2012**

* * *

**Summary:**

** Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia. **

* * *

**~Chapter # 3~**

**~What's _up_, Doc?~**

EPOV

I was settling in nicely with my new routine. So far, everyone had been really nice. It was a like a breath of fresh air to come somewhere that no one knew of my past or my struggles. It had lifted a huge burden from my shoulders. I was grateful that I wasn't on the receiving end of any more death stares or heated whispers.

I had enjoyed my shifts at the hospital, so far. There hadn't been anything too challenging, as the town that the hospital served was rather small, but it was enough to keep me busy. It was ideal really. I couldn't help but think that a big city setting could cause me to relapse. There was a certain anonymity that went hand in hand with the city, but it wasn't like that here at all. Everyone seemed to know everyone, and gossip spread quickly amongst its residents. That made me more careful. It made it easier for me to keep on track. I couldn't afford to have another 'incident'. It would spread like wildfire if I was to do something…like that again.

I spent my days off refurbishing a house outside of town. It was a stately and beautiful old house, but it needed a little work. I was good with my hands, most of the time when they didn't have a mind of their own, and was able to remodel the bathroom and living area on my own. I was grateful when Emmett and Rose showed up to help with the kitchen. I was shit with tile work, and Emmett had a knack for flooring.

The only drawback was that I had to put up with a certain amount of ribbing from my older brother. He thought it was hysterical that my hands sometimes took on a life of their own. I knew that I was in for it the moment that Rose announced that we needed more glue for the tile. She kissed my brother and announced that she would be back in a bit.

Things were silent between us for a while as we worked on, but I knew my brother. He was spoiling for something. It turned out that I didn't have to wait long to find out.

"So," he began innocently. "How's it been going at the hospital? Are you bored out of your mind, yet?"

"What do you mean?" I asked as I laid the next tile.

"Forks. "Dude, it's small. There can't be much action around here."

"I find my job very fulfilling," I explained as I wiped my brow. "It doesn't have to be nonstop gunshots for me to find satisfaction in my job."

"Speaking of satisfaction," he said smugly, eyeing my hands. "Are there any hot nurses?"

"Emmett!" I scolded. "I'm not like that anymore. I've tried to leave that in my past. I'm trying to make a fresh start here."

"Right," he said with an easy smile. "What about that girl from your residency in Seattle?"

"That was four months ago!" I said indignantly. "I'll have you know that I haven't been with anyone since."

He let out a low whistle. "Four months. That's like a world record or something."

"Cut it out," I groused. "I don't find it even remotely amusing that you find my problem funny. Because let me tell you, it's not. I've been going to therapy trying to fix the problem. That's why I've come out here."

"Chill out," he said. "I'm only teasing. I'm happy that you've found a place where you can start new. I hope that everything works out for you. _Hands_ down, you are my favorite brother."

"Lame!" I exclaimed. "I'm your only brother."

I struggled with a piece of tile that had got stuck in the wrong spot. Emmett smiled and walked over. "Here, bro. Let me give you a _hand_."

I looked up frustrated at my brother. He knew how sensitive I was about the subject. I launched myself at him and tackled him to the floor. It probably wasn't the smartest of ideas, since he was so much bigger than me. It seemed like he had me pinned before I knew what was happening.

"No need to put _hands_ on me, little brother of mine," he chortled. "I'd have given you a hug if you asked."

"You….you…" I didn't even have words. It was in that moment that Rose walked in and found him straddling me on the floor.

"Ummm…" she trailed off as she shook with laughter. "I'm not sure I want to know just what is going on here. I was going to say let's go get something to eat, but maybe I should just leave you two alone."

"No, Rosie," Emmett said as he released me. "We're done. Aren't we, bro? Edward just gets a little _handsy_ sometimes."

"Yes," I answered, my face burning with embarrassment. "We're done."

We cleaned ourselves up and went to the local pub, Mill Creek Bar and Grill. I hadn't been yet, but I heard that the beer was outstanding and that the food was good, as well. We settled ourselves into a booth and waited for a server to come by.

I was perusing the menu when the server walked up. "Hi," she greeted. "My name is Jessica, and I'll be your server. Can I get you something to drink?"

I let Rose and Emmett order before I lowered my menu. Instantly, the hairs on the back of my neck rose and my palms started to itch. Jessica was wearing a skin tight tee-shirt and black leggings that hugged her every curve.

I gulped as I tried to swallow the lump that had formed in my throat. I'd been doing so good. I'd been tempted, sure, but I'd easily controlled it. I clasped my hands together before I finally ordered a pint of pale ale. She winked and then sauntered off to fill our order. I couldn't help but watch the sultry sway of her hips as she left the table.

My mouth felt like it was filled with sawdust and was as dry as the Sahara Desert. I gulped down my glass of water before I put my hands under my butt, sitting on them, as I suddenly didn't trust myself.

All of this went unnoticed by Emmett and Rose, for which I was forever grateful. I didn't want to have to try and explain my odd behavior.

The waitress returned and set our drinks on the table. "So, would you like to order something to eat? Or is it going to be just drinks today?"

"I'll have the cobb salad with ranch on the side," Rose ordered.

"And I'll have the sirloin steak, medium-rare, with French fries," Emmett said.

"And what about you, handsome?" she asked with a wink when I didn't say anything.

"I'll… I'll have the mushroom burger with fries." I stumbled over my words. I couldn't quit staring at her chest. I could see the hardened ends of her nipples poking through the thin fabric of her shirt.

Fuck me.

She smiled. "Alright, I'll get right on that."

She turned and dropped her notepad. "Oops," she said as she bent slowly to retrieve it. Her ass was right in my face. If I hadn't been sitting on my hands, I would've reached out and given her shapely rump a nice squeeze. There wasn't much harm in copping a good feel, was there? My palms were sweating as I resisted the urge to grab the heavenly globes of flesh that were just mere inches away. It was almost too much. I broke out in a cold sweat as she stood up and sashayed back to the bar, her hips swinging like a pendulum.

I blinked slowly as if I was coming out of a trance and returned my attention back to my brother and his wife. If I was having a hard time resisting a slutty waitress, I might be well and truly fucked.

* * *

[KG1]Dbl check titles

* * *

**We hope ur enjoying this so far. Please, take a moment and let us know.**

**xx**


	24. Idle Hands - Chapter 4

**Idle Hands**

**A collaborative works for the Countdown to Halloween 2012**

* * *

**Summary:**

** Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia. **

* * *

**~Chapter # 4~**

**~I wanted to wrap my legs around his head? ~**

I sighed as I pulled out into traffic, if you could call three cars 'traffic'. It was almost six and the sky was already dark. I hated October. The library had failed to hold my interest once again, and I needed to find something that would put the spring back in my writing step. I had less than a year to get my manuscript to the publishing house, and if I didn't get my mojo back soon, I'd be sending them a few pages out of the phone book instead.

The two cars in front of me turned off into the Safeway, leaving the road wide open. It was too bad my truck couldn't go faster than fifty-five without coughing up a lung.

Do trucks have lungs?

Anyway…

I drove through the rest of town on the way to Charlie's, feeling depressed when I saw that yet another store had closed along the main drag. Pretty soon Forks would be nothing but empty storefronts. But I guessed that was what happened to most small towns anymore. One big business moved in and closed down all the mom and pop shops. God help us if Wal-Mart ever opened up nearby.

Passing the pub, my headlights landed on a figure standing with his back against the worn wood siding. In the few seconds he was illuminated, I got a pretty decent look at him. He had long, lean legs, encased in expensive looking denim. A dark brown leather jacket covered his broad shoulders, protecting him from the rain. And I could see just a peek of a white button down shirt from between the lapels of his coat.

Damn.

His face was half-hidden in the shadows, and I was driving just a bit too fast to see him fully. But what I had seen was more than enough to whet my whistle. If I hadn't had be at Charlie's early enough to start dinner, I might have been able to talk myself into heading back to introduce myself. As those thoughts bombarded my brain, I wondered what the hell was so special about him. I'd been around attractive guys my entire life. Hell, Charlie had several eligible guys down at the precinct who were _more_ than ready to show me a good time. But none of them had my palms sweating. None of them had my heart racing.

As I finished the ride to Charlie's, I tried to put the mystery man out of my mind.

Nothing good would come of fantasies.

I knew I was dreaming.

Somehow I knew I wasn't really in the alley behind the pub, but in the hazy dream world, I was standing in the dark.

Waiting for him.

I could hear the rhythmic thump of his booted feet as he came toward me.

My heart raced as I watched him appear through the lingering mist.

His face was still shadowed, hidden in the night.

I trembled as his hands stroked down my bare arms, my tank top leaving my skin free for him to touch.

And touch he did.

He moved closer, his chest pressing against mine, brushing my tight nipples and making me moan.

I'd never been touched like that before.

I'd never felt my pussy weep for someone.

But this man, this man who was hidden in the shadows, had me ready to drop to the ground and worship him.

Needing to feel him, I reached forward, only to be met with resistance.

I pushed again, suddenly desperate to touch him, but I couldn't push past the block.

Then everything disappeared.

The alley…the mist…him.

I was once again alone in my bed, my body aching for a man I didn't know.

Over the next few days, I started to look forward to sleep.

Every night, I'd be thrown into a dream world with _him_.

He was always there, always hidden.

Always mine.

As the nights progressed, he'd gotten closer to me.

I knew how his hands felt as they cradled my breasts.

I knew the width of his palm against my belly.

I knew the breadth of his shoulders beneath his jacket.

But I'd yet to really see his face.

Always in the shadows, he teased and tempted me.

I'd never known anything like it.

I wanted to lie naked and bare for him.

I wanted him moving inside me.

I wanted his fingers to play me.

I wanted all of him.

I wanted to wrap my legs around his head?

My backpack was filled with my notebooks and pens as I wandered out of the back door. I didn't know where I was going; I just needed to get away. My dreams had started to interrupt my sleep, leaving me panting and writhing in my bed. If I didn't get a release soon, I might spontaneously combust, but I just couldn't bring myself to get myself off with my dad sleeping in the next room.

Gross.

The crisp autumn air filled my lungs as I made my way through the woods. Low bushes blazed red mixing with the yellow and gold leaves falling from the trees, and I wished I had thought to bring my camera. Up ahead, it got brighter and the foliage suddenly gave way to a wide open meadow. An outcropping of rocks called to me, and I settled down on the largest one, feeling the sun's warmth through the stone. I reached into my bag and brought out my notebook, the magical scenery sparking a plot in my head. I was suddenly desperate to get it down.

Before I could get into my characters, the scene transformed. It wasn't my fairies frolicking through the meadow, but me. I ran through the leaves, kicking them up as I went. In my mind, I was wearing a long, white dress and it flared out behind me as I ran. The leaves caught in the hem and in my hair, making me look like a wild woodland creature.

Then suddenly, the forest went silent. The birds that had been chirping happily just moments earlier, hushed as if they knew something or _someone_ was coming.

He emerged from between the trees, his face lost in the shadows, but I knew it was him. I'd know him anywhere. His muscles flexed beneath the snug denim as he walked toward me. I knew what would come next. He would throw me down on the plush grass and strip me bare. His eyes would be as green as the fragrant pine boughs that surrounded us as they met mine. His smile would be crooked as he looked down at me. And then…and then.

"Achoo!"

The sneeze that ripped out of me surprised me right out of my fantasy. Only then, as I reached my hand up to wipe my nose, did I realize it was raining. I looked down disgustedly to see my notebook was ruined, the papers all meshing together in the rain. I quickly shoved it into my bag and started back across the meadow. My shirt was soaked, sticking to my skin as I wove my way through the trees. Branches snagged at my hair and clothes, slowing me down even more. By the time I finally stumbled into the backyard, my hair was dripping down into my face, and I was so cold, I couldn't stop shivering.

I changed and ran a towel through my hair, then darted back out to make it over to Charlie's in time to make him dinner.

Ignoring my dripping book bag, I started to throw something quick together for Charlie's dinner. It was only after I had the fish in the pan that I remembered he was working an overnight shift. I tossed the filet into the trash with a sigh and put a bowl of soup in the microwave for myself. I sat alone at the table and slurped at the soup. My foray into the forest had left me exhausted, and the warm, comfy couch was calling me.

I ended up staying the night at Charlie's, curled up on his couch and shivering violently.

That night, instead of being filled with visions of my mystery man, my dreams were frightening visions of anger and pain. Something lurked at the edges of my subconscious. A warning. A threat.

I woke up with a headache. My bones hurt. My throat tickled, and I had a fever.

Great.

Ignoring the aches and pains, I popped a couple of aspirin and prayed that it would go away. I went out into the kitchen, only to find Charlie sitting at the table. I looked blearily at the clock and was surprised to see I'd slept late.

"You're already home from your overnight?" I croaked, wincing when the words hurt my throat. Charlie raised one bushy eyebrow, but thankfully didn't say anything else about my voice.

"Yeah. It was a slow night, so I left one of the boys in charge. Not like you to spend the night here. Everything okay?" he asked as he sipped at his coffee. I smiled through my misery as his mustache wiggled over the edge of the mug.

"Yeah, just feeling a little under the weather. I think I'll head home and hang around the house today," I sighed, knowing I needed to try and rest or else I'd just get sicker.

"Well, if you feel better, there's always laundry to do," he teased, patting me on the head as he walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked, smothering a cough with the sleeve of my sweatshirt.

"I'm gonna head down to the river and see if I can't catch dinner, since I have a few hours free. You want to come?" he asked, chuckling when I grimaced. "I'll take that as a no. Feel better, Bells."

I waved at him as he walked out and put my head down on the table once I knew he was gone. Swan men didn't deal well with illness. He'd probably threaten to take me out back and shoot me if he knew I was getting sick. After a few minutes of trying to sort the laundry, I gave up the fight and wandered into the living room. I grabbed my stuff and headed home. The second I was in the door, I flopped down onto the cushions of my couch, snagging a blanket off the back so I could wrap myself up. Cocooned in warmth, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

When I finally woke, I knew things were worse. Much worse. I made it to my room to change out of my sweats before a coughing spell hit me. The motion hurt my head and made the burning in my lungs even worse. Slipping into a pair of jeans and a sweater, I pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail and grabbed my purse. The trip out to the truck felt like it took years, and I had to stop twice to catch my breath. How the hell could I have gotten so sick, so quickly?

I somehow managed to pull myself up into the driver's seat, but it was a struggle to get the damn thing into reverse. Even after so many years being away from Forks, I knew exactly how to get to the hospital. Once a clumsy ass, always a clumsy ass. I pulled my truck into the closest spot and lumbered into the waiting room. I looked around the shabby room, seeing the usual fishing hook through the lip and hand vs. bagel injuries. I hoped I wouldn't have to wait too long to be seen.

The receptionist looked out at me from behind her Plexiglas shield, looking like a head of lettuce at a salad bar. I was sure she hoped her ghetto sneeze guard would protect her from my germs.

I sighed as I signed in. All I wanted were some magical drugs so I could go back to my nice warm bed.

* * *

* * *

**We hope ur enjoying this so far. Please, take a moment and let us know.**

**xx**


	25. Idle Hands - Chapter 5

**Idle Hands**

**A collaborative works for the Countdown to Halloween 2012**

* * *

**Summary:**

** Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia. **

* * *

**~Chapter # 5~**

**~What the fuck was that?~**

EPOV

I glanced over the chart, running a shaking hand through my hair.

Shortness of breath, fever, delirious, chills, with occasional cough and fatigue. I guess if this girl was willing to trudge all the way down to the hospital, for probably nothing more than some antibiotics, it had to be pretty serious. I sighed, taking in a deep breath before pushing open the door.

"Miss...Swan, I'm Dr. Cullen," I introduced myself. The room was so quiet I could practically hear her teeth chattering, so I turned down the florescent lights a bit to put on the heat lamps this room was equipped with to try and ward off her chill. "It says here that you aren't feeling well?"

My eyes moved from the page where I was looking to Miss Swan. Now, I know it's weird, and I know that _I've_ always been a little weird, but at the same time I wasn't expecting to see what (or who) I did in that exam room. Yeah, she was pale, and yeah she was kind of sullen but...she was beautiful. Her eyes were wide, despite being glassy, and the deepest, sweetest shade of brown. Her skin was illuminated, almost glowing even under the dull light of the heat lamp. She was...the epitome of everything that was right in the world and then some.

Crap, how the hell was I going to do my job?

I could feel my fingers start to twitch, and my breathing was ragged. I could feel the sweat starting to form on my brow, and I knew I was twitching. I had to be twitching. How could I _not_ be twitching?

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

"Yeah," she breathed, her voice hoarse from coughing, but I couldn't help having to stifle the moan that threatened because of how she sounded. So fucking sexy; which was completely inappropriate given the fact that I was supposed to be treating her for a FUCKING DEADLY DISEASE.

I sucked in another calming breath and tried not to think about the way her skin would feel under my fingers; how soft it would be, or how it would probably break out into goose flesh as I blew on it. I'd been with a lot of women, and I'd seen a lot more, but never, _ever_ had I reacted to someone the way I was reacting to this one.

She was something else.

"Alright, let's take your temperature, and you can tell me about it," I offered, not liking how low my voice seemed to sound.

Her deep brown eyes drifted up to mine, and I knew somehow that those eyes would haunt me for the rest of my life. Even if I never saw her after today, I knew that she was going to be that girl you could never really forget.

I pulled out a pair of gloves from the box beside the door so that the feeling of her skin under mine would be dampened.

I put them on before I grabbed the thermometer, and turned it on. "How long have you felt this way?"

She coughed a little, tilting her head to the side and exposing more of her glorious neck.

Fuck.

"A while, I'm not sure," she rasped, her eyes falling shut. I leaned forward, completely unprofessionally, and I could almost see my fingers on her skin, drifting over her lips and down her neck, beneath whatever pathetic excuse for a top she'd be wearing.

Fuck.

I inhaled deeply, and she smelled instantly of strawberries...and...and vanilla. I wanted to feel her hair under my fingers, and tug on it while I pounded into her.

The beeping of the thermometer knocked me out of my reverie. I was a horny bastard, and I needed to stop this now. I'd been doing so well, too...and here I was practically dry humping this poor girl while I took her temperature. I'm sure that broke about four thousand ethical codes.

I pulled back quickly, bracing both hands around the thermometer to prevent one of them from going haywire without my permission. At the rate I was going, Id' probably start doing it with the thermometer.

"102.1," I told her, clicking my tongue. "Let's listen to your lungs, alright?" I asked, nodding a little at her and hoping I looked somewhat reassuring.

I'm not too sure that worked out, given the puzzled look she gave in return. "Alright."

I put down the thermometer, and then took my stethoscope from around my neck and started to lean toward her, instrument in hand. At least, typically, when I had something else to focus on, something else to draw my attention away from how fucking beautiful a woman was, I could control myself, but this time...this time I was completely enamored by her and everything that she was. It felt like nothing could break the hold that this girl had over me, and what was more, I didn't want anything to.

I was about to put a hand on her shoulder, as I would with any other patient, but I recoiled despite my gloves. I knew now, after being so close to her that nothing would stop me if I got to feel her.

Any part of her.

At all.

I leaned in again, closing my eyes as I took another breath of her sweet scent, and nodded mostly to myself.

"Breathe in," I commanded quietly, feeling her lungs rise and fall with the labor.

"Like that?" she murmured, and I could hear the faint rumble of liquid in her lungs.

That seemed to help.

"Mhm," I replied, moving the stethoscope over her back. "Again?"

She did, and it felt like I was finally clicking back into place.

I moved. "Again?"

But this time, she sucked in a breath that seemed to be too much for her lungs. She pulled in the breath too quickly, and I could hear the cough in her chest before she actually released it. I was used to people coughing on me. Honestly, it didn't even bother me anymore, but the fact that when she went to go cover her mouth, causing her (clothed) arm to brush against mine set me back farther than I was before.

She was soft.

She was warm.

She was perfect.

I pulled back the stethoscope and looked down at her neck which was still exposed from where she'd tucked her hair over the opposite shoulder. I would only take a second; just a second to see if she reacted to me the way I was to her.

My fingers twitched on my free hand, and I bit my lip. It was a small, smooth patch of glowing white skin. Almost like untouched snow on a meadow.

But suddenly, I saw my hand going toward her, and I started to panic. I wouldn't be able to stop once I really touched her and really felt her; I wouldn't be able to ever take my hands away from her. It just wouldn't happen.

I couldn't...I'd come so far.

But she was so, so perfect.

I couldn't...we couldn't. We were in a hospital for fuck's sake.

But she seemed so soft, and willing and-

NO.

NO.

I broke off my internal argument and pulled my hand back quickly, stumbling away from her.

"Sounds like bacterial pneumonia; you have fluid in your lungs," I stumbled, not really believing that I almost did the one thing that I'd been fighting against for so long.

I was almost panting with the pressure of it; with the weight of the moment.

"I'm giving you a prescription for an antibiotic, and some Motrin for your fever to hopefully get it down," I told her, scribbling on my pad.

"Okay," she sniffed, and I tried to block everything out. "Thank you."

"Anytime," I nodded, thrusting the paper at her and trying not to look in her direction. "Take care, and make sure you follow up with your PCP."

"I will. Thank you Dr. Cul-"

I slammed the door behind me before she even finished speaking.

I leaned against the wall outside of her room and shut my eyes.

What the fuck was that?

I was totally fucked.

Totally and completely fucked.

* * *

**We hope ur enjoying this so far. Please, take a moment and let us know.**

**xx**


	26. Idle Hands - Chapter 6

**Sorry for missing yesterday. You will get two today to make up for it.**

* * *

**Idle Hands**

**A collaborative works for the Countdown to Halloween 2012**

* * *

**Summary:**

** Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia. **

* * *

**~Chapter # 6~**

**~Did he just sniff me?~**

As I walked out of the hospital, I tried to remember all the instructions the nurse gave me on how to take the antibiotics and the fever reducer. I wasn't too sure I'd actually gotten all her instructions clearly, so I hoped that the prescriptions were detailed enough for me to understand. My brain was fogged not only by the illness that was suffocating my brain function, but also by the green eyes and painful grimaces of the handsome doctor.

By the time I arrived at home, I was wondering if the events that happened in the exam room really happened or if they were the work of my overactive, fevered imagination. I could've sworn that he'd sniffed my hair when he leaned over to listen to my lungs with his stethoscope. Then again, I was so hot and out of it from the fever, I couldn't be sure. Oh, and what was it with him and his faces? He looked like someone kicked him in his most important of places. Was I really that painful of a patient to deal with?

Not long after I started taking the pills, I began to feel better. As the days passed, I was able to focus more and more, making it easier to sit at my computer to work on the last book of the faerie series.

_The mysterious, green-eyed, male fae watched from the other side of the forest as the blue-haired beauty struggled to help the injured doe. He was completely transfixed by the way she concentrated on what she was doing. She was completely unaware of the effect she was having on him. He flew across to help her once he noticed that she was losing the battle to save the poor helpless animal. One thing was for sure, he was a healer and couldn't stand to see something in pain. _

My writing was interrupted by a knock on the door. I was completely taken by surprise when I opened the door to my father on the other side. Normally, Charlie coming over to see me wouldn't be a big of a deal, but in his hands he held a brown paper bag. I couldn't figure out what in heaven's name he could be bringing me.

"Hey, Dad! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought I'd bring you some chicken soup my friend, Sue, made." My dad blushed at the mention of his friend, giving me the impression that she could be more than just a friend.

We headed to the kitchen so that I could warm up the soup and settle at the table. I figured my dad would be the best person to talk to about Dr. Cullen. He's was, after all, the one in the know when it came to all the goings-on of Forks. When I was a kid, I always thought my father was a bigger gossip then the old biddies at the beauty salon. After I'd served us both a small bowl of the soup, I decided I needed to put my big girl panties on and ask Charlie the questions that were making me crazy.

"Hey, Dad, can I ask you something?"

"You just did," my father replied smartly.

I rolled my eyes at him then continued, "I meant can I ask you about someone I met in town."

Charlie stopped the spoon halfway to his mouth and quirked an inquisitive eye at me.

"Shoot. What do you need to know?"

Taking a deep breath, I dove right into what I wanted to know. "I know that Dr. Cullen is fairly new to the area, but I was wondering what you knew about him."

"Oh! Wow... Um... there isn't much to tell really... Um," Charlie's seemed to be struggling on what to tell me, which only made me even more curious on what it could be that my dad knew about Dr. Cullen.

"Come on, Dad, I just want to know about him a little. I met him last week when I went to the hospital, and I'm curious." I hoped that I sounded nonchalant, because in all reality the curiosity was killing.

"Honestly, Bells, I don't really know much. Just that he graduated from UDub and came to help when Dr. Gerandy retired. He also has an older brother who owns and runs a shop in PA with his wife Rosalie. And the only reason I know about that is because I went with Sue to get work done on her car a few weeks ago."

The mention of him going to UDub made my mind spin once again with the familiarity of his name. There was something…something, just sitting there, right on the edge of my memory, gnawing, teasing.

Charlie and I spoke a little more while we finished up our soup, then I walked him out and ran to call Alice.

"Hello?" Jasper answered.

"Professor, how are you this evening?"

"Bella, I've told you how many times to stop calling me professor. It's just Jasper, now."

I chuckled at that; ever since he was my Professor I knew I would never be able to call him by anything else. "I know, but it's gonna be hard for me to stop."

"Well, I'm sure you didn't call to speak to me. Let me get Alice for you."

As I waited, I thought more about the good doctor. The one with those expressive green eyes, that dark mysterious expression, that strong defined jaw, with just the right amount of scruff to make me want to feel it scrape against the soft skin of my neck.

A whimper must've slipped out of my mouth, because the first thing Alice asked was if I was okay.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, Alice," I greeted after clearing my throat.

"So, what's cooking, good looking?"

"Alice," I groaned at her cheesy expression.

"What?" she laughed at me.

"Can you be any cornier?"

"Sure I can, but there is a reason you called me. So I'd rather focus on that." I could almost imagine the wink she would've given me if I were in front of her.

Getting focused on why I called her, I got straight to it. "Do you remember Man-whore Cullen?"

"THE infamous Cullen? Uh, yes. I'm pretty sure all of UDub's female student body remembers Cullen and certain parts of his anatomy."

"You don't think he could be the doctor, do you?"

* * *

**We hope ur enjoying this so far. Please, take a moment and let us know.**

**xx**


	27. Idle Hands - Chapter 7

**Idle Hands**

**A collaborative works for the Countdown to Halloween 2012**

* * *

**Summary:**

** Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia. **

* * *

**~Chapter # 7~**

**A Whole New Feeling**

EPOV

"Other than the pain in my chest, I'm fine, Edward." Mrs. Cope, my newest, but oldest patient droned on and on about the pain in her chest. Honestly, I wasn't listening, which wasn't exactly professional, but I couldn't get Isabella Swan out of my head.

"I'll check back with you in a few hours, Mrs. Cope," I stated and left the room quickly. My rounds were almost done, but I didn't know if I'd be able to get through them without another _fantasy _assaulting my mind.

I was disgusted with myself. How could one girl, not even the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, destroy months of therapy? Everywhere I turned, I was picturing myself fucking her. On the exam table in ER room three, on the couch in the on-call room, on the empty bed next to Mrs. Cope.

"Argh," I growled and pushed into the next patient's room.

After another hour, I had a short break that was filled with painful silence in my office. Trying to keep myself busy seemed to be impossible. Any other day, I'd have piles of work to tend to in between rounds, but not today.

"Dr. Cullen, please report to Four South," the nasally voice of Jessica Stanley crackled through the overhead speaker. I couldn't imagine what she wanted, but I was thankful for whatever she had for me.

"Miss Stanley?" I asked as I approached the nurses' station.

"Mrs. Cope is asking for you," she huffed and rolled her eyes. "I don't know what her problem is, I told her she couldn't have another pain patch for a few more hours, but she wouldn't…"

I tuned Jessica out as I focused my attention on the empty rolling office chair sitting next to her.

_"Oh, Edward," Bella panted breathlessly as she straddled my lap. _

_"Fuck, Bella," I hissed as her warmth brushed against my stiff cock. "Turn around, baby, and ride me," I commanded. She immediately complied, and as my shaft was engulfed into her heated center, I moaned. _

_"You're so big, I don't think it'll all fit, Edward," she groaned and pressed her back against my chest, resting her head against my shoulder. _

_"It'll fit, baby, we just have to go slow," I reassured her while palming her breasts. _

_"Edward," she whimpered. "Edward…Ed…ward." _

"Edward," Jessica snarled, snapping me out of my daydream. I focused my attention back on her, and she narrowed her gaze. "Did you hear anything I just said?"

"Yes, Mrs. Cope…chest pain, pain patch," I mumbled before turning from the nurses' station and heading to my patient's room.

I felt like I needed to go to the bathroom and rub one out before visiting with Mrs. Cope again. Deciding I didn't have time for a side trip before attending to her, I adjusted my erection and entered her room hoping this would be quick.

**. . . .**

When my shift was over, I bolted out of the hospital as fast as I could. The visions assaulting me only got worse as time went on. I wasn't sure what to do or even how I was going to approach the hospital on Monday morning when I had to go back. At that moment, I was just thankful to have the weekend off.

After a few beers and several slices of leftover pizza, I was feeling better. _Tosh.0_ kept my mind off things for a while, but once that was over my mind started wandering. No matter how hard I fought it, Isabella invaded my thoughts. I felt like I was going out of my mind.

Grabbing my phone, I made a hasty decision to call Emmett.

"Yo, man, what's up?" Emmett greeted me cheerfully.

"Not much," I replied.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his joyful tone quickly turning serious.

"It's just…this girl. She came into the hospital, and I can't get her out of my head."

"Are you working this weekend?" he asked me.

"No, I don't go back until Monday," I said with a sigh.

"Rosie and I will be there soon. We need a break from this shop anyway."

"You don't have to come here, Emmett. It's not that bad. I just needed someone to talk to."

"Alright, we can talk when we get there, Edward. No arguing, we'll be there soon."

"Okay, see you soon," I relented and ended the call.

What seemed like an eternity later, Emmett burst through the front door with Rosalie in tow.

"Beers and food," Emmett bellowed carrying a case of beer with a pizza box on top of it.

"Hi Edward," Rose said.

"Hey Rose," I replied and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Let's eat and drink tonight. Tomorrow we talk," Emmett offered. Honestly, I was thankful for a reprieve. I hadn't seen Em or Rose for a while so it would be nice to chat about them.

"How's the garage?" I asked devouring a hot piece of pizza. The cold shit I'd eaten earlier wasn't doing a very good job of holding me over.

"Business is good," Emmett replied.

"Yeah, because he doesn't keep the books," Rose snapped, glaring at Emmett.

"We're fine, Rose," Emmett said and rolled his eyes. "She thinks that if the schedule isn't booked everyday we're not going to make money," he explained.

"The economy is shit, Emmett, and we're suffering because of it," she pointed out.

"Have you tried any marketing?" I asked trying to inject some optimism into the tension between them.

"Our advertising budget is maxed out, right now," Rose said.

"What about calling the community college to see if any of their students could offer some help? You could offer college credit for it," I suggested.

"That's a great idea," Emmett boasted. "Then all we'd have to do is print them out, and we could mail them out ourselves. We don't need a big marketing company to do that for us."

"That might work," Rosalie agreed.

"What about Facebook? Are you guys on there?" I asked.

"No, why would we be?" Rose asked.

"Because you basically have the entire Facebook population at your fingertips," I exclaimed. "Set up an account and start advertising your page and you'll start getting 'likes' immediately."

"I thought you were a doctor," Rose laughed.

"I am, and right now I'm trying to mend your marketing situation," I laughed.

"I'll set up a Facebook page on Monday," Rose said. "Thanks, Edward."

"I'm going to make you call him the next time you get into a panic," Emmett said to Rosalie, pointing at me.

**. . . .**

The rest of the night went smoothly, and before we knew it, the wee hours of the morning had crept upon us. We all said our goodnights, and I collapsed in my bed while Rose and Em took the guest bed.

Daylight surged through my room even though I wasn't nearly ready to wake. The smell of bacon wafted around my room, and my stomach growled just as another vision of Bella wearing only my t-shirt danced around my kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Ugh," I groaned into my pillow while pressing my aching erection into the mattress.

_Why won't this girl leave me alone? _

After several moments, I rose from the bed and used the bathroom before heading towards the smell of greasy meat.

"Morning," I rasped as I entered the kitchen.

Rosalie turned and smiled as I parked my ass at the breakfast bar. "Hope you don't mind that I raided your fridge," she said, waving the spatula towards the stove.

"Not at all," I said, easily accepting the steaming cup of coffee she offered me.

"You okay?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Not really," I sighed. "I think I'm relapsing," I admitted.

"Really?" she squeaked, her eyebrows rising further as her eyes widened.

"It's this girl," I started, "she's invaded my mind, and I can't shake her."

"Who is she?"

"Isabella Swan," I replied.

"Oh…"

"Yeah. She came in with a case of pneumonia, and I can't stop thinking about her, Rosalie. Yesterday, I had a very difficult time finishing my rounds, because all I could think about was fucking Bella in the bed next to one of my patients. Then I fantasized about fucking her in one of the office chairs at the nurses' station while one of the nurses was trying to tell me about a patient."

"What is it about her that gets to you so much, Edward?" Rosalie probed.

"She's not even that attractive," I started. "She has really white skin, almost like porcelain. Her eyes are brown, like molten pools of chocolate. Her hair is the same color as her eyes, but it doesn't smell like chocolate, oddly it smells like vanilla and strawberries," I said, my brows furrowing. I hadn't even realized that I knew what her hair smelled like.

"She's pretty short for your usual tastes," Rose mused.

"Short," I repeat immediately. "Her head would fit right under my chin. Her legs were pretty long though for such a short person," I mumbled.

Rosalie remained silent while she flipped the bacon and scrambled the eggs.

"She did this thing with her lip, too," I said, remembering what she looked like when I first walked into the room. "She like bit the corner of it, and it made her look young and innocent. Then she gazed up at me through her lashes."

Rose still hadn't said anything, so I went on.

"Then, when I heard her laugh….it was…just…her laugh was so musical and soft, not anything like the nasally laughs of the nurses that work with me."

I finally looked up and Rose was staring at me and smiling widely.

"What?" I asked feeling strange and suddenly vulnerable.

"I don't think you're relapsing," she offered softly.

"What are you talking about? Of course I am, and I don't know how to stop it."

"Edward, you've never described a girl that you've been with or intended to be with in such great detail. You've never even noticed the details."

"That's bullshit, Rosalie," I growled. "I want to _fuck _her brains out."

"You're allowed to have feelings like that, Edward. It's natural and instinctual. Your addiction and wanting a relationship are two very different things," she pointed out.

"I guess we'll just have to agree to disagree then. I don't want to go back to what I was, and this girl is just going to throw me right back to the starting line."

"What's going on in here?" Emmett asked, entering the kitchen and scratching himself.

"Our Edward here has got himself a girl, and he's petrified that he's relapsing," Rose stated bluntly.

"It's more complicated than that," I piped up.

"Really? How? I don't think it is," Rose snapped.

"Why do you think he won't relapse, Rosie?" Emmett asked.

"Well, he just described this girl in perfect detail, after he told me she wasn't attractive. He never cared about the details before, Em. Don't you remember the last six months when it was so bad? He couldn't describe any of those girls to us. Granted, he hasn't had sex with this girl, yet, but he never took the time to notice them before. They were tits and ass, that was it."

"She's got a point, Edward," Emmett said.

I allowed myself a few moments to think about it. I could hardly remember any details about any of the girls I'd fucked. If someone asked me to chronicle the girls I'd been with, I wouldn't know what to say. Why would I notice all that about this girl?

"I think you should ask her out," Emmett said. "What could it hurt? It's not like you can't control yourself through dinner and a movie. Actually, it would probably be a good test."

For the first time since meeting Isabella Swan, I was imagining _more _with her. Yes, I'd like to fuck her brains out repeatedly, but escorting her to dinner or a movie sounded like an amazing idea. Once again, the picture of her dancing around in my kitchen cooking breakfast assaulted my brain.

"I want to ask her out," I whispered, cringing at the words coming out of my mouth.

"That's a great idea," Rosalie said. "If things don't work out, Edward, we're always here for you. I have a good feeling about this though."

"Me, too," Emmett agreed.

"I'm going to ask her out," I said, my voice firm as my spine straightened and confidence shot through me.

"It'll be great," Rose said.

"Dinner and a movie," Emmett added with a nod of his head.

"Dinner and a movie," I agreed, nodding along with him. Hopefully, I won't lose control and make a fool out of myself.

* * *

**We hope ur enjoying this so far. Please, take a moment and let us know.**

**xx**


	28. Idle Hands - Chapter 8

**Idle Hands**

**A collaborative works for the Countdown to Halloween 2012**

* * *

**Summary:**

** Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia. **

* * *

**~Chapter # 8~**

**~Could this be the beginning of a...~**

**EPOV**

I pulled into the parking spot of the Costume shop in Port Angeles. There weren't many cars parked in the small lot, which I was grateful for. My feet dragged all the way into the shop. I wasn't looking forward to this bullshit Halloween party.

Inside, I found myself wandering the aisles. I was forcing my feet forward and regretting every damn minute of it. My mind kept screaming to just _pick _something!

The choices were ridiculous. Silly costumes that I had no interest in. Vampire? No, that trend is thankfully going out of style. Werewolf? And be furry? No fucking thank you! Superman? I scoffed out loud at that one. I'm no hero.

My eyes searched the wall of masks for a moment. I was sorely tempted to go for the Freddie mask...

My sights landed on a crazy decorative mask. There was no costume with it and it would hide my face from all the skanky nurses, too. I picked it up and read the label.

Faerie.

I wasn't sure how to explain it, but something about the mask, something about that fucking word….

Faerie.

It just made sense to me, somehow….

I shook my head, not in the mood to dissect my newly acquired weirdness.

Alright then.

_Faerie it is._

I quickly grabbed the mask and headed toward the front, head down, to make my purchase. On the way there, a flash of white and red distracted my eyes from the floor.

There, on the end of an aisle labeled "Adults Only Costumes" I saw a very naughty nurse costume.

And suddenly, I was thinking of Bella.

Images of her wearing this costume for me, and me alone, had my dick wide awake and pulsing. I wanted her to wear it, and I wanted to defile her in it.

I was planning the quickest route out of the store, when a poorly manicured hand latched onto my arm. I jerked away quickly from the contact and looked toward the owner of the hand.

"Need...help...with anything, sir?" Her smile was coy and her eyebrow was up, taunting me, teasing me...

Just like Bella.

"Excuse me." I quickly darted away towards the fitting room curtains. A knight costume was hanging nearby so I grabbed it as an excuse to get into that fitting room and handle my "not-so-little" problem.

The minute my pants were down, my hand was wrapped tightly around my cock. Quicker than expected, I was close. I couldn't get the image of her, in that costume, dropping to her knees in front of me to wrap her juicy lips around my cock, out of my head. My hand was a blur as I worked myself over, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

I had to bite my tongue to keep from calling out her name as I released into my palm. Shame. Such shame.

I didn't hesitate to leave. I just threw the costume back and raced to the front of the store to the checkout counter to pay for the stupid faerie mask.

The associate with the nails was standing by the exit. She smiled and winked, but I just mumbled an apology and booked it out of there.

**BPOV**

"I heard that nurse-whore, Cammy, talking about the Forks Hospital Halloween Party. She was totally graphic in her depiction of what she wanted to do to the new hottie Resident; like I really needed the visual of her giving a blow job in radiology."

I didn't have the courage to confirm when Alice asked that Edward was the only new doctor in town, nor did I tell her that I may or may not have had my own fantasies of his dick in my mouth, but my bestie certainly didn't need to know that. She'd never let me forget it-and would most likely bring it up in public! Not to mention, we were still up in the air about Dr. Cullen and the possibility that he could be the notorious one from UDub, but surprisingly, that wasn't as easy as one would think to clarify.

"We should go."

"What?" I think I'd missed some of the convo.

"This is your chance, Bella! Show a little tit, a little ass, and presto, drooling doctor." I had to admit, the thought was intriguing. It wasn't my usual style, but I was a little tired of being _Buttoned-up Bella Swan_. I decided it was time to live a little.

"I don't know, Alice. We're not even invited."

"Oh, you just let me worry about that," Alice said with a chuckle.

-OoO-

I began thinking about the perfect outfit with which I would lure in, one: Edward Cullen. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't imagine myself dressed up as a naughty nurse or Catholic Schoolgirl. Every outfit I could think of sounded so clichéd. As I stood staring into my closet, an idea formed. It was perfect. I hit dial on my phone to call Alice.

With my Halloween party planning complete, I decided to jump in the shower. As I stood under the spray, I began to think back to my last encounter with Edward. He was a god, no doubt. You could see that he was definitely packing in his blue scrubs; it was a little obscene, really. I'm pretty sure he knew it, too. Damn, he had to.

I seriously needed to get some action, because here I was, standing in my shower, daydreaming about Dr. Cullen. I supposed there were worse things to fantasize about than his hands ghosting over my wet body, his thumbs slick with body wash and brushing against my nipples causing them to tighten and pucker.

As my hand drifted down between my legs, I imagined what it would be like to have Edward kneeling at my feet, his tongue licking my slit with his wet, tousled hair tickling my belly. He'd moan with pleasure, spreading kisses up my body, one hand cupping my breast, the other stroking my pussy. "Turn around, baby," he'd say gruffly.

I continued to stroke myself thinking about Edward…how he would smell, taste…feel. If he were _the _Cullen, I'd heard the rumors about his cock. That it was as perfect as the rest of him—long and thick. Nearing my orgasm, I shoved three fingers inside me, hoping it would be a pale comparison to Edward, stretching me, filling me. I imagined that he was a dirty talker, "Your pretty, little pussy is so hot, Bella." Just the thought of his filthy mouth almost brought me to my end. I tensed, pushing my thoughts back to Edward's cock ramming inside me, over and over. His hands pulled my hips back against him as I rubbed my clit. My vision darkened as I clenched my eyes closed. My body went rigid, my breath stuttering. My hand stilled as I rode out the euphoria of my orgasm. If the fantasy was going to make me come this hard, I could only imagine what the real thing would be like.

* * *

**We hope ur enjoying this so far. Please, take a moment and let us know.**

**xx**


	29. Idle Hands - Chapter 9

**Idle Hands**

**A collaborative works for the Countdown to Halloween 2012**

* * *

**Summary:**

** Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia. **

* * *

**~Chapter # 9~**

**~Fate sure is a fickle, cold-hearted bitch.~**

…

EPOV

I leaned on the huge tool table that housed Emmett's array of tools, handing Emmett the tools as he requested them, chatting about everything… about nothing.

Emmett had monopolized the conversation, and I couldn't help but pull at my hair as he told me more about Rosalie and how this argument to stay in Port Angeles had been one to cause discontent in their marriage.

It was easy listening to his venting, and the mindless chatter helped to keep my mind occupied, as well as my hands.

My hands… my idle hands.

Had I been home, it would be easy to simply let my mind wander to Bella as my hands wandered down my body. I may or may not think about placing one hand on her breast as the other roughly lifted her shirt.

Being a doctor, I had to have a certain way with my touch to put my patients at ease, but since I had Bella on my table, I didn't want anything gentle with her. My hands itched to take what they wanted. They itched to feel the wetness between her legs as I pumped my fingers inside her.

Curling, twisting, probing, taking.

A gentle probe was not something that I felt I could manage.

"Are you even listening to me?" Emmett sneered, bringing my attention back to him. He was out from under the hood of the vehicle, and his eyes were narrowed, taking me in.

"Sorry… just a lot on my mind."

Emmett gave me another glare, taking in my honesty before he relented.

"I was asking how things with the Swan girl are going? You haven't been all handsy with her, have you?"

I couldn't help my reaction to him. My face buckled with annoyance and anger. I may have had a certain history in regards to my past behaviors, but he knew since…well, since the incident, that I had tried to keep my hands to myself.

I was trying to reign in the need to touch, and my control was fleeting at best.

But I was trying.

"I am trying."

It was the truth.

Emmett gave a curt nod and went back to being his jovial self. The heaviness to our moment passed, and he started talking about Rose.

She was his favorite topic.

"Hello in there?" a small voice called into the mechanical abyss.

"Hey, Alice! We're all the way in the back!"

"Hello," I greeted, not wanting to be rude, even though I really wasn't in the mood to be friendly. I shoved my hands into my pockets as I noticed behind her, there was a rather tall blond man.

Emmett must have noticed the confusion written all over my face when he said, "Edward, this is Alice and Jasper. They are here to see Rose. The girls go way back."

I nodded my understanding, but I couldn't help the odd feeling that coursed through me as I looked right at Jasper. He seemed familiar to me, but I wasn't sure why, and the look he was giving me creeped me the fuck out; it was like he was analyzing me or something.

I saw the curiosity in Alice's eyes. She must have noticed her friend's reaction to me, as well. All the while the pervert in me apparently couldn't help himself, and as I shook her hand I pictured her as she gently dropped to her knees and unzipped my pants. She would then taste me with a dart of her tongue before my hands gripped into her hair and pulled her to me, opening her mouth to gasp in shock so I could push my hard cock in her mouth…

Shaking off those unwelcome yet almost constant thoughts, I smiled softly, "Nice to meet you, Alice, Jasper.

"Dr. Cullen... I mean Edward," she smirked, "I have heard so much about you."

I felt my body to rigid, my eyes darting to Emmett's smirking face.

"Of course you have," I responded bitterly.

Why would Emmett tell Alice all about me and my past? Sure, he could be a dick at times, but really?

_Maybe he was just trying to protect her from his brother, the predator._

My quiet, happy day was now invaded.

I felt horribly uncomfortable and was looking for a way out… any excuse would do.

"Yeah, well… uh…" Emmett looked rather flustered, a whole new look for him, as his eyes darted back and forth between Alice and me. "Hey, so Rosie is upstairs in the office. Why don't you head on up there and find her?"

Alice nodded, her face once again all cheery and shit as she dragged the Jasper dude along with her up the stairs with a flip of her hand over her head as she called out, "See ya later."

_Ya, I don't fucking think so._

"Hand me the 7/16 wrench."

Nodding my head, I picked up the wrench and handed it to Emmett before he disappeared under the hood again.

I chanced a look at the door Jasper and Alice has just gone through, and found Alice standing there, staring at me, her eyes so intense, so….calculating.

I had to turn away.

I didn't want to see the disgust at me that would surely be there if she really knew about how I was in school.

**BPOV**

_It's not procrastinating; it's creative rumination_, I reasoned, snagging the last mini marshmallow from my steaming mug of Swiss Miss. It melted on my tongue like a snowflake on hot pavement. Lifting the "World's Best Daughter" mug to my lips, I smiled, remembering the sweet gift from my father freshman year.

_B- _

_Welcome to the ranks of the caffeine-addicted! Figured you should join us in style! _

_xx -Charlie_

It was one of the few belongings that actually followed me from UDub back to Forks. That, and my faerie tee-shirt quilt currently warming my legs, hand-sewn by my best friend Leah as high school graduation gift. I closed my eyes and took in the warm glow of the roaring fire on my cheeks.

Having built up my credibility with Volturi by meeting all my deadlines on the first sequel, my editor was leaving me largely to my own devices for book three. "You're very good, but you're also very young," Jane had stated bluntly. "I'll give you some slack, but not enough to hang yourself."

Lately though, I was starting to feel the thick heft of the rope around my neck. I was blocked with a capital "B" with no prospect of a breakthrough in sight. How, exactly, was I supposed to conjure a true love for my heroine, when I had the laughable repertoire of one man in my stale, overtaxed memory bank?

Riley was a sweetheart, and I've always counted myself lucky that he was my first. Gentle and shy and as inexperienced as I was, he tried his best, bless his big heart and tiny penis. And I suppose I felt…_something_, though it certainly wasn't the stuff of supernatural romances. Even faerie fiction, I had to admit.

Now, here I was treading a bit too closely to the dangerous writer's precipice—the edge of that bottomless pit wherein one is forced to face the fact that a dull and sheltered life does not necessarily lend itself to writing the rich tapestry of a fantasy world my readers were no doubt expecting with this final installment of my trilogy. Having already published 648 pages of unresolved sexual tension, I was going to have to pop that faerie cherry in style, and the very idea was giving me hives. My wild imagination could only carry me so far, and I seemed to have ridden the Thanks-For-Trying-Riley Train to the end of the line. When it came to dreaming up men of the Harlequin cover variety, I was shit out of luck.

My only consolation was that Jane had not gotten wind of my predicament.

At the exact moment that thought occurred to me, my cellphone chimed. _Jane freaking Eberhart_.

"Hel—"

"Have you deflowered her yet?"

My semi-peaceful moment ruined, I set down my cocoa and pulled up my story. "Almost," I lied.

"'Almost' as in, his cock is pressing against her hymen, or 'almost' as in you have no fucking clue who he is yet?"

"Jesus, Jane! Crass much?"

"So the latter then?" she plowed on.

I forced out a deep breath and closed my eyes. I've always been a shit liar. "Yes."

"Honey, we have to get you a date. Your pussy is sealed up tighter than the vacuum-packed wieners I bought at Costco last week!"

"Nice."

"I say this because I love you, Bella."

"You say this because you're worried I won't produce for you," I answered glibly, regretting my words the moment they slid from my mouth.

Miraculously, her voice softened. I suppose pity will do that. "Look, you really haven't been with any kind of man…at all?"

My thoughts immediately returned to a certain person of the male persuasion who'd been imposing himself on my fantasies of late. "Not if you don't count my doctor," I answered derisively.

"Oh? A doctor?" Jane asked, sounding every bit the part of a nebbishy Jewish grandmother with dollar signs in her eyes.

"Yes. A doctor. I had pneumonia. He was the doctor at the hospital."

"Do tell. What exactly was the remedy?"

"Antibiotics, you pervert." A giggle bubbled up from my throat as I considered what she might have been suggesting.

"So, what did he look like?" she pressed. "Tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Not dark," I blurted.

"Ooh, I love me some blonde. Blue eyes or green?"

"Green, but not blonde. He's more…coppery."

"You know the color of your doctor's eyes, Bella?"

She tricked me, the evil editor-from-Hell.

I sighed heavily, giving away the last of my secrets. "He was really cute."

"So how about introducing him to Nissa?"

"What? No, he's all wrong for her."

"He's good enough for you, but not for your heroine? Or are you just trying to keep him for yourself?"

"Aargh! No, I…he's…we…blarg!"

"How very articulate of you, dear. What's the good doctor's name?"

Now I had her for sure. His name was most un-fairy-like. "Edward."

"Hmmm, Edward. Eldon…Warren…how about Drake? It's a strong name, Bella."

I hated to admit it; she was right. Drake, _dragon_, a fire-breathing being with fearsome power and danger written all over him. Jane was a genius. Drake had already begun insinuating himself into my story.

"Go. Write," she said, her self-satisfied grin beaming through the fiber optics.

"Thanks, Jane."

"That's what I'm here for, sweetie."

I set my cell phone aside and drifted back to my appointment with the good doctor. For the first time since my appointment, I set free my fantasies. All in the name of story research, of course.

~/~

_There's a soft rap at the door. "Miss Swan?"_

_"Yes," I croak. "Come in…or whatever."_

_He pushes through the door and pulls open the curtain where I'm cowering on the exam table. _

_In my finest Ed McMahon imitation, I say, "Heeere's Johnny!" I giggle nervously while he regards me in the flimsy paper johnny, and I pray he at least gets my reference. Damn my writers' union insurance coverage, they can't even pay for a second scrap of paper to cover my ass? I hate going to the doctor with a passion, and when I'm sick, it double sucks._

_A wide smile lights up his face. "Would you believe I've never heard that before?"_

_I'm blushing, not just because I'm sitting here half-naked and drawing attention to the fact, but because this doctor is drop-dead gorgeous. Probably an occupational hazard, I'm guessing. I shrug, hoping he'll move on and mistake the heat on my face for the fever I've been spiking since yesterday morning._

_"So, hello," he says gently. "I'm Dr. Cullen. You'll forgive me if I don't shake your hand?" _

_"I don't blame you. I wouldn't want this…whatever this is."_

_He hooks his foot around the little stool and pulls it under his bum without taking his eyes off me for a second. "That's what we're here to find out." I swear his eyes twinkle, and I'm starting to feel better already just being in his presence. "So, tell me what's been going on."_

_I rattle off my boring symptoms, and he listens with unwavering attention, nodding and interjecting a few questions here and there. From the way he sits perched on the edge of his seat, penetrating me with those iridescent green eyes, anyone would think I'm passing on the wisdom of the ages, or at least nuclear missile launch codes._

_"All right," he says after several minutes of this. "Let me wash my hands, and we'll take a good look, hmm?"_

_A good look…with hands? Gah! I find myself quivering for his return, and when he turns back and places his cool palm on my forehead, I close my eyes and swoon. _

_"That feels really good," I say idiotically, venturing to look into his eyes at close range._

_He places both hands on my cheeks, and I bite my lip so I don't moan out loud. "I'll bet you've been feeling pretty lousy," he says, brushing his thumbs lightly over my cheeks._

_"Mmhmm."_

_His hands slide to my neck, and I sway a bit. "Whoa, whoa, hey there," he says, catching me and easing me onto my back on the table. "You okay?"_

_He brushes the hair out of my eyes and caresses me softly. His eyes are deep green pools of concern._

_"Yeah," I answer weakly._

_"I need to take a listen to your heart and lungs." He warms the metal disc in the palm of his hand and places the other end in his ears. _

_He steps up to the table and aims those earnest, empathic eyes in my direction. His white lab coat brushes against my arm. I must be imagining things…could that be a bulge I'm feeling…? Nah. _

_"Just breathe easy, if you can."_

_No, Dr. Gorgeous, no can do._

_He drops his palm next to my face and leans in close. He sets the chest piece down onto my neck and I hiss at the cool metal on my skin. "Sorry," he whispers promptly, looking truly pained. He wriggles his wrist under the top of the johnny and slides the disc down my breastbone. I'd hoped his fingers would touch my skin, but it's just the cool metal._

_"Breathe in," he says softly, his mouth mere inches from mine. I draw in a shaky breath. "And out."_

_Whoosh._

_"Again…in…and out."_

_We do this again and again, his disc making its way over to my heart. I'm mortified he can tell exactly how quickly it's beating, and I start imagining he can also read my mind._

_The disc slides lower, he's practically resting his cheek on my chest. "I can't hear…sorry…I need to…"_

_He pulls out and fishes around underneath me until he locates the string. Freeing my shoulder and entire right side, he sends the chest piece up via my waist and protects my modesty by holding the paper tenuously over me, for which I am ever grateful._

_Pressing at several points on my abdomen, he directs, "Deep breath and hold it… and out."_

_We do this repeatedly, and I try to ignore the worried look in his eyes and the unexpected tingling in my lady parts. I guess there are some forces that a simple deathly illness cannot tamp down. Really, Bella?_

_As he pulls back his palm slides along my belly, leaving a cool trail of goosebumps where there was fire seconds before._

_"Roll up onto your side please," he says, and I realize things are about to shift into high gear here. I try to act like a mature person, when what I really want to do is insist on retying the skimpy shred of paper. He places his hand on my hip and helps me turn, and the paper flops over to my front, leaving my back side entirely exposed._

_He's a professional, Bella. He is not checking out your ass._

_The disc moves all around my back and the doctor gives me instructions to breathe, but all I can focus on is his other hand, curled over my bare shoulder, caressing me with his thumb. It doesn't feel doctorly; it just feels good._

_"All set." He helps me flat onto my back again and pulls his fingers through his thick, messy, fabulous hair. "I'm hearing a fair amount of congestion. I'm going to put you on an antibiotic immediately, and in the meantime, if you'll allow it, I'd like to give you an alcohol rubdown."_

_Huh? Wha? Did he just say he wants to give me a rubdown? _

_"I know it's a little crunchy granola," he says almost apologetically, "but I've been reading up on this and it's supposed to be extremely soothing for the patient and it should reduce your fever on the spot."_

_I can't speak._

_"Bella? Are you game?"_

_I glance down at his hands—the ones that feel amazing when they touch me. Yes, yes, YES, Dr. Feelgood. Rub me!_

_"Okay."_

_"Yeah?" He grins, and I'm pretty sure he was expecting me to turn him down. For the life of me, I can't imagine why anyone would._

_"Sure. I trust you."_

_"Excellent. Let me just make a couple adjustments here…" He pops up off the stool and turns off the lights. "God, I hate those fluorescents," he mutters, quickly gathering alcohol and paper towels._

_Once he's back at my side, I can see how eager he is to get started. He opens the cap and matter-of-factly says, "You can go ahead and remove your johnny now." His voice is soft and soothing, and I can almost hear the requisite New Age music and electronic waterfall in the background._

_I slip the johnny over my shoulders and slide it slowly down my chest. No surprise, my nipples are two tiny brown soldiers standing at attention, and my flesh is a field of goosebumps. _

_I stop when the top of the paper reaches my belly button._

_"That's fine for now," he says, sending a new chill of anticipation down my spine._

_He tips the bottle into his palm. "Ready?"_

_Not even close._

_I nod bravely. I'm completely addicted to him before his hands even meet my chest…_

~/~

Bursting with creative energy and passion, I grabbed my laptop and started tapping away. I saw the whole thing unfold before me. My faerie would meet a mystical Healer with super powers of his own—not only the power to save life, but also the power to intoxicate fairy females with his Essence. When she reaches the brink of death, he'll discover the perfect antidote, and she'll be fully cured. She'll fall madly under his spell, and he'll explain that because they are of different species, in order to mate, she'd have to give up her fundamental fairy powers, the ability to read minds and fly. Torn by her connection to her fairy troop and her overpowering love for this creature, she has to make the ultimate decision: does she give up everything for love?

~/~

_Nissa tossed and turned on her bed of moss. Her long auburn curls were matted against her hot skin, every inch of her diminutive frame drenched in sweat._

_"We have to get her fever down before morning," her mother worried. "Run and fetch the Healer."_

_"The healer? But Momma—"_

_"Enough, Liliana! I know the legends, too. We don't have a choice!"_

_Liliana saw the urgency in her mother's command, and she set out swiftly for the Meadow of Great Lust, where the Healer was known to live…_

"OH MY GOD, BELLA!"

"Bad time for an interruption, Little Sprite. I'm kind of on a roll here," I warned. The people closest to me knew better than to interrupt the creative flow. Little did she know that there was also a puddle of moisture between my legs, and I had planned on a prolonged session with Mr. Reliable once this tryst was written.

"I'm sorry, I know, but…" She bit her lip and tried to hold it in. "Aw, fuck it. You have to hear this. Like, RIGHT NOW!"

I saved my file and looked up. "Quickly, Alice. I'm serious."

"Remember how we were wondering about the legendary Manwhore of UDub? The Colossal Cock Called Cullen?"

"Of course, I do. What are you getting at, Alice? And do you have to be so pervy?"

Alice crossed her arms. "Easy for you to say, Sister Isabella Marie of the Holy Order of Abstinence. The guy apparently knew how to use his equipment's all I'm saying. There are entire hymns written about his cock."

"That's a beautiful story, Alice. What's your point?"

"My point is, we were right. He's the new Resident at Forks Hospital. _Internal_ Medicine," she waggled her eyebrows."

_E dward Manwhore Cullen. Dr. Edward Cullen. My all-consuming fantasy, my muse, my Healer._

My heart thundered painfully in my chest, and I clutched at it in vain.

"Bella, you don't look so good," Alice commented.

"I don't feel so good, all of a sudden."

"Maybe we should be getting you to the Cock-tor," she replied, an evil smile tugging up the corners of her mouth.

"You have five seconds to get the hell out of here."

"Just trying to help!" She spun on her heel and flitted out the door, leaving me to have my heart attack in peace and quiet.

* * *

**We hope ur enjoying this so far. Please, take a moment and let us know.**

**xx**


	30. Idle Hands - Chapter 10

**I hope everyone out there along the path of Hurricane Sandy is well and safe. Here, our power was out for quite some time yesterday, and apparently throughout the night some more. We had some crazy wind and a bunch of rain, but nothing too scary. Not everyone was so lucky. My thoughts are with you all.**

**Now, some sibling bonding time for poor confused Edward, ya?**

* * *

**Idle Hands**

**A collaborative works for the Countdown to Halloween 2012**

* * *

**Summary:**

** Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia. **

* * *

**~Chapter # 10~**

**~Plans change~**

EPOV

Plans change

October 29th

The habit of ripping my hair out by the roots was manifesting itself again as I thought about my feelings for Bella. The sun was beating down through the autumn leaves, and although I usually found this a calming time, my agitation that day was at an all-time high. I paced back and forth as my mind tried to focus on anything but Bella's soft lips, her long fingers, expressive eyes, those damn perky breasts...

That's when I started jumping up and down in a temper tantrum that would rival a three year old about to get a shot at the hospital. I couldn't keep my thoughts for her pure for one damn minute. All I wanted to do was cram my fingers in her tight and swollen pussy while... What was wrong with me imagining my angel like a common whore! If anyone would have happened upon me at that moment they would have been worried about my mental health. Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, now looking back on the moment, Rosalie had pulled in the driveway while I was pulling my hair screaming at the heavens.

I had turned around at the feeling of a small rock hitting the back of my head. Rosalie was perched on the hood of my car, one of her eyebrows arched up. She said with a grin, "Are you finished acting like a nut job, Edward?"

"I was...well...having a moment, Rosalie. If you don't mind, I need to scream and act like an idiot. I'll be fine in a few minutes."

"It looked like you were having a seizure, Doc," Rosalie said with a chuckle. "Should I give you a ride to the hospital? Have them check out that brain of yours?"

"That probably is the best idea you have ever had, Rose! There  
is something seriously wrong with me! I am a twisted, broken man! You should have me committed!" I cried out as I buried my head into my hands.

"Jesus, Emmett was right, you have gone crazy! Aww, fuck, I hate when he's right," I heard Rose mutter. "Dumb ass, you need to chill out!"

I felt Rosalie approach me, but I quickly moved away from her. "You can't get close to me! I won't be able to control myself around you! It always starts out innocently, but I can't stop their depravity! "

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot."

"No, Rose...I am a monster!" I knew I was being overly dramatic, and to be truthful I had a tendency to overreact.

"Why are you a monster, Edward?" She began to approach me again. "You might be a bit annoying and pompous, but I wouldn't go so far as to call you a monster."

"I will touch you!" Then I added in a whisper that was full of embarrassment. "Your breasts...your thighs...between your legs will all fall victim to my machinations."

"Edward, dear delusional Edward, can you tell me that right at this moment you want to put your hand on me?" Rosalie asked with a sigh.

I stopped and looked at her, suddenly calm. "To be honest, I have never wanted to touch anybody less. I would say to most men, and me at one time, you might be reasonably attractive, but when I look at you I see another guy."

"See, that's good. Wait, really? Not even a smidgen of attraction? These are boobs, Edward. You used to like them. Not that that matters now, but you know. Those kind of words can damage a girl's perception of herself. I am most definitely not a boy." Rosalie huffed with a confused pout as she grabbed her breasts to bring them to my attention. I was happy to say, though, that her pout and even her breasts did nothing to me. Not a twitch. My dick was completely flaccid. It was a miracle.

I sat on the damp grass with a plop. I didn't want Rose. There was no attraction at all. She didn't possess the chestnut hair and chocolate eyes I craved to caress with my lips. Rosalie wasn't Bella. Just the thought of Bella and that beautiful body of hers made my pants tighten. I let out a groan.

"What is all this about? Is the grass turning you on, making you crazy?" Rosalie sat down next to me with a grimace. "I hate wet grass. You should thank me for being kind enough to sit on this cold, wet ground and help you. If these pants get a grass stain, then you are buying me a new pair. So, what is your big problem? Are you so in need of release that you need to combust. If that's the problem, then call your therapist and get some more coping techniques."

"Alice knows Bella. She can be the force that destroys the possibility of having Bella in my life." I ripped the grass out of the dirt angrily. "They were friends at school; no, even worse, they were roommates! Roommates tell each other everything, even when they aren't living together anymore. It's probably some unwritten roommate code."

"What's the problem then? Bella has a friend, so yippie do da, hurray for her. Maybe, we should just be happy that she can have a functioning female friendship? It's not that easy. Look at me, I hate most women."

"This has nothing at all to do with you and your dealings with other women, Rose. You are a man in a woman's body. This is about Alice and Bella. Alice has a big mouth, Rosalie." I looked at her with a frown.

"Tis true, but fuck it. Why are you sweating it? It happened. You were a kinky, little man whore. I would be more worried about Em opening his big mouth. My husband loves telling your greatest sexual hits. Remember last Thanksgiving? Your poor mother dropped the turkey onto the floor when Emmett brought up you fingering that girl at Chuck E. Cheese. Whatever possessed you to do something so nasty is beyond all rational thought!"

"Oh my God, Rosalie, why are bringing that up?"

She put a comforting arm around my shoulder. "If I can let your sexual escapades slip so easily off my tongue, then someone else can as well. You need to tell Bella, because you know your truth. Other people will just make you sound even worse than you actually were. You've changed for the better. The counseling has done wonders. You are much more respectful towards women. I haven't had the desire to slap you for being a prick for weeks now. You need to be the one to explain those changes to Bella."

"Rosalie, I haven't changed! Not one iota! I still have all those feelings I always had!" It was true. My fingers ached to be on Bella's hips and squeeze them softly, as my lips caressed hers. I would lower her onto a bed that was covered in rose petals; because, while that shit is seriously clichéd, it always turned the ladies on. My fingers would slip into her white lace panties and touch ever so softly her…

Rosalie's question shook me out of my daydream, "Have you attacked some unsuspecting barista at a coffee shop and fucked her senseless in the storage room?"

"Just stop, Rosalie! I only think about Bella that way now!" I admitted unhappily. "She's the only unsuspecting girl I want to make love to in a storage room!"

"Well bravo, Edward! My little boy has become a sensitive man!" Rosalie gave a slow clap. "Although calling her unsuspecting and wanting to bang her in a storage room is bordering on creepy; you might want to rethink that fantasy."

I looked at her and shook my head. "You see, that's why I am not sensitive! I masturbate to mental images of her several times a day! How is that in any way sensitive, because it isn't at all respectful?"

"It's natural because you are a healthy, all-American male who is in love with a pretty, all-American female. You're living the American dream, baby!" Rosalie gave a good natured laugh.

"You think the fact that I have those depraved thoughts for Bella means I love her?" I was surprised an confused. How Rosalie saw what I thought so horrendous as a good thing…I just couldn't…My feelings for her were so strong, and I could easily decipher the sexual ones. But it was the more delicate ones, like my joy at having discussions with her about the mundane, or the way her laugh made me smile, that were the telling ones. I just loved her, every little molecule that made up the intelligent and wonderful person that was Bella.

"You are thinking about her right now, aren't you? I can tell by the smile. Edward, the way you talk about her shows how much you care. It's okay to want her sexually, because it's all part of the package of falling love. The thing you now know is that love is all encompassing. If you had to bang all those idiot college coeds to get you to this place where you respect not only yourself, but now Bella, then so be it. You are a new man in love. Embrace it!" I looked at Rosalie in shock as she finished her pep talk.

"Thank you, Rose," I whispered in awe. "You are showing me surprising insight and sincerity today. It really is hard to fathom."

"You're welcome. If you tell anyone what I said, I will soundly deny it and then beat you up. I have a reputation as a hard ass to uphold." She stood up and started to wipe off her pants. Rosalie wrinkled her nose. "My ass feels disgusting. I swear Emmett cannot see the back of these pants. Can you imagine the jokes I would have to endure? I will be sending you my dry cleaning bill."

"I am sorry about your pants, Rose," I said to my wonderful, snarky sister-in-law. "I will even buy you a new pair if you desire. Your advice has been invaluable."

She put her hand out to help me up. "No big deal. I'm a helper. You have some fires to put out and some work to do, but I think you'll be fine."

"I'm scared I might lose her. I am so close to having what you and Emmett have." I had figured out my feelings, but I was scared that Bella wouldn't want me if she knew the truth.

"Of course, you are, but stop being a chicken shit. Play your cards right and you'll get yourself a girlfriend to kiss chastely on the cheek. Hell, she might even let you get to second base. Remember to be a sensitive lover and put her needs first. Or you can do what Em and I do. Ride hard, ride fast and never, ever ask for directions." Rosalie slapped me on the ass. "Off I go, buckaroo! I have to change my pants and see my man. Now that I am horny, no thanks to you! "

"Why is it that you can touch my ass? I'm feeling rather objectified right now!" She would have me killed if I pulled that with her.

"It's because I find you as sexually attractive as a piece of lint." Rosalie walked to her car. "I have faith in you, brother, let me know what happens. Well, you can leave out the gory details! I take that back, I'll just replace you with Brad Pitt. Those could be some juicy images! "

I watched Rosalie pull away and for the first time, I had faith in myself, too.

* * *

**We hope ur enjoying this so far. Please, take a moment and let us know.**

**xx**


	31. Idle Hands - Chapter 11

**I hope everyone out there along the path of Hurricane Sandy is well and safe. Here, our power was out for quite some time yesterday, and apparently throughout the night some more. We had some crazy wind and a bunch of rain, but nothing too scary. Not everyone was so lucky. My thoughts are with you all.**

**Only a few more chapters to go.**

* * *

**Idle Hands**

**A collaborative works for the Countdown to Halloween 2012**

* * *

**Summary:**

** Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia. **

* * *

**~Chapter # 11~**

"Miss Swan?"

My head shot up at the sound of my name, seeing the source of it from a young nurse standing in front of me.

"Yes? That's me."

"Doctor Cullen is ready to see you. Come right this way, please." My heart skipped a beat like it always did when I heard his name, and I felt my cheeks begin to heat up. I quickly got up when I saw the look the nurse was giving me, following her down the white corridors. "Just wait in here, and he'll be with you shortly."

After the nurse closed the door behind her, I sat down on the exam table; the room so quiet that the only sound was the paper they put on the table crinkling every time I fidgeted.

I anxiously glanced at the clock, the ticking seeming to sound louder and louder with each second gone by.

"Ugh! I'm so pathetic, I swear!" I groaned into my hands, probably looking like I belonged in the psychiatric ward of this hospital.

"You're not pathetic, Bella," my heart began to race at the sound of his voice, glancing up to see the man I was completely smitten with: Edward Cullen.

I could feel my face heat up when I heard the most amazing sound ever - his laugh - and realized I was staring at him.

"Well, considering you're blushing, that must be a good sign of healthy blood flow. If I read your charts correctly, you're here for your regular checkup?" My face heated up even more – if it was possible - at his words, and I nodded. "Well then, without boring you with the details, I'll start." Edward did the routine procedure of checking my blood pressure, then checked my temperature and ears.

"Now, Bella, I'm going to check your chest and see how your chest is doing since your pneumonia from not too long ago." Taking out his stethoscope, he pressed the cool metal against my back, and I could feel my heart rate shoot up at our close proximity.

'_Wow, his eyes are so green, I'm pretty sure Crayola doesn't even have that shade. And that hair, I just want to run my fingers through It._' My perverted thoughts were disrupted when Edward let out another one of his sexy chuckles.

"You okay, Bella? You seem to be spacing out a lot today."

"Yeah, just fine. Just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that's all." A frown graced his lips, and I could tell that he disapproved of my answer.

"Now, that's not very healthy. You should be resting well, especially since you're recuperating from pneumonia. You need to take better care of yourself." I tried to feel bad for lying to him, but the overwhelming thought of how sexy he looked wasn't helping.

"O-okay. I won't do it again." Internally cursing out at my stuttering, my face heated up when he smiled at me in approval.

Oh, how I love that crooked grin.

_'Stop!'_

"Now, take deep breaths in and out." I inhaled, breathing in Edward's scent and swooning in the process; no words could describe how heavenly he smelled. Edward pulled his stethoscope away, putting it back around his neck. "Everything seems to be in order. Other then the slight not getting enough sleep issue, you're a healthy woman. You're free to leave now."

I stood up, heading towards the door and shaking Edward's hand when I passed by him, "Thanks for everything, Dr. Cullen."

"Now, now, Bella, what did I say about calling me that? You can call me Edward." Flashing me his perfect teeth, my heart began to beat in approval.

_'Curse you, Dr. Cullen, and your stupid shiny teeth and crooked smile!'_

"Okay…Edward. Thanks, again."

"It was no big deal. Was just doing my job." Taking the final steps to the door, I twisted the knob and opened the door. Heading out into the white hallway with the door closed behind me, I could have sworn I heard Edward's faint voice grumbling, "I'm such a coward."

_'I must be hearing things; Edward has no reason to call himself a coward.' _

I walked towards the front desk, hearing my footsteps echo off the tiles and sounding way too loud.

"Oh my gosh! Didn't you see Edward just now?" I stopped in my tracks at the sound of a shrill female's voice, looking to the source being one of the young nurses that has blonde hair, taking to a brunette.

"Yeah, he's just soooo sexy! I wish I would've experienced his magical cock first hand!" _Wait, what?_

"I wonder if it really can make you come from just the_ sight_ of it."

I gasped in pain from their words, feeling the ground starting to spin.

_'Does that mean he's still a womanizer? Wait…but all the rumors sound like they are all from years ago.' _I numbly walked ahead, the sound of the two nurses gossiping becoming mute to my ears.

_'But, if his reputation is true and he's such a womanizer, why hasn't he tried to make a move on me then? Does that mean he's just not into me?" _I walked through the doors, feeling the brisk October air on my skin.

_'I was stupid to think a guy like him would fall for a girl like me anyways; he's way out of my league' _

-OoO-

I closed the door behind me, resting my back against it, sighing.

"Oh, is that you, Bella?" I looked towards the living room, seeing little Alice bouncing up and down as she came into sight.

"Who else would it be, silly? Do you always let strangers stay in your house?" Alice pouted, causing me to smile; it was impossible to be in a bad mood when around Alice.

"Shush! So, how did the appointment go? Everything clear?"

"Yeah, all good. So, is Jasper here?"

Alice's face visually brightened at the mention of her other half. I felt a pang of jealously; Alice and Jasper's relationship was proof that two people could be perfectly made for each other. It gave me hope that there was a perfect guy out there for me.

_'You've met that perfect guy; he just doesn't want you,'_

"He's asleep like always. I swear he gets more beauty sleep than me!" Alice giggled, and on cue, Jasper lazily walked up to us, yawning widely.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty, did your prince finally kiss you awake?" I joked, causing Jasper to laugh in return.

"Ha ha! Hello to you, too, Bella. I'll have you know that my prince is actually a princess, and sadly no, she didn't kiss me awake; even though it would've been an amazing way to be woken up." Jasper walked up behind Alice and hugged her around the waist. "Hey there, beautiful."

I turned my head, feeling like I was intruding on their private moment.

_'I wish I had that.'_

"So, did you eat yet, Bella? We ordered pizza. It's on the table."

"Thanks, Jasper, but I'm not really that hungry. I think I'm going to head off to bed." I could see the look of worry on their faces.

"Are you okay, Bella? You're not getting sick again, are you?"

"I'm good, just a little tired." I yawned for emphasis and still saw they didn't believe me.

"Okay, I guess. Have a nice nap." Alice looked at me with curiosity as I walked up the stairs; I gave Alice ten minutes before she'd come barging into my room demanding answers.

-OoO-

"Okay, spill!"

I stand corrected, it took her five minutes. "Look, Alice, nothing is wrong, okay? I'm just a bit tired."

_'How many times am I going to use that dumb excuse today?' _

"That's bullshit, and you know it, Bella. You're my best friend, and I know when you're upset, so just save me the trouble of blackmailing you and tell me what's wrong, please?" I debated in my head a couple of moments about whether or not to tell Alice the truth.

_'Well, she is your best friend, and maybe she can give you some advice about what to do.'_

"…Fine. Look, when I was at the hospital today I heard some nurses talking?"

"Yeah?"

"And remember all those rumors we heard about Edward, who we now know is the owner of the 'magical, legendary cock'?"

Alice nodded, but the look on her face told me she wasn't following me. At all.

"I don't get it. So, some girls were talking about him. What's the problem? Don't tell me he tried to put his hands on you without your permission?! I'll stab that bastard if he did!" I laughed at Alice's response; I could always count on Alice to make me laugh, even at even my worst moments.

"No, Alice, he hasn't tried anything on me, that's actually the problem."

"…Huh?"

"Alice, the fact that he hasn't tried anything on me shows that he's not interested in me. I know I shouldn't have feelings like this for him, especially given his reputation, but I can't help it, you know?" I felt a hand on my shoulder and glanced up to see Alice smiling gently at me.

"Bella, you're one of the most amazing people I know. If he doesn't realize that, screw him, his loss. But don't beat yourself up over one guy, because let me tell you something, he's not worth your tears; and the guy that is worth your tears would never make you cry." A gentle smile tugged on my lips.

"Thanks, Alice. You always know what to say when I'm upset. You really are my best friend."

"It's nothing, Bella, that's what friends are for. Now come with me downstairs and eat a slice of pizza with me, because I'll feel fat if you don't."

"You eat way too much for your size, Alice." I followed Alice to the kitchen and felt a lot better than I did before, but still had this one nagging thought in my head.

_'Why exactly hasn't he tried to do something to me?'_

**EPOV**

I was going to do it. No matter how hard I had to try I was going to make sure Bella knew who I really was. I was tired of feeling shitty about things I couldn't change. Especially when those things were the same things that shaped the man I was today.

I wasn't sure what she knew about me. When she came in for her follow up, I had seriously thought I was going to vomit from the anxiety OI felt at being near her, at the possibility that she may be thinking about me and my past. I had to change her line of thought. I needed her. And all that mattered now was that I changed whatever preconceived notion she had about me. I knew it wasn't good. I'd done things I wasn't proud of, but at the time, it was what I wanted. It was who I was, but that was just it, it was who I used to be, not who I was now.

I'd called my brother as soon as I decided I needed to do something to help my cause. Emmett had been with Rose for quite some time now and they were happy. My brother was so good to her, and I was sure he'd have some suggestions as to what I could do. Dinner and a movie wouldn't be enough to woo her now.

As soon as I got on the phone with him, I could tell he knew something was up. I didn't make it a habit to ask for help, so Emmett didn't hesitate to come when I asked.

Rose and Emmett were coming over together to try and help me figure out where to start with Bella. I wanted to do this right, and I figured having Rose's opinion would make a difference since she was a woman. I'd never tell her that her opinion mattered, though.

"So, this better be good, Edward. We had things to do, so out with it," Rose huffed, but perched her ass right next to my brother on the arm of the chair he'd sat on.

"So what's up, little brother?"

"Well… I need your help. There's this girl, Bella, and I think she may have one impression of me and I'd like to change that. I used to know how to impress a woman, but she's different… sweet."

"Well, of course she's different if she's sweet. I mean, come on, Edward, your usual girl only comes with one skill on their resume, and that's being easy."

"Em, seriously, that's enough," Rose snapped. I was surprised to see her come to my defense, but I guessed after our conversation, maybe she was feeling sorry for me. It wasn't like Rose and I didn't get along. I just happened to know that she had a curt, up front and honest personality, and I really wouldn't expect less from her. She and Emmett balanced each other out, and I truly did like her for him. I wished I had that.

"No, he's right, Rose. I've never dated a quality woman, or at least one that I really cared what she thought of me. Bella's different, and I want to make sure that I reflect that when she's getting to know me. I'm trying to make a real effort here, or I wouldn't have called you."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll back off. This sounds serious and I appreciate that, bro. I'm glad that you did call. It's not very often I get to help you. Okay, so why not try to woo her the old fashioned way, start with flowers and go from there. Did you ever do the dinner and movie thing?"

"No, I never asked. I…I just didn't think that would be good enough now."

Rose smiled at me, softly. I shook my head. I'd never get used to her being so nice and helpful. It was definitely a disconcerting behavior for me to accept. "I think to start out with flowers is innocent enough, and sweet. You need to show that part of yourself if she's to think any different of you. I think you'd definitely win over a sweet girl the old fashioned way. Truthfully, Edward, even I can see a change in you, this girl must be pretty special."

From the way Rose was talking, it was as if she hadn't told Emmett about my rather embarrassing, immature episode. And for that I was eternally grateful. She really was a good friend behind all the rough talk and hard ass exterior.

"I think she is."

After Rose and Emmett left, I struggled to calm myself. I was too anxious for what might happen if I couldn't change Bella's mind. A million things I wanted her to know about the man I was now flew threw my head. I wasn't sure what, exactly, she would believe, but my plan was to be totally honest with her. She had to believe me if I told her the truth, right?

The next morning, after trying unsuccessfully to order flowers online, I found myself sneaking into the patient files to figure out where to have Bella's flower's delivered. I felt shifty for breaching patient confidentiality, but I was a desperate man, and I needed to get that information.

Instead of trying to order flowers from a website, I opted for the local florist. After going over the particulars of the bouquet, I scheduled the flowers to be delivered Halloween. I'd decided to go with white roses, black dahlias, and orange mums to go along with the holiday, and just hoped she'd like them.

I thought about delivering them myself, but thought better of it. She'd probably be more receptive if I wasn't right there in her face with the flowers. It was hard to hold back, but I wanted her. I wanted her more than I'd ever wanted anyone. I was also prepared to do whatever was necessary to get her.

I only had to make a brief appearance at Carlisle's Halloween party, and my plan was to go to her house and properly introduce myself, as something more than her doctor, a couple of hours after she'd gotten the flowers. I didn't want to frighten her or put her off, but I wanted to confess how much I wanted her. She needed to know that I was a changed man. I was a better man. This was the true me and she needed to see that.

* * *

**We hope ur enjoying this so far. Please, take a moment and let us know.**

**xx**


	32. Idle Hands - Ending One

**So, as with every collab, tweaks and changes need to be made in order to make the story flow as well as possible.**

**That is the case for this fic, as well. However, the last bit has been tweaked and still can not fit in its part of the storyline. So, I just left it at that and decided to post it as an alternate ending.**

**I hope you can still enjoy it.**

**Maybe let us know which one you prefer?**

**To all of our FF friends who were affected by Hurricane Sandy, our thoughts and prayers are with you and your family.**

**xx**

* * *

**Idle Hands**

**A collaborative works for the Countdown to Halloween 2012**

* * *

**Summary:**

** Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia. **

* * *

**~Chapter # 13~**

BPOV

Sometimes, I can't believe what I let Alice talk me into.

But Alice always had some plan up her sleeve. But never anything as crazy as crashing Dr. Platt's Halloween costume party!

Alice had somehow finagled the invitation out of Dr. Platt's secretary at the hospital. At first, I was furious for her using my name to get the invitation. She apparently told the secretary that Dr. Platt and I were friends because of Edward.

Alice desperately wanted to see the inside of the house. The house was one of the most beautiful homes in WashingtonState and was published in several interior designing magazines.

And it just so happened that Dr. Platt's wife, Esme, was a well-known interior designer. When Alice found out that Edward worked with Dr. Platt at the hospital she had a fit. She was going to stop at nothing to be able to look around and see the house in person and maybe get a chance at meeting Esme.

Then, when she told me that she had our costumes already picked out, I figured that she was going to do something silly like maybe the Angry Bird costumes I've seen on the Party City commercials. She surprised me, yet again.

She had picked out the most adorable faerie costumes that I had ever seen. It was as if they had been designed straight from the descriptions of the fairies in my books. Mine was blue with lots of sparkles and tulle. The bodice was low cut, showing off what little cleavage I had, while the skirt was short, way shorter than I was used to, but not so bad. It even had a small matching drawstring bag where I could carry around pixie dust consisting of sugar and glitter that Alice had made up.

Alice's costume looked almost identical to mine, but hers was pink and much more revealing, if that was even possible. Secretly, I was glad that my costume didn't show as much skin as hers. She even paired mine with a pair of sparkly flats instead of heels like hers, making me a little less mad at her.

Even though the costume was nothing short of fantastic, I was worried about how I looked in it. Alice just mumbled under her breath that I was much more beautiful than I saw myself as being.

She also said that since we were going to be around all those nurses that worked with Edward that I needed to show them just how hot I really was.

When we drove up the driveway, there were pumpkin lanterns with candles inside lining the drive. Around the outside of the house, orange lights were strung all around. There were all kinds of Halloween decorations setup on the wrap-around porch. It looked like something out of Better Homes and Gardens. Alice was clapping and squealing over everything, which I had to admit, was pretty amazing.

We made our way inside and we were just as stunned by the decorations in there, as well. Apparently, when Esme decorated, she went all out.

Alice kissed me on my cheek and took off. I knew she wanted to see the rest of the house, so I didn't say anything. Besides, I wanted to see Edward.

Alice had asked Rose about him, and although she didn't say much, she did confirm that he was indeed the infamous Cullen from school, but that he had been through a lot and was a changed man, a changed man with no confidence in his own strength.

I wasn't sure if he'd want to talk to me now that I knew about his past. I was sure that Rose would have told him about the conversation she had with Alice.

But I had decided that his past didn't matter to me. Even though I didn't sleep around, I still had sex with someone. Being with Riley was no different than what Edward did with other women. The only difference was that I had sex with just one person, while he had been with many. It didn't matter though. It was the past and nothing good ever came from drudging up the past.

It didn't take me long to find Edward. He was in the kitchen grabbing a bite to eat. Sometimes, I thought he snacked so much because he couldn't let his hands be idle for long.

There was a huge buffet of food set up in the dining room, but I knew what else Edward was doing. He was trying his best to hideout from all of the women hoping to avoid advances and temptations from them.

He didn't have faith in himself, like I did, for some crazy reason.

Maybe I could help him loosen up some with my little plan. I hoped that I could tempt him somehow to just let it all go.

Edward had just scooped up a big bite of salsa on a chip when he noticed me. His mouth hung open, and I had the pleasure of watching his eyes bulge after he did a once over of me from head to toe.

"Hey, Edward," I said, trying to sound sexy, but I'm sure it sounded more like I had been smoking a bunch of cigarettes. I had only ever been with Riley, so my seduction skills were practically nil and none.

I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard. Good. Maybe I was affecting him, after all. "Hey, Bella," he croaked. "Uh, what are you wearing?"

His eyes seemed to glaze over as he looked me up and down again, his gaze lingering a little longer on my legs and boobs.

I did a little twirl to show off my costume. "I'm a faerie. Can't you tell?"

"You look fucking fantastic," he whispered huskily. The sound of his voice did wicked things to my insides.

I blushed from the compliment, the heat spreading across my face and down my chest. He reached his finger out, like he wanted to touch me, but quickly dropped it back down to his side. His hand clenched into a fist like he was angry with himself.

I wanted to scream out at him and beg him to touch me, but I didn't want to make him do something he wasn't ready to do and scare him away.

"What are you supposed to be?" I questioned, trying to change the subject and lighten the mood again.

He shrugged. "I don't really fucking know. I…ummm… I forget?" he chuckled, obviously a little more affected by my outfit and possibly proximity to his obviously hard cock than I thought possible.

It wasn't hard for me to conjure up fantasies about his costume since he looked so much like one of the characters I had created. He was dressed just like I'd picture Drake, the lead male character in my book.

But how would he know that?

Did…did he read my books?

He had on a loose, white shirt that laced up at his chest, allowing me a peek at his naked skin and light smattering of his bronze chest hair. Brown suede pants clung to his legs, showing off every muscle. Even his boots were sexy emphasizing the size of his feet. They looked bigger than I remembered them being when he was wearing his Crocs at the hospital. It made think of the old saying that if a man had big feet, their cock was usually large too. I so wanted to find out.

Edward's hair was wild like always, but with the stubble on his face and throat, he looked so much the part. I could just imagine what the stubble would feel like rubbing along the inside of my thigh. I squeezed my legs together with anticipation.

"You look like a character from one of my books," I gushed dreamily. His eyes lit up with recognition.

"Really? Which one?" He questioned softly.

"You look like, Drake, the protector of the woods and fairies." My voice was low and gravelly with need. I wanted Edward with a passion. He was already the man who starred in my erotic dreams at night, but now he was much more. He was my fantasy man, personified.

Just then, a group of women came into the kitchen. Edward tensed and immediately grabbed my hand, entwining our fingers together. He pulled me out through the back of the kitchen and up a set of stairs that I hadn't noticed before.

He was moving so fast, I struggled to keep up with him, but he held my hand firmly. Finally, we made it to the top where he led me down the hall to a room at the end. He guided me inside. The shutting of the door and click of the lock echoed in the quiet room.

I turned to look at him and he was pressed up against the door. His palms were flat against it as if he was trying to anchor them to the door. He looked almost frantic at the thought of being alone with me in a confined space. The air seemed thick with sexual tension.

Maybe I could use this to my advantage. This was my chance. I might not get this opportunity again. I took a deep breath.

"There are many types of fairies, Edward. Did you know that some faeries grant wishes?" He shook his head.

"Well, I do. I'm here to bestow upon you three wishes, Edward. Anything your heart desires." I just hoped it was me he desired.

I'm not sure when it happened, but all I know is that all of my resolve to stay away from Edward had flown out the window. My desire for him had almost overruled every coherent thought I had.

His eyes smoldered in the dark at my words, the green almost glittering in the dark room.

I reached down into my pouch, taking a pinch of my fairy dust out. I tossed it in the air, far above his head so that it sprinkled down on him. The smell of sugar wafted through the air, and I desperately wanted to lick it off him.

"What is your first wish, Edward?" I asked softly, trying to give him a coy look without possibly looking constipated instead.

He took a deep breath, holding it in slightly then exhaled it out in one big rush of air. "I wish I could be good…for you," he whispered the last part so low, I wasn't sure if I heard him correctly.

"You are good, Edward," I murmured reassuringly. "You just need to believe in yourself…like I do," I urged quietly.

He shook his head in denial. My heart went out to him. I wished that he could believe he had changed like I believed he had. I barely knew him, but I seemed to have more faith in him than he did himself.

Sure, he was once a man whore, fucking anything he could get his hands on. But all the women he was with weren't deluded into thinking that he was going to have relationship with them. They knew he was a 'fuck you and leave you' kind of guy, a one night stand with no commitments. If they didn't, then they were stupid.

"What is your second wish, Edward?" I didn't have to wait long for his answer.

"I want what my family has," he said in a rush. "What my parents have. What I see between Emmett and Rosalie. I want love and friendship and a partnership that comes from being with only one person. One day, I want children, like Emmett and Rosalie do." He paused for a moment trying to collect his thoughts. "I don't want to be a man-whore anymore. I don't want to be a player. I want to spend the rest of my time on this Earth with one woman and build a life with her."

His eyes searched mine. It was like he was trying to tell me something that I didn't understand. Or maybe I was just blinded by the surprising amount of pain radiating throughout my entire being at his confession. I didn't want him to be happy with just any woman. I wanted him to want all of that, and yes I thought he deserved it, but I just wished it could be with me.

"You can have all that, Edward. And more. There is nothing stopping you but yourself. You will find the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with, and when you do, it will all fall into place for you."

I could see in his eyes that he wanted to argue with me, but I wasn't going to give him the chance.

"What is your third wish?" I queried sweetly.

"I'm trying to be good, Bella," he answered in a gravelly voice.

The sound of it did crazy things to my girlie bits.

"What does that have to do with your third wish?" My own voice was breathless, nothing short of a whisper.

"Because if I tell you my third wish, I will be breaking everything I've been working so hard for," he all but growled at me.

He began to pace in front of me, pulling and tugging at his already untamed hair. He would stop in front of me suddenly, his mouth opening and gaping like a fish, but before he would speak, he started pacing again.

If he was starting to get mad, then my plan was working. His anger would break him down, and hopefully he would lose control and take it out on me. The way he moved and the energy that radiated from him all but put me into a frenzy of need.

Sex with Riley had always been about making love. He was gentle and loving, and it made me feel so special. But there was no passion. It wasn't hot and heavy sex that would take your breath away. That's what I wanted. That's what I wanted with Edward.

"That's good. All I'm asking is to be good with me." I smiled up at him from under my lashes.

"Make your third wish, Edward?" I begged.

"I wish you would touch me, Bella," he whispered softly. "Just you. I can't, I…don't want to lose control. But you can touch me. Please?"

I slowly closed the distance between us. He placed his hands behind his back, gripping his fingers together.

"Where do you want me to touch you, Edward?" I all but purred at him.

"Anywhere," he breathed out, the heat of his breath so close, warming my skin. "Touch me anywhere."

I reached out, my finger lightly touching his lips, caressing the soft skin. I couldn't wait to feel them move against mine. I trailed my finger down his lip and his chin, along his throat, the tips of my fingers tingling from the scruff. He groaned from deep in his throat, the vibration shooting through me all the way down to where I wanted him the most.

He leaned back against the door, trapping his arms between the wood and his back. I took advantage and leaned against him, pressing my body to his. My nipples were hard, poking through the thin material of my costume. I rubbed them against his chest, the delicious friction making them tighten to the point of pain.

He whimpered. And so did I.

The things this man did to me without even touching me.

I threaded my fingers through his hair, pulling his head down to mine. When my lips were close enough for me to feel the warmth of his breath, I whispered against them. "You don't have to touch to feel, Edward."

Then I pressed my lips to his softly, pausing for a moment, luxuriating over his soft luscious lips. I gave him gentle lingering kisses on his lips and cheeks, down his jaw line. He moaned deeply, the sound made tingles run up and down my spine.

I closed my eyes for a second, unable to handle all of the sensations coursing through my body. When I opened them again, I looked into Edward's eyes. They were hooded and heavy, filled with a longing that matched my own.

My fingertips caressed his beautiful face. I kissed his lips again gently and his pecks in return were tender and sweet and so innocent compared to the way I was feeling. I slowly sucked in his bottom lip, then his top, caressing it softly.

Just as I tilted my head to deepen the kiss, he crashed his lips to mine, biting and nipping at my lips with so much passion and feeling, so different from a moment ago, overwhelming me. When I gasped, he plunged his tongue into my mouth, twirling his tongue around mine. I was lost. His taste was intoxicating me, filling me with all the passion I had ever wanted and desired.

He kept his hands behind his back as he devoured me with his soft and supple lips. His tongue teased mine as our lips moved feverishly together. I thought I was the one who was going to have the upper hand, but the more he kissed me, the more I realized I was falling under his spell.

I broke the kiss first, trying to stop my spinning head. He was looking at me, his eyes stormy, mirroring the way I felt inside. I waited before speaking, trying to slow my heart that thumped hard against my chest.

"See, Edward. You can be good. So good," I whispered against his lips before kissing him again.

And I was going to show him just how good we could be good together.

* * *

**So, ending one?**

**xx**


	33. Idle Hands - Ending Two

**So, as with every collab, tweaks and changes need to be made in order to make the story flow as well as possible.**

**That is the case for this fic, as well. However, the last bit has been tweaked and still can not fit in its part of the storyline. So, I just left it at that and decided to post it as an alternate ending.**

**I hope you can still enjoy it.**

**Maybe let us know which one you prefer?**

**To all of our FF friends who were affected by Hurricane Sandy, our thoughts and prayers are with you and your family.**

**xx**

* * *

**Idle Hands**

**A collaborative works for the Countdown to Halloween 2012**

* * *

**Summary:**

** Edward Cullen has a secret, one he can't tell a soul. He has wandering hands, always has. Therapy fixed him and his urges, and he has been abstinent for months now. He has moved to Forks as the resident doctor, decidedly all better, that is until one Bella Swan shows up with a minor case of pneumonia. **

* * *

**~Chapter # 14~**

**Ending two...**

**~Chapter # 17~**

When I arrived at the party, I adjusted my mask that covered half of my face before walking through the door. The party was in full swing; the music was blaring, people were drinking, dancing…generally just having a good time.

As I made my way for the bar, my eyes quickly surveyed the room, looking for someone—anyone—I might have known. Dressed in a low-cut corset-type top and an equally short skirt, I found Alice on the dance floor with her back pressed against her boyfriend's chest. His hands were on her hips, and they were moving sensually to the beat of the music. It almost felt wrong to watch them—even if it was only for thirty seconds; it seemed like they were only two hip-thrusts away from penetration.

The minute his hands moved up from her hips, I turned away and continued on toward the bar, feeling pretty sure I didn't need the image of him groping her burned into my memory for the rest of eternity. I was glad I turned away when I did, because, as my gaze landed on the bar, I saw _her_ sitting alone there, twirling a half-full glass in her hands.

Much like Alice, she was dressed in the most deliciously scandalous top, her cleavage made even more ample by the way the top pushed them up and in, and her legs look impossibly long in her short skirt. She looked amazing—like a mystical faerie—and I found myself moving with purpose through the crowd to get to her.

As I got closer, everything around me ceased to exist—not just because Bella was there, but because of the look in her eyes. On any other day, her soulful brown eyes were so bright and full of life, but as I stood there, watching her as she stared at the amber contents of her glass, I failed to see any traces of that zeal that made her _her._ It upset me to see her that way, and I had to wonder what it was that had her looking so unhappy—or why her best friend wasn't trying to make her feel better instead of dry-humping her boyfriend on the dance floor.

When I watched her release a heavy sigh, picking the glass up and taking the last pull of her drink, I closed the distance between us and pulled up a seat next to hers. It was as good a time as any to tell her how I felt . . . though I feared what her reaction would be more than anything else, given my reputation.

As I took my seat, her head turned minutely, but she didn't acknowledge me. I held up two fingers for the bartender, silently asking for two of whatever she was drinking with a simultaneous head-nod in her direction.

The bartender poured two drinks, sliding one in front of each of us, and Bella immediately reached for hers, nodding her head and tipping the glass in my direction. "Thanks," she said, slurring slightly and sounding a little more inebriated than I expected. "Cheers."

"My pleasure," I replied, reaching out and tapping my glass against hers lightly before bringing it to my lips.

Sitting in silence, I went over and over what I wanted to say in my head. My heart was pounding, my palms sweating, and I was having trouble controlling the tremble in my hands. Talking to women had never presented me with this much anxiety before, and I could only assume it was because I had never harbored the feelings for any of them that I did for Bella.

When I finally figured out what to say, I opened my mouth, but before I could even begin, Bella set her glass down and buried her face in her hands. "Ugh! I'm so stupid!" she mumbled into them before running them through her hair and tugging.

Confused, I turned to look at her. "I'm sorry?"

"What?" she asked, turning to look at me and shaking her head. "Oh, I'm just…thinking out loud."

Curious, I encouraged her to go on. "About?"

She looked at me for a minute before rambling. "I've met someone, and he's great." Releasing another sigh, she picked up her glass and took another drink. "Honestly, I never thought I'd ever feel this way about anyone—_ever_—and, yet, here I am. I can't stop thinking about him."

Swallowing thickly, my stomach rolled with unease as Bella made her confession. Here I was, ready to pour my heart out—to tell her how much I wanted her—and it was already too late. She'd met someone else. I was too late. My heart felt like it had been ripped from my chest and crushed to a fine powder before me, and I had to fight back waves of nausea.

"He's handsome," she went on to say, "but that's not the only reason I love him—"

"Love?" I asked, almost choking on the word as panic gripped any hope I had left of making her mine.

Clenching her eyes shut, she shook her head firmly. "I know! Stupid! There's absolutely no way he would ever feel the same way! I just…I don't know what to do!"

Without warning, she threw herself against me, seeking some kind of solace. Given the distance between our chairs, it wasn't so much a hug as it was her leaning against my chest while she sniffled, her fingers curling into the front of my shirt and giving me goosebumps. Having caught me off-guard when she collided with me, I wasn't sure what exactly was happening until my hand cupped her breast.

The minute I realized what had happened, I froze—which was probably not the best thing to do, because in a move almost as fast as the one that had her body against mine, Bella was sitting up, her eyes wide with shock and anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she demanded. "Did you seriously just grab my boob after everything I told you…about another man?" Her voice rose in pitch, and I had no idea what to do.

"I'm sorry," I began, my eyes widening and pleading with hers for forgiveness. "I didn't mean… It was an…" As I continued to stammer in an effort to explain myself, I reached out for her. Instead of grabbing her hand—which I was pretty sure was my initial intention—my hand hovered over the bare flesh of her thigh.

Her gaze shifted down, following mine as I watched my fingers twitch with the need to feel the warmth of her skin. I didn't seem to care that she'd fallen in love with some other guy—_fuck him_—I wanted to make her mine. I _needed_ to make her mine.

"Bella," I whispered, the tips of my fingers touching down on her thigh and eliciting a spark of electricity that shot fire through my veins. My heart began to beat rapidly again when she gasped, and our eyes snapped up to meet each other's.

Her trembling hands came up to cover her mouth, and she shook her head disbelief. "Oh shit," she breathed. "Edward…i-is that you?"

I couldn't seem to stop my hand from flattening against her thigh, and I definitely couldn't stop it when it decided to move of its own accord up and down over her exposed, creamy white skin. My voice failed me, making it impossible for me to answer her out loud, and all I could do was nod my head in response as I removed my mask with my other hand.

Her expression suddenly shifted from disbelief to pure mortification as her eyebrows pulled up and in with worry. "I…I…" she stammered, still shaking her head. "I can't believe I just told you all of that." She laughed, but she didn't seem amused. "God, had I known it was you, I wouldn't have blathered on and fucking on about how I feel about you."

Hearing this caused my hand to stop moving, and I had to repeat it over and over in my head before it could fully register. _Me? She was talking about how she felt about _me_?_

Unable to find the words to express how incredibly happy this made me, I stood off my chair and pulled her to me, our bodies crashing together and expelling any air or awkwardness that lingered between us. Her hands found their way to my hips, and I inhaled the sweet scent of her hair as I held her against me, silently vowing to never let her go. My fingers curled into the flesh of her back above her top, occasionally grazing the seam of the fabric and dipping inside, and my cock began to harden between us when she sighed against my chest. Slowly lowering myself to her level, our eyes locked, my nose brushed hers, and our parted lips ghosted one another's. I wanted to stop pussy-footing around and just fucking kiss her, but I knew that if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop, and this wasn't the place for that.

"Let's get out of here," I suggested, my voice hoarse with lust, and she nodded her silent agreement, her fingers tugging on the fabric of my slacks.

Taking her by the hand, I led her from the house and toward my car. Before opening the door, I swung her around and pressed her between my body and the passenger side door, unable to control the urge any longer. I lowered my lips to hers, and she whimpered into the kiss, her lips parting just enough for my tongue to slip through. Nothing in my world ever really made sense until that moment, and I knew without a doubt that nothing else ever would.

"God, Bella," I breathed, trailing my ravenous lips down over her jaw and the column of her throat as my hands pawed and groped at her waist and hips. "I can't even begin to tell you how badly I've wanted you."

She released a tiny whimper as my teeth nipped at her collar bone, and her hands flew to my hair. "Me too," she murmured into the night air, causing my lips to pause against her throat.

While I wanted nothing more than to continue kissing her, she needed to know the truth about who I was. If I were to keep this from her, it would only do more damage down the road. No, she deserved full disclosure of my sordid past—even if it meant that I could lose her before she was actually mine.

Slowly, I raised my eyes to hers and found the same uncertain look in them that I first saw at the party. Her eyes danced nervously from mine to everywhere else, and I cradled her face, forcing her gaze to lock with mine. "Bella, there's something you should know about me," I began, swallowing nervously. "About my past." Pausing, I gathered my strength and continued. "This probably won't be easy to hear, and it'll probably change the way you look at me—though, I hope to God it doesn't… Bella, I—"

Before I could continue, Bella pressed her index finger to my lips to silence me. "You don't have to explain a thing to me," she said softly, her lips turning up into a warm smile. "Your past is just that—your past. I don't want to dwell on what happened or who you were. All that matters to me is who you are _now_ and that what you feel for me is even half as intense as how I feel for you." Inhaling deeply, she bit her bottom lip nervously and shrugged. "Besides, there's nothing you could tell me that I don't already know."

Her confession floored me, but before I could question her further, Bella smirked up at me slyly. "Take me home, Dr. Cullen."

Still reeling from everything she'd told me, I opened her door for her and held her hand as she stepped down into her seat. She blushed as she slipped onto the supple leather seat, her fingers trailing over the palm of my hand and sending shocks of electricity up my arm.

Having already gone far too long without touching her, I took her hand in mine, after climbing in and starting the car, and laced our fingers together. While I wasn't sure if it was too brazen a move, I brought our hands to my lips and began peppering kisses to each of her knuckles and the back of her hand. The only thing echoing in my mind was that she knew…she knew _everything_, and she didn't seem to care. She wanted me—sordid past and all—and that was all I needed to hear.

"Is this really happening?" I whispered against the heel of her hand, nipping the ticklish skin of her wrist and making her giggle. "I'm not going to wake up any second to find out this entire night has been a dream, am I?"

Smiling, Bella pulled our joined hands toward her and kissed the back of my hand, the sensation of her warm lips making the hairs on my arm prickle and rise with excitement. "I could always pinch you…you know, just to be certain."

"Is that your idea of dirty talk, Miss Swan?" I implored, glancing over at her briefly with a crooked grin.

"Oh, you haven't heard the half of it."

Before long, we pulled to a stop outside my house, and I rushed around to help her out of the car before taking her inside. We barely made it into the house and closed the door before Bella grabbed the front of my shirt and pushed me against the wall, capturing my lips in a torrid kiss that made my cock strain against the zipper of my pants. While her tongue slid against mine, she released the first few buttons of my shirt. Every pass her hands made over my body had my hips shifting toward her, seeking out the pleasure I knew was imminent.

Almost as if she could sense my dilemma, Bella's hands moved down my chest until she reached the waist of my pants and unfastened them, pulling them open and down my hips a little. Gasping for air, Bella pulled her kiss-reddened lips from mine and smiled, her eyes roving down to where her fingers were teasing the zipper of my pants. Her knuckles grazed my erection on every pass, driving me fucking crazy.

"Now," she said, still panting heavily, "how about we see if all the rumors are true."

Before I could ask what she was talking about, she slipped her hand into the waist of my underwear and wrapped it around my cock. My eyes rolled back as she slowly began to stroke me, and I let my head fall back against the door with a heavy _thud_. "Holy fuck, Bella."

She giggled, and I'd declared it my new favorite sound. "You like that?" she asked, her voice low and raspy as she continued to move her hand over my dick.

I didn't answer with words, but instead by grabbing her upper arms and turning us until I had her pressed against the door. A frenzy took over; and I smashed my lips to hers, my hands gripping her ass and pulling her up my body until she wrapped her legs around my waist. With her secure between me and the door, I reached beneath her legs and pushed my pants and underwear down, letting them pool around my ankles before sliding my hand up her thigh and locating the only scrap of fabric still separating our bodies from joining.

After pulling them aside, I slid my fingers between her slick folds, spreading it around and making her hips buck into my touch. The heat of her pussy brushed against the head of my cock, and it took everything in me not to slam into her and fuck her senseless. _She's not like all the others,_ I mentally reminded myself.

"Do it," she pleaded, again making me think she could hear what I was thinking. "God, Edward, I need you. _Please_."

Without hesitation, I brought my hands back to her ass and held her as I eased into her slowly. It was difficult to keep a steady pace when every fraction of an inch that was sheathed in her felt so fucking good, but I managed, because I wanted to make this feeling last. Once I'd buried my cock into her entirely, we found a steady pace together, her hips moving with mine and bringing the both of us closer to climax. While I continued to thrust into her, Bella pushed my shirt off of my shoulders and ran her hands all over my bare chest, up my neck, and into my hair as she nipped and kissed my lips and jaw.

It was plain to see that she was close to coming undone by the way her every move was short and stilted, or how the skin of her chest would flush a bright pink, and by how uneven her breathing had become. "Jesus, fuck, Bella. You feel incredible," I told her, thrusting into her a little faster and pulling her top down so I could palm her bare breast.

I glanced down at my hand massaging her tit and groaned, my balls tightening with my impending release, and I lowered my face to it, drawing her pert nipple into my mouth. I felt the tell-tale tightening of her pussy around my cock, and I thrust into her hard and with purpose. "Tell me again," I commanded, flicking her nipple with my tongue. "Tell me you want me."

"Oh, God," she groaned, rotating her hips and almost finishing me off. "I want you, Edward. I've wanted you for so god damn long."

I thrust again, hitting her just a little deeper. "Tell me more."

"Oooh, shit," she moaned, her fingers tightening into my hair and making my scalp tingle. "I…I…" she stammered.

"Hurry, Bella," I warned through clenched teeth as I tried to keep myself from coming. "Tell me."

Her moan turned to a cry of pleasure as her pussy constricted around my cock, the first wave of her release pulling her under as she said, "_I-kinda-sorta-stalked-you-at-the-hospital!_"

Surprised, once again, I smirked and looked up at her, wiping the sweat-dampened hair from her forehead as I pulled out and then entered her just as swiftly, making her moan out my name as a second orgasm threatened to spill over. I kissed her softly, her lips soft and somewhat lazy as she tried to recover; and then I let my mouth trail over to her ear and whispered, "I'm pretty sure I kinda-sorta like that," before driving my hips forward once more, bringing about her second climax, and giving into my own until we were both a mess of sweaty, shaking limbs that could no longer remain upright.

* * *

**And...ending two?**

**xx**

**Tomorrow, I will be posting an info chapter on the Countdown to Christmas, be sure to check it out and get a sneak peek at the contributing authors.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	34. Final Note

We hope you enjoyed the Countdown to Halloween 2012. We had a blast writing for you all. If you haven't yet, take a moment, leave a review, and let us know what u thought of it all.

We want to take a moment to thank all of you who read along with us, and especially those who reviewed and supported us in this countdown. Without you reading and writing, we'd have no motivation to ever write. You gals rock!

* * *

-OoO-

Now, the Countdown to Christmas – A lyrical Melody is already well underway. There are 3 more spots available. So, if you're interested in writing with us, lemme know ASAP.

As for the currently signed up authors, here is your upcoming line-up to look forward to...

**Authors...**

**Dolphin62598**

**Breath-of-twilight**

**CuteMommas**

**IThinkINeededThat**

**Cullen's Pet**

**RFM86**

**Mrs Bella Masen**

**Ttharman**

**HismysticMuse**

**Lauren Danielle**

**Staceleo**

**HottyGurl7**

**Maxandmo**

**Tufano79**

**Bexie25**

**BeeGurl13**

**CullensTwiMistress**

**sunsetwing**

**Ironic Twist**

**Les16**

**IPaintEdward**

**DazzlinSparkle05**

* * *

So, be sure to keep your eye out for this one. It promises to be a countdown to remember.

Story will post with the first chapter- details and line-up November 15th.


End file.
